


Start of Something New

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Just Getting Started [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: @That-gay-scifi-drummer, @suck-my-red-cock, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Downs, Brian and John BFFs, Brian gets his feelings hurt, Brian is even more of a soft baby, Brian is kinda a dick a first, Bullying, Caught, Cell Phones, Cigarettes, Cutting, Drug Use, Drugs, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy, He pines over freddie so hard, Hedgehogs, I hate tagging so much, I suck at tags, If the boys had tumblr it would be amazing, Implied Mpreg, Implied abuse, John is super shy, Lacrosse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, New School, No shame, Physical Abuse, Pining, Roger does something dumb, Roger is a sassy butthead, Roger is a soft baby, Secret Admirer, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, So is Freddie, These Bois, Tumblr, Video, Weed, XD, all chapter names will be high school musical songs, also we went major nerd on this, and our own nerdyness came out, because im cheesey, but he makes up for it later, fight me we all know he would be, freddie is also the king of vine, its adorable, john is the best friend anyone could ask for, mention of self harm, now days, parents catching having sex, the boys are marvel fans, they just need a hug, trigger warning, two friends talking about getting off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: What would have happened if the boys had met in high school in todays time?





	1. Bet on It

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia (AKA Thrown In)  
> 2) High school (Start of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light in my Dark)

Starting in a new school was never easy… At least, that’s what Roger had heard. He never had to go through moving or going to a new school. Even moving from elementary to middle and middle to high. Being in a private academy, all the grades were in the same school, just different buildings. There was a courtyard in the middle of all the buildings where students of all ages could mingle. Everyone knew each other. But here…

 

Public school on TV and movies always seemed…. Fun. Less rules then a private school, everyone seemed to get along… well. Sometimes.

 

But standing here in front of the busy gates, as a new student who started a month late, Roger felt a surge of nerves shoot through him. It was  _ very  _ crowded and loud. And he was starting to rethink the entire ‘Leave-private-school-to-rebel-against-my-asshole-of-a-father’ plan he had going. Was it worth starting out his sophomore year with anxiety?.... Honestly. If it got on his dads nerves and it was a way to ‘fight back’ against his father's strict rule, then yes. It was  _ very _ worth it…

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his long golden hair behind his ear before walking forward and into the crowd. He hoped that if he just minded his own business and kept to himself that no one would care to bother him… but…

 

“Hey!  _ Excuse _ you, shortie!” A taller man snaps down at him. Roger looks up to see a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes glaring down.

 

“Sorry, it’s just really crowded-”

 

“What a  _ nice _ bag you have.” The older boy comments, smirking down at his tumi sawyer messenger bag slung across his chest. “And a nice leather jacket.” He grips the collar of his Ralph Lauren Cafe Racer jacket. 

 

Clicking his tongue, Roger slaps the guys hand away and readjusts his amber colored jacket.

 

“Look. I said ‘sorry’. Now move the fuck out of my way.” Roger snaps softly.

 

“Rich boy, huh? Think you’re better than us?” The guy pushes Roger back against the wall. 

 

Roger bit his tongue. He knew he shouldn’t engage, but damn. He knew his mouth. And he knew he was about to get himself in so much trouble-

 

“ _ Paul _ . Are you causing trouble?”

 

Both the boys, and students who had crowded around, snapped their heads back to see a man in a suit. Arms crossed. Soft brown eyes. Black hair combed back and a black mustache. 

 

“Principal Hutton.” Paul sighed before glaring at Roger. “No, sir. We were just chatting. Right, richie?” Roger bit his tongue harder. Glaring at the older kid.

 

“Yeah. Just chatting.” Roger agrees bitterly before glancing at  _ Principal Hutton _ . The older man looks between the two  _ obviously lying _ boys before sighing.

 

“Very well. Get to class, Pretner. And the rest of you.” The students immediately started walking. But Paul gave the smaller blond a glare before huffing away.

 

Roger adjusted his bag on his shoulder before looking up at the adult.

 

“Sir-”   
  
“You’re Mr. Taylor, right? I was quite shocked to see a transfer from the Academy. Honestly, I thought you might have been trouble in the Academy and instead of making a scene and expelling you, they made you just transfer… I hope that isn’t correct.” Principal Hutton raises an eyebrow. His eyes and smile are gentle, making Roger relax.

 

“No, sir… That isn’t the reason at all.” He replies truthfully, the older man laughing softly.

 

“Good, good. Please excuse Mr. Pretner. He’s known to cause trouble here, unfortunately.” Hutton says with a smile, patting Roger’s shoulder. “Please, let me see your schedule and help you to your first class. Public school isn’t ass orderly and direct like Private. It can be a bit confusing with the spread out rooms.”

 

Roger happily accepts the mans help. Handing his piece of paper of classes out and letting Hutton examine it before smiling and nodding. He follows the principal through the halls. Listening to the older man go one about the history of the school and building. As well as taking mental notes when he points out the other classrooms Roger will need to find later. 

 

“Alright. Here we are. Room 213. This will be your Homeroom as well as your Homeroom Teacher, Mr. Reid. He’s a very kind man and will be able to assist you with any questions… or student problems. But please feel free to come to my office if it’s anything serious.” Principle Hutton smiles before walking back down the hall they came.

 

_ Okay… At least the teachers seem cool. _ Roger smiles, feeling slightly better about his decision, before opening the door and walking in. The entire class went dead silent and looked over at him. He froze, suddenly re-regretting his decision as he felt the judgemental stares of his peers. He didn’t see the teacher yet…

 

Clearing his throat, he kept his blue eyes down before heading to the back of the room. He lifted his gaze for a split second, making eye contact with a taller student with gentle hazel eyes and handsome features… But he quickly averted his gaze and continued to the back before sitting in an empty seat quietly. 

 

He heard whispers about his obviously expensive outfit and bag and secretly wished he just wore a fucking potato sack to school instead of his brand name clothes.

 

Sighing, he glances at his schedule.

 

_ Homeroom: 213, Mr. Reid. Class: American History. 7:45 am - 8:35 am _

_ Room: 326, Mrs. Austin. Class: Home Economics. 8:40 am - 9:30 am _

_ Room: 239, Mr. Scott. Class: Algebra 1. 9:35 am - 10:25 am _

_ Room: Ms. Meer. Class: Earth Science. 10:30 am - 11:20 am _

_ Lunch: 11:25 am - 12:05 pm _

_ Room: 202, Mr. Beach. Class: Study Hall. 12:15 pm - 12:55 pm _

_ Room: 132, Mrs. Lynch. Class: English & Writing. 1:00 pm - 1:40 pm _

_ Room: 427, Gym & 402, Coach Lanon. Class: PE & Health. 1:45 pm - 2:35 pm _

_ Room: 505, Mr. Beach. Class: Beginners Band. 2:40 pm - 3:30 pm _

 

He had Mr. Beach twice… The teacher must have had a free block after lunch and took up a Study Hall… Shrugging, he was more disappointed to see  _ Beginners _ Band. He was pretty good at percussion and wasn’t looking forward to being put with beginners…

 

_ Oh well… _ He sighs to himself. Maybe he just had to prove himself or some gay shit like that…

 

\---

 

“Brian!” The tall man hurried down the stairs, his mother calling for him. He rounded the corner to see her holding her cell phone up, wanting a picture.

 

“ _ Mom!”  _ He sighed, but was smiling. He quickly went to the same wall he always had since kindergarten, he gave a bright smile and let her coo over him. “Alright I have to go.” He took his bag from the table and went to his jeep, his dad and him had spend all summer fixing the old beaten up car. He parked quickly and made his way inside. 

 

“Brian!” The dark haired man smiled at a few younger students from his neighborhood. He made his way to homeroom, sitting towards the back, talking to different people as they came in. When the bell rang and the door opened his eyes were immediately drawn to the blond man. His eyes scanned the nice clothes and expensive bag, Brian felt his disgust rise. What was a rich, preppy, snob doing here in the lower class high school?

 

But then Brian saw those blue eyes, stunning. They were dull, which made the tall man wonder what they would look like full of fire and joy. Brian watched the boy sit, but immediately looked away when the blues look up again.

 

“Alright, kiddos.” A calm voice cut through the whispered voices. A man stood at the front of the room. A gentle smile on his lips.

 

“I’m Mr. Reid. I realize most of you know who I am, but we have a new student with us today. Mr. Taylor?” Mr. Reid smiled to the very back. All the students eyes glared back at the new rich kid. “Would you like to stand and introduce yourself?”

 

The blond in the back wanted nothing more than to shrink and disappear. He knew the teacher was just trying to be kind, but boy… He hated the man for this… Biting his lip, he slowly stood.

 

“... Hi. I’m Roger Taylor.” He glanced at a group muttering about his surname. He heard the teacher clear his throat and the students silenced themselves. “...Sophomore…”   
  
“Anything else? Maybe favorite Ice Cream?” Mr. Reid jokes. “Special skills? Hobbies?”   
  
“You mean besides sucking cock?” A student piped up and the entire class began to giggle.

 

“Swanson! Outside!” Reid instantly snaps at the boy who made the comment.  _ Swanson _ didn’t even look ashamed. He was grinning ear to ear as he got up and left the room. “I’m sorry, Taylor, don-”   
  
“It’s fine, Mr. Reid… I’m good with music….” Roger shrugs softly, ignoring the giggles and the little surprised  _ ‘Oh’ _ Mr. Reid made to seem interested. He quickly sat down when the teacher seemed that he was done making his life even worse than it already was.

 

He kept his head down for the remainder of the class. Even if he chose to pay attention, it was pretty hard from all the in the back. Especially with his bad eyesight. But he’d be damned if he put his glasses on in front of these dickwads…

 

Brian tried not to giggle at the comment, but he couldn’t help a small noise from escaping. Mr. Reid soon assigned them a paper about the Spanish war. Brian quickly began to work and after a few minutes went up to the teacher desk. 

 

“Brian.” Reid hummed, looking away from his computer. “What's up?”

 

“I need your help with a scholarship-”

 

“ _ Brian!”  _ The older man moaned, rolling his eyes. “You are a junior! You need to stop worrying about college for a moment and enjoy high school.”

 

“But if I don’t get this scholarship or a better one I won’t  _ go  _ to college because I won’t be able to pay.” The student argued back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I get it, Bri, I do.” Brian watched as the teacher punched the bridge of his nose. “Really the only advice I have is do something for the community, you have perfect grades and are leading in lacrosse, so you have it in the bag there. Maybe take a younger student under your wing. Someone on the team who you can teach, or a new student you can teach the rope to.” His dark eyes landed on someone behind Brian. “Help Mr. Taylor get use to the school. Then you can put on your application that you were a leader to younger students.” Brian turned to see the new student at the pencil sharpener. 

 

“Fine.” Brian huffed and turned. He went back to his desk and when the rich kid sat he turned in his seat. “Hey, what's your name again?”

 

“...You laughed at that comment.” Roger said simply, before a giving him a small glare. Looking back down at his notebook. “You were able to remember that and laugh, but you can’t remember my name.”

 

“Rich and a brat.” Brian huffed. “And please the kid that made the comment would suck anyone's dick for a corn chip, that's what was really funny.  _ Richie  _ where did you last go to school?”

 

Roger slammed his fist on the table, making the entire class snap to look back.

 

“ _ Rich brat _ ? Who the  _ fuck _ are you, any of you, to call me that just from the way I’m dressed?! I haven’t said barely anything in this damned school and I’ve been treated like an alien!!” Roger yells.

 

“Taylor-” Mr. Reid tried to cut in.

 

“No! This is my first class and I’ve already had 3 people  _ verbally _ judge me and the rest of the school mentally!” Roger grabbed his notebook and bag. “You all can go  _ fuck  _ yourselves.” He hisses, ignoring the teachers call for him as he quickly made his way out. 

 

He walked quickly through the hall, blinking away tears. He felt like such a girl for letting all of them get to him that way, but he just didn’t understand  _ why _ … He hadn’t  _ done _ anything!

 

Huffing, he pushed one of the doors open and walked out into the cool autumn air and looked around. Quickly walking to one of the bleachers and sitting himself on the lower row. Sighing, he glanced at his phone to see how long he had before his next class… He honestly wondered how hard he’d have to  _ beg _ his father to let him transfer back…

 

“Ay…” Brian slowly walked over to the bleachers where the new student sat. He got a glare, the blue eyes burning into him. He quickly held up his hands. “Only reason I'm here is because Reid made me follow… do you think it's okay for a teacher to call you a douchebag?” 

 

The taller boy let himself jump onto the a higher level of bleachers and sit, away from the huffing blond. 

 

“I'm… sorry. That wasn't cool of me back there… or anyone else. You… you're just new meat and we’re  _ wolves.”  _ He snorted at his own joke of their school mascot. He leaned back against the bleachers, his elbow supporting him. “But really, I didn't catch your name, and I honestly want to know it.” 

 

“And I honestly want you to burn in the fires of hell. Yet, here we are.” Roger snaps. “You can go back and  _ Mr. Reid _ that you couldn’t find me or some shit. We both know you don’t want to be here. At least  _ I _ don’t want you to be here.” He kept his head down, hoping to hide the fact that he was crying from the older boy.

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “They will send the cop after you if you don't come back, you know that right? Hell knows Paul has tried to run enough times he now wears nikes instead of his uniform boots.” Brian stood and jumped down the bleachers. “So come on, what's-your-name. We can stop by the bathroom or something if you want.” Brian added casually seeing the younger man's eyes turning red, the way his moms did when she was stressing over money. 

 

“I don’t give a bloody hell. Just leave me alone…” Roger messed with the latch on his bag. He lets his hair fall messily around his face. Secretly wishing for a split second that he was back beside Tim and his old friends…. Even if they were assholes… They never treated him like this… all the time…

 

“Alright.” Brian sighed, he had tried enough for one day. If this kid wanted to be an ass then he could. “Have a good first day.” He yelled, waving his hand behind him, before turning around quickly, a cheeky smile on his face. “By the way, sucking on that pity dick isnt gonna make that kids comment less true.” Brian jogged off before the kid could reply.

 

The rest of Roger’s day wasn’t any better. He dealt with the same shit each class. He was truly ready to go home on his knees to take his father’s wrath and beg him for forgiveness. And even as he walked to his car, he was tripped by  _ Paul _ . His bag being thrown into a puddle of mud. He wondered how much trouble he’d get in for punching the bastards face in…

 

Brian slammed Paul back into his cheap van he drove. He held the boy by his shoulders and kept him in place, trying to decide if he wanted to punch him or not. 

 

“Come on,  _ Brain.  _ Punch me, ruin that perfect little scholarship.” Paul antagonized. 

 

“Wow  _ so clever,  _ switching two letters in my name to make a new word, I'm surprised they held you back two grades and not just one with that  _ brain.”  _ Brian snarled in the gangsters face. He shoved harder at Paul's shoulders again before pulling away. He quickly grabbed the new kid by the arm and lifted him, taking his bag in the other hand. He held tight to his arm and pulled him to his jeep, opening the back and making Whats-His-Name sit on the edge. He opened his lacrosse bag and pulled out the bandages and infection spray. He immediately sprayed it on the cut knees that were showing through the ripped tight jeans.

 

Roger yanked his leg away with a huff.

 

“ _ Thank you _ but I don’t need you to help me.” He says before getting up and grabbing his muddy bag. He kept his head down as he walked away, through the crowd of laughing, giggling, and whispering kids. Unlocking his 2018 BMW M6 and slipping in before locking his door. Thanking  _ god _ his windows were tinted. He just let himself relax. He just wanted to cry… But he couldn’t do that till he was safely locked away in his room… Away from the judging eyes of his peers and the cruel eyes of his father.


	2. Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers first day didnt go to well... how will his next week go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Alpha/Omega ~ there are already 11 parts to this  
> 2) Mafia (AKA Thrown In)  
> 3) High school  
> 4) Top Secret Idea

Brian ignored the new kid for the next week. If he saw him in the halls, Brian went to the other side or went a different way. It was harder in classes as they had 1st, 4th, 5th and 6th period together. Brian usually wasn’t in 6th period often as he was a teachers aid, but he still had to help call role, which is where he learned  _ Roger's  _ name. 

 

Brian did notice Roger being beat up on in the hallway, but he was done trying to help the younger boy, not wanting to deal with the selfish bastard. But today he had seen Paul spit in Roger's face, the bully laughing as the snot and spit hung off the blonds face. 

 

So here Brian sat leaning against the wall. He could see Roger coming down the hall one way, Paul coming from the other. As Paul came closer Brian's best friend, John, tripped, sending a rolling trash can from lunch across the hall. Brian stuck his foot out, Paul fell, grabbing that the can, making it tip. Food and milk went all over the floor and the boy, everyone in the hall stopped and laughed, taking out their phones for pictures. Brian caught eyes with Roger and gave a small smile before turning away, heading on his way to his last class.

 

Watching that was the one thing to make Roger feel even  _ slightly _ happy all week. Well. That and the weed under his pillow. And the stinging pain on his arm, but  _ that _ he tried to ignore when he wasn’t high. Though, no matter the small spark of happiness he felt, he still wanted nothing more than to just go to his car and leave. Usually, band and music were his way to unwind. But not here…  _ Nothing _ here made him unwind or relax…

 

But if he went home, there was a 2% chance his father could be home. And that was a risk, even so small, he wasn’t about to take. So instead of going to his last class, he just walked out the school and to the bleachers. It had been the spot he went anytime to get away or to ‘eat’ lunch. He also learned it was better for him to hide  _ under _ the bleachers. It was quiet relaxing there actually… The way the sun streamed in was nice. Even if he got dirt on his favorite pairs on pants.

 

Brian quickly changed into his practice uniform, excited to finally be back to  _ his  _ game. Lacrosse. This year he was captain, because there were no seniors on the team to take the position. He was excited, if he did good this year and played next year he would be captain for two seasons. His school was terrible at all other sports except lacrosse, so the coach had worked it out for the teams last period of the day to be PE, this way they could practice more. 

 

Brian laughed with the other guys as they headed outside to the field, their sticks thrown over their shoulders, cleats clicking against the sidewalk. As Brian passed the bleachers he thought he saw someone under them, but he shook his head and kept walking. He immediately began to get the boys warmed up, making them run then stretch.

 

Roger sighed softly as he heard the people and was  _ very  _ glad he chose to be under the bleachers. He closed his eyes and just relaxed until he heard a familiar voice in the fields.

 

“Hey, Brian!” Freddie called to the  _ captain _ from the sidelines of the field. Roger new Freddie from Home Economics. He was the only person who was actually nice to him in this school… “Come here, darling!”

 

“Freddie, what do you want?” Brian huffed, running over to the sidelines. He could feel John's eyes on him as he moved, jealousy that it wasn't Freddie calling his name. “What's up? Want me to wish good luck to John for you? Tell him yourself.” Brian huffed sassily, crossing his arms.

 

“Well,  _ obviously _ , darling. The weekend is coming! Tomorrow is Saturday. Which means party time! At my place. My parents are out for the weekend.” He giggles. “You and JOHN” He winks over at the younger boy. “Are both invited, like always. I was hoping to invite Roger, but he kind of ran out of 2nd period. So that didn’t work…” Freddie pouts softly.

 

“Find him after school.” Brian sighed. “I want to get to know him, but every time I try he gets all pissy…”

 

“You don’t like the pissy type… why are you still trying.” Freddie narrowed his chocolate eyes, but they soon popped with excitement. “You think he's hot!”

 

“ _ Freddie!”  _ Brian hissed. “Keep it fucking down! I don’t need the whole school knowing, asshat.”

 

Freddie giggled before shaking his head. Looking back up at the younger man, he frowned and became serious.

 

“Truly, Brian. You have to think from his stance… There are comments of him  _ all _ on Instagram. I’m not even in your homeroom and I know about the cock sucking jab. He’s pissy because he’s new, in an unfamiliar area with  _ no _ friends because you ALL decided that he wasn’t good enough. And it makes me so disappointed to know that you, of all people,  _ you _ would have joined in. I was bullied and you helped me. But not everyone handles bullying the same, Brian. It’s  _ hurtful _ . And you don’t know what his home life or  _ anything  _ is like. None of us do. None of us have room to judge him. I would be fucking pissy too if I had the  _ entire _ school against because my style was on point.” Freddie huffs before turning. “Either way. I hope to see you” He shakes his head before heading off to the building.

 

“Freddie!” He yells loudly, making the man turn. “Get him there and help me fix this, yeah? I feel shitty about it, and I  _ want  _ to fix it.” The dark skinned man gave a thumbs up. Brian turned back to the field, running to join his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all can tell me which High School Musical this chapter is named after I will love you for forever ~Lion_62


	3. Bop to the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Freddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?!?! What is this! Basically the last chapter was short and I felt bad.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**

Roger wasn’t exactly sure if this was a good idea, but he was already standing outside the door of what he guessed was Freddie’s home. He had been invited to his get together. Apparently half the school was coming… but he honestly rathered be here than with his father who enjoyed his share of fine whiskey on weekends like this.

 

Sighing, he opened the door and was bunched in the face with loud music, heavy smell of alcohol, and even weed. He relaxed at the familiar smell and prayed everyone was too busy getting drunk and high to give him any thought. 

 

So he slipped through the crowd and shockingly went unnoticed by most people. And the people who did notice were indeed to busy rolling up a blunt. 

 

“Taylor! You came, darling!!” Freddie exclaims, running over to the young blond. Eyes widening as he took in the younger mans hot outfit. His blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a black leather jacket, brand name shirt underneath, with slick tight skinny jeans. “Boy… You need to get with me and tell me your fashion secrets. Because I absolutely love everything you wear!” Roger smiled softly at the compliment.

 

“Thanks, Fred...die.” Roger corrects himself quickly.

 

“Call me ‘Fred’, Darling! We’re friends! Right?” Freddie smiles at the blue wide eyes.

 

“Ye-yeah!” The blond quickly nods. Jumping at the ‘friend’ title faster than he would have originally liked. Freddie smiled.

 

“Can I offer you anything? Water? A soda? Beer?... A blunt?” The older man looks around as he asks.

 

“Actually… A blunt sounds… amazing.” Roger admits, making the older man smile even more.

 

“I knew I liked you!” Freddie giggles, leading Roger to a table and rolling up a blunt. “Here you are, darling.” He hands it to the younger man. “Can I offer you a light?”

 

“Please.” Roger smiles as the older man lights the end and he brings the blunt to his lips. Closing his eyes as he inhales the smoke. Holding his breath for a good 10 seconds before exhaling. Opening his eyes, he saw Freddie staring at him. 

 

“This is familiar ground for you, huh?” He smirks as Roger bites his lip. “Don’t be shy. It’s a great stress reliever. And I think when the others see you like this, it will make them chill a bit.”

 

“Really…?” The younger man asks hopefully. 

 

“For sure! Now, enjoy yourself, love!” Freddie rubs his shoulder before leaving the blond to enjoy his high. 

 

Roger felt strangely secure in the familiar atmosphere. People just… hanging out. Doing nothing but getting drunk, high, or making out in the corner. The music filling his ears was actually tasteful and the smoke filling his lungs was so  _ warm _ … He had been to many  _ get togethers _ like this at the Academy. Though he usually hand his boyfriends hand down his pants… it was kind of nice to just enjoy it alone…

 

Brian watched as Roger took another long drag from the blunt, those pink lips moving slowly to let the smoke go. 

 

“Hey…” Brian said softly, getting Roger's attention without scaring him. He watched those blue eyes lock on his, making Brian suck in a sharp breath. “How are you?” He asked awkwardly before shaking his head. “Sorry that was stupid… I just, I wanted to apologize for… everything. What I did was shitty, and I was hoping we could maybe start over.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his shoes. 

 

The blond was slightly shocked to have the taller man talking to him, let alone being so… awkward. He bit his lip and looked away.  _ I’m not high enough for this… _ He thinks for a minute before bringing the blunt back to his lips. He exhales softly before looking back at Brian.

 

“... Roger Taylor.” He holds out his free hand to the older man.

 

“Brian May.” The older man grinned, taking his hand. Roger quickly looked away, taking another drag from the bud, when he looked up he blew it in Brian's face on accident. “Please don't.” Brian coughed, swiping his hand in front of himself. “I don't like the smell.” 

 

Roger scoffed softly.

 

“You’re kind of in the wrong place if you don’t  _ like the smell _ .” Roger comments softly, but is sure to blow his smoke the other way with his next drag.

 

“That's why I hang out outside by the fire.” Brian jabbed his thumb at the back door. “I came in to grab a drink… want to join Freddie and a few of the others outside with me?” He nodded to the door, Roger looked at his empty hands. “Oh… ah… well I really just came inside to talk to you… if coach finds out we drink or smoke weed, we’re kicked off the team… that's why most of us are outside…” Brian blushed at being caught with his lie.

 

“Well then.” Roger giggles softly as he bites his lip. “Are you sure you guys want me out there with you…?” He asks, looking down nervously. Flicking some ash from the blunt.

 

“‘Course! Come on.” Brian laughed softly, he began to weave his way around people. Once Brian made it to the fresh air, he saw John stammering to talk to Freddie. “Oh my gosh, just kiss already…” Brian hissed quietly, immediately jumping to look at Roger. “Tell me you  _ did not  _ just hear that!?”

 

Roger arched his eyebrow and raised his free hand in defence.

 

“Didn’t hear a word.” He hums before taking a nice drag from his blunt. Shaking his head with a small smile.

 

“Rog! Get over here!” Freddie giggles as Roger walks over. The blond smiled softly and nodded to the older man.    
  
“Hi, I’m Roger…” He mutters, smiling at the younger man talking to Fred.

 

“This is John.” Freddie introduces the younger, shy boy.

 

“Hi, Roger.” John whispered, nodding his head. Brian took pity in the man and wrapped his arm loosely around the shorter mans shoulders. 

 

“John is my best friend.” Brian grinned. “We’ve been playing lacrosse together since we were kids. He’s also my next door neighbor, though he’s a year younger than me-”

 

“But still better than you on the field.” John said in a sassy tone. 

 

“Hey! Watch it!” Brian let got of the man, slapping the back of his head. John immediately punched the tall man in the arm. Brian came back with his own hit, John tackled him, both of them laughing as they wrestled on the ground. Finally Brian used his long arms to get John in a headlock. “Say your sorry!”

 

“Fatass!” John laughed, reaching back to slap Brian in the head. The tall man tightened his hold, John fought for a moment before giving in and tapping his skinny arm. “Fine,  _ sorry.”  _

 

“Good boy!” Brian laughed letting his best friend go. 

 

Roger stared at the duo for a moment. A certain longing and jealousy in his blue eyes before he looked away. Taking a rather long take of his blunt and holding it before exhaling through his nose. He thought those kind of friendships on existed in movies… He shifted awkwardly on his heels at the group around him bullshitted and laughed.

 

“You okay, darling?” Freddie nudged the younger lad, making Roger snap his eyes up and flash a small smile.

 

“Perfect…” He comments softly. Taking another long drag to try and avoid further conversation… and thankfully it worked as the older man turned to chat with someone else happily.

 

“So…  _ Taylor _ .” Roger looks up at the mention of his name. One of the bigger guys eyeing him with a look Roger was  _ all _ to familiar with. “You don’t have anything better to do on your weekends? Surely your richie friends still call you?” The question wasn’t asked with disdain or anything, but it still hurt Roger… Mostly because his old  _ friends _ didn’t bother with him anymore… well… They didn’t really bother with him to begin with.

 

“Um… No. Not really. My plans have always been the same. Stay home. Get high. Sleep.” He comments truthfully, earning a howl of laughter and a few pats on the shoulder.

 

“Man, I thought there was something right about you!” The guy winks with a wide smile. One of the other guys rolling his eyes with a small scoff of ‘ _ Yeah right _ ’. 

 

Roger bit his lip as he eyed the older man. Debating if he wanted to take the bait or not…

 

“Ay! Spencer.” Brian  _ playfully  _ shoved the other man. “What's your big fat ass mouth doing now.” Brian laughed, letting the other man shove him back. “Did you just admit to smoking?” There was a warning in Brian's tone to his teammate.

 

“Nah cap, calm down  _ mom!”  _ Spencer quickly walked away. Brian put his arm around Roger shoulders and pulled him closer to the fire. 

 

“Come meet everyone.” 

 

Roger pouted for a split second, but decided it was probably for the best. A week in, he didn’t need any rumors of him being a slut going around. He’d hold off on that. Even if  _ Spencer _ did look like he held great promise for  _ wrecking _ him in the future… Biting his lip harder, Roger shook his head and looked up at Brian with a small smile. Nodding and looking around at what he guessed was the rest of the team around the fire.

 

“Hi, I’m Roger…” He mutters softly, not keeping eye contact with any of the men. Silently cursing his fogging brain for making all his thoughts go south… literally.

 

Brian quickly listed off everyones names, his arm naturally staying around Roger's shoulders. When he was done he pulled Roger over to a bench sitting them both down. 

 

“So why did you move schools, Rog?” He sat back, his hands gripping the edge of the cement bench. 

 

The younger man smiled as he took at drag before dropping the tiny bud and stepping on it. Exhaling slowly, careful to blow it away from Brian. He shook his before looking at Brian.

 

“Because my father is a pompous arsehole and I hate him with every fiber of my being. I can’t exactly lash out at him or anything, so transferring from the Academy to a public school is kind of my way of shoving two giant middle fingers in his face and yelling ‘ _ Fuck You _ ’ to him.” Roger answered truthfully with a small shrug. Smiling ear to ear as he imagined  _ actually _ being able to do that to his father…

 

Brian laughed deep from his belly. “That's one way to do it, I guess.” Brian had to hold his belly he was laughing so hard. “What…. What did your dad do… when he found out? My parents would have rolled their eyes if I tried shit like that.”

 

Roger’s smile immediately faltered and turned to a small frown as he remembered the night he decided to tell his father he was transferring. His blue eyes averting from Brian.

 

“He-...” Roger clears his throat softly. “Well… He wasn’t happy.” He laughs softly, looking back up at the older boy. “Not happy at all… But… Here I am.” He smiles wearily and shakes his head. Looking up at the sky for a moment. 

 

“Well, Whats-Your-Name, I'm glad you're here!” Brian grinned, nudging his shoulder into Roger's. “So… play any sports? Instruments? Acting?” 

 

“That makes one of us…” Roger mutters at Brian’s original comment. “And I do percussion… Drums mainly. And I can play the guitar. Sing a little. I’m also quite fond of Drama. But it’s not exactly the best club to be in when you’re a guy  _ trying  _ to fit in… So I stick to music.” He shrugs softly. “You obviously play Lacrosse. But do you play any music?” He wonders, looking at the older man.

 

“Guitar, actually! My dad and I are building a guitar at the moment.” Brian smiled. “You should come see it sometime.” He said without thinking, immediately blushing. “I… I mean if… if you want to… not that I don’t want you to.. I just… oh fuck my life! Why am I so awkward.” Brian sighed looking away, his face hot.

 

“My. Mr. May, are you flirting with me?” Roger giggles at the older mans blush and wide eyes. “I’m just teasing! And I’d like that… To come see the guitar, I mean.” He can’t stop from smiling, showing his pearly white teeth. He liked the calm feeling Brian gave him… It’d be nice to be friends with a guy like him…

 

_ Friends… _ His mind echoed in it’s high state, making Roger bite his lip as he didn’t have a blunt to occupy his mouth to stop him from his habit.  _ Yeah… Friends. _ He tries to think clearly.

 

“Maybe I am… maybe I'm not…” Brian teased back. “But be aware, my mom is kinda overbearing, but she means well.” Brian laughed. “You can stop by tomorrow, I can text you my address.” Brian pulled out his phone and handed it to Roger. Brian tried to think of how he'd have to pick up his dirty room. “We can hang out too, John always comes over for dinner on Sunday's and I'm sure if we asked Freddie would want to come over as well.”

 

Roger's smile fell again as he bit his lip.

 

“I don't think I can stay for dinner… my family is really strict about that… and my mother  _ insists  _ on family dinner every sunday. We get in huge trouble if we skip it…” He explains to the older man.

 

“Well… then just come hang out until dinner.” Brian shrugged. “Dude, stop biting your lip, it looks like it's about to bleed.” Brian scolds his hand coming up to touch said lip, but stopping just a few inches away. “What are you? A cannibal who has to eat themself?” Brian laughed.

 

“Sorry, it's always been a habit…” He looks away shyly, stopping himself from  _ biting _ his lip again. Rubbing his arm shyly. “Anyway… sure… What time should I head over?” He looks back up at the older man.

 

“Ahh I don't care, we do dinner at five so… two or three-ish.” Brian shrugs looking towards the fire. “But really you can come over anytime.” Brian watched as his somewhat  _ girlfriend  _ entered the party. They had been on again off again for the past six months. Right now they were off and Brian intended to keep it that way, honestly done the bull shit. 

 

“Hey, Bri.” She smiled coming to sit in his lap. Before Brian could think he took Roger's ankles and planted them on his legs. 

 

“Hey Sydney.” Brian sighed. “How’s Tyler?” He asked with a bitter tone, the name of the boy she had cheated on him with. 

 

“ _ Brian…”  _ Tears gathered in her eyes, but too soon John and Freddie were by his side. 

 

“Ahh, darling, I didn't realize my house was now entertaining cheaters.” Freddie nearly snarled, wrapping his arm around the girls shoulders and staring her back towards the house so she could leave. 

 

“Fuck, dude, why does she keep trying?” John asked hotly, watching her go. 

 

“I dont know.”

 

“I just don't understand why you took her back… and everytime she cheated on you again.” John huffed. 

 

“I was an idiot… but I learned… and I dont think I'll ever trust again.” Brian looked down at his shoes and scratched the back of his neck. His hand still rested on Roger ankle, he began to blush. “Oh sorry.”

 

Roger just shrugged and made himself comfortable with the new position before pulling out his phone. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” He hisses, quickly shooting up. “I gotta go. Thanks for inviting me and all that!” He yells as he runs to the house and leaves.

 

“Well… That was fun.” Freddie stares at where the blond had ran off before looking down at Brian.

 

“What?” Brian questioned, his cheeks turning red. 

 

“Nothing.” Freddie grinned like a cat that had just gotten the cream. 

 

“Oh shut it, Fred. There's nothing to be smug about.” Brian defended, immediately standing and heading inside to find some water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox!


	4. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger comes over to Brians house, what could happen?
> 
> I hate summary's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 3/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.   
> 1) Alpha/Omega ~ there are already 11 parts to this  
> 2) Mafia (AKA Thrown In)   
> 3) High school   
> 4) Top Secret Idea

Brian woke slowly, stretching and letting a long loud groan out as he did. He immediately checked his phone, noticing the time was around noon, smiling gratefully his mom hadn't woken him because  _ early bird gets the worm.  _ He looked at his phone again is eyes widening. 

 

11:37 am  _ Mind if I come over in like an hour?  _

 

_ Shit!  _ It was Roger. 

 

11:58 am  **_Sure_ ** ~ **_Bri_ **

 

Brian immediately jumped out of bed and began shoving dirty clothes into his hamper. He kicked his shoes into the closest, and threw his blanket over his bed, he didn't want to look like he was  _ trying too hard.  _ He was just heading for a shower when his phone buzzed again. 

 

12:11 PM  _ Address??? _

 

The older boy smacked himself in the face,  _ nice work idiot.  _ That was the reason he had Roger's number in the first place. He showered quickly and threw on a pair of skinnies and a Beatles tee shirt. 

 

“Brian! Lunch is ready! John is here as well.” He heard his mother call as he tried to tame his curly hair, he glared at the curly mess debating if he wanted to shave the long hair off like he had done four years ago. “Brian!”

 

“Coming mom!” He yelled back, jogging down the stairs. “Hey John.” 

 

“Ay Fri-” The younger boy greeted around a mouth full of peanut butter and jelly. 

 

“John! Do not talk with your mouth full!” Ruth scolded, hitting the back of the smaller boys hand. “Do I need to tell your mother?” She cocked an teasing eyebrow. 

 

“No, mama May.” John shook his head, swallowing his food, before looking at Brian. “Is Roger coming over?” 

 

“Yeah, be here soon.” The tall boy nodded biting into his food. 

 

“Someone else is coming over? Brian you need to tell me these things so I can make more food!” She smacked his arm softly and began making another sandwich. 

 

“I just woke up!” Brian defended himself hearing the doorbell ring. Taking his sandwich with him he went to the door. “Hey Roger.”

 

Roger looked up and smiled softly as the older man opened the door. He stood up straight from his leaning stance. Adjusting his black leather jacket that reached about mid chest, like a crop-top style jacket. He wore a silver button up under the jacket along with skin tight black jeans. His black ankle boots had a soft heel to them, making him slightly taller. His golden hair shining in the midday sun.

 

“Afternoon…” Roger says with a lazy smile.

 

“Afternoon, what is this the eighteen hundreds.” Brian laughed, turning and heading to the kitchen. “There are sandwiches for lunch if you want.” 

 

“Oh, hello.” Ruth waved, putting the jelly back in the fridge. “You must be Brian's new friend.” She stuck out her hand to the blond.

 

He flashed a charming smile to the older woman. Gently taking her hand and giving a small shake.

 

“Roger Taylor, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me into your home.” Roger says politely. “And I already ate, thank you.” He replies to Brian quickly. 

 

“None of that ‘ma'am’ stuff. Ruth or mama will do just fine.” She smiled. “And if you get hungry there is always food. Heaven knows these two know that.” She jabbed her thumb lovingly at the two best friends. 

 

“Wow mama, was that a fat joke?” John asked in fake hurt, taking another monstrous bite, and washing it down with milk. 

 

“Oh John, you know I've been trying to fatten you  _ and  _ Brian, but your body's refuse to gain anything.” She laughed, setting another sandwich in front of the young boy. Brian couldn't help but laugh, stealing a bag of chips and another sandwich. “You boys have to eat all of these, so Harold doesn't.” 

 

“Mom, dad’s just as skinny as I am, I don't understand why your worried about his health.” Brian rolled his eyes. 

 

“Age isn't always kind, and things can be hiding around any corner. I just want him to live a full life.” She finished putting everything away, but handed Brian a plate of sandwiches and carrots. “I'm guessing you're going to the garage, take this to your dad?”

 

“‘Course, mama.” He took the plate and lead the younger men to the garage. His father sat at the workbench, fiddling with wires. “Hey, dad. Food.” He set the plate next to the older man before moving to the other side of the room. “Well, here she is…” He muttered, looking at the guitar that was in pieces.

 

“Wow.” Roger's smile grew as he approached the bench. “ _ She's _ beautiful. Quiet a special guitar she is so far, too.” He comments. “Needs work, but I can tell she'll be stunning…” His fingers gently brush against the neck of the work in progress. 

 

“Well. You must be the new kid Brian was talking about…” Roger lifted his eyes to meet older brown eyes. The man stood up and wiped his hands on a clean rag. The younger man felt awkward under the man's gaze. “I'm Harold May.” He held his hand out, eyed the expensive outfit the young man was sporting.

 

“...Roger Taylor. Great to meet you, Sir.” Roger smiles politely, shaking the older mans hand firmly, like his father had taught him.

 

“My. Quiet the grip you have there. And good manners too.” Harold smiles with a nod, before giving a weary glance at Brian.

 

Roger bit his lip and averted his eyes. Shifting shyly before looking down at the guitar again. 

 

“We think we're about four weeks from finishing.” Brian mumbles, picking at the lint on his shirt. 

 

“What color are you doing the paint it again?” John asked. 

 

“Red.” Brian grinned. “But we are just gonna stain it, I don't want it crazy flashy, just… cool. I don't need it to stand out, the sound will do that.” 

 

“A Red Special, huh?” Roger mutters mostly under his breath, staring down at the guitar. “It's really going to be a beauty.” He smiles up at Brian. Ignoring the gaze from the older man in the room.

 

“ _ The Red Special…… _ I like it.” Brian grinned. “Dad did I tell you Roger plays the drums?” Brian looked from his father to Roger muttering quietly. “My dad used to play the drums, he wasn't very good.” 

 

“Hey!” Harold snapped with a chuckle. “At least I tried, I'm sorry I'm not a music genius like you, John and Freddie.” 

 

“Oh I'm not that good.” John defended himself shyly. Harold and Brian both rolled their eyes. 

 

“Oh shut up, Deacy. You know you play like a boss.” Brian huffed, his hands running over the neck of his project. 

 

Roger shifted awkwardly as the other 3 playfully picked at each other. Examining the  _ red special  _ with interest and also to just have somewhere look that wasn't any of the guys.

 

“You guys!” Ruth cut in. “Can't you see the poor boy is uncomfortable!” She huffs, gently taking Roger's arm and giving a  _ look _ to Harold before pulling the awkward blond from the group of guys and back to the main living room.

 

“Sorry, dear. They aren't the best at detecting other people's  _ feelings _ . Please sit, dearest.” She smiles warmly as the blond sits down awkwardly.

 

“Way to go dip shit.” John laughed at Brian's fallen face. Brian ended up shoving him teasingly. 

 

“Shut up.” Brian snorted, a mean statement on the tip of his tongue, but if his mother heard him tease John about Freddie one more time he was dead. He wasn't afraid to admit his mother scared him, and he also just wanted her to be proud of him. The two teens moved back into the house, John checking his phone. 

 

“Ay, I gotta go.” John sighed. “Julie needs me to fix her bike again.” He waved to everyone quickly before leaving the house. Brian moved so he was sitting on the ground of the living room, his long legs stretched out in front of him. 

 

“Brian, don't forget you have to clean Percy's cage today.” Ruth told, still sitting beside Roger.

 

“Percy…?” Roger arched an eyebrow, looking at the woman before looking at Brian. “Who is Percy?” He asks.

 

“Brian. Introduce your new friend to your baby.” Ruth smiles at the confusion on Roger's face. “Go on.” She pushes the blond to stand.

 

“Okay…?” He looks at Brian warily. 

 

Brian immediately jumps up, the biggest grin on his face. “Dude! Come meet my child.” He can see the worry and confusion at the mention of  _ child _ , but Brian didn't care. He loved his little boy with his whole heart. 

 

The older boy quickly lead Roger to his room, he flipped on the light and went to large cage. The little fat hedgehog was running wildly on its wheel but stopped when Brian opened the cage door. The little creature came right over and let Brian pick him up. 

 

“This is Percy. I've had him for about a year, and he's my favorite boy.” Brian grinned much like a proud father. He rubbed the small head for a moment before holding him out for Roger to see. “Want to hold him?”

 

Roger was speechless as he stared at the older man and  _ hedgehog _ . Biting his lip, he held his hands out to take the little animal.

 

“Uh… Sure.” He giggles a little nervously. He hadn't had much experience with animals, but  _ Percy _ was a cutie and didn't seem harmful…

 

Brian helped Roger take the animal into his hands. Percy wiggled and let out a few grunts before calming down. He licked at Roger's fingers and nuzzled his palm before falling asleep. 

 

“He likes you!” Brian grinned watching the younger man. 

 

The blond giggled softly and watched the little animal with small fascination. Dogs always scared him, so even when he went to a friends house who had a dog, he always kept his distance. He really liked cats but he didn't know many people with them. But his father  _ hated _ animals. He wasn't even allowed to have a fucking goldfish.

 

So actually sitting here with a small animal in his hands was absolutely foreign to him. He stood there awkwardly, not wanting to move and scare the small creature. 

 

“He's really cute…” He whispers, as if he would wake Percy if he spoke any louder.

 

“He's a butthead sometimes, if I don't hold him everyday he'll shit on me.” Brian muttered, reaching down to pet the little guys kids. “Don't be scared of him. He doesn't bite, and my cousin Steven had dropped him too many times, I've gotten good Ninja catching him.” Brian shrugged going over to flop down on his bed, his shirt riding up as he lifted his arms over his head. “You can sit down.”

 

Roger bit his lip and slowly sat on the edge of Brian's bed. He let his eyes scan the unfamiliar area but made sure to keep his staring down so he didn't come off rude. His arms were tense as he held Percy and back was straight as a board as he sat properly.

 

“So…” He mutters softly. His eyes lighting up as his eyes fall on Brian's backpack beside his leg at the foot of the bed. “Oh! I was wondering if I could see your notes for our classes we have together? I just need a picture of them...” He quickly looks at Brian. Biting his lip, hoping the older boy would share his notes. 

 

“Are you…. Are you gonna cheat off my notes?” Brian laughed, but he sat up and pulled out the notes. “Sorry if my handwriting is shit, I've been told I need to work on it.” He mumbled embarrassed, but he took Percy back into his hold so Roger could take pictures. He laid back on the bed, letting Percy walk all over his chest and stomach, chuckling slightly when his little cold paw touched his skin. “But you really need to take your own notes, I'm not going to let you always use mine.”

 

“I… I'm sorry….” Roger mutters and puts his head down as he flips to the notes he needed. He took the pictures and thanked god he at least had  _ some _ notes now. Sitting in the back was really doing a number with his eyesight.. “Thanks… it won't happen again….” He keeps his voice quiet as he sets the binder off to the side.

 

“Never said you couldn't use them again.” Brain joked, taking Percy in one hand and handing him back to Roger. “Rog, honestly you look like someone's going to cut you if you don't sit right, relax. My house is no big deal. We’re friends aren't we? So calm down.”

 

Roger looked down at Percy running around in his hands. He didn't relax, in fact the comment made him tense even more as he kept his gaze anywhere but Brian.

 

“Sorry…” He mutters again, chewing at the inside of his cheek. Originally, he had thought coming over may not be such a bad idea. He hadn't expected to feel so alien here, but he did… “I… I had fun, but I should really be heading home…” He quickly stands, looking around awkwardly as he wasn't exactly sure what to do with Percy in his hands. He felt like he was shaking like a chihuahua, but he prayed it didn't look like he was.

 

“Alright.” Brian stood and took Percy, bringing him to his lips to kiss his prickly head. “Thanks for coming over, you're honestly welcome anytime.” Brian smiled leading Roger down stairs, Percy snuggled in his hands. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me…” He kept his eyes down until he looked up to see Mrs. Ruth giving Brian a questioning gaze before smiling sweetly at Roger.

 

“I was just starting to work on Dinner.” She smiles as she wipes her hands on a hand towel.

 

“Oh… Um… I'm heading out…” He bit his lip as the older hazel eyes seemed to sadden. “But th-thanks for welcoming me into your home! My parents are just a little strict when it comes to Sunday Dinner…” He explains softly.

 

“I see… Well… I hope we didn't make you too uncomfortable. I really hope to see you again, Roger!” She cheers happily. Roger opens his mouth to reply, but can't think of anything to say. Instead he just gives a small smile and nod before looking at Brian.

 

“See you in class…” Roger mutters before quickly making his way out and to his BMW. Slamming and locking the door when he was finally behind the safe walls of his car. Rubbing his face with a small groan.

 

“Fuck….” He huffs before starting his car. Pulling his glasses from glove box and slipping them on before pulling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	5. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian learns a little more about Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys Jess and I fangirled out in this chapter so hard its not even funny!!!!............. Okay its a little funny. Fandoms are our lives and we put them onto Roger and Brian! 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** Guys I know I put this at the beginning of every chapter but please be careful in this one, there is a lot of mentioning of self harm. Please stay safe!!!

Brian yawned as he slipped on his shoes, his hoodie still bunched up under his arms as he hadn't pulled it down. Its was Thursday morning, early, too early, the sun was still not up, but Brian had been getting up for a run at this time since school had started. He was  _ not  _ about to stop the habit because he had stayed up fighting with Sydney. 

 

He made his way sleepily to the kitchen, smiling at the banana and protein bar his mom had left out for him. Usually he would run around the neighborhood, but he had a test this morning he had to study for, so the schools track would have to work. 

 

Once the older boy made it to the school he sat on the bleacher for a moment, curling his toes in his shoes, his calves flexing, his breath just making small clouds in the autumn air.

 

A small  _ noise _ came through the quiet morning, making Brian jump slightly and look around. He stayed silent, waiting for the sound again. A small…  _ mumble _ came from under the bleachers. Slowly he got up and creeped behind the bleachers he was sat at and was shocked to see a curled up  _ body _ . Shivering in the cold morning air as they had a thin jacket to use as a  _ blanket _ . Familiar blond hair tangled with grass, dirt, and leafs. 

 

“Roger?” He whispered, crawling on his hands and knees to the younger boy. “Rog, Rog… wake up. Are you okay? Fuck you're freezing.” Brian touched the hand that was sticking out. He quickly stripped his sweatshirt and shook the boy awake, shoving the warm clothing onto his cold body. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re going to freeze to death. Get up, were going back to my house to get you warm.”

 

Roger's brain was so messy from being shocked awake, sleepiness, and the freezing feeling sinking through him. His eyesight fuzzy, as it always was when he first woke. He barely registered the older man getting him up and taking him to his jeep. His mind starting to kick in as warmth engulfed his body and he looked around. Realizing they were in the middle of Brian's neighborhood. 

 

Shaking, he slowly looked over to Brian's face focused on the road ahead of them. Biting his lip, he looked down.  _ I should have stayed in my car last night… _ He thought, but he also remembered how suffocated he felt…

 

Brian tried not to look at the bruise on Roger cheek, but something inside him was screaming. He quickly parked the car and helped the shivering boy inside.

 

“Fuck Roger, your like ice.” Brian stopped in the hallway, trying to decide what to do. “Let's get you in the shower.” He took the boy to the guest bathroom and left him for a moment so he could grab a towel and some of his extra clothes from the laundry room. “Take a shower, get warm. I'll make us some breakfast and something warm to drink.” He shut the door, his heart aching as he did. 

 

_ Why do you care, yeah he's your friend but it's not like he's your boyfriend. If this was John you'd just take him home… why did you bring Roger to your home?  _ He asked himself as he rested his head against the wall.  _ Because I want to find whoever hurt him and beat the shit out of them. No one should touch that pretty face but  _ me! 

 

Roger took his time undressing, ignoring the aching pain of his cut arms and bruised cheek. Slowly he turned on the hot water and slipped under. Hissing at the harsh heat on his cold and hurt skin. But he suffered through it. Washing the dirt out of his hair and letting the water slowly heat him. 

 

After a few extra minutes, he slowly got out and quickly wrapped the towel around himself. Drying himself quickly so he could slip on the clothes that were too big for him. He was able to tie the sweatpants so they didn’t slip off him and also tightened the boxers to stay in place. He thanked  _ god _ that Brian had given him a long sleeved shirt.

 

Slowly, he left the bathroom and went down the unfamiliar hall. Keeping his head down as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“U-um… You mom doesn’t happen to have any makeup or anything…?” He asks in a soft voice. His own make up in his back back in his own car back at the school.

 

“I'm sure she has something.” Brian muttered, putting a plate of pancakes on the counter next to a large cup of hot chocolate. “Roger… what happened? Did one of the kids from school…? Because I'll-” He took a deep breath clinching his hand around the mug he held.

 

“It’s no one you know, Brian… Really… I-... I was with my old crowd last night. Went out and got a bit too frisky, I guess. If I went home like this, I’d never hear the end of it so I just went to the school… Wasn’t thinking clearly and ended up under the bleachers instead of just staying in my car…” He lies. “But you should see the other guy.” He tries to joke, but can’t even bring himself to smile so he just looks down.

 

“Then you need to stop hanging out with them.” Brian said simply, seeing that Roger's hands were cut or bruised. “You should have come here, Rog, or Freddie's. We’re your friends, we will watch out for you.” Brian sighed, taking a drink of the burning liquid. “Eat up, I'll go grab my moms makeup… or would you wanna ditch? My parents are at my grandma's and will be back tonight… I'll call in and act like your dad and you can act like mine. We can watch movies? Then you can just relax and feel better?”

 

“Th-that sounds amazing, but my car is at the school… It’s not exactly hard to miss either…” He mutters.

 

“Hurry up, let's go get it!” Brian grabbed his keys. “We are doing this shit.” He grinned, feeling excited as this was the first time he ditched school.

 

Roger giggled softly, ignoring the pain of smiling, as he followed the older man out to his jeep. Jumping in and buckling up.

 

“This your first time skipping or something?” He wonders, looking at Brian with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Is it really that obvious?” Brian sighed letting his forehead fall to the steering wheel before backing out of the driveway. “Don’t tell anyone but John calls me a prude…”

 

“A prude?... I can see why…” Roger mutters with a grin on his face, looking out the window. “I’d go for more of the ‘Goody-Two Shoes’ nickname. But Prude works just as well.” He giggles softly, biting his lip.

 

“Oh really Whats-Your-Name! You were too high and mighty to even tell me your name!” Brian laughs, shaking his head. “Or should I call you Richie, like everyone else?”

 

“Sure…” Roger continued to gaze out of the window. Not wanting to admit that nickname still hurt, but he knew it’s just how people saw him… So he just let himself relax against the seat and watch the town pass them by.

 

“Listen you call me ‘Goody-Two Shoes’ I'll call you ‘Richie’, we both hate it so it will keep us from doing it.” Brian teased, noticing Roger mood change. “Alright what movie marathon are we doing? Lord of the Rings? Harry Potter? DC? Marvel?”

 

“Marvel! Do you have the first Iron ma-... Iron man…” Roger cleared his throat and sunk into his seat. Cursing himself for acting like a child at the mention of his guilty pleasure…

 

“Of fucking course I have the first Iron Man! I wasn’t raised in a barn! I have gotten every single movie the day they come out!” Brian said in mock offense. “I'm a die hard fan, did you not see the funk pops in my room?” Brian grinned, feeling no shame in expressing his love. “Please tell me you believe Marvel is better than DC or I don't think we can be friends anymore.”

 

“Uh, OF COURSE Marvel is better than DC!! Though DC is tempting me by casting Jason Momoa as Aquaman…” Roger giggles and bites his lip. Looking out the window. “Loki isn’t dead. Change my mind. He’s also the #1 character. Maaayybbbe because Tom Hiddleston plays him… Half that reason, and half the reason of I love how much of a little shit he is.  _ Especially  _ in the comics! It really pisses me off that they didn’t introduce Sigyn! They were a cute couple and she really brought a different side of Loki out! And-....and...” Roger instantly cut himself off and looked down shyly as he realized he began to ramble.

 

“If they think they can just kill off Tom then they need to shove it where the sun don't shine. I will die for that man.” Brian laughed. 

 

“ _ God. _ ” Roger corrected instantly with a smirk. 

 

“ _ God,  _ smart ass.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Okay but Steve and Tony, Strange and Tony, or Steve and Bucky? Who do you ship?” Brian asked biting his own lip as he got deep into his nerdy self. “The O.G. super family all the way for me.”

 

“Ya know what. After fucking Civil War, Steve-”

 

“CIVIL WAR DIDN’T HAPPEN!! I WILL FIGHT YOU!”

 

“STEVE ROGER’S CAN FUCKING SUCK IT!!! CHEATING, LYING BASTARD! KEEP HIS FUCKING WINTER ASS BITCH. I USED TO SHIP HIM AND TONY SO HARD, BUT FUCK HIM!.... So Strange and Tony. Tony got Peter during the divorce. Also, Thor and Loki aren’t related...” Roger casually looks out the window.

 

“Thorki is my shit!!” Brian yelled happily, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. “And Wanda and Vision. Robot human babies will be the win!” Brian pulled into the high school parking lot, still Roger's car was the only one. “Dude, when we get back  _ home  _ we are going on my tumblr and looking at all these damn ships and theories.”

 

“God, I hope you can keep up with me!” Roger laughs as he runs from Brian’s jeep to his own. Slipping in and putting his glasses on. Not even bothering with his seatbelt before  _ ripping _ out of the parklot like 007. Smirking as he watch Brian’s jeep struggle in the rearview mirror before fading out of sight. 

 

He got to Brian’s house quickly and waited in his car. Scrolling on his phone and texting his sister that he was okay. Tapping his foot, he decided to cover his bruise up while he waited. Grabbing his makeup back from the back and turning the car light on, even though he didn’t even need to pay attention at this point. It was all muscle memory as he applied the makeup. Perfectly covering his bruise. 

 

He got out of the car as heard Brian  _ finally  _ pull up. Grabbing his bag and his glasses before shutting and locking his baby. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Roger comments with a smirk.

 

“I'm sorry I don’t drive like a fucking idiot!” Brian sighed, he had been terrified for Roger’s safety trying to follow safely behind him. “How many tickets do you fucking have!?”

 

“None.” Roger comments simply with a shrug. “But wanna know how many tickets I’ve flirted my way out of? Now  _ that’s _ a number.” He giggles before turning and making his way to the door.

 

“You're an idiot.” Brian rolled his eyes and followed inside. “Go eat your pancakes… And warm up our hot chocolate please?” Brian yelled before bounding up the stairs to get his complete collection of Marvel movies.

 

“Fuck…” Roger mutters as he stares at the plate full of pancakes. He wonders if the older man would notice if he just threw them out the window… Maybe he could make up some lie that he hated chocolate…

 

_ No… You’ve lied enough…  _ He thinks bitterly, biting his lip as Brian comes back down.

 

“I usually don’t eat in the mornings, so I’m not super hungry…” It wasn’t a  _ complete _ lie…

 

“Warm them for me then? I'm starving.” Brian yelled heading down and into the living room. 

 

Humming, Roger followed the request. Warming the pancakes and hot coco up for the older boy before slowly bringing them into the living room and setting them down on the coffee table.

 

“There ya go.” He hums, flopping on the couch.

 

“Thanks, mate.” Brian grinned. He sat beside Roger and began stuffing his face, his fast metabolism and endless working out making him a bottomless pit. As the movie began he quickly swallowed and look over at Roger. “Okay this Rhodey or the one they use in the rest?”

 

“Don Cheadle ALLLL the way.” Roger replies without thinking, eyes fixed on the screen before flickering to Brian to judge his reaction.

 

“Yes! Thank you! Someone with a fucking brain!” Brian grinned. “Honestly people who say this one is better are the same people who say Michael Gambon is a better Dumbledore than Richard Harris.” Brian shook his head, eating more food. “You can’t replace Richard.”

 

“In their defense, Harris did die… R.I.P, buddy… They did a good job at recasting. But I full heartedly agree. Gambon was  _ noooo _ Harris.” Roger agrees, not even blinking an eye at the change of fandom.

 

“Gambon was good until the fourth movie. What did it say in the book, ‘ _ Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire. Dumbledore asked calmly.’  _ Not fucking-”

 

“ _ HAARRIE DID YA PUUTT YER NAME IN DA GOBLET OF FIAAAAA?! _ ” Roger yells in an extra thick british accent then he already had, making an dramatic old voice to go along with it before laughing his ass off. Arms wrapping around his stomach as he laughed.

 

“You forgot Dobby and Voldemort being thrown against the fucking wall!” Brian laughed, tears coming to his eyes. Once he had finally calmed he looked up at Roger. “That's when I started not liking Gambon. I feel like JK should have stepped in on that bit, the fandom  _ fucking hates  _ that.”

 

“Well, again, not really his fault. It’s more on the directors and all that. He was just following orders.” Roger shrugs as he calms down. “But… Harry and Draco is the king ship of that fandom… Also, Narcissa is my BITCH. So is Severus. He was the greatest character, change me mind.” He huffs.

 

“Severus is the real hero in that series, I will fight someone for that man.” Brian laughed. “Drarry is the top ship… in all fandoms, under Johnlock. Sherlock BBC is my number one ship. Sherlock loves John, Mary can die in a hole, and John only forgave Mary to keep Sherlock safe. The baby is also not John's.” Brian spilled about his favorite fandom, putting his empty plate on the coffee table.

 

“Sorry, but I have to say that Thorki is the top ship in all fandoms. The  _ Thor _ comics have been my shit since I was little and I think shipping Thor and Loki made me more comfortable with-...” Roger quickly shut his mouth before clearing his throat. 2018 or not, people were still weird about things like this… Even if people shipped gay things, they turned around and pushed themselves from _ actual _ gay people… “Comfortable with other people sexualities…” He smiles softly, eyes locking with the screen.

 

“See that was me with Sherlock Holmes. My dad used to read them to me before bed, probably not the best bedtime stories but I love them. And seeing the BBC version made me so happy because John is bi… and when I told my mom I wanted to be like John and love both men and woman it made it fun to have a role model. John was a doctor and a military man, but he loved Sherlock with his differences. I want to love like that, no matter someone's past or struggles, just love them for them, male or female… But sometimes I feel like I might be a little more Demi sexual than Bi… I dont know, because I'm attracted to people on both sides as soon as I see them… so maybe that makes me Demiromantic… I don’t know how it all works, but I like both genders like Captain and Doctor John Watson.” Brian shrugged, not seeing this as a big deal at all, his eyes still watching the TV like they had been the whole time.

 

“A role model, huh…” Roger mumbles softly, feeling a tightness in his chest as he thought to anyone he could really look up to in his fandoms. Unfortunately, all rich-based characters with blond hair and blue eyes were always viewed to be the pompous assholes who whined the moment they didn’t get what they wanted and were also straight as a nail… He mostly related with Draco, cause he could make him gay in his mind and his dad was an asshole… well… kind of. Lucius was just following orders to keep himself and his family alive…  _ His _ dad was just a plain asshole cause he wanted to be… Biting his lip, he decided to just stay quiet and watch the movie. Not commenting any further.

 

“It doesn’t have to be in the fandom.” Brian shrugged. “And they don't have to be just like you, John's short and stocky with blue eyes and blond hair… People would normally relate me to Sherlock. Tall, dark hair, smart.” Brian lay back on the couch, his head a few inches away from Roger thigh.

 

“No, but it helps…” The blond mutters softly. Pulling his arms around his chest as he watches Tony blow the fuck out of his attackers. 

 

“Go for Thor then. He has his jackass moments but he works crap out later… plus Loki.” Brian shrugged again. “Okay, we both love thorki but Hulk and Thor in Ragnarok is amazing. They are like my back-up ship.”

 

“No way. Banner and Natasha forever…” Roger comments softly. “Plus, Loki’s  _ not _ dead. Don’t need a back-up.”

 

“Well yeah, Nat and Banner of course.” He shivered softly as he remembered something. “Oh  _ gosh,  _ I was on tumblr the other day and saw Tony and Vision, like  _ hell nah.” _

 

“What the fuck is wrong with people… Well… I  _ guess _ I can see it… Just because of Jarvis  _ technically _ being Vision….. Okay, okay. Honest thoughts: Starker. Parker and Stark.” The blond looks down at Brian curiously. 

 

“Jarvis and Tony yes, Tony and Vision no.” Brian muttered. “And Starker… yes and no. I hate that people make Peter like 12 and Tony 45, that I'm not okay with. But when Pete is like 18 plus… why not. Just not kid shit, it's wrong. Kids should be kids and not forced into relationships, but if Peter is old enough then… yeah.”

 

Roger nodded in agreement before shifting slightly in pain. Biting his lip, he got up and told Brian to just keep the movie going and not to pause it. Quickly making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door, he rolled up the sleeves to see blood on Brian’s shirt.

 

“ _ Shit _ …” Roger hissed before turning on the water from the sink and looking around for anything  _ but _ a white towel. Rolling his eyes, he decided toilet paper would just have to work to help clean himself. After he was able to clean his arms, he searched for a neosporin or  _ something _ to put on the cuts.

 

“Er… Brian?” He pokes his head out from the bathroom. “Do you have any antibiotic ointment of any kind?” He yells down the hall.

 

“Yeah, one sec.” Brian paused the movie and went to the medicine cabinet, he dug around until he found the ointment and some band aids. He also grabbed some ibuprofen and water, he had seen the flicker of pain on the other boys face. “Here.” He knocked on the door, dropping the pills in the boys hand. 

 

Roger had rolled the sleeves down before opening the door to take the items from Brian. Muttering a small  _ thanks  _ before closing the door quickly in the older mans face. Rolling his sleeves back up before grabbing the ointment and slowly applying it to the red, irritated cuts. Hissing in pain as he did so. He didn’t understand why he did it… But it was something he did while he was high, so he guessed it just numbed everything out and allowed him to… It made him feel better for that moment, but afterward it was always a bitch…

 

Brian kept the movie paused as he waited for Roger to return. He opened his phone, checking his social media really fast before opening tumblr. He had a few tags and questions he would answer later, instead going to answer his DMs. 

 

_ That-gay-scifi-drummer  _ was the only one he talked to daily, nearly more than his real friends. 

 

‘ _ Man… I have a problem… I need your help!’  _ He sent quickly, trusting the nameless faceless person on the screen more than anyone else. They had been talking for nearly a year, bonding over their love for the Beatles. They didn’t share personal information but talked about everything. S _ cifi,  _ as Brian had started calling him, knew how he wanted to quit school and start a band, how he was terrified of failing his parents, and how he had constant anxiety of not being enough for the people in his life. How he was worried he wouldn't be able to save everyone. Scifi knew how he  _ felt. _

 

Roger cursed as his phone went off. Quickly he glared at it, but instantly chilled when he saw a Tumblr notification with the name  _ the-red-suck-my-cock _ .  He smiled softly and unlocked his phone. Reading the message ‘ _ Man… I have a problem… I need your help!’ _ . Instantly worry went over him as he knew  _ Red _ had a lot of problems. He didn’t talk much about his own life, but loved to listen to the other person and help as much as he could… it made him feel…  _ special _ …

 

_ ‘What’s up, Red?’ _ He texts back quickly before going back to his arms.

 

‘ _ I'm starting to like someone, who will  _ never  _ like me back!’  _ He quickly sent before adding more.  _ ‘They are out of my league by like… a million miles. And they is a he. This will be the first guy I've liked that I want to bring home and kiss in the rain and do all that movie shit with!’ _

 

_ ‘Hey, hey. Don’t say they’re out of your league. Believe  _ me _. There really isn’t such thing as ‘leagues’. People are people. And if this person is cool enough to be accepted as  _ your _ friend,  you shouldn’t disrespect them by labeling them. Again… Believe me… People don’t like to be labeled just because of how they look or what they were  _ born _ into… He’s not out of your league. Because he’s YOUR friend now. Don’t put a label. That will only push him away…’ _ Roger types back quickly. Letting his emotions kind of take over.

 

‘ _ Okay, you're right…. But what do I do about wanting to make out with him anytime he's in a room? I physically have to restrain myself from humping his damn leg like a fucking dog!’  _ Brian types back quickly, praying Roger would stay in the bathroom for a few minutes more.

 

Roger giggled as he read the reply. Shaking his head softly. 

 

_ ‘Fuck, I’d just kiss him!! Lolol, jk. Jk. Start taking small steps? Personally, just from experience, when a guy hits on me. I don’t like when they’re overly obvious and like: Hey I wanna shove my dick up your ass. But when a guy is sweet, and  _ obviously _ trying for my attention. And ONLY my attention, it makes it so much better. It won’t happen in a week, but just casually dropping hints? Get some of your real friends to help you maybe?’ _ He texts. 

 

‘ _ So asking him to marry me and have my physically impossible babies is too much?’  _ Brian sends quickly. ‘ _ I'm terrified my friends will just  _ tell  _ him.’ _

 

_ ‘If they’re  _ real _ friends, they’ll help you. And yeah, just a bit too much for the first hit!! XXDD’  _ Roger giggles as he replies _. _

 

_ ‘Damn!’  _ Brian laughed out loud. ‘ _ Okay, so just like offer to pay for his food? Or like just say he looks nice? (he dresses like a wet dream I swear) Like that kind of stuff? Or less obvious like slap his ass? :D jk. Pointer man, I haven't done this shit, most of the girls I've dated have come on to me, and I haven't  _ liked  _ them like this.’ _

 

_ ‘Lol, that sounds like the right amount of obvious. Honestly wish someone was this way toward me…’  _ Roger types. Biting his lip, he didn’t want to sound whiny… ‘ _ But hey, that’s just more crap to deal with XXDD Better off single for now!’  _

 

_ ‘You'll find someone man, if we ever meet in real life I'll introduce to my neighbor, you sound like his type… but heaven knows he’s been hard for my other friend for years *eye roll*’  _ Brian sent quickly. He knew Scifi didn’t have the best luck with dating, but he knew John could show him a good time… maybe Scifi could get John over Freddie if it didn't work out. ‘ _ And don't you have your own eye on someone? You normally do.’ _

 

_ ‘Thanks… you make me sound like a slut…’  _ Roger sent without thinking. Sighing.  _ ‘I do have my eye on someone already, so maybe you’re not wrong…’ _

 

_ ‘NO NO!!! I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!! I meant you have a good eye for the hot ones! You know you got me hooked to Jude Law, I'd pound that ass or let mine be pounded by him any day now!!.... Tho… I think I'm a top.’  _ Brian sent back quickly.  _ ‘Who's the lucky man?’ _

 

_ ‘God… He’s this Junior at my school… He’s sweet… Play’s Lacrosse.’  _ Roger answered simply.

 

‘ _ Dude, take my pointers now. I play lacrosse if I haven't told you. Go to everyone of his games and take him extra water bottles for after. We run so much and don't get enough during the game. We are fucking camels when it comes to water. You will melt his heart so fast.’  _ Brian grinned happy the other boy had someone, though he was surprised Scifi liked someone younger than him, as Brian thought he remembered Scifi being older than him by a year… or was it younger? No he was pretty sure older.

 

_ ‘Thanks for the tip… I gotta go. Tell me how your love-plan goes!’ _ Roger quickly finishes up and walks out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

 

“Hey, sorry…” He mutters softly, fixing his hair behind his ear after he sits by the older boy.

 

“You're good!” Brian grinned, he started the movie and sent out one last message to his friend. ‘ _ Talk to you tonight, hanging out with him now. Also stay safe, no self harm please.’  _ Brian knew Scifi cut as the boy had once posted a picture of his arms, Brian had screen it before he deleted it. Now if Scifi was struggling he was the one there for him to talk to. 

 

“You okay? Meds helping?” Brian asked closing out tumblr completely on his phone.

 

“Yeah.” Roger smiles softly, looking at the screen.

 

“Good!” Brian smiles, feeling so much better after getting everything off his chest to someone he trust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are screaming!!! 
> 
> Also new story up called 101 Maylor Kinks Stories! This was a side project we took a minute to write last week. 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr at @I-am-that-gay-shit and @darb6226


	6. Stick to the Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this chapter made me giggle! 
> 
> Another party at Freddies. John does something a little..... You will have to just read to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fun chapter! This chapter was honestly one of my favorite to write.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> IF YOU FOLLOW OUR OTHER STORIES PLEASE READ END NOTES!!!!!!!

It was Saturday once again, which  _ of course _ meant party and Freddie’s.  _ Naturally, darling. _ Roger rolled his eyes as Fred’s voice rang through his foggy head. He honestly loved that there was a safe place he could go and chill and get high without worrying about his father. And everyone was starting to warm up to him, so  _ that _ was nice…

 

Speaking of  _ warm up _ … 

 

Roger bit his lip as he looked outside. Brian was out there, talking to his teammates and Freddie. He had wanted to just go up to the older man and stick his tongue down his throat, but Bri wasn’t that kind of guy… Which really  _ sucked _ at the moment cause Roger was as horny as a rabbit at the moment… Well… He usually was when he was high… or drunk… shit. Even sober…

 

He licked his lips as he let his eyes travel down Brian’s slender form and felt himself ache with want… He honestly didn’t even remember  _ when _ he developed these feelings… but  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t making his life a living hell… His 2nd week at a new school and he already  _ wanted _ someone… In his defense, he didn’t do good alone. When he was single… He was a mess… And without  _ Tim _ … There really wasn’t anyone to keep him from sleeping with the entire male student body….

 

Well… He didn’t want any rumors to start… or for Brian to think of him as a  _ slut _ … but…  _ One time _ wouldn’t kill him…? After all, he was a teenager with needs… and it was  _ killing  _ him at the moment… and One time shouldn’t start anything…

 

His eyes wondered to a pair of green eyes fixed on him and he couldn’t help but shift as he met the gaze of one of Brian’s teammates.  _ Spencer _ . He had flirted with Roger a few times during the week since the last get together and was overall a nice bloke. But obviously didn’t want much from Roger but a nice night… and at the moment, that’s all Roger wanted too… 

 

So with a deep breath, he nodded his head back before turning and walking for a free corner. Hearing the door open and close behind him. The moment he turned around, the older, bigger man had him pressed against the wall with his lips smashed to his own.

 

Roger hummed instantly and wrapped his arms around the man’s broad shoulders, pressing his body to the stronger man and instantly melting. Letting the man’s tongue slip past his lips. He moaned softly as he felt Spencer’s hands travel down his sides and instantly to his ass.

 

“Brian!” John yelled from by the doorway. He was laughing with Freddie by his side. “Tell Freddie about the time you tried to snowboard with a garbage bag!”

 

“I was 12!” Brian huffed, turned to his best friends, a bright smile lighting his face. Until his eyes traveled through the sliding glass door and into the house, his face immediately fell. He could see the golden locks behind the wide shoulders, the blue eyes fluttering. He watched for a moment as the boy he had feelings for sucked face with his teammate. 

 

“Bri!” Freddie yelled, still laughing. “Come on, darling, nothing to be embarrassed about. Tell me!” The dark haired man giggled, his arm wrapping loosely around Johns shoulders. 

 

“I took a piece of cardboard and put a bag over it. I tried to go down a snowy hill and fell on my face.” Brian muttered, eyes looked on the scene before him. His stomach turned as large hands slipped into Roger tight jeans. 

 

“I don't feel good. I'm gonna go.” Brian muttered, pushing past people and around the house. He couldn't go through the house without doing something he’d regret. He heard John and Freddie calling after him, but he just got in his Jeep and drove away. Tears stung his eyes.  _ He's not even yours, he's not cheating on you. Stop being a pussy.  _

 

Freddie turned to see what had changed Brian's mood so quickly. His heart sank. Brian had told him and John his feelings earlier that day. It was no wonder his mood had soured. 

 

“John.” Freddie whispered, watching as Spencer muttered something in Roger ear, his head jerking towards the stairs. 

 

“Oh fuck!” John hissed, immediately an idea clicked in his head. “Get your phone ready to a video go viral.” As Spencer took Roger's hand John opened the door and went behind the two. He was happy to see the mans pants and belt were already undone,  _ thank you for that Roger.  _ He leaned down and grabbed at the boys pockets, fist fulls of fabric, and pulled hard. Pants and boxers quickly went around Spencer's ankles. John ran.

 

Roger’s eyes widened as he yanked his hand away in shock before letting his eyes travel down the boys body. He couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped his lips as he landed on what he  _ guessed _ was the older boys cock. Roger knew that  _ he  _ wasn’t particularly big in that department either, but he liked to think of himself as  _ at least  _ average. But  _ Spencer _ … 

 

“Sorry-” Roger chokes on his own laughter. Tearing his gaze away from the  _ shrinking _ hard on. “I-I’ve just seen cats with bigger pricks than you!” He laughs out again, the rest of the room join in his laughter. Shaking his head, he put his hands up and walked away. Not even wanting any of  _ that _ anymore. “Shit, my dildo can take better care of me. Thanks anyway!” He chirps as he walks out the front door and to his car. Maybe if he was lucky, his father would be at work. He could enjoy his own time,  _ alone _ , and at peace in his bedroom.

 

Brian took his time getting home, going under the speed limit and taking the longest way possible. As he parked he noticed his phone was blowing up. He watched the video, laughing to himself and feeling slightly better as he saw Roger laugh. But he didn’t know if Roger still slept with him or not, and that made him feel worse.  _ What if Roger likes smaller men? What if Roger was the top? What if what if what if!? Stop playing your tiny ass violin and get over yourself May! _

 

Brian stomped his way into his house and flopped on the sofa, grateful his parents went to bed early. He pulled out his phone, immediately going to tumblr. 

 

‘ _ FUUUCCcccccCCCKKKkkkk MmmYyyyy LLLllllIfffffEEE’  _ He quickly sent to Scifi. ‘ _ He made out with someone right in front of me, and is most likely sleeping with them as we speak.’ _

 

_ ‘Evening to you too, Red.’  _ The response was immediate.  _ ‘Was he doing it on purpose? Or just happened to be in front of you?? Cause I’ll fight a bitch for you, Red.’ _

 

_ ‘Felt pretty purposefully, he went right where I could see him. We made eye contact for a sec.’  _ Brian wanted to throw his phone across the room and cry.

 

_ ‘I meant did it seem like he was trying to make you see? Like being an ass about it? Where the fuck were you guys? What were you doing??’  _ Scifi asks curiously. Hoping to connect more dots.

 

‘ _ One of my best friends houses. A party. And I don’t know! I'm not good with this stuff. One minute I was talking to some friends the next I look over and one of my teammates has his hands down his pants.’  _ Brian sent quickly _.  _

 

_ ‘A party? Well. If it’s any party  _ I _ know, they may of been a bit… out of mind. His head unclear and just wanting some relief? I don’t know if you or him do that kind of stuff, but it could be nice to think that they were out of it and just acted without thinking much of consequence or other people. Especially at a party, trying to run away from everyday thoughts…’ _ The other boy responds slower than normal.

 

‘ _ My boy def could have been, but not my teammate. If we do that shit we’re off the team… Sci I'm crying! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I've never been this way and my last girl CHEATED  _ on me!’ Brian sniffed and wiped his eyes. ‘ _ If I buy you a plane ticket will you help me get away with murder?’ _

 

_ ‘Your teammate is an arsehole. You’re in love, that’s what’s wrong with you. And I don’t think murder is the way to go. Especially winning over your damsel. I think you just need to get back on your saddle and continue to push. We’re teenagers. We all get a bit frisky and needy. Just make it so he needs only you and refuses to go to anyone else for a quickie.’  _ This response comes a lot faster then the last.

 

‘ _ I am NOT in love! I've known the kid for less than a month. There is no way in hell I'm in love.’  _ Brian sighed _ ,  _ his eyes burning from the tears. ‘ _ How do I get him to only want me. Be like an animal and flash my cock so mates know I have a better chance of getting them pregnant? Jk…… maybe’ _

 

 _‘Lol, Red. I told you. This isn’t going to happen in a week. He’ll want you when he realizes that_ YOU **_love_** _him. That you will take care of him. When he slowly starts to take your hints. It’s a process, but it’s worth it in the end because YOU took the time to win him over instead of dicking him down like some animal.’_ Scifi replies quickly.

 

‘ _ Okay so no on the animal flashing of dick, got it. Haha’  _ Brian joked. ‘ _ Okay, so he says he doesn't eat breakfast, so should I take him food for lunch? And he’s always asking for a pencil in class so keep a few just for him in my bag? That kinda shit?” _

 

_ ‘Yes! Exactly that kind of  _ shit _. And a no go on the animal stuff in general right now. Save that for the relationship;)’  _ Scifi sends.

 

‘ _ Any other tips on winning my boys heart? I'm desperate here.’  _ Brian wiped at his still leaking eyes. ‘ _ Thanks for all the help so far, by the way.  _ IF  _ I do get him, I'll send you a pic of us together. So your fluffy ass can  _ fangirl _ over it.’ _

 

_ ‘Lol, PLEASE DO! And honestly? As cheesy as this will sound, just be yourself… Don’t try and act like a big tough guy. Or back away from anything you truthfully think. If he asks for your opinion,  _ GIVE _ him  _ YOUR _ opinion. Not what you think he wants to hear… And be there for him. You never know what someone is going through, ya know?’ _ The others reply comes after a few minutes.

 

‘ _ Thanks man, you really are the best. I'm gonna go make myself stop crying… or cry while I jerk off to the thought of my boy…’  _ Brian answered honestly, his penis aching for attention. ‘ _ How’s your big bad lacrosse player?’ _

 

_ ‘Well. I’m spending time with my dildo if that answers anything about my progress. Tried to get some real ‘D’ earlier, but it wasn’t worth my time. I’ll have a better time getting high in my bedroom and shoving this up my ass.  _ **_*Shrug*_ ** _ ’ _ Scifi answers just as honestly as Brian had.

 

‘ _ Well, you have fun with your dilly, and if it helps lacrosse makes your hands SUPER calloused and rough. *smirk* Looks like we are both wishing for some company tonight. Have fun!’ _

 

_ ‘Fuck. Thanks for that. I surely will have fun. You too<3’ _ Scifi sends his last reply of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU FOLLOW OUR OTHER STORIES PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Jess and I have come up with another story idea, and that will be taking the place of Alpha/Omega for the time being. We will have random updates for that story but it will not be on the Schedule for a little while. If we get 7 chapters finished before the end of the week we will update Alpha/Omega. We promise this new idea will be just as good as Alpha/Omega - if not better. (Which is hard for me to say as I LOVE alpha/omega.) 
> 
> The new schedule will now look like as followed,   
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Top Secret Idea (Im really excited for you all to see this on Sunday/Monday)   
> 4) New Idea 
> 
> As we work on a story we post the one that was worked on the week before. If we find extra time we will work on 101 Maylor kinks and Alpha/Omega. There are just not enough hours in the day sometimes!! 
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess and @darb6226 for me!! Guy drop by my ask! I want to talk to you!!!


	7. What I've Been Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out what really happened at Freddies party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS UP LATE!!!! Actually not really because I went and saw Borhap song along!!! Yes my voice is gone from singing so loud #no shame ;)
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** Meantions of physical abuse!

Brian walked out of fourth period on Monday and waited. As soon as Roger exited the same classroom Brian started walking with him. 

 

“I know you don’t eat breakfast, so I brought you an apple and string cheese to make sure you got enough food.” Brian smiled, taking the snacks out of his backpack. “Wanna come eat with Freddie, John and I?”

 

“Thanks, Brian… This is really sweet.” Roger bites his lip shyly. “But I have to study for Algebra… It’s kind of kicking my ass…”  _ And I don’t like eating…. And I really am struggling in Algebra cause I can’t fucking see, but whatever. _ He huffs softly as he moves his long hair behind his ear.

 

“You have Mr. Scott? I had him last year, I still have all my notes and practices test in my locker. I can help you study.” Brian offered, taking the extra apple from his bag and biting into it. “There is this table in the back of the library where I always study, wanna go there?”

 

“U-uh…. Sure.” The blond looks down and shrugs softly. Not wanting to reject Brian anymore than he already had and followed the older boy to his locker then to the library. Sitting with him before taking out his own notes… or there lack of notes.

 

“Rog…” Brian looked at the boys notes and squinted. “I know you're super smart, and in fourth you take great notes. What gives? Why is this class so little notes and fourth so good?”

 

Roger shifted uncomfortably and looked down. Just shrugging softly as he bites his lip nervously. His hands folding together in his lap as he avoids the older man’s gaze.

 

“It’s like you can’t see or something.” Brian mutters, thinking for a moment before looking up. “You can’t fucking see can you?”

 

“... I’m nearsighted as fuck…” Roger admits softly. Biting harder at his lip as he continues to keep his eyes cast down.

 

“Don’t you have glasses? Contacts?” Brian asked softly, seeing the boys awkwardness. “Have you gone to the eye doctor?”

 

“Of course I’ve gone to the bloody eye doctor.” Roger huffs softly. “There’s a material used in contact lens that I’m,  _ of course _ , allergic to. That was a fun time…” He mutters. “And I do… indeed… have glasses…” He bows his head as if he were ashamed of the fact.

 

“Annnnd you're not wearing them why?”

 

Roger just remained silent once again before shrugging softly. Muttering something along the lines of ‘ _ I don't know’.  _ His entire body tense as he tapped his foot softly.

 

“Well, start wearing them… or move closer to the front of the class.” Brian shrugged, opening his notes and flipping through them. “Oh something I figured out last year, Scott had most his answers a D so if you don't know put D.” Brian hummed, looking over his notes.

 

“‘ _ D _ ’?” Roger giggled softly. The 5 year old brain inside him making the simplest thing dirty. “Thanks for the tip…” He clears his throat, trying to stop smiling.

 

“That's what she said.” Brian muttered back, his lip lifting as he glanced at the younger boy.

 

Roger giggled even more. Bowing his head when he heard a sharp ‘ _ Shhh! _ ’ from somewhere else in the library. His shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh even louder. He gripped Brian's shirt and looked up with tears in his eyes and him biting his smiling lip.

 

“I-I don't thi-think the library is the best place for me…” He struggles to not laugh, snickering between his words.

 

Brian had to hold back his own laughter, his whole body shaking with the force. “Shut up… just dont think about how he had a crush on the lunch lady… the one with the big ass mole on her neck.” Brian made his brain fill with the images, immediately his laughter stopped, and disgust took its place. “Fuck, its gross.”

 

“Ew.” Roger flinches back, looking at Brian with the ‘ _ why-the-fuck-would-you-say-such-a-thing’  _ face. Which, after they stared at each other for a moment, they both just started laughing again.

 

“Fuck!” He laughs out, receiving more ‘shush's. Rolling his eyes. “Libraries remind me of home! Make one noise and it's like you're the fucking one who planned the 9/11 attack on America.”

 

“Dude that's my Aunts house. She had a bunch of little kids, and when they make one noise it's like they just killed their baby sister.” Brian rolled his eyes, his laughter cooling. He quickly ducked his head and took a few bites from his apple, wanting to finish it before it browned. “Alright what are you struggling the most with?”

 

_ My father being an asshole, self-esteem, lack of friends, the horny teenager in me begging you to dick me down right here and now, and the need of weed in my system 24/7…. _

 

“Um… Well. The simple part of, what the  _ fuck _ do the brackets around the question fucking do. Like…” Roger bites his lip and quickly writes a problem he remembered down.  _ 2•4(12-7)÷9 _ .

 

“PEMDAS.” Brian answered simply before going into explaining how everything worked. He took Roger pencil and began to work out the problem himself, explaining each step as he went. “Does that make sense?”

 

“....So… Basically… The things in the brackets should be worked out first…?” The blond asks, looking up at Brian. Roger didn't realize how close they were until their noses were inches apart. Biting his lip, he looked back down at the paper. “I think I get it…”

 

“Yeah, then if there are powers you're gonna do that, then multiply.” Brian nodded slowly, still slightly lost in the blue of Roger eyes. “You can make up a saying to help you remember PEMDAS….. like ‘Peter Eats Monster Dicks As….’ Something with an S.”

 

“How about ‘Please Eat My Dick After Supper’?” Roger smiles up at the older boy.

 

“Gladly.” Brian says simply without thinking. He immediately begins to blush and his eyes widen in horror. “I- I mean…. Oh fuck.”

 

“You mean ‘No Homo'?” Roger teases and giggles softly, looking away once again. “It's okay. I get what you meant.” He says softly.

 

“I am Bi…” Brian says just as softly, a quick shrug of his shoulders. He writes down another problem and hands the pencil back to Roger. “Your turn.”

 

Roger started the problem, now with ease. His mind quickly working out the problem as his eyes flicker to each of the numbers. 

 

“Freddie invited me over to his place after school tomorrow… I was wondering if you got the same invite….” Roger mutters softly as his hand is writing out the problem. 

 

“Yeah, I did… well I always do.” Brian hummed. “Tuesday nights I bring over my vinyls and we rock out. Maybe watch a movie, maybe play around on a guitar.” Brian shrugged. “I think you'll have fun, you should come for sure.”

 

“Well…” Roger bit his lip. He remembered the advice he gave  _ Red _ . Maybe he should use his own advice for a change… “If you're going, then I'll go.” He agrees softly, finishing the question.

 

“Sweet! Just don't bring nutella, Freddie's little sister Kash will steal it.” Brian laughed. He loved the little girl like she was his own sister. “But I do always bring her M&Ms.”

 

“Little sister….? Like… How old? Middle school…? Or…” Roger wonders curiously. Looking up at Brian.

 

“Yeah…. I think shes in… seventh grade maybe.” Brian looked up at Roger. “Why?”

 

“My little sister is in the seventh grade!” The blond lights up at the thought of his baby sister getting out of the house and maybe making an  _ actual _ friend…

 

“Bring her with you… Kash is kinda shy and Fred is always worried about her.” Brian shrugs, smiling at Roger's happy face.

 

Roger whipped out his phone and began typing feverishly, a smile on his face. Not giving two fucks if his sister was probably in the middle of class and he could have honestly just waited until he got home to talk to her. He felt his heart race at the thought of Clare being able to have a friend to escape to…

 

Biting his lip, he stared at his screen as if she would be able to reply. Knowing full well at the Academy students had to store their phones in the lockers. He frowns softly and lowers his phone. Still lost in his own thought process. 

 

“Hey, she’s in school, she’ll answer when she can. It's okay.” Brian soothed, not liking the sad look on Roger's face. “What else do you need help with? Or can we go walk around and eat?” Brian asked as he was  _ always  _ hungry. 

 

“Let's walk…” Roger decides with a small smile. Packing his notes as he still thought to himself before getting up. Looking down at Brian with a little smile. “I just need some air…” He admits.

 

“Then we will walk outside.” Brian smiles, he hands his notes to Roger, giving another smile at his questioning look. “Keep ‘em. I don't need them anymore.” He shrugged, sliding his bag over his shoulder. “John and a few of my other close friends always sit at this table outside, mind if we walk by them?”

 

“...Sure.” Roger nods with a small shrug, looking down as he walked out to the courtyard. Shivering at the cool, misty air. He hated the cold, but right now the sting the cold had on his lungs was almost as good as the fire when he inhaled smoke from a cigarette. He felt himself instantly relax and close his eyes. Taking deep breaths of the fresh air. Shivering again as the wind blew.

 

“What table are they at…” He mutters softly, voice almost lost in the wind as he didn't speak up much.

 

“Over here.” Brian nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. As they approached he saw Freddie sitting on the table, obviously telling jokes and making everyone laugh. As they got closer Spencer came from the other direction, Brian's heart fell. He expected Roger to go running to the other boy that he had slept with. 

 

“Ayy,  _ pussy cat!”  _ Freddie yelled at Spencer making the group of boy at the table fall into laughter, holding their stomachs and slamming their hands into their knees. “ _ Pussy cat!  _ I'm sorry come talk to us for a  _ little!”  _ Spencer's face reddened and he quickly hurried away. 

 

“What?” Brian asked as they came upon the table of boys, John had tears streaming down his face he was laughing so hard. Roger was nearly in the same state. “What's so funny?”

 

“Did you not watch the video I uploaded?” Freddie asked, laughing softly. Eyebrow arched at Brian. Quickly grabbing his phone and handing it to Brian. The video up and ready, volume up as Roger laughed at the older man.  _ “Sorry-I-I’ve just seen cats with bigger pricks than you! Shit, my dildo can take better care of me. Thanks anyway!” _

 

“Oh my  _ gosh!”  _ Brian began to laugh so hard his stomach cramped. “I just saw the beginning! So his nickname is pussy cat now!?”

 

“That’s what we’ve started calling him!” The older boy smirks and takes his phone back before sitting back by John. Letting their shoulders brush…

 

“Jeez… I really can’t believe you made that viral.” Roger giggles softly, eyeing the way Freddie moved by John. He stuffed his own hands in his pockets as he looked around the courtyard.

 

“Well, of course, darling! I never cared for Spencer, anyway.” Freddie winks before he continued whatever story he was telling before. They were all laughing and pushing each other. Suddenly Roger just felt out of place as he watched the friends interact.

 

“I forgot, I need something from my car. I’ll catch up with you later…” Roger mutters to Brian with a smile before turning and heading toward the school to get to the parking lot. He knew they were all technically friends, but it didn’t stop the anxiety from taking him over.

 

Roger remembered when he was an extrovert. When he enjoyed be surrounded by large groups of people, but in freshman year that all kind of changed for him. Now, if he wasn’t high or drunk, groups made him nervous… He felt good with Brian and Freddie. He wasn’t too comfortable with John yet and Brian’s team just made him weary. 

 

He hated how easily his mood soured now a days just from a simple thought of his father. And how badly his body  _ ached _ for relief. He knew addiction was a thing, but at this point he didn’t know if he was addicted to nicotine, weed, or both. But he was sure either way, it probably wasn’t a good thing. 

 

Finally he made it to his BMW and swung the door open. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighter from the door. Shaking the box before taking a cigarette out and lighting it. Bringing it to his lips and taking a  _ deep _ inhale. Closing his eyes as the smoke burned his frozen lungs. His body and mind  _ instantly  _ relaxing at the familiar feeling. 

 

He rested his arms and forehead on the hood of his car. Leaning against the cool body of his BMW. He felt bad for just booking it and leaving Brian, but he figured the older boy wouldn’t care much. Being surrounded by his other friends.

 

Brian watched Roger leave with a small pout on his lips, he had been enjoying the feeling of teasing his friends with the boy so close. But he had been seconds away from wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders. The older boy turned back friends his mind already form how he would use what Scifi said. 

 

+++

 

Brian sat in sixth period next to Roger in the back. He wait for the teacher to be done writing on the board and handing out their assignment. Once they had sat down Brian moved to the front of the room and took a picture of the board with his phone. 

 

“Brian, what are you doing?” The teacher asked with a confused look. 

 

“I wanna make sure I get everything before you erase it.” The boy shrugged, moving back to his desk. 

 

1:28 pm: *image file*  **_There now you CAN see the board and take notes ~Bri_ **

 

Brian glanced at Roger as he sent the picture to the younger boy.

 

The blond huffed softly as his phone buzzed and made a confused face as he saw  **_Hottie with a Body_ ** had texted him. Swiping his thumb to unlock his screen he smiled softly at the text. Glancing up to meet Brian’s gaze. He didn’t know what was cuter. The fact that Brian did this for him or the fact that Brian  _ signed _ his fucking name at the end of each text. 

 

Quickly, his thumb moved across the screen before he opened the picture and wrote the notes quickly.

 

1:29 pm:  **_Thnx, I o u. <3_ **

 

1:30 pm:  **_You owe popcorn on next marvel movie marathon we do then. ;)_ **

 

Brian immediately closed out his messaging app and opened tumblr, quickly heading to DM Scifi. 

 

_ ‘Dude….. you're right…. I'm in love with his cute dorky face and personality.’  _ Brian types quickly.

 

_ ‘Ha. Told you;)’ _ Scifi responded rather quickly  _ ‘And I honestly found the cutest thing about my man. The way he texts is so cute!!’ _

 

_ ‘Screenshot right now bitch!’  _ Brian tried not to laugh at his friends obvious heart eyes.

 

 ** _That-gay-scifi-drummer sent a photo_** _‘Here!’_ Scifi replied quickly with a screenshot of his text. The name at the top of the screen **_Hottie with a Body_**.

 

1:28 pm: *image file*  **_There now you CAN see the board and take notes ~Bri_ **

 

1:29 pm:  **_Thnx, I o u. <3_ **

 

1:30 pm:  **_You owe popcorn on next marvel movie marathon we do then. ;)_ **

 

_ ‘He signs his name and it’s so fucking cute!!!😍😍😍 Makes me wanna kiss his stupid face!! God. TMI but he makes me so hot, even with this simple shit!>-<’  _ The other adds.

 

Brian's phone hit his desk with a loud  _ thud _ , he could feel the color leaving his face. 

 

_ No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nonononononooooooonnnnnnooooooooo,  _ he screamed internally. This was not happening. There was no way in hell this was happening.  _ No, I am in hell. Fuck! Okay play this cool, he doesn’t know it’s you right?  _

 

Taking a deep breath Brian looked over the screenshot trying to find something he could point out. 

 

_ ‘Hottie with a body, huh? Let me guess he’s the captain of the lacrosse team too 🙄😂😂 Sneak a pic of him, let's see how hot he is!!’  _ Brian sent quickly biting his lip and putting his phone down softly on the desk, he prayed Scifi would send a pic of John or someone else.

 

_ ‘Well, I can’t get a good pic of him right now without getting caught, but…’ _ ‘Scifi sent.

 

**_That-gay-scifi-drummer_ ** _ sent a photo. _

 

The picture sent was a picture taken from under the bleachers. A close up picture of Brian running in his Lacrosse uniform. His curly hair a mess with sweating running down his body. 

 

_ ‘This is him. Hottie with a body most definitely. I was able to sneak this the other day from under the bleachers…’ _

 

_ ‘Creeper!!! Jk’  _ Brian texted back quickly, he studied the picture of himself and realized that it was only from last week, while they were practicing during school. ‘ _ How did you even get that pic? Why are you under the bleacher?’ _

 

_ ‘I was skipping band, my last block, cause I… I just wasn’t feelin’ it. Under the bleachers is my go to place. And just so happens to be the perfect view for me.’ _ Scifi texts back a bit slowly. Roger biting his lip as he obviously thinks on what exactly to say. Typing and deleting over and over before sending and setting his phone down.

 

‘ _ Scifi we have TALKED ABOUT THIS!!! GO! TO! CLASS!!’  _ Brian quickly text, all the while side eyeing Roger. ‘ _ So I need help again… what do I do if I think my boy is watching me practice lacrosse? Should I make a show or something? Or is that the animal dick swinging type thing again?’ _

 

Brian watches Roger face closely as he types and sends his next line. 

 

_ ‘Like, idk, take my shirt off or something? What would you do if your curly head did that?’ _

 

Roger bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second before typing quickly. A little smirk on his bitten lip.

 

_ ‘Fuck, man… I think I’d cum right then and there. I think it’d be just the right amount of teasing. Yeah, you want to keep everything PG and sweet… upfront. But behind the scenes, not being obvious… you want to dangle a little treat to keep him fully interested ;)’ _

 

‘ _ Alright, think I'm gonna do it like… Thursday… hopefully it works and I don’t just come off as cocky.’  _ Brian watched as Roger struggled, he was doing this shit today, but he didn’t want to be obvious to  _ Scifi. _

 

“Hey Roger?” Brian called, smirking as the younger boys head snapped up, his lips stuck between his teeth. “You okay? You look a little red?” He asked as innocently as possible.

 

“I-I’m fine…” Roger mutters, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Moving some hair behind his ear shyly. “How long does this cursed class have…” He glances up and smiles brightly as the bell immediately rings.

 

“Kay, I’ll see ya later, Bri!” The blond hums, grabbing his bag and notes. “Thanks for the pic of the notes!!” He winks before running out.  _ I don’t need to go to Gym today… _ He bites his lip while bringing a cigarette from his pocket and to his lips. Walking out and bee-lining for his  _ spot _ .

 

Brian kept his head down as he headed to art class that he had with Freddie and John. He was the first there and was biting at his fingernails while waiting for them. 

 

“Darling, that's a nasty habit to start.” Freddie smacked his hand away from his mouth. The older boy started pulling out his sketchbook, pencils and paint from their shared small locker inside the classroom. John came trudging in right before the bell, sitting at the table with them as the sub began to call role. Their teacher was out as he had just had a baby. 

 

“Guys!” Brian hissed once the sub had set them loose to work on their projects. “Fuck. My. Life.” 

 

“Never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth, you prude.” John chuckled. “Sydney trying to get in your pants again?”

 

“Worse!”

 

“You got back with her again, didn't you dear.” Freddie sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens. 

 

“Worse than Sydney, or anything else!” Brian hissed pulling out his phone. He swiped to his messages and opened the one from Roger. He pushed the cell in front of the other two, Freddie glared. “Why the fuck do you have a peach emoji by his name, is that really how you see him?”

 

“Not the point right now, Fred!” Brian facepalm. “Just read the messages.” The two took a moment to look over the seemingly normal message. 

 

“Okay, you flirted good for you.” John shrugged. 

 

“No! There’s more!” Brian pulled his phone back and began to swipe as he spoke. “You know Scifi we  _ all  _ follow on tumblr? And that is like one of my best friends?” 

 

“The one who has a crush on the lacrosse player, but is older than us?” John asked, giving him a weird look. 

 

“Yeah!” Brian slapped his phone down at the beginning of today's messages. He watched, chewing on his fingers as his friends read and looked at the pictures. Freddie was the first to put the two together and began slamming his hand on the table grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Ship!” He yelled in a whisper. “I ship it so fucking hard, and now it's my two friends! The fanfiction is going to be fucking amazing!”

 

“There isn’t gonna be fanfiction!” Brian snapped. “ _ Scifi  _ is fucking  _ Roger!  _ And I have talked about wanting to bang him  _ with him!”  _

 

“And he told you he wanted to ride you as well.” John pointed out, grinning like a fool. 

 

“Not the point! What am I going to do?” Brian let his head fall into his hands. 

 

“Mosey on up to him and tell him you want to replace his dills.” Freddie snickered, loving Brian's red face. 

 

“This isn’t just about sex! I told him I  _ love him.”  _

 

“You told Scifi you love Roger.” John clarified. “Send him a picture of my ass and say ‘This is my face, because I can’t ball up and tell you it’s me Brian and I know that's you Roger’.” Freddie immediately smacked the younger boy. 

 

“No! Brian's right we have to do this right. If we don’t Roger's gonna think Brian's messing with him. And that boy has enough self confidence issues he doesn't need more.” Freddie began to chew at his pencil. “We need a plan.” 

 

“Obviously.” Brian rolled his eyes again. 

 

“Alright, I got something. Homecoming is in a month right? Let's work around that, because  _ you have to take him.”  _ Freddie said easily. “We can go in a group together, us four… we will make it the time of Roger's life. But first how you are going to ask him?” 

 

“Well… I've been writing these lyric poem kinda things about him…” Brian admitting. 

 

“The fluff, my soul!” Freddie sighed grabbing his chest and swooning. “Okay, start dropping anons in his inbox with a line or two. Then start dropping them handwritten- your handwriting is horrible I'll write them- into his locker. Then in like a week stop the anon and send one last one with your URL. That same day drop a note in his locker to meet you somewhere. We will have a huge ass poster and balloons and the whole nine yards waiting that say ‘Homecoming?’.” Freddie's face was bright with excitement. 

 

“Okay, but how do I keep from spilling the beans now?” Brian asked, already imagining Freddie’s plan. 

 

“That's on you, darling.” Freddie grinned. 

 

“And who are you two going to take to the dance?” Brian watched both their face turn red. Brian felt like a proud father as John turned to Freddie. 

 

“F-Fred… wanna, I dont know… go with me?”

 

“Yes, of course!” Freddie was grinning so hard Brian thought his face might split in two. “Ohh I can wear a matching vest and you have to wear a bow tie!” 

 

“Whatever makes you happy.” John grinned looking down at his hands. The rest of the class was spent with Freddie writing then re-writing and once again re-writing Brian little notes. John and Freddie helped him polish them up slightly, making them sound better and not so choppy, as well as working on what he would leave in Scifi’s inbox. 

 

“Alright Darling, I will drop this first one off, you two have fun at practice.” The older boy bounced away, as soon as he was out of sight Brian grinned at John. 

 

“You got the balls to do it!” 

 

“Shut up Brian.” John shoved him away and ran for the locker rooms. Brian quickly changed and met the boys outside, he had them run a few laps before glancing at the bleachers. A glint of gold caught his eye, he immediately grinned looking away. 

 

“Alright, let's do a practice game.” He began pointing to different boys, separated them into two teams. “My team, shirts off, we will be skins.” Brian immediately stripped his shirt, throwing it in the general direction of the bleacher. He saw John's glare as he stripped his own shirt off, putting it by Brian's. 

 

Roger was on his third cigarette and almost choked on the smoke when he watched Brian strip his shirt off. Biting at the end of the cigarette bud, he felt his pants tighten and he cursed himself.

 

“Jeez, it’s only his shirt, Rog… Calm the fuck dooooooooooowoah…” His throat went dry as he watched the older man’s chest flex with a simple movement. He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as he watched Brian call out and begin their practice game. “ _ Fuck… _ ” He gasps softly.

 

_ I want…  _ **_need_ ** _ a picture of thi- No. No. You’ve been creepy enough………… buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut one picture won’t hurt. _ Roger decides with a nod. Pulling his phone out…. And snapping 20 different pictures… Quickly, he changed to his Tumblr app and went straight to his messages.

 

_ ‘You cursed me or something, I swear to god, Red!! Is this your way of Jinxing me for not going to class?!’  _ Roger sends to his friend with a sigh. He knew during this time Red was usually busy, but the other man would see it soon enough… For now, Roger allowed himself to focus back on  _ his _ man…

 

Brian made sure he was always close to the bleachers. His back to them as he flexed his arms, lifting them over his head. Or when he was facing them he tried to smile or look hot, he knew he probably didn’t look nice but he tried. 

 

+++

 

‘ _ Should have gone to class then.’  _ Brian sent to Scifi after his shower at home. ‘ _ Did you creep again and take pics?’ _

 

 _‘Fuck, I promised to only take 1… I have like… 50 new pictures… This is my favorite….’_ _Scifi_ replied.

 

**_That-gay-scifi-drummer sent a photo_ **

 

This photo was of Brian facing the bleachers. One hand reached behind his head, his eyes closed, lips parted, torso stretching up, the ‘V’ of his crotch perfect outlined through his shorts. Sweat dripping down his body…

 

_ ‘Red, I literally don’t think I drove home so fast… and so willingly before… Like… WHAT THE SHIT?!’ _

 

_ ‘Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude, how many times have you cum to that picture now? 6? 12? You should drive to his house already and just ask him out!..... Or at least to bounce on his dick.’  _ Brian bit his lip trying to keep from grinning as he went down stairs for dinner. ‘ _ Is that your phone background?’ _

 

 _‘Fuck, Red! Try maybe like 20 times! I don’t think I’ve cum this hard in… awhile, honestly…. And I couldn’t do that. We have such a nice friendship starting… I’d hate to be_ ** _that_** _person a ruin something good because I want to be selfish and greedy for more. And no. Not my background. My dad would kill me.’_ _Scifi_ replies after a few minutes.

 

‘ _ And you'd cum every time you saw it 😂😂😂😂’  _ Brian replied quickly. ‘ _ But what would you do if he asked you out? Does your school do homecoming? What if he asked you to that?’  _ Brian quickly sent the message then went to Scifi blog. He tapped on the ask and hit anonymous. 

 

“ **_Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, Don't you hear me calling you, Write your letters in the sand, For the day I take your hand._ ** ”

 

_ ‘A) I haven’t cum  _ **_every_ ** _ time…………….. Maybe…. B) I’d probably fucking die… honestly, there’s no way he could like me in that way. There’s nothing to like. I’m really nothing special. He probably still thinks I’m some spoiled brat. And C) Some anon just dropped an ask in my box… idk how to respond…’ _ The other sends after a few minutes.

 

‘ _ A) CALLLLLLLLEDDD ITTT. B) Why do you think there's nothing special? Maybe he likes spoiled brat…. Maybe he wants to fuck the brat out of you.’ Fuck I so do,  _ Brian thought as he kept typing. ‘C)  _ What does the Anon say?’  _ Brian put his phone down and began to eat with his parents and John's family who was over for dinner. 

 

_ ‘A) About to cum again after I stop texting you. B) I highly doubt that… He’s made it clear he doesn’t like rich spoiled brats…. Who can blame him though. I can’t stand them either… makes sense as to why I have personal problems, maybe? XXDD C) Let me send you a screenshot.’  _ Scifi sends before sending a screenshot.

 

**_That-gay-scifi-drummer sent a photo_ **

 

**_‘Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, Don't you hear me calling you, Write your letters in the sand, For the day I take your hand.’_ **

 

_ ‘I mean… whatever it is, it’s beautiful. But, I don’t understand the reference? Do you? Is it from a show or song…?????’ _

 

John peeked over his shoulder and Brian shoved him away. Shaking his head while looking pointedly at everyone in the room 

 

“Later, dude!” He hissed. 

 

‘ _ A) Really, be honest  _ **_how many_ ** _ times is this? B) I  _ **_promise_ ** _ you once he gets past your dick shell (like I finally have) he will  _ **_love you!_ ** _ C) haven't heard anything like it… you post a lot of music, maybe it’s someone testing their own lyrics to you. *Shrug*’ _

 

_ ‘A) Let’s see… Countdown with me. Literally came once at school-don’t judge me you ass-. Once in my car-I can feel your judgment. Listen, I haven’t gotten barely any action in  _ **_awhile_ ** _ … at least for me, it’s been awhile…-. Got home. Took a long shower….2 times. Got into bed and finally was able to get a little more ‘relief’. Once. And now will make 6… and I don’t plan on stopping, honestly. Especially since weed doesn’t really help my situation XXXDDD. C) Maybe so. I really like’em!’  _ A reply comes after a few minutes. Scifi completely skipping over ‘B’ at this point.

 

‘ _ Scifi DON’T SMOKE AT HOME!! Remember what happened last time! I  _ **_swear_ ** _ if I ever meet your dad I'm gonna cut his fucking dick off and shove it down is jackass throat.’  _ Brian sent quickly, worried about Roger's safety. ‘ _ If he touches you tonight I'm sending that pic of your man to everyone I know until I find his name and number, then I'm gonna make him go make sure you're okay!!!!!!!’ _

 

Brian's fingers flew over the keyboard. ‘ _ Sci I'm not kidding, you have to stop trying to touch the fire because you're gonna get burned soon. I'm  _ **_worried_ ** _ about you and your safety.’  _ Brian excuses himself from the table and went to the bathroom. 

 

‘ _ Stop smoking at home. Stop smoking in general!!! It's not healthy for you……………… also you skipped B’ _

 

_ ‘night, red.’  _ Is all Scifi replied after a few minutes of utter silence. No further notifications coming from his tumblr in general after that.

 

‘ _ You better text me in the morning and let me know you're alive, jackass.’  _ Brian sent to try and calm his own nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Top Secret Idea (Im really excited for you all to see this on Sunday/Monday)  
> 4) New Idea
> 
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


	8. Get'cha Head In The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian begins his plan... but maybe it wasnt such a good idea... He shouldnt do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** Mentions of physical abuse!
> 
> Just so you all know, Jess and I spent an hour and a half talking about our how we are going to ruin all your lives with these fics!!! Heheheh

Roger felt sick as he walked through the halls of the school. His head hurt, arms  _ ached _ with a new burn, and felt like he hadn’t slept a wink the previous night… which that was the problem with smoking  _ and  _ drinking… He would pass the fuck out for  _ hours _ but it sure as hell didn’t feel like it… He tried his best to cover up the bags under his eyes with makeup, but even did  _ that _ half-heartedly. 

 

He knew he looked like a hot damn mess. Waking up this morning, he threw on random dirty clothes on his floor. Too tired to even make an effort…. He honestly debated telling Fred that he wasn’t feeling it and just head home after first block… or  _ somewhere _ … He  _ almost _ just didn’t come today, but couldn’t find his phone (as he imagined he probably threw or hid it in a drunken/high rage/depression…) so he couldn’t even notify anyone if he didn’t come…

 

_ Like anyone would care if you didn’t show up, dumbass… get off your high horse and stop thinking people would notice stupid shit like that… _ His mind bites bitterly, making him shake his head as he approaches his locker. Lazily opening it, groaning as a piece of paper flutters out.

 

“Of  _ fucking _ course…” He grumbles, rolling his eyes as he bends down to grab it. Looking at and turning it over curiously as he stands back up.

 

**_‘Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, Don't you hear me calling you, All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand, For my life, Still ahead, Pity me’_ **

 

Roger felt his eyes widen, opening completely for the first time that morning.

 

_ This…. This is similar to my Tumblr… but… _

 

“Morning, sunshine! Oh, blimey. You  _ do _ look like a little ray of sunshine this morning, darling.” Roger turned as heard Freddie’s sarcastic voice. Frowning at the older man. Freddie’s eyebrows furrowed as he held out a starbucks to the younger man. “What the fuck happened to you?”

 

“Bugger off, Fred…” Roger huffs, a small bite to his tone. But he took the coffee with a mutter of a  _ thank you _ . “I… I don’t know if I’m gonna make it to chill, later….”   
  
“What?! Why not, darling.” Freddie frowns more instantly. Eyeing the obviously angsty teen.

 

“I just… don’t….” The younger man fought to find his correct wording.

 

“.... Alright, dear. Don’t make a final decision yet. I understand if you don’t come, but I’d like it if you just waited to make you final say. Even if you feel better and want to come over at fucking midnight, my doors are open.” Fred smiles before waving and leaving his young friend.

 

Roger stared after the senior before looking back at the note in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he slammed his locker and made it to his first class. Ignoring any and all stares as he bee-lined to his seat.

 

“Hey, Roger.” Brian smiled softly at the younger boy, his stomach leaving his throat for the first time since last night. “Have a  _ fun  _ night last night?” He asked as non- suspicious as possible. Brian took the extra water bottle and ibuprofen from his bag, setting it on Roger's desk. “You look like you need this more than I do…” Brian didn't mention he had brought extra on purpose.

 

The younger man just shot a small glare to his friend before folding his sore arms on the desk and laying his head on them. Positioning his head so the back of it was facing Brian. Obviously not wanting to talk… And he kept himself that way through the entire class. Not bothering to take notes or do the class work. Ignoring Mr. Reid every time the man tried to  _ bother _ him….

 

Brian sighed and started to second guess this plan.  _ Maybe Roger just likes me for my looks, maybe he…. Maybe I'm not what he wants… maybe I’m just looking too much into this.  _

 

Once the bell rang Brian hurried away, feeling sick with himself. He definitely looked  _ way  _ too close at this. He took out his phone and quickly sent a text to Freddie. 

 

8:36 am:  **_Plans off… I dont think it's a good idea and I don’t think he really likes me. This was stupid… I was being stupid ~Bri_ **

 

8:40 am:  **_Brian. Fucking. May. Don’t you fucking start this mother fucking shit with me. He OBVIOUSLY likes you, for more than your looks. He also obviously had a fucking rough night. Maybe you should take a fucking stance and actually try to fucking talk to him. He looked like a fucking wreck this morning. He NEEDS someone beside him. He needs someone there for him. Someone who isn’t a face hidden behind a screen._ **

 

8:40 am:  **_You're right… get him out in the hallway in 20. ~Bri_ **

 

8:41 am:  **_He headed out the doors. I think he may be in his_ ** **spot** **_. Don’t think he’ll move from that spot for a bit._ **

 

8:43 am:  **_Thanks mate ~Bri_ **

 

Brian snuck out of the side doors and quickly went to the field. He slowed as he came to the bleachers, he kicked rocks as he went. Once he got close enough he took his phone out of his pocket, not holding very tight. It swung out of his hand and went flying under the bleacher. 

 

“Fuck! No, don't be broken! Don’t be broken!” He chanted, climbing his way under and grabbed his phone, checking it over quickly. “Oh thank heavens!” He sighed in fake relief, looking up. He immediately spotted Roger, who was curled in on himself, his arms around his knees and his head down. “Rog? Hey, you okay?” He crawled quickly to the younger man, his long legs making him awkward. 

 

“Hey, Roger? You okay?” He touched the boys back, slowly wrapping his arm around his shoulders when he didn't pull away. “Rog, talk to me?”

 

Roger was already crying, but completely broke down at the feeling of warmth around him. He sobbed out and buried his face in his knees. His entire body shaking from the force of his sobs.  Shaking his head, he tried to pull away even if he really didn’t want to. 

 

“Le-leave me alone, pl-please…” His voice breaks as he chokes on his own words. 

 

“No, no I'm never gonna leave.” Brian shook his head, wrapping both his long arms around the young boy. As Roger tried to push him away, Brian only tightened his arms. “Roger, what's wrong?” Without thinking Brian let his hand move to Roger's hair, softly rubbing at his scalp, much like his mom had when he was little. 

 

“Sc-Roger, what happened?” Brian asked again, biting his tongue at the near slip.

 

The blond whimpered softly and just shook his head. Sobbing his heart out, not showing any sign of slowing. Muttering things between ‘ _ it’s nothing’ _ and  _ ‘it doesn’t matter’ _ . Though his words were barely understandable. 

 

“Roger, please talk to me, I'm so worried about you.” Brian whispered in the younger boys ear, not caring in the slightest he sounded like how he did when talking on tumblr. “Please?”

 

“I-I…” Roger muttered softly. Shaking his head again as another sob ripped from his throat. “I-I-I’m so fucking tired of it!! ALL of it!! I hate everything!! I hate my FATHER! I hate my home! I hate that I was born with money! I hate my past, present,  _ and _ future! I have no future worth living for! Nothing I want to fucking live for!! I wish  _ he  _ would just kill me or I could finally do it myself!!  _ Everyone _ thinks I’m fucking worthless! My parents, sister, my old and new friends,  _ Tim _ , even you! All I do is whine and I’m tired of it!! I just want it to end… I just… I can’t find any happiness… The only happiness I feel is when my lungs and arms are fucking burning… Or when  _ he _ ’s with me…. But even now…” He sobs, the last  _ he _ meaning  _ Brian _ …. “I want to leave, Brian… so…  _ so _ badly… I just want to die… but I can’t…”

 

“No Rog, no you don't. You can't leave… me. You can't leave me.” Brian muttered, holding tighter to the boy. “I know you're tired, but there is so much to stay awake for… for music and your sister.” Brian began repeating the things he had told Scifi all the times Brain had talked him out of killing himself. “You're gonna graduate and move out, then you're gonna go to school for Biology or Dentistry. Prove to your jackass of a dad you're not everything he says. Prove that fucker  _ wrong!  _ Or go on to become a rockstar and prove that you are something. You can do it Roger. I'll help you. We will graduate then run away and rock the world.” Brian had pulled the curled up boy into his lap and was softly rocking him now. “We can do it, you and I.”

 

“I can’t do anything… I can’t do  _ anything _ without  _ his  _ money… If I go against him, I’m on my own… I’m a failure either way… but either I get paid college for something I hate or  _ try _ something I’m not even good at and fucking fail…. I’m  _ nothing _ , Brian… He’s told me… Tim and  _ them _ have told me…. I-... I used to not be like this, believe it or not…” Roger laughs at himself. “But I realize the  _ truth _ … I’m worthless… I don’t even like my own reflection anymore… You wanna know why I don’t eat breakfast? Why I’m never hungry?” He hisses softly. “Maybe if I stop eating people with accept me. Maybe if I hurt myself, my father will stop hurting me. Maybe if I get high, I can forget everything. Maybe if I shoot myself in the fucking head I can finally have some fucking peace!”

 

“No Roger, no.” Brian muttered again and again. “The reason your father hurts you is because his ashamed in himself for not stopping his own dad from hurting him. He thinks he helping you toughen up, and that makes him a psychopath. The reason Tim was so horrible was because he knew you were worth more than him, and he thought the only way to keep you was to break you. But you _are stronger_ than them. You got away from Tim, you told your dad to shove it so far up his ass by moving here. And look what that did, it got you to _me!_ I'm gonna _remind_ you how amazing you are. Because I know you know that you are amazing, you just need someone to remind you.” Brian mumbled, his hands moving soothingly over the other boys skin. “Roger, you kept me sane this last month, I was going nuts with the same thing day after day… then I started talking to you and everything changed. You made me laugh with your cheeky ass snark and wit. You made me feel something again, worry, joy, concern, happiness. Don't leave Rog, don't take your life, _I_ want you here!” 

 

“I-.....you…. You give my dad…  _ way _ too much credit if you think he's trying to help me… believe me…. And you give  _ me _ way too much credit if you think I'm  _ that _ good of a person….” The blond speaks after a moment. Keeping his eyes cast down as he bites his lip and shakes his head. “Brian, it's better if we're not friends, I promise…. I….I'm a hot fucking mess and all I cause is trouble….”

 

“You're not pushing me away, sorry not sorry.” Brian said firmly, holding tighter to the boy as if he was about to disappear. “You don't get to make decisions for me today, I want to be your  _ friend…  _ I  _ like  _ you, Roger.”

 

“Yo...You're just saying that…” Roger mutters. His heart tightening with want to believe the older man, but his brain was running in circles with doubt. “You don't have to lie to make me feel better…”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and gave Roger his best  _ stop-being-stupid-and-listen-to-me  _ look. “If I didn't like you, do you think I'd be here right now? I saw how upset you were and came looking for you. Start believing you have friends, baby butt, because Freddie and John are just as worried about you as I am, but I was the  _ most  _ worried.” 

 

“People do weird things to gain others trust just to turn around a willingly crush it…. It's a normal thing, I've found….” Roger pushes himself away from Brian's warm embrace. Keep his head down and hands on the older man’s chest. Keeping him at arm distance.

 

“That won't happen  _ from  _ me to you. I'll kill a bitch who does that to you.” Brian felt cold and alone now that Roger was out of his arms. “I know this is hard but… Trust me. Let me prove I'm not a jackass… please?”

 

Roger was visibly shaking, whether it was from the cold or the emotions boiling inside him was unclear. The tears were finally slowing to a stop. His face red from the cold  _ and _ crying. His bottom lip quivering violently. 

 

“I-I….” He chokes out. “I want to believe you, Brian… I-I do… but….” He shakes his head and looks down again.

 

“Take a chance, Roger.” Brian whispered trying to get those blue eyes to lock on his hazel ones. He grabbed Roger's hands and began running his thumbs over his knuckle. “It will be alright, let me in.”

 

“..... I…” Roger looks up at Brian, blue eyes swimming with tears. “O….okay...I….I'll take a chance….” He hesitates, biting his lip. “Only for you…. You… you'll be the last person I take a chance for….”

 

“Good, and I will never break that trust.” Brian whispered, pulling Roger back into his arms for a strong hug. 

 

Roger flinched as pressure was put on his arms but just silently let the older man hold him. Closing his eyes, he let himself snuggle closer to the warm touch… When he was feeling better, he  _ had _ to ask what soap or cologne Brian used…. Cause it was fucking  _ addicting… _

 

He nodded after a moment, pulling away sadly from Brian once again.

 

“Sorry…” He mutters softly, wiping his eyes. “I-I'm better now… we can go back to class…. I didn't mean for you to skip anything…”

 

“Nah, you're good, it was just a TA class so I don't really care. We can stay here until third.” Brian shrugged, his arms still loosely around Roger's waist. “Did you take the meds I gave you? You look like your in pain. You need to drink and eat something too.” Brian moved one of his hands to his backpack and pulled out his water, holding it out to Roger.

 

Roger slowly took the water, staring at it for a moment before opening and taking a sip of it. He shook his head to Brian's earlier question of if he took the medicine, he honestly couldn't remember where he set the pills.

 

“I'm not hungry...” He mutters softly, which was actually half true at the moment. He just felt sick… like he would throw anything up… Biting his lip, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips. His lighter was in his bag, but he was too lazy to try and search for it at the moment. So he just leaned back and closed his eyes with the cigarette hanging from his lips.

 

“Oh no, none of that shit.” Brian plucked the cigarette from the younger man's lips. “Take a drink of water, then eat a string cheese, then you can have this back.” Brian quickly snatched the pack of cigarettes away as well and shoved them under his crotch, knowing Roger wouldn't try and grab at him there. “A drink of water and some protein isnt gonna hurt you.” Brian said softly, pulling the cheese from his bag. 

 

“He-hey!!” Roger huffs with a pout. “If I throw up on you, don't fucking blame me!” He snaps, instantly biting his lip and looking away. Grumbling a small  _ sorry _ before yanking a string cheese from the older boy. Fumbling with the wrapper before taking a bite. Making a small face at taste of something other than nicotine hitting his tongue. But he chewed anyway. Trying to quickly get it down his throat with a swing of the water.

 

He took a few minutes to try and eat the entire stick of cheese. Feeling sick, he tried more water but that didn't seem to help. He closed his eyes and mouth tightly. Hoping to keep the nausea down.

 

“You're a fucking animal! You don’t just bite into  _ string  _ cheese!” Brian said in mock anger. He watched as Roger moved his hands over his stomach and his face twisted in pain, obviously the food isn't sitting well. He pulled the cigarette out from under himself and put them back beside Roger. He quickly took out his phone and started playing the Beatles off of Spotify as he moved his backpack to make a pillow for them both, laying beside Roger on the hard ground.

 

Roger grumbled as he was moved to lay down. Curling up and wrapping his arms around his stomach as he struggled to keep the little bit of cheese and water in his stomach. He felt his stomach turning and his body suddenly felt burning hot, even against the cold, hard ground. His eyes remained screwed shut as he refused to throw up in front of his  _ crush _ . Focusing on calming his stomach…

 

After a few minutes of struggling, he grabs his cigarette and reaches for his bag. Feeling around before grabbing his lighter and lighting the end. Taking a long inhale before puffing the smoke out. His body  _ instantly _ relaxing on the ground as the taste and smell of nicotine filled his senses. The fire hitting his lungs.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He mutters softly. Letting his eyes flutter open for a second.

 

Brian watched Roger's pretty lips wrap around the cigarette. He had never wanted to try smoking, but now he wanted to taste it. He wanted to slip his tongue into Roger's mouth and taste the smoke and nicotine. Brian immediately looked away and tried to think of anything but Roger's lips wrapped around something else. 

 

“Bells gonna ring soon. Wanna walk with me to the school?” Brian asked, sitting up and scratching his back, his shirt riding up on his long body.

 

“... Not really…. Wanna sit with me for another 40 minutes out here in the freezing cold…?” Roger’s blue eyes flicker up to Brian as he brings the cigarette back to his lips and inhales. Moving his head to the side as he exhales the smoke.

 

“Are you really that cold?” Brian asked, actually feeling a little over heated himself. “Once you're done with your cig use my jacket.” Brian slipped off the hoodie and put it next to Roger. “I have a free period, I usually go study… we can go sit in my Jeep and turn on the heater?”

 

“That sounds like heaven…” Roger shivers, bringing his cigarette back to his lips. Practically swallowing the smoke eagerly into his lungs for the warmth.

 

“Come on then.” Brian smiled easily. He waited for Roger to quickly finish his cigarette before leading him into the parking lot. Once they were in his car and the heater was blasting Brian laid his seat back, he tucked his hands behind his head, his long legs still bent and touching the petals. “So are you gonna bring your sister to Freddie's tonight? John might bring his, but she’s only… 10 I think. I can’t remember.”

 

“I… I wasn’t sure if I was still going to go or not…” The blond mutters softly, looking down at his hands. Gently rubbing them together to warm them quicker. Still not feeling like much human interaction.

 

“Ahh you gotta! We’re doing a X men marathon and maybe starting a YouTube with Freddie. He was huge on vine before it died.” Brian laughed remembering all the things they had done for Freddie's vines. “It will be fun! I think you'll love it.”

 

Roger just remained silent as he looked down. Twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as his stomach was still unsettled. He bit his lip shyly and shook his head.

 

“I-.... I really….” He shut his mouth and let his hair cover his face.

 

“Roger, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Brian grabbed the other boys hand and gave it a squeeze, letting it stay there a few moments longer than he should have, before slowly pulling away and resting his hand on the armrest. “If you wanna come, come, if you don't, dont.” Brian shrugged. “Honestly if you just wanna hang out you and me, we can ditch the other two, hopefully it will make them kiss already… OH!! Guess what! John asked Freddie to homecoming! I feel like a proud dad!”

 

“That’s great… and… I-... I’d really like it if it were just… me and you… for now…” Roger bites his lip nervously, keeping his head down as he speaks.

 

“Okay.” Brian hummed. “We can do whatever, you can come over right after school, but I have to clean Percy cage and my bathroom, but you can hang out and talk to me while I do, then I'm  _ yours.” _

 

Roger bit his lip harder and looked out his window, nodding in agreement. Hoping the blush on his face wasn't obvious….

 

_ Mine, huh… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Top Secret Idea (Im really excited for you all to see this on Sunday/Monday)  
> 4) New Idea
> 
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


	9. Work This Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, shit hits the fan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** Guys HARD CORE warning!!!!! A lot of mentions of abuse!
> 
> IF YOU READ OUR OTHER STORIES PLEASE READ END NOTES!

Ruth May enjoyed the simple things in life. Cleaning after her messy husband and son while scolding them, making their favorite meals and watching their faces light up when they walk into the kitchen, and just spending quality time with them during dinner. She never tolerated phones or newspapers at the table when they were all able to sit and have a meal together. Even if they sat and ate in silence, she loved it.

 

“Supper!” She calls to her men who were in the workshop. Working on  _ The Red Special _ , as Brian started to call the guitar. It made her giggle when Harold told her that the little blond, Roger, had given Brian the idea of the name. Her son had been pondering over a name for lord knows how long. Then bam. Few little words from the pretty boy and Brian had it.

 

Brian was the first in the kitchen. Bee-lining to the sink to wash his hands. She smiles as her son had to bend just slightly to get his hands under the water. It broke her heart to know that her baby was growing so fast… Soon he'd be a Senior… and after that he'd go off to college…

 

But certain things of him growing up made her  _ very _ happy. Like that Tuesday, when Brian had brought his new friend over. The way her son  _ smiled  _ and  _ looked _ at the pretty blond. How  _ sweet _ he spoke. How he tried to take every opportunity to touch Roger without being creepy… She saw all of it. She saw her baby had it bad. And she saw Roger wasn't in much better condition. 

 

Both the boys practically had drooling heart eyes for each other and it made her want to squeal!

 

“Looks great, mum.” 

 

Her heart warms as Brian eyes the food. She made one of his favorites tonight. Spaghetti Squash. She giggled as Brian snuck a finger in the dish to grab a strand of squash. Quickly swatting his hand.

 

“Go sit, sit! I'll get your plate, you silly boy!” She giggles as he steals another strand before turning to the fridge and grabbing a water himself.

 

“Want a water…?” Brian asks softly as he licks his fingers.

 

“I made myself some tea, thanks love.” She replies sweetly, patting his shoulder as he walks to the table and sits.

 

Her husband walked in soon after and washed his hands as well before attempting to steal a strand of squash as well.

 

“You boys!!!” She swats at Harold's hand and pushes him to sit. Turning back to plate the food, she squeaks as she feels a  _ pinch _ at her back side. “Harold!” She huffs, now swatting her husband with the serving spoon, making him laugh and move to sit quickly.

 

Huffing, she smiles and returns to playing her mens food happily. Even in 2018, Ruth never hated the idea of fixing food for her  _ men _ . She didn't understand how women complained about it… but then again, it was something  _ she _ personally enjoyed. Harold tried to help her around the kitchen, but she never let him. And if course she had plenty of say in the household. Most of the time, Harold wouldn't make a decision without talking to her. She thought it was a perfect blend of old timey and modern family in one…

 

“Alright.” She hums softly, setting their plates in front of them before sitting with her own plate. Sighing in content with the feeling of her family beside her. “Dig in!”

 

And  _ boy _ . Neither of them needed to be told twice before stuffing their faces as if they were starving for months. It always made her giggle, as she would sit and watch them for a moment before starting to eat quietly. 

 

Their dinner was mostly quiet, besides Brian explaining a few things that went on that week and how he was looking forward to the weekend. Sleeping in tomorrow being the top thing on his list. Harold even talked a little bit on his day, which was the same as  _ every _ other day of his. She could lip sync the entire thing almost perfectly. But she still smiled and listened. Nodding and giggling as he spoke.

 

But a startling  _ loud  _ ring made her jump and frown over at her son. Brian smiled sheepishly as he took his phone out to silence it. But the way he furrowed his eyebrows made her worry slightly. When he looked up at her, she saw the small plea. Sighing, she nodded for him to answer the call.

 

“Hello?” Brian answered quickly, worry as to why Roger was calling him, the younger boy normally only texted.

 

_ “Br-Bria-Brian….?” _ Came a sobbing voice on the other end. Ruth could hear the voice clearly and she felt her heart sink. 

 

_ Why was Roger crying like that? _ She wondered. She tried to listen more, but could barely make out what the boy was sobbing out.

 

_ “A-and…….so-sorry….. wanted you…. So-sorry sorry!!... plea-please…. Stay….calm down…” _ Was all she could make out. She wanted to snatch the phone and ask the boy exactly what was wrong. Judging by her sons face, she knew he understood his friend  _ and _ what was going on.

 

“Shh Roger, its okay, there is nothing to be sorry for… Are you safe? Did you cut yourself yet? Where are you and Clare?” Brian listened to the boys sobbing answers. “Okay, Clare is safe at her friends. Keep the razor on the nightstand, turn away from it… Roger, of course I'll stay on the phone with you, even after you calm down. I'll talk to you all night and tomorrow if I have to.” Brian answered in a deep tone, keeping his voice calm and clear of worry. “Is he gone?.... good. I'm right here…. I'm not leaving, Rog.”

 

Ruth nearly choked on her tea and she hears Harold's fork hit his plate as Brian asked if Roger had  _ cut _ himself…. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her  _ calm _ son. Listening to him sooth the  _ obviously  _ distraught boy on the other end.

 

Finally, she had heard enough and started smacking Brian's shoulder. Making large motions toward the door with an angry face. Mouthing ‘ _ Go, go!!’ _ , gesturing at the phone and back to the door.

 

“Roger, I'm gonna come get you. You can come stay at my house this weekend. Put some clothes in a bag, I'm on my way over right now.” Brian stood and rolled his eyes. “Don't worry,  _ they will most likely be in bed when we get home.”  _ Brian stared at his parents, making it obvious they should be nowhere in sight when he got home. “Bring your vinyls, we will hang out down stairs all night.”

 

Ruth was fuming as she was practically pushing Brian out the door at this point. Not wanting him to waste anymore time and get to  _ his _ man who she could still hear sobbing over the phone.

 

_ “I-I…..burden….. Brian….ple-please!..... I'm fine…. Alone…. Your voice….” _ Her heart melted and hardened at the same time. Half of her wanted to say  _ awwww _ while the other half almost screamed out for the boy to shut his yap and just come over cause he sure as shit wasn't getting out of this now.  

 

Brian widened his eyes at his mother, only seeing her this  _ mama bear  _ when he was little and another kid punched him in the face. But he quickly left, jumping in his jeep and starting to drive to Roger house. 

 

“No,  _ alone _ isn't what you need right now. We can come back to mine and go to bed if you want, but I'm not leaving you alone, Rog. You can  _ have  _ my voice all night long, because I'll be with you.” Brian turned onto the main street, swerving around other cars. “Are you getting shit ready? I'll be there in like 10… no don't hang up, you can pack a bag with one hand, I'm driving with one right now.” He tried to laugh to sooth the still sobbing boy. “Don't worry about makeup, Roger, my parents will be in bed. It's okay,  _ love _ , I'm nearly there. I promise I'm almost there, then we will drive to a park or something and I'll hold you.” Brian began to say without even thinking if that would freak Roger out.

 

The younger boy was thankfully too occupied with sobbing and packing for the words to fully process. He wasn't really paying attention to  _ what _ he was packing. He was just grabbing random clothes from his drawers and floor before zipping the full bag up and lifting it. He went to exit his room but stopped and glanced at his nightstand.

 

Biting his lip, he grabbed the razor and pack of cigarettes off the stand. Along with the little blunt he had rolled. Not necessarily planning anything, it just made him feel…  _ secure…. _

 

Slamming his bedroom door, he sprinted down the winding staircase of his home and to the front doors. Not even caring if Brian was still a few minutes away. He walked out into the brisk chilly air. Only  _ now _ aware that he didn't grab a jacket. But he didn't care. Not wanting to turn and head back.

 

“I-I'm outside…” He mutters, finally able to breathe a bit.

 

“Good, just around the corner.” Brian had never driven so fast in his life. “Keep moving just in case.” Brian couldn't help but worry, if he got there and saw Roger's dad, he’d run him over, then back up and do it again. “Did you get everything you need? I'm not taking you back there until Monday so if we have to, we will go to the store.” He heard roger beginning to cry harder once again. “I'm close Roger, coming down the street now.”

 

Roger started to to  _ run _ down the sidewalk, away from his house. And soon  _ sprinted _ as he saw the familiar shitty jeep. He had never been so happy to see the crappy car. But now his heart was practically singing as the jeep slowed to a stop and he was able to swing the door open and jump in. The door closing slowly as he fully broke down sobbing in the warm heat.

 

His bag was awkwardly on his lap as his face was buried in his hands. He didn't want to look up at Brian yet. Not while he was sobbing like a disney princess who was just denied her true love. Though he was 50% sure he didn't look  _ half  _ as pretty as one at the moment. 

 

Before the door was even closed Brian was driving away and to the parking lot of the empty country club that was in Roger's neighborhood. Once he had parked he jumped out of the Jeep and rounded to the other boys side. Pulling open the door he caught Roger, pulling him close, shushing him and rubbing his back. Brian tossed the bag in the back, crowding closer to the boy. 

 

“I've got you now Roger, its gonna-” Brian had to stop himself, because he didn't know if it was going to be okay. “While I'm here he cant touch you, there is nothing to be scared of while I'm here… Are you okay, physically? Did he cut you anywhere? Or are you just bruised? Fuck I should just-” He had to stop himself again, he knew if he mentioned the police Roger would run, more scared of what would happen if the police did nothing and his dad found out. “I got you, I'm here.”

 

Roger remained quiet for a few minutes. Letting himself fully calm down… well… maybe not  _ fully _ …. But he wasn't a sobbing mess anymore. He slowly pulled away from Brian and wiped his face. There indeed was a bruise forming where his jaw and ear met.

 

“I-I’m fine now…” He nods softly before looking up at Brian with big, teary eyes. “Much better, actually….” He mutters.

 

“Okay, but by the end of the weekend you better be more than  _ fine.”  _ Brian said sternly, his mind filling with ways to make Roger happy and laugh. “Can I see your arms? I want to check for myself.” Brian asked softly, his hand coming up to wipe a few stray tears away. “I just want you to be alright and safe.  _ Especially  _ with me.”

 

The younger man hesitated before holding his arms out. He was wearing short sleeves in the cool night. His arms had finger mark's where he must have been grabbed and cut Mark's. Though the cut mark's weren't fresh. They were still red and irritated from earlier that week, but healing.

 

“I told you I didn't cut… I called you first...before…. Oh!” Roger's eyes widened as he turned to the car and grabbed his phone. Quickly opening tumblr and going to his dm's. Typing quickly before setting his phone back down and sighing softly.

 

As he was finally coming to his own thoughts, he felt nauseous. Swaying slightly, he gripped his stomach before running from the car and Brian. Bending over as he threw up whatever his empty stomach held. Coughing softly as a new stream of tears ran down his face.

 

He knelt to the ground, as he felt like he was going to fall over, and kept himself slightly bent incase another rush of nausea hit him. Closing his eyes, he heard Brian's footsteps and he bit his lip.

 

“I'm fine, just give me a minute!” Roger hadn't meant for this to sound snappy or rude, but it probably came off that way as he panicked at the thought of Brian seeing him like  _ this _ . He went to wipe his mouth, but quickly stopped himself. Not thinking that would be the  _ best _ course of action either…

 

“Here.” Brian went to Roger side slowly and set a water bottle beside him. He went back to his Jeep and got a towel, luckily he had left it in there. “Its okay Rog, you don’t need to worry with me.” He tentatively touched Roger's back and knelt beside him. He softly handed the boy the towel.

 

Roger slowly took the towel and wiped his mouth before taking a swing of the water. Swishing the water around his mouth before spitting it out. He did this a few more times before finally just drinking the rest of the water. Closing his eyes, he actually enjoyed the feeling of the cool liquid pooling in his stomach.

 

“Fuck… Th-thanks, bri…” He mutters softly with a sigh. Wiping his eyes again as the cold settled back into his body. The nausea leaving and making him shiver softly.

 

“Course, come let's go home.” Brian smiled softly. His driving was a lot better now that Roger was next to him, fear not making him speed. Once he had parked he grabbed Roger's bag for him. The house was quiet, his parents TV playing loudly in their room. “You wanna take a shower? I have a an extra toothbrush you can use. Wash the day away?” Brian asked softly, leading the way to his room upstairs.

 

Roger bit his lip and slowly followed the older boy. Eyeing his bag as he remembered he slipped  _ both  _ his razor and blunt in there. Though he didn't think Brian would go through it…

 

“I… yeah… that sounds great…” He eventually answers with a little nod. He was really tired, but he felt disgusting...and if he was going to stay with Brian, he wanted to be clean… 

 

“Alright.” Brian stopped in front of the bathroom and handed Roger his bag, but he pulled it back before the other boy could grab it. “Do… do you have anything you need to give me?” Brain asked pointedly. “So you can stay safe?”

 

Roger was slightly shocked by the bluntness of Brian's question before he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I wouldn't do anything like that around you, Bri… I would never put you, or your family, in that kind of situation… Just keep my bag. I honestly don't really like changing in the bathroom… it gets all steamy and sticky…” Roger made a small face as he thought about it. Shaking his head. “May be me being spoiled, but fuck that. Where are the towels though…?”

 

Brian snorted. “Rog, that's a pretty normal thing not to like. I hate getting dressed in the bathroom too, it makes your clothes stick to you. You’re not as spoiled as you like to think.” Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Towels are under the sink. There's soap, shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower, feel free to use what you like. I'll be in my room.” He jabbed his thumb to the door across the hall, quickly moving into it. He heard Roger close the bathroom door and turn on the water immediately. 

 

“Is he okay?” Ruth whispered, making Brian jump. 

 

“Jeez, yes, but I'm not, you gave me a heart attack!” Brian whispered back, he looked at the bag on his bed, trying to decide if he wanted to really do this. If he wanted to invade Roger's life that much. 

 

“Did he…?” His mother asked moving to his side. 

 

“No.” The older boy shook his head, still staring at the bag. “Should I…?” 

 

“No, that might just hurt him more. Just stay by him Brian.” His mom kissed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair. “You're a good boy, Bri.” She whispered before walking out and back to her room. Brian watched her go and looked back at the backpack. He shook his head, leaving the bag and putting on a vinyl instead.

 

Roger tried to clean himself as quick as possible. He found a toothbrush under the sink as well. Brushing his teeth about 5 different times in the shower to really get the vile taste out. He washed his hair and body, absolutely  _ loving _ how much it smelled like Brian…

 

Biting his lip, he took a mental note of the brands before turning the shower off and stepping out. Wrapping a towel around him, he opened the door and shut the light off. Tiptoeing to Brian's room. Quickly and quietly opening and shutting the door.

 

Smiling instantly at the familiar toon. He walked to the bed where his bag sat. Taking his phone, he quickly checked his tumblr and pouted softly as he looked at his DMs. The last message between him and Red was the last he sent.

 

_ ‘I'm fine. Dangerous night. My  _ **_man_ ** _ is coming to get me. Again. Fine. I'll fill you in later.’ _

 

Shrugging, he threw his phone on the bed and opened his bag. Quietly muttering along to one of his favorite Beatles songs.

 

_ ‘Black bird… fly…’ _

 

Brian couldn't stop his eyes from following Roger's movement into his room. He stood utterly still as the boy sent a quick text and opened his bag. His mouth began to water and his pants tightened as he watched the water move slowly down the pale back. 

 

But suddenly without warning Roger tossed off his towel. Brian's mouth opened as his prick pulsed, he eyed the soft roundness of Roger backside. But apparently when his mouth opened he made a noise as Roger jumped. 

 

“Fuck! Dude!” Brian immediately turned his back to the other boy, trying to hide his red guilty face and tight pants. 

 

Roger nearly had a heart attack as he barely noticed the older man, but he soon giggled a little bit. 

 

“Shit, Bri. Sorry. I didn't see you there… Kinda forgot I wasn't exactly alone.” He laughs softly, but made no move to cover up. Brian had done seen the goods, what point was there to hide it now??

 

‘ _ Black bird… fly. Into the light of the dark black night.’ _ He sings softly to himself as he pulls the joint and razor out of his bag. Simply setting them on the table beside him like it was no big deal. Again, at this point, there wasn't anything worth hiding… and he didn't want the razor to get buried in his clothes. That would be a disaster waiting to happen. 

 

He quickly slipped a pair of boxers on and his favorite Beatles shirt he normally wore to bed. Not bothering with pants, cause honestly… who the fuck wore pants to bed.

 

“I'm dressed, Prude.” He hums softly to the beat of the now ending song.

 

“Okay.” Brian turned sideways, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “I'm gonna go shower.” Brian ran to the bathroom, he quickly pulled off his clothes and inspected his boxers. A large wet spot covered the front of them, his penis was standing out proudly as well,  _ begging  _ for something to grind against. 

 

Brian instead pulled out his phone and snapped a photo, before quickly moving to the tumblr app. 

 

_ ‘Detail it all. also my boy is with me, saw him naked, nearly came in my pants.’  _ He sent the photo before jumping in the shower, the water on freezing.

 

Roger had already tossed his bag on the floor and flipped on Brian's bed. Hugging one of the pillows to his chest, as if he were in his own bed. He was scrolling on tumblr as a notification popped up.

 

**_The-red-suck-my-cock sent a message_ **

**_The-red-suck-my-cock sent a photo_ **

 

Curiously, he tapped the pop ups to be sent directly to the messages. His eyes widened at the  _ balls _ Red had to send him a picture like this… They had never sent pictures of themselves, let alone of any of their  _ situations.  _

 

Blushing, he  _ had _ to admit Red had a nice package going on there. Even blocked by the boxers… it made him wonder what Brian was like….

 

_ ‘Just promise me you won't jump him and hump his leg like a dog!😂😂’ _ He sent quickly before closing out of tumblr with a small sigh.

 

Brian showered quickly, but waited until he had calmed down a  _ lot  _ to finally get out. He cracked a smile at Scifi-Rogers answer but didn't message back. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his room. He noticed Roger was on the bed, so he kept his back to him and went to the dresser. Without removing his towel he slipped on his boxers, the locker room making him an expert at this. 

 

“Flip the record?” Brian asked, glancing over at the younger boy to see his eyes locked on Brian's body. Smirking, the older took off the towel and walked to his closet in just his underwear with no shame. He slipped on a pair of gym shorts, but stayed shirtless as he moved back towards the bed. 

 

Roger got up quickly and paid  _ extra _ special attention to the record as he flipped it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before turning back to the older man. He walked back over, but went to Percy's cage instead of the bed. Opening the cage slowly and held his hand out. Pleasantly surprised when Percy ran happily for his hand.

 

Smiling softly, he cradled the baby hedgehog close as he sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he leaned back and let Percy run over his chest and curl up. He bit as his lip as he stared at the ceiling. 

 

“So… I mean… you’ve obviously dated before… mind if I ask you something…?” He wonders softly. 

 

“Sure.” Brian had just been reaching for his book about different nebula structures when Roger's voice stopped him. He was closer to the wall so he scooted over, giving Roger  _ and  _ Percy more room. “Just so you know, if he shits on you it's not my fault.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Roger scooted properly on the bed. So he was laying right beside Brian, though the older boy had his back against the headboard, Roger was laying completely down.

 

“Well…” He stared, biting his lip as he gently pet Percy. “It's an odd question, but… what do you miss  _ most _ about being in a relationship….?” His voice is soft, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Well… I miss a lot, I guess.” Brian said softly, thinking about the question. “This may sound weird, and don't judge me for it, but I  _ don't  _ miss sex. All the girls I've slept with… it wasn't satisfying. They all had fun… and I worked hard to make it that way for them… but once it came to me it was like ‘ _ just cum and be done _ ’, never any give back… which sex should be, ya'know… But if there was something I  _ do  _ miss… I'd say cuddling. Having someone to hold close. I'm also one of those boyfriends who dotes on my partner like crazy… any little thing I can do to brighten their day or make them smile or let them know I love them, I'll do it… So I guess I miss cuddling and taking care of someone.” Brian answered honestly, watching Roger play with Percy. The little animal began running up and down Roger's chest, so Brian scooted down, laying beside the boy so their arms were touching, giving Percy a bridge if he wanted to cross. “What about you? What do you miss?”

 

Roger stared at the ceiling blankly for a moment. A small frown on his lips before he brought his hand up. A finger gently tracing his bitten bottom lip, making his mouth part naturally at the touch.

 

“Kissing…” He mutters softly. “I miss kissing…” His tongue slowly licks his lips, wetting then slightly before he gently bites at his bottom lip. Letting his hand fall off the bed as he just continues to stare at the ceiling.

 

Brian licks his own lips at the thought of pressing his to Roger's. Of letting their tongues slide against each other. Letting his hands roam over that pale skin, of sucking on that pale column of a neck, biting at the pulse point under his jaw, nibbling on his ear. Brian quickly looked towards the wall and thought of his parents having sex, his penis immediately losing interest. 

 

“Wh-” His voice broke, so he cleared his throat. “Why do you miss kissing?”

 

“I just… do… Kissing is used to express  _ so _ much…. Feeling sad? Give a peck on the lips. Happy? Jump and kiss, making your lips hurt while you laugh. Horny?  _ Smash _ your lips together and let your teeth clash. Loving? Let your lips mold and move together slowly…. And so much more…. It's like a perfect language without words… you can have a full conversation… add licks, bites, or sucking to add  _ character.  _ Add playfulness with a quick nip. Sexiness with a little lick. Teasing with a simple suck….” Roger’s eyes fluttered close as he bit as his little. A small smile had formed as he spoke, but slowly reverted back to the little frown.

 

_ Wanna make out?  _ Brian nearly asked, but Freddie's voice rang in his head but the  _ damn plan.  _ Instead Brian looked at the ceiling, feeling Percy move to his chest, his small feet tickling his bare skin. 

 

“Now I miss kissing as well…” Brian muttered. “But… I think there is more to kissing as well… It doesn't just have to be on the lips. Kissing someone neck is amazing… or their back…” Brian's mind was filled with images of Roger sleepy and shirtless, laying where they were now, but Roger on his stomach, Brian kissing each mole, freckle, and dip of warm skin. “Even someone's eyelids.” Brian thought of kissing those blue eyes before the small nose. A smile couldn't help but creep onto his lips. “There's a lot to miss about kissing.”

 

Roger hummed sleepily in agreement. A little smile on his lips as Percy came back over to him. Slowly, he got up and put the baby back in his habitat before stopping the record player and turning the light out. He could still make his way to the bed thanks to the moons light.

 

“There  _ is _ a lot to miss about kissing. It's a shame so many people overlook it…” He hums softly as he pulls the blankets back and flop in. Facing Brian. His blue eyes shining in the light before he leans over and kisses Brian's cheek softly. “Night, Bri…. Thank you for… everything….” He smiles before glancing up and giggling. “I swear you're five…” Roger comments as he studies the glow in the dark stickers above them before turning his back to Brian and closing his eyes. 

 

“I am not five, I'm six!” Brian laughed, slipping under the covers himself. He leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss to Roger's shoulder, then behind his ear. “Good night, Roger.” 

 

\---

 

_ ‘Harder!’ Roger screamed. Brian panted loudly and began to shove his hips forward, his penis aching. Roger's pale back was to him, his ribs moving with each ragged breath he drew, water droplets moving down his skin.  _

 

_ “ _ Rog- _ ” Brian moaned, pounding into the smaller body under him. “ _ Rog-ger _.” He stammered, his hips were moving quickly but it wasn't enough. He needed more.  _

 

_ ‘Harder, Brian, harder. Faster! Fuck me harder, fuck me raw.’ Brian moaned loudly, his hips finally speeding up the way he needed, the underside of his penis finally finding some relief.  _

 

_ “ _ Roger!.... Fuck!...... B-baby _.” He called moaning as he tried to move more, but he seemed to be frozen. “ _ Roger, s-so… tight… Rog.”

 

Roger's eyes fluttered open as he felt movement beside and heard noise beside him. Turning over, he half expected Brian to be on the phone, but was surprised to see the older man in a deep sleep. His mouth slightly open, drooling ever so slightly. 

 

But he also noticed the furrow of his eyebrows and the thin layer of sweat on his skin…  _ and _ the movement of the older man's hips against the bed.

 

_ Oh… _ Roger bit his lip as he was now  _ fully _ awake. But decided to just turn over and try to ignore-

 

_ “Roger _ …. _ ” _

 

He completely paused as  _ his _ name left  _ Brian's  _ lips…. The older boys hips  _ jerking _ into the mattress. 

 

Roger couldn't believe what he was seeing  _ or _ hearing… but it gave him an idea. Licking his lips, he scooted a bit closer to Brian. 

 

“Brian… Bri….” He coos softly, biting his lip at the deep  _ groan _ escaping Brian's lips. He wondered  _ just _ what was going on in that  _ dream _ .

 

“Fuck, Bri…  _ Harder _ … _ Faster…. Please _ .” His eyes widen as Brian unconsciously began to move harder against the bed. Making the bed start to rock slightly.

 

Roger felt his own cock  _ ache _ as he watched Brian's hips. Licking his lips,  _ fuck _ he wanted to be between the mattress and those strong thrusts…

 

Biting his lip, he slowly let his hand travel down his own body and gently rub himself through his boxers. Imagining how it would feel to have Brian grinding against his ass with such power… dry or fucking, Roger would gladly take either…

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He mutters softly. “ _ Brian _ ….” His voice is a little whiny and breathy at this point. “ _ Harder, harder, please _ …”

 

Roger could have came right then and there as Brian's hips started to practically  _ pound _ into the mattress. He couldn't help the needy whine slipping from his throat as the bed  _ rocked _ with the older boys movements.

 

_ If this is him  _ **_asleep_ ** _ , I can't wait to see him  _ **_awake_ ** _ …..  _ Roger bit his lip, suddenly feeling very guilty. These things were private and he was completely stepping over that boundary and probably being a creep… it wasn't like they were boyfriends… boys had wet dreams about different people… just cause it was his name doesn't mean Brian necessarily liked him….

 

Quickly, Roger got up and grabbed his phone. Looking around, he grabbed his towel from last night before quietly opening and shutting the door and making his way to the bathroom. Locking the door.

 

_ ‘Red. Fuck. Me. Is it completely wrong if I jerk off and/or finger myself like crazy in my crushes bathroom, cause I'm 5 seconds away from doing it!’ _ He types quickly. Unsure if his friend would even be up at 5:14 am.

 

Sighing, he quickly started the cold water, stripped down, and jumped in. Squeaking and immediately making the water warm. His cock aching for attention from the private, erotic scene he just experienced. 

 

_ You already broke the privacy boundary. You should have just stayed to watch him cum… _ He bites his lip harder as he tries to imagine what  _ face _ Brian would make while pounding into him and cumming  _ soo deeply _ …

 

_ No, no, no…. You're in his  _ **_home_ ** _ , for fuck sake, Rog…. _

 

Brian woke with a start, his cock  _ aching  _ and is mind still filled with the dream. His hand immediately slipped into his pants, wrapping tightly around his prick, but he stopped suddenly his eyes opened wide in horror. 

 

But he sighed in relief when Roger wasn't on the bed. He listened and could hear the shower running. Licking his lips, he thought for a moment, trying to decide if it was okay to jerk off to the boy he was sharing a bed with. 

 

His hand began to move on its own. Usually he would go slow, teasing himself or pulling away just as he was about to tip over the edge. But he didn't have  _ time  _ for that today. Roger could walk in at any moment, so he roughly and quickly moved his hand, his thumb rubbing at the head and around his foreskin. 

 

Gasping he reached to the ground with his free hand, finding a sock. With a few more pumps of his hand he spilled into the fabric, Roger's name leaving his lips in a whisper. 

 

‘ _ Do it, dude. I just jerked off while my boy was in the shower.’  _ Red replied in a shorter answer than normal.

 

Roger heard his phone doing softly, but he was too far gone in his own actions. All guilt and shame had washed away as his left hand was wrapped around his aching prick. Stroking and squeezing at how he would imagine Brian would touch him… His right hand reached down awkwardly and had two fingers pushed into himself. Not as deep as he would have liked, but his body was so sensitive and willing to accept anything at this point, it  _ almost  _ felt as good as it would either anything longer…

 

Scissoring the two fingers and quickening his pumping hand, Roger couldn't stop his hips from jerking and the small moans from escaping his lips.

 

Closing his eyes tightly, he imagined Brian's hips thrusting against him. Thrusting his fingers faster as his hand grips his cock tighter. Moaning, his hips jerk again as he spills over the edge.

 

Panting softly, he let's the water wash him clean before lazily scrubbing his body and hair. He gets out slowly and wraps the towel around himself as he looks at his phone. 

 

_ ‘Just did…’ _ He replies to Red quickly before making his way back to Brian's room. 

 

“Ah, morning…” He smiles softly as he sees Brian is awake. 

 

“Morning.” Brian hums. He smirked at Scifi-Rogers message that popped up as he scrolled through his feed. 

 

_ ‘Does this make us horrible people? I feel like we should just tell our boys ‘Ay I just got off to the thought of you. I want to pound/be pounded by you. Please let's fuck!’  _ Brian hears Roger's phone ding as he sends the message. 

 

Roger bites his lip as he reads the message. Slowly swiping back before throwing his phone back on the bed.

 

_ ‘Fuck… I wish it were that easy. What I would give for him to throw me on the bed and dick me down rn.’ _ He messages Red back before starting to dry himself. Biting his lip, he just shook his head as he slipped a clean pair of briefs on and his Beatles shirt. 

 

‘ _ Do it man, you might be surprised what happens.’  _ Brian rolled on the bed, so his back was to the wall and he was facing the room. He tried to keep calm as he watched Roger.

 

The blond chewed at his lip as he read the new message. Red had  _ waaaaay _ to much faith in him and the situation… but… maybe the other guy had a point…? After all… Brian  _ did _ moan out his name… and who knew what he did when he woke up and Roger was in the shower….

 

His heart stopped as he stared up at Brian. Meeting his gentle gaze. Instantly tensing up and looking away.

 

“Wh-what…? Why are you staring like that…” He mutters shyly, moving some hair behind his ear. It's like the older man _ knew _ what he was thinking…

 

“Just… thought you looked cold.” Brian muttered back. His heart was pounding as he watched Roger fight internally. Brian could always make the first move, could always just sit up and say  _ ‘I'm in love with you, by the way I'm also Red’ _ . But…. He wanted to see what Roger would do. “Come lay back down, it's too early to be awake-awake, let's go back sleep.”

 

“I-...” Roger bit his lip and looked down. Not making a move to the bed. Instead, he backed away a bit. Keeping his gaze down. 

 

_ If all else fails, maybe you can run away and join a circus or some shit _ …. He thinks, trying to make himself feel a bit better.

 

“I…. I Need to tell you something, Bri…. Ca-cause… I think it's important, if we're going to be friends…. And…” The blond shifted uncomfortably under the older boys gaze.

 

“Hey, it's okay, Roger. Come sit down and talk to me.” Brian smiled, his heart pounding so hard it felt like his chest was going to explode. “I trust you, okay.”

 

“I-I'll stay over here…” Roger walks back a bit more. Folding his arms as he rocked back on his heels. “Um… uh...well… ya see…. We've known each for what….? A month…? Month and a half…? Bu-but I feel like I've known you longer…. And...and I thought you were a huge dick when we first met… but you were also super hot…. Well… _ are _ super hot… an-and when you came to have a sweet, cool personality… tha-that just made you like….100x more hot…. And-... well… po-point is… last night…. When we were talking… i-i wanted to kiss you so badly… I've  _ wanted _ to kiss you badly for like… a while...an-and I've wondered what it'd be like to date you…. And… and… yeah… well….” Roger felt tears in his eyes as he began to slightly shake. He wasn't even looking up at Brian to see the older boys reaction. He was scared to. His  _ confession _ was really shit…

 

Brian was grinning so much his face  _ ached.  _ He quickly took his phone and typed out a message. 

 

_ ‘I know, and I think I love you. I've wanted to kiss you since that first stupid party.’  _ He heard Roger's phone ding and moved to the edge of the bed, waiting to see how the boy would react.

 

Roger stood silently as he stares at his new message from  _ Red _ . His eyes were wide as he tried to figure out why  _ Red _ had sent him such a messa-....

 

Slowly, his blue eyes moved to Brian's eyes. Staring at the  _ grin _ on his face as he watched him…. Roger felt his throat go dry.

 

“Re-... _ Red _ ?” He chokes out.

 

“ _ Scifi. _ ” Brian said with a shit eating grin, but then it faltered a little. “I… I didn't know until you sent me the screenshot on Monday… I've been trying to find a way to tell you… please don't be upset.”

 

“I-I-....Yo-you!!! You're  _ fucking _ Red?!” He yelled, but quickly quieted himself. Hissing softly before gasping and covering his mouth. “I… I…. Oooh fuck! I-I sent you all those fucking messages?! An-and the pic-pictures…” Roger was as red as a cherry. Thinking of  _ all _ the messages he sent…. But also… the messages  _ Red _ sent….

 

“Wa-wait… so...so your man…?” Roger slowly looks back at Brian. “Th-the one you…” He bit his lip to keep from laughing. “That you wanted to hump like a dog and who dressed like a wet dream…”

 

“And I want to swing my dick around in a mating call… and nearly jizzed in my pants last night.” Brian face reddened. “And I think I love, is the one and only Roger Taylor.”

 

“....you… you really think I dress like a wet dream, though…?” Roger bit his lip and looked down shyly.

 

“ _ Yes!  _ All the time. Everytime I see you I start drooling!” Brian muttered, finally standing and moving closer to the boy. He took his face in his hands and made Roger look up. He moved forward so they were inches apart, their breath mingling together. “Is this alright?” He asked softly, looking down at the pretty pink lips.

 

“I... _ Yes _ !” Roger gasps softly before leaning up and molding their lips together. A small  _ hum _ leaving his throat immediately as his eyes slipped closed. Enjoying the warm feeling of the older boys lips against his…

 

Brian sighed softly as his lips touched the other boys. He let go of Roger's face and instead wrapped his arms around him, softly pulling him closer. He tilted his head slightly, making their lips mold together more completely. 

 

Finally he couldn't contain himself. He pulled away and began to laugh, his arms tightening around the smaller boy in a hug. 

 

“I'm  _ so  _ happy!” Brian laughed, pressing his nose into Roger's hair and holding him as tight as he could. 

 

Roger hugged Brian back. Blushing with a mix of emotions swirling inside. He didn't know what exactly to think….

 

“I… is…. Is this a dream….. I'm going to wake up and you're going to be laughing at me….” He mutters softly. 

 

“Never!” Brian leaned down and captured Roger's lips once again. “If this  _ is  _ a dream it's the best damn dream I've ever had.” He kissed the boy once again, but began to yawn making them break apart. “Sorry. I usually sleep until like noon on Saturday.” 

 

Roger shakes his head with a little smile. “It's fine, go back to sleep…” He hums softly, looking down shyly.

 

“Cuddle with me? I've been thinking about holding you since… honestly the moment I saw you.” Brian took Roger's hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

 

The blond hummed softly as he laid down with Brian. His entire mind and body was wide awake thanks to the shower and previous happenings. But he made no complaint as Brian wrapped his arms around him… His entire body relaxed in the older man’s warm embrace.

 

Brian slowly spooned the younger boy, his knee slotting between Roger's thighs. He brushed the long hair to the side and ran his nose over the back of Roger's neck softly, pressing butterfly kisses here and there. Roger hair rested on his arm so he let his free hand lay on the boys stomach, fingers brushing the shirt that cover his skin. Brian sighed happily and snuggled closer, giving the boy a squeeze. 

 

“I've been dreaming of just this for  _ weeks.”  _

 

“I have too…” Roger mutters softly. Snuggling back against Brian. “You're so warm….” He bites his lip. “S-so…. Ar-are…. Are we… ya know...boyfriends…?”

 

“Nope.” Brian said immediately, he could feel Roger tense and about to pull away. He tightened his arms and snuggled closer. “I'm gonna take you on a date or something first.  _ Then  _ we will be boyfriends. There is a fair tonight, wanna go on a date?” Brian asked sleepily.

 

“Okay…” The younger boy replied softly. Wide awake as he stared at Percy's cage. He felt Brian's breath calm as he fell asleep. 

 

+++

 

Roger didn't know how long he was scrolling on Tumblr for, but he felt sleepy now. As the sun peeked in, he looked at the time.

 

_ 10:13am _

 

Sighing, he let his phone drop to the bed and looked up to see Percy running around his cage. Usually, on his own saturday, he’d be high as a kite by now. Biting his lip, he peeled Brian’s arms off of him. Slipping on a pair of sweatpants, shoes, and a random hoodie from Brian’s floor before grabbing his pack of cigarettes and quietly leaving the room. It wasn’t weed, but… Fuck. It was something. Though he had a joint, he didn’t want to disrespect Brian’s parents by smoking it in their home.

 

As he walked down the stairs, he immediately paused as he heard movement in the kitchen. Biting his lip, he tried to back away but the floor creaked.

 

“Bri? Dear, is that you??” He heard Mrs. Ruth call from the kitchen before poking her head out. Her face instantly softening and smiling at the younger boy. “Roger, dear!” She chirps happily. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning, ma’a-...Momma.” He quickly corrects himself when she gives him a stern stare. She giggles.

 

“Glad to see your up. What do you like for breakfast? I was thinking about waffles… maybe pancakes?” She wonders before her eyes drift to the pack of cigarettes in the  _ boys _ hand. She frowns softly, but decides against saying anything negative at the moment. It wasn’t her place and it was probably a stress reliever. And from the sound of last night, that boy needed a  _ few _ stress relievers… “Well, when you come back in you can tell me what you’d prefer.” She smiles warmly.

 

Biting his lip, Roger made his way outside awkwardly. Sitting on one of the porch chairs, shivering in the brisk morning air as he shook the pack of cigarettes before slipping one past his lips. Slowly lighting it and taking a long drag. Letting the smoke warm him from the inside. He closed his eyes and relaxed back against the car as he exhaled the smoke.

 

Brian woke to a pillow in the face. 

 

“Brian Harold May, wake up!” His mother hissed, obviously she had been calling trying to woke him to a while. 

 

“What? What's wrong?” He immediately asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What's wrong?”

 

“What happened last night? Is Roger okay? I heard him yelling at about five this morning. Did he have a nightmare? Who hurt him? There is the biggest bruise on his cheek! I'm going to ring the person's neck that hurt him. Why was he yell-” Ruth began to spout off, her hands flying every which way as she talked. 

 

“Mom! Mom, calm down. It's alright, hes okay.” Brian soothed, trying not to laugh. “It’s too early to deal with-”

 

“It’s nearly noon.”

 

“Whatever. Please just calm down. Everything is okay, and I'll tell you something special if you calm down.” He grinned at her. “Wait actually I'll show you.” 

 

“Ohh what is it?” She looked around his room, his surprises normally something funny. 

 

“I said I'd  _ show _ you! But I need Roger, where is he?” Brian scooted out of bed and slipped on a hoodie from his closet. 

 

“Outside… I think he’s smoking. You must get him to stop that.” Brian rolled his eyes and went to find his  _ soon to be boyfriend. _

 

Roger was already on his second cigarette, lost in his own thoughts as he let himself relax a bit. He scolded himself for not coming out here earlier, though he was so warm in Brian’s arms… Exhaling a puff of smoke, he hummed softly as he thought of being pressed against Brian… It felt so weird to think that he didn’t have to just  _ imagine _ it anymore… 

 

Before he could bite his lip, he took another drag of his cigarette to keep his mouth busy and his body warm. He felt slightly embarrassed that Mrs. Ruth had caught him with cigarettes. He didn’t like making those kind of impressions on adults, since they were so quick to judge teenagers… but… oh well…

 

“Rog?” Brian called opening the front door. He looked around to see Roger curled up in one of his hoodies, it made him smile brightly. “Hey, how long have you been outside?” He took a dying plant from the porch railing and place it on the chair next to Roger. “Ashtray.” He answered simply when he got a questioning look. “Wanna come inside, moms making breakfast…. Well lunch I guess. Dont gimme that looks, you are going to at least eat  _ something.” _

 

Roger silently tapped the bud of his cigarette in the  _ ashtray _ before bring it back to his lips. He remained silent for a moment, not exactly sure how he wanted to respond to the  _ annoying _ statement.

 

“You know…” He exhales. “Forcing me to eat won’t  _ solve _ anything… right?” He brings the dying cigarette back to his lips for the last intake.

 

“Maybe.” Brian shrugs, still too happy that Roger and him had  _ kissed  _ to care about much else. “And honestly I'm just saving you a lecture from my mom.” He waited as Roger puffed out the last bit if smoke before holding out his hand, then pulling it away, only to hold it out again. “C-come inside?” He asked awkwardly, pulling his hand back again.

 

“Are you offering your damn hand or not? Cause if you hold it out again and I go to take it only to fall because you fucking pull it back again, I’m going to slap the hot jesus out of you.” Roger huffs softly, flicking the bud in the  _ ass-tray _ .

 

“Alright, snappy.” Brian huffed, his cheeks flushing slightly, as he held out his hand. Roger quickly took his hand and they walked inside. “I gotta pee.” Brian said suddenly and ran upstairs. He wanted to look  _ nice!  _ It was nearly noon and he was with his soon to be boyfriend, he should take a minute to get dressed and brush his teeth. 

 

Roger stared after Brian before shrugging and entering the kitchen. Mrs. Ruth was happily flipping what looked like chocolate chip pancakes. Bacon and sausage sizzling in the pan beside. Hashbrowns resting on the side. She smiled as she looked back at Roger.

 

“How many pancakes will you eat, love? 4? 5? As skinny as you are, you probably need an entire stack!!” She giggled.

 

“...One please… A tiny… tiny one…” He answers softly. Ruth immediately frowned again as she studied the young boy carefully. 

 

“Okay, dear. Take a seat! Make yourself at home.” Ruth smiles softly before turning back to stove. Thinking about what vitamins she may have in her bathroom for the pretty boy.

 

The blond slowly sat at the dining table quietly. Looking around at all the different pictures hung on the walls, even in the kitchen. Most of little Brian and even John. It made him smile, but also feel a slight…  _ jealousy _ …

 

Brian ran back down the stairs, his hair was somewhat tamed and his teeth brushed. He had on tight black skinny jeans that had holes at the knees, with a deep maroon Gryffindor tee shirt, the sleeves slightly rolled so it was tight on his arms. His feet were covered in tall light grey socks, making it so he slid slightly on the wood floor of the kitchen. 

 

“Ohh hashbrowns!” He exclaimed excitedly, grabbing a pinch before his mother could hit his knuckles with the spatula. 

 

“Get out of that right now!” She yelled, pointing the utensil at him. Harold walked into the kitchen as she was turning around. 

 

“Ohh bacon!” He reached for the food, his hand was hit making him drop the bacon. “Ouch!”

 

“You two boys! I swear! Sit down right now before I send you both to your rooms with no lunch!” She ordered, both men hung their heads and went to the table, Harold sitting at the head and Brian next to Roger. 

 

“Sorry, mom.” 

 

“Sorry, love.” They muttered together, but glanced at one another grinning.

 

Roger watched the _ family _ interact with full curiosity. It was so  _ strange _ for him to see anybody act this way…  _ especially _ family… He didn’t realize he was staring until Brian looked at him with a warm smile. A hashbrown piece hanging on his bottom lip, making Roger smile slightly before looking down.

 

He decided to just keep his head down as he listened to them talk, not wanting to make a weird face or come off rude to the  _ family _ . He took a sudden interest in the two strands from the hoodie. Playing with them awkwardly. Hoping his tense body wasn’t noticeable under the baggy hoodie.

 

Brian watched Roger out of the corner of his eye as he turned to look at his mother. She was grabbing different things out of the fridge, her back turned towards them. 

 

“Here, let me help.” Brian stood quickly and began pouring everyone orange juice as his mother took their plates to the table. Brian noticed there were two pancakes on Roger's plate, they were smaller, but there was still two. His mother had a knack for wanting to fatten up anyone who came to her home. The older boy brought his parents glasses first, his mother sitting as he went back for the last two. As he set them down Roger glanced up, Brian quickly pressed a quick peck to his lips, before sitting down.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT!” Ruth yelled, pointing her spatual at the two boys. Mouth agape and eyes wide. “WHAT. WHAT. WHAT. WAS. THAT?!”

 

Roger instantly tenses and looked at Brian with wide ‘why-the-fuck-would-you-do-that’ eyes. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his throat as he even felt Mr. Harold’s stare on him.

 

“DID YOU TWO-?! WHEN!!! I WANT TO KNOW! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!!” Ruth is fangirling as she runs over to the table.  

 

“Surprise!” Brian yelled, laughing as his mom hugged him then went to Roger hugging him. 

 

“I’m so happy you two finally over your crap and talked! How did it happen?” She was jumping up and down. 

 

“Well, Roger was the one who confessed so he should tell.” Brian grinned knowing his mother would ignore him and ask Roger anyways. “But it’s a really good story….. That you might make you mad at me since I could have him on… Monday? Monday right?”

 

Roger shot Brian a glare for putting him in the spotlight. “ _ Yes _ .” He answers through closed teeth.

 

“Monday?!?! WHY DID YOU GET HIM ON FUCKING SATURDAY!?” Ruth exclaims. Her husband's eyes widen at his sweet wifes language. 

 

“Mother!” Brain starts to giggle. “You know the guy that I talk to on tumblr all the time?” His mother nodded quickly. “Well that is Roger. He sent me a screenshot of  _ our  _ text. And I figured out it was him. Freddie help at make a plan and I’ve been leaving notes in his locker and anons-” 

 

“Wa-wait! Those notes were you?!” Roger asks, cutting him off quickly. “Wh-what the hell! What do they mean?! Are they really song lyrics? I want to hear it if it is!”

 

“YOU WROTE A SONG FOR HIM?! I WANT TO HEAR!!” Ruth chimes in.

 

“.... I want to hear too.” Harold pipes up before taking a sip of his orange juice. Roger looked at the two adults before huffing and looking back at Brian. 

 

“Well… It’s not done yet… Freddie is helping me with the last few lyrics… and I only have some of the melody…” Brian stammered, turning red and looking away. “And plus I wanted to wait until the Red Special is finished to sing and play it to you the first time.”

 

Roger and Ruth both pouted before Ruth served the plates and sat down. Roger looked down at his plate and felt his stomach turn. Not touching his fork, even as the family around him dug in. Slowly, he picked his fork up and scooted the meat and carbohydrate as far from him as possible before taking a small piece of pancake on his fork and nibbling at it. Making a small face before setting his fork back down. Shifting uncomfortably before taking a chance with the orange juice. Taking a small sip…

 

“...Dear, don’t force yourself. I think I have some vitamins I’d like you to take… To at least get something you  _ need _ in your body.” She says softly. Roger nodded softly, not daring to look up.

 

Brian reached under the table and took Rogers free hand, giving it a small squeeze before tangling their fingers together. 

 

“Okay but you never told us how it happened.” Harold huffed, looking between the two. 

 

“Well, on tumblr I encouraged Roger to talk to his  _ guy.  _ AKA me. We had talked about liking each other before I knew Scifi was him, about how we wanted to date and all  _ that. _ So I told him to do it, I was freaking out excited.”

 

“‘All  _ that _ ’?” Harold arched an eyebrow. Grinning as Ruth smacked his shoulder.

 

“Well, are you taking him out! You need to officiate this, Brian Harold May!!” Ruth says sternly, folding her arms.

 

“Yes mom!” Brian rolled his eyes as he grinned, his thumb running over the back of Rogers hand. He looked over at the blond, their eyes locking as they grinned at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As most of you know I start our new fics on Sunday nights, but this week there was..... a problem. Jess and I worked last Sunday to Thursday on an idea that we were both super excited about... but it just wasnt working at all!! We tried and tried but it just was not coming together! So after talking about it for a long time we decided to switch ideas and move the one we had been working on all we as a side project. So Friday and Saturday we spent working on this new idea, and let me tell you IT IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN WE COULD HAVE HOPED FOR!!!!!!!!
> 
> We both love this new idea so much more!! But with so little time we were only able to finish 4 chapters. So there will not be an update on that story every night, but we will still post every night. There will be this chapter and another on this story (As we wrote 10 chapters for this, not just 7), then a one shot on our 101 Maylor kink. So starting Wednesday we will add the new Top Secret Idea story! So this is what this weeks Schedule will look like! 
> 
> Sun) Start of Something New  
> Mon) Start of Something New   
> Tue) 101 Maylor Kink  
> Wed) Top Secret Idea  
> Thur) Top Secret Idea  
> Fri) Top Secret Idea   
> Sat) Top Secret Idea
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Top Secret Idea   
> 4) New Idea
> 
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


	10. When There Was You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to put a summary? y'all know what this chapter is!!! 
> 
> DATE NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRI- JK SMUT WARNING BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!** 
> 
> Nah but also **TRIGGER WARNING**

Brian parked the jeep in the dusty makeshift parking lot. He jumped out and rounded the vehicle, he grabbed the door and opened it before Roger could. Roger rolled his eyes but let himself be helped out of the car, the older boy wrapped his arm around his waist, leading them to the ticket booth. 

 

“What first? Rides, games, cotton candy, pictures, petting zoo?” Brian asked after he had gotten them a fair amount of tickets. 

 

“Uh… I don’t know… I’ve never been to something like this… I don’t really know what to do…” Roger admits softly, looking around at the little fairgrounds.

 

“You’ve never been to one of these! Roger, babe, tonight is going to be the best of your fucking life.” Brian grinned much like a child. He took Roger hand and lead him to the ferris wheel, quickly getting in line. “Okay so there’s this thing with ferris wheels. Once we get to the top we have to kiss and it’s like good luck or something! I’ve always wanted to do this. Will you be my ferris wheel kiss?” Brian asked jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. 

 

“I-... Ye-yeah… Like one of those old 80s movies…?” Roger asks curiously, tilting his head. Looking up at Brian with big blue eyes.

 

“Yeah! Just like that!” Brian grinned. He handed the worker two tickets and sat on the bench next to Roger. His immediately pulled the younger boy closer to his side, his arm going around his shoulders.

 

Biting his lip, Roger instantly snuggled to Brian’s side. Leaning his head on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt so… perfect pressed against Brian’s side. Blushing softly as he saw people looking at them cuddled together. Smiling, he shivered and snuggled even closer to Brian.

 

“So warm….” He hums softly. Closing his eyes for a moment. 

 

Brian smiled down at the younger boy, his arm tightening around his shoulders before petting go. The boy took off his hoodie and quickly put it around Roger's shoulder. 

 

“Here, you need to stay warm… though I'm honestly like a personal heater, I'm always warm.” Brian wrapped his arm around Roger again and watched the skyline around them. As they neared the top of wheel Brian pulled back slightly and looked down at Roger. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roger's, the kiss slow and sweet. His hand move to the boys cheek, tilting his head just so, their lips fitting together like they were made to be pressed against each other.

 

Roger's entire body relaxed as his eyes fluttered closed and a small sigh hummed out. He leaned into the kiss happily as he brought a hand up to cup the side of Brian's neck. Squeezing softly before the hand slipped down to Brian's chest and rested there.

 

He didn't want their kiss to stop, but Brian pulled away with a giddy grin on his face. Biting his now unoccupied lip, Roger giggled softly and averted his gaze. 

 

“You're adorable.” Brian whispered softly. He pulled Roger impossibly closer and just held him as the ride finished. Once they were off the ferris wheel Brian pulled Roger along to a game. He knew they were all rigged but he still loved to play them. He took them to the ring toss game, getting them each three rings. 

 

“Okay let's see who wins. Loser has to… tell Freddie the plan is off, because hes gonna be  _ pissssed.”  _ Brian laughed, looking down at his date with a happy lopsided grin.

 

“ _ You're  _ the one who encouraged me to confess.” Roger smiled softly taking the rings before nervously looking at the game. “Uh… so… I toss the rings and try to get them on one of the bottlenecks….?” He asks curiously, slowly looking back to Brian.

 

“Yep!” Brian nodded, he turned to the game and tossed his first ring, it bounced off a few glasses before falling to the ground. His next did the same, but his last landed by some miracle around a bottleneck. “I'm honestly surprised I got  _ one!” _

 

Scoffing softly, Roger rolled his eyes but had a small smile before focusing on the game. He fumbled with a ring for a moment. Eyeing a bottle in the back that had a little more space between it than the others… Taking and holding a breath, to steady his arm, he flung the ring. The ring bounced off and caught between two other bottles.

 

“Damn…” He mutters before taking a little step to the side and focusing on the same bottle. Flinging his next ring, it landed over the bottle. His eyes widened as he jumped happily and looked at Brian with a bright smile. “I got one!” He giggles. Fumbling with his last ring…

 

He took another deep breath and just flung the ring randomly, hoping for some miracle to strike down and-

 

His smile widened as the ring bounce off one bottle and onto the neck of another….

 

“...I win.” He says very matter-of-factly, smirking up at Brian.

 

“Dammit!” Brian giggled, he wrapped his arm around Roger's waist and pulled him close locking their lips together in a quick kiss. “Looks like I have to deal with Fred then.” He sighed dramatically, his hand moving to his forehead in mock distress. “He’s gonna kill me.” 

 

“Looks like we’ll have to make the most of our first and apparently only weekend together.” Roger sighs softly. Smirking slightly, he looks around them at the busy, loud crowd. “Now what?”

 

“Petting zoo?” Brian asked, feeling much like a child at seeing the different animals. “They have a zebra, and this place takes  _ really  _ good care of the animals, so I don't feel guilty at all.” 

 

“Sure.” Roger shrugs with a small smile on his lips. Taking Brian’s hand, he entwines their fingers, “Lead the way…?”

 

Brian grinned happily and pulled Roger along to a small barn. Brian by passed the chickens and large turkeys, he went straight for the larger animals, the goats, horses, zebra, and llamas. The animals were all clean, their fur obviously just brushed out that day. 

 

“This was my first summer job when I was 15, I work here every summer. I have to brush out the animals daily, clean their pens and make sure everyone is kind to them.” Brian moved to one of the last horses. “This is Lucky, she's pretty old, I'm so proud of how much she’s hanging in there and is still alive, but I don’t think she will be here next summer when I take up this job again. Makes me sad.” The horse recognized the older boy and immediately came to him, letting him pet his head and neck.

 

“I see… I’m sorry, it must be hard to think about…” Roger says softly, gazing at the horse. Keeping his distance, arms folded as he examines the animals around him. Scooting closer to Brian when an animal would get closer to him. “They’re quite… er… playful, huh…?” He comments with a nervous smile.

 

“All the people make them excited.” Brian hummed, ignoring all the other animals just to focus on Lucky. He could feel Roger's unease, so he wrapped his arm around him, bring the younger boy to stand with his back to Brian's chest, acting as a shield. “Here, give me your hand.” The older man took Roger's hand and slowly brought it the horses neck. “Just stay calm and act calm. She very well behaved, and has great manners. If she doesn't like something she will stomp her hooves slightly before freaking out.” Brian kept his hand over Roger's guiding it over the long brown neck, his free hand took the boys hip pulling them flush against each other. “See how calm she is, and how her eyes are kinda droopy, that means she likes you.” Brian grinned.

 

“Ye-yeah… Cool…” Roger mutters softly, biting at his lip as his body tensed. Staring straight into the deep droopy brown eyes. “Sh-she’s so big… I-I didn’t think horses were… I don’t know…” He stops talking as he realizes how stupid he sounded. “Ignore me…” He mutters again, slowly petting the large animal.

 

“No I get it, I thought the same thing… especially with cows. I always thought cows were small but then one day here this huge ass cow right in my face, I've never ran so fast in my life.” Brian giggled, letting go of Roger's hand to pet Lucky's forehead. “But Lucky is a good girl.” He said sweetly to the horse, he leaned over Roger's shoulder and kissed the peach fuzzy nose. “You are, my love, aren't you?” He asked to the animal in a childish voice. 

 

“Hm…” Roger pouts. “Should I leave you and your  _ girlfriend _ alone for a bit?” He asks, looking back up at Brian, arching an eyebrow. “Perhaps you’d like to take her on the ferris wheel?” He teases.

 

“Actually I've tried stealing her before…” Brian muttered, cheeks reddening at the memory. “And threesomes are a thing ya'know.” Brian teased back, but wrapped his free arm around Roger tighter. “And plus, she’s my girl, you are my boy.” He pressed a firm slightly sloppy kiss to the boys cheek.

 

“Sorry, I’m not into any kind of females. This threesome won’t work. And I don’t like  _ sharing _ .” Roger huffs softly, glaring at the  _ other woman _ . Gripping Brian’s shirt possessively. 

 

“Well, I'll take you over her anyday.” Brian giggled, still petting the animal softly while holding Roger close. He gave the animal one more last pet before turning his full attention to Roger. “Should we go get some cotton candy?”

 

“Sure?” He asks, curious as to what the hype over cotton candy was. As a child he never had experiences like this. The candy he had was gum or a snickers bar. Something that was easy to hide from his dick of a father. And hanging out with friends in middle school and freshman year… the  _ candy _ came in the form of a joint. 

 

“Come on.” Brian grinned. He personally loved the pink stuff. It reminded him of being little with his dad and coming to this exact fair. He also had a sweet tooth he could never get rid of, and the cotton always hit the spot. Brian quickly got a bag of both pink and blue, popping it open and taking a small bit into his fingers. “Here, have the first bite, I personally think the first bite of a bag is the best.” Brian grinned, his own mouth watering slightly as he couldn't wait to feel the sugar dissolve in his mouth. 

 

Roger slowly took a little bit from the bag and popped it into his mouth. Jumping at the sudden  _ sweet _ taste of  _ pure sugar _ hitting his tongue.

 

“Jesus! Is this just 100% sugar?!” He gasps, looking up at the older boy.

 

“Yeah, that's all cotton candy is… just spun sugar.” Brian pulled Roger so they could look into the little cart where someone was making cotton candy. “You just put colored and flavored sugar into there and it spins it  _ super  _ fast.” Brian explained, humming slightly as the candy melted on his tongue. “Have you never had this before? It's one of my sweet tooth's favorite things.”

 

“No, I’ve never had cotton candy before. It’s such a cool thing to watch though.” He smiles as he watched the woman spin the sugar. “You sure do have a sweet tooth.” He comments with a giggle before looking back at Brian. Smiling sweetly. “I haven’t done like… 90% of any of this stuff…”

 

“Then get your ass ready for the cheesiest, sticky sweet dates of your life.” Brian grinned, his mind already racing with ideas. “If I have to, I'll take you horseback riding on the fucking beach at sunset.” Brian laughed, watching Roger's face fall at the thought of  _ riding  _ a horse. “I have a super bad sweet tooth for all thing sweet… including you.”

 

“Ha… I’m not  _ sweet _ …” Roger blushes softly, looking away and folding his arms. His eyes flickering and widening. “Aw, Bri! Look!” He points to a large hedgehog stuffed animal. “It’s a big Percy!!” He giggles.

 

“Percy?” Brian looked around until he saw the stuffed animal. “We have to go win that! Right now!” He grabbed the younger boys hand and went to the game. It was the game where you had to knock the milk bottles down, Brian had worked this game last summer and knew how to win. He had a good arm but wasn't the best at aim. 

 

“Ay, Brian what's up?” One of the owners kids was working the stand tonight. 

 

“I came to win the hedgehog.” Brian grinned, handing the older boy his ticket. 

 

“Dude, I'll just give-”

 

“No, I gotta win it.” Brian looked at Roger, he  _ had  _ to win this for Roger. It was stupid, he knew that, and cheesy, he knew that too, but he wanted to be stupid and cheesy for Roger. 

 

“Alright. Six balls, knock down all three towers and you get the hedgehog.” The owners son handed him the baseballs and backed away. 

 

“You don’t have to win it for me, Bri…” Roger bites his lip shyly as he steps beside him. Looking to the game and back at Brian. His heart skipped a beat as it felt like he was in one of those cheesy 80s movies…

 

“Oh yes I do.” Brian grinned. He stood in front of the first tower, his arm cocked back as he pitched the ball. It smashed into the metal bottles all of them falling to the ground. He quickly moved to the next and had to use two of the balls to get all the pin to the ground. Finally moving to the last tower Brian got all the pins but one down, he sighed as he ran out of baseballs. 

 

“Two more tickets and you get three more?” The older man asked. Brian knew this wasn’t in the rules but  _ Roger  _ didn’t know. Brian nodded quickly, giving the worker a thankful smile. Brian missed with his first throw, but his second sent the bottle spinning to the ground. 

 

“Yes!” Brian raised his hands over his head and grinned at Roger. “I did it! Now you get the hedgehog.” He took the large stuffed animal that was as big as his torso and handed it to the younger boy. “Here you go.”

 

Roger hugged the hedgehog to his chest tightly. Giggling as his fingers curled in the soft  _ fur _ . “Percy can now have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend… Hm… What’s a good unisex name?... Alex. Erin. Nico… Nico! Nico. That’s a good name.” Roger decides, hugging  _ Nico _ tighter. “Percy will be so happy!”

 

“ _ Nico  _ is perfect.” He leaned forward and kissed the younger boy softly. “Just like you.” He whispered softly. “Come on, do you want to do some more games? We have 5 tickets left.” 

 

“I-... Can we go on the ferris wheel again…?” Roger looks down shyly. A small blush on his cheeks as he rocks back on his heels as he holds the stuffed anima closer.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Brian smiled gently and took Roger hand. Brian had his arm around Roger's shoulders when he thought about the new hedgehog's name as they waited. 

 

“Wait a sec, Nico and Percy… like lightning thief? You ship them?” Brian began to grin, looking down at his cute nerdy date.

 

Roger’s blush deepend and he quickly turned away, burying his face in the large stuffed animal. Embarrassed that he was caught when he had tried so hard to come off  _ normal _ . 

 

“I liked that series…” He grumbles softly. “It was good… and I really liked Nico…. And Percy… Shut up…” 

 

“No, they are one of my OTPs!!!! I love those book, but I do I love Percy and Annabell.” He leaned down and kissed Roger's nose. “This might sound weird but… I ah… I ship us.”

 

“... Maylor.” Roger says simply, looking down. “Th… That would be our ship name… Freddie and John would be Deacury…” He admits, obviously having put some thought into this. His blush deepening.

 

“Oh my gosh,  _ yes!! _ ” Brian grinned pulling Roger close. “Brian and Roger Maylor… that is going to be written all over my notebooks like I'm some school girl I swear.” Brian laughed softly. “Deacury is my  _ OTP!”  _

 

“Maylor is  _ my _ OTP.” Roger giggles as they sat on the bench and let the bars lock them in. He held  _ Nico  _ close before leaning back on Brian. Shivering again as they were lifted into the cool, windy air. His breath was visible as he breathed. Biting his lip, he rested his chin on Brian’s shoulder, looking up at the older boy. Smiling at the red tint on his nose and ears…  

 

Leaning up slightly, he placed a kiss on Brian’s jaw before burying his face in the crook of his warm neck. Humming softly and placing a kiss on the warm skin under the thick curls. Taking in the soothing, musky scent of Brian’s cologne. 

 

“You really need to tell me what cologne you wear… It’s intoxicating…” He mutters softly, his lips moving against Brian’s neck.

 

“I'm… I'm not wearing cologne actually.” Brian muttered, tilting his head down so his face was pressed into the top of Roger's hair. “The only thing I used is that body wash.” His hand moved to push the blond hair out of Roger's face, tucking it behind his ear, letting his fingers drag over the shell of his ears warming it slightly. Blue eyes glanced up at him, their eyes locking at the tender moment. “You're beautiful.”

 

“...You’re lucky you’re my  _ boyfriend _ now… If you weren’t, I think I’d slap you for calling me that…” Roger blushes softly, his face already red from the cool air. “We are  _ boyfriends _ now, right…?” He wonders softly, leaning closer to the older boy. Their noses brushing and lips inches apart. Breath visibly mingling together.

 

“Yes, you are  _ mine  _ now.” Brian hummed, his eyes dropping to Roger's lips then back to his blue eyes. He leaned forward slowly and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet but Brian soon let his tongue sneak forward,  _ begging  _ for entrance.

 

Roger gasped softly as he felt Brian’s warm tongue swipe across his bottom lip, allowing the older boy entrance to his mouth. He couldn’t help the small  _ moan _ from his throat as Brian  _ eagerly _ explored his mouth. Slowly, he dared to push his own tongue forward. Loving the overly  _ sweet _ taste in Brian’s mouth, probably thanks to the cotton candy.

 

His heart was  _ pounding _ as their tongues began to dance together. Twisting and fighting for dominance, which Brian quickly won. Roger didn’t care and happily let the older boy take control of his mouth once again. His arms were now wrapped tightly around Brian’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

Brian wanted to pull Roger into his lap, but the bar stopped them. The older boy slid his tongue further into Roger's mouth, tasting the old cigarette smoke and small amount of cotton candy he had eaten. He let his tongue run over the roof of the other boys mouth, and the back of his teeth, wanting to taste and explore everywhere he could reach. He wanted to kiss and lick every inch of the boys mouth  _ and  _ body. 

 

Panting slightly he pulled away, hearing Roger let out a grumpy unsatisfying whine. Brian smiled softly but immediately dove to the side of the boys neck and right under his ear. He nibbled and licked softly as Roger's hands tightened in his jumper. 

 

The younger boy let out another small moan as Brian licked and bit softly under his ear. He bit his lip softly to keep himself quiet, though the noises were still there. It always made him self conscious, how vocal he was from the simplest touches. He didn’t know why he was, it was just a natural reaction for him. And his skin got so sensitive at times like this… really any time… He could live with sensitive skin, but the vocal reaction wasn’t something he enjoyed…

 

His eyes fluttered open and he pushed Brian away, looking down shyly as they neared the bottom. He gave Brian a small, shy smile before face front and bringing Nico back in a tight embrace.

 

Brian panted hard as he tried to think of anything but Roger's voice and the little noises he was making. All he wanted was to go around once more and get Roger going again, make him mutter and whine, or just make  _ any  _ noise for that matter. 

 

The older boy took Roger's hand and lead him towards his Jeep, their tickets now gone. He was happy to notice most of the vehicles that had been parked around them were gone, as it was getting close to 11. Brian paused as he was about to open Roger's door, instead leaning down to kiss him again. 

 

Roger hummed with delight as he felt Brian’s lips on his again. His eyes fluttered closed as he help Nico with one arm and used the other to wrap around the older boys neck. He stood on his tiptoes and tilted his head for a better angle. His fingers playing with the curls of Brian’s hair as their lips moved together.

 

“It’s…” Roger started to mutter, but was cut off by Brian’s lips again. This kiss a bit more heated, making a small hum vibrate from his throat. “It’s late, your mom’s gonna-” His breath hitched as Brian licked down his jaw. “She’s gonna start worry…”

 

“I told her… we’d be home by midnight.” Brian muttered, his tongue slipping out to taste the salty skin of the underside of Roger jaw. Roger let out a soft whine, but he cut it off. Brian frowned, he repeated the action and Roger did the same thing. He could feel the boys hands moving to his chest to push him away, but he tried to think what changed Roger's mood here and on the ferris wheel. Both times the boy had just started to become vocal when he pushed away. 

 

“ _ Fuck…  _ I can’t get enough of the noises you make!... the little pants and moans and whines, it gets me so hot…. And when you do that breathy whine, I wanna  _ hump your leg like a dog.”  _ Brian muttered, his mouth moving over Roger's neck.

 

The blond shivered at Brian’s words, but hope he could play it off as just being cold. He bit his lip and looked away shyly. “Let’s get in the jeep… It’s bloody freezing out…” He says softly, pulling away from Brian before opening the car door and slipping in quickly. 

 

He let himself breath for a moment as Brian rounded the car to get to the drivers side. Sighing, Roger placed  _ Nico _ in the back seat before settling back down in his own seat as Brian opened his own door and slid in. He bit at his lip as the older boy started the car and got the heat going. But as Brian went to put the car in reverse, Roger put his hand on top of Brian’s to stop him. Chewing at his lip as Brian gave him a questioning look.

 

“I-... I just said we should get in the jeep cause it was cold… Not that we couldn’t… keep kissing... or… anything…” He mutters softly.

 

“Alright.” Brian smiled, he leaned forward and sucked Roger's bottom lip into mouth. He moved his hand to the boy neck, holding him softly as their tongue danced against each other. Brian humbled softly when Roger bite his lip before moving to his neck and kiss at his jaw. He felt his pants tighten painful and looking down it seemed Roger was having the same problem. “Should we go home? And ahh maybe watch Netflix or something?” 

 

“Netflix…” Roger mutters breathlessly.  _ Or  _ **_something_ ** He bites his lip and nods. “Ye-yeah… Let's do that…” He says softly, but can't stop himself from reconnecting their lips  _ deeply _ . Their tongues right back to each other, twisting and turning together before Brian pulled away, leaving him breathless once again. 

 

Roger fell back against his seat as Brian pulled the car into reverse to backup and then they were on their way. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart. Willing his  _ problem _ down. It wasn't working since he could  _ hear _ that Brian was still breathless from their kiss. He didn't even want to look at the older man, cause that sure as hell wouldn't help  _ anything _ .

 

They soon reached Brian's house and Roger quickly opened his door. Grabbing Nico from the back seat and hopping out. Following Brian inside.

 

“There you boys are!” Ruth exclaims with a small smile. She waved her hands at Brian as he gave her a small glare. “Oh, I know you told me I didn't have to stay up but I just wanted to make sure you two got it safe! I know you two must be tired, but I did make you some tea and cookies! Just to help you settle down.” She chirps happily, holding a tray out.

 

Roger took the tray slowly before finally looking at Brian for the first time in the past 20 minutes. He shrugged softly and turned to Ruth.

 

“Thanks, Momma Ruth.” Roger smiles softly as Ruth hugs him carefully.

 

“Of course, dear. Go on and take the tray up! Goodnight.” Ruth smile warmly.

 

“Goodnight.” He nods before walking past Brian and slowly up the stairs, careful to not tip the tray.

 

Sighing softly, he set the tray on Brian's nightstand before taking Nico from under his arm and setting the stuffed animal by Percy's tray. Smiling as the little animal ran over to the glass. Inspecting the large  _ thing _ curiously. 

 

He happily stripped out of his outfit, keeping his boxers on and slipped a big, plain black tee shirt on before flopping on the bed. Waiting for Brian. He bit his lip nervously as he waited. So to calm his nerves, he happily took one of the cups of tea and brought it to his lips and took a sip.

 

“How did it go? Are you  _ officially  _ together now?” Ruth asked in an excited whisper. 

 

“Yes, we are boyfriends now.” Brian grinned, happily accepting the hug. He kissed his mother cheek before making his way up stairs. Roger was on the bed, sipping his tea slowly, so Brian took his own cup and took a long pull before stripping his clothes and putting on his gym shorts from the night before. 

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Brian asked pointing to the TV by Percy's cage. 

 

_ No _ “Yeah, sure…” Roger smiled softly, not wanting to come off too… well, simply put: too horny. “I think Doctor Strange is on Netflix now.” He comments.

 

“Alright.” Brian smiled, but wondered if he was actually going to be that person who _Netflix_ _and chilled._ He didn't care. The TV would be noise to cover Roger beautiful moans. He quickly drained his cup and ate a cookie as he turned on the movie. Be flopped back on the bed, moving to _his side_ against the wall. He put one of his arms across the pillows waiting for Roger to lay down do he could hold him.

 

Biting his lip, Roger wondered if he should make it  _ obvious  _ that he didn't want to watch the movie or if he should slowly ease into it….. internally sighing, he decided to take it slow considering they  _ just _ started dating…

 

So he slowly laid down. His head on Brian's shoulder, back to his the older boys chest. Pouting to himself about the position, but hopefully it wouldn't be like this for long…

 

He let Brian wrap an arm around him and press their bodies together as the opening screen came on. He brought his own arm up and rested on top of the arm wrapped around him. Gently tracing random patterns on the warmer skin as his eyes were fixed on the movie.

 

Brian snuggled closer and tried not to think about how there was only three thin layers between his dick and Roger's ass. As Benedict Cumberbatch started to save the  _ not dead  _ man's life, Brian's chest tightened as he thought of his other fandom. 

 

“Sherlock!” He whispered in agony clutching at his chest. “We are doing a Sherlock marathon so you understand my pain.” Brian whispered to Roger, his hand beginning to sneak up his shirt front.

 

Roger's shoulders tensed slightly as his breath audibly hitched. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat and focusing on the movie.

 

“Alright…” He agreed quietly. Biting his lip as the long fingers danced over his lower abdomen. He wiggled his hips slightly. Wrong move. His breath hitched again as their hips moved together. 

 

_ Nice. Very subtle, Rog…. _ He thinks bitterly to himself, chewing at his bottom lip.

 

Brian let his hips rock forward slightly before thinking, his hard penis pressing against the round ass. 

 

“Fuck sorry.” Brian whispered pulling away from Roger to sit up and covering his face. “I probably just made you feel like all I want is sex.  _ Shit!!  _ I'm sorry, that's not what this is for me Rog. I really like you, I want to  _ be  _ a couple. But here I am acting like a horny bitch.” Brian sighed, looking away. “I'm sorry, I can go sleep in the guest room if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to think I just want to sleep with you, I do want to sleep with you, just not if it makes you uncomfortable. Fuck and now I'm rambling.” He shut his mouth with an audible click.

 

Roger was staring back at Brian at this point before completely adjusting his body so his back was facing the TV. He took Brian’s face between his hands and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. “Shut up.” He mutters before connecting their lips again, biting at Brian’s bottom lip before pulling away slightly. “I’m just as horny as you are right now, Bri… I-I just didn’t want you to think that way about me and… and now I don’t give a fuck.” He huffs, diving in with full tongue this time. Humming as he licked his way into Brian’s mouth. Adoring the fading sweet taste mixed with tea.

 

“Looks like we are… just a bunch of… horny teenagers.” Brian giggled between kisses. Quickly he pulled away, Roger whining angrily at him, but he took the remote and turned up the TV slightly. He pressed their mouths back together, pushing Roger onto his back and crawling over him. He began to move his mouth over Roger jaw and to his neck, Roger moaned but cut it short once again. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck!  _ The noise you make are making me so  _ hard!”  _ He pressed his hips down into the younger boys, his hard cock rubbing against his thigh. “I could honestly cum right now if you moaned and whined loud enough.”

 

“Re-really…?” Roger asks shyly, averting his eyes. “Ar-are you sure…” He mutters softly. “It’s not annoying or…?” 

 

“ _ No! _ Whoever told you it was should be put in a mental institution!” He attacked Roger's neck again, when the younger boy let out a soft breathy moan Brian's hips jumped forward on their own. Brian moved his tongue to the boys Adam's apple and sucked on it softly, his eyes rolling back as he heard  _ and  _ felt Roger's whine, his hips snapping forward a few times. “Oh gosh! You sound like… fucking the best porn I've ever seen.”

 

Roger whined softly, pushing his hips up against Brian’s. Blush deepening at the comment. “Ma-maybe  _ not _ pornographic or an-anything… Bu-but I’m glad how vocal I am… You’d be the first…” He says softly. His fingers twirling in Brian’s hair gently.

 

“Mmm… everyone else is stupid.” Brian muttered, kissing at Roger's lips again. His hands slid down the boys sides and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling at it until Roger sat up and let him pull it off. He let his hand and mouth explore the new seen skin, his lips lapping at the exposed collar borns and the dip of his hips. He moved up the left side of Roger ribs, making him giggle and jerk as he was ticklish there. 

 

Brian grinned, he would torture the younger boy later with the information, but not now. He placed sloppy a messy kisses over the pale chest before locking his lips around a nipple. Roger back arched and he let out a long groan, his body shivering. 

 

“You're so sensitive and so responsive, it’s driving me wild.” Brian muttered as Roger panted and whined, his hips rocking up into Brian's. The older boy moved to the right side of his ribs and began kissing his way down. Roger giggled and jerked again, pulling at his hair at Brian's nibbling. But suddenly Roger stopped and let out a softly sigh, his body relaxing as he seemed to melt into the mattress. Brian paused, licking and biting at the spot once more, Roger only relaxed back into the mattress a happy smile on his face. Without thinking Brian began to suck hard at the spot, biting hard at the skin, making sure to leave a nice bruise. He pulled back to see the area purple and black. 

 

“Mine.” He muttered kissing the spot before continuing over the boys ribs.

 

_ “Fuck _ …” Roger moans out, his back arching off the mattress slightly. He pulled at Brian’s curls softly and paused as he heard the older boy groan softly. Biting his lip, he pulled again hesitantly. Shivering, he  _ pulled _ Brian’s head back softly and brought their lips together. Bending over slightly to meet Brian’s lips as the older boy was positioned lower for access to his chest. He slowly thrusts his hips up against Brian’s again, moaning softly. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Roger gained his strength to flip them so he was now straddling Brian. He bent down and quickly took the older boys lips in his own again. Grinding down against Brian’s hard-on beneath him. Humming into their kiss, he continued to grind down with more and more power as he gained confidence. 

 

Brian moaned as he planted his feet and pressed up into the grinding of Roger's hips. He moved his hands to Roger's thin hips, his fingers dipping under the waistband of his boxers. When Roger let out a whine he let his whole hands slip down and grab firmly at the warm skin. 

 

Using his hold he guided Roger's hip into a quick back and forth movement, his own hips snapping up to make their cocks run perfectly against each other. Roger's breath began to speed up and so did his own, their movements becoming slightly frantic in the need to feel and cum.

 

“ _ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck… _ ” Roger didn’t realize he was chanting softly as their hips moved in a frantic needy pace. He let his head fall back and mouth hang open as he moaned out. His hands resting on Brian’s chest for support. “ _ Fuuuuck _ Bri… Fuck, I-Im cl-close…” He moans out as his eyes close tightly, feeling that familiar warmth pool in his stomach. Their hips grinding harshly against each other.

 

Roger gasped and moaned  _ loudly _ as his hips shuddered and faltered. He had to stop himself from collapsing instantly as the pleasure ripped through his body, making his hips automatically grind and roll back down against Brian’s. His head fell forward as he moaned and whined. His eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open as he rode his orgasam out.   

 

Brian felt his own orgasm rip through him as he watched Roger cum. He moaned loudly, his hips pressing back into Roger's. He saw white and his ears buzzed, but the only thing he could focus on was the weight on top of him. 

 

Once he finally came back to himself, Roger still seemed to be on cloud nine. Brian pulled his hands from Roger's boxers and wrapped them around the boy, pulling him down and to his chest. Hugging him and rubbing his back, Brian grinned. That was the hardest he had cum in a long time, and he felt so satisfied that he had shared it with Roger. 

 

The younger boy whined softly as he relaxed against his  _ lover _ . He was absolutely breathless, panting softly. His fingers dancing across Brian’s chest softly as he hummed in content. The main sound of some battle scene from the movie filled the room. Roger didn’t care about the noise as he felt completely wiped out. His eyes fluttering close.

 

“That… that was great, Bri… I… I  haven’t cum like that in… so fucking long…” He mutters sleepily.

 

“Me too.” Brian whispered, his eyes drooping closed. “I'm so sleepy now.” He could already feel Roger slipping into sleep on top of him. Brian moved the blankets over them both, it would be annoying and itchy in the morning but they could clean up then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks schedule:  
> Sun) Start of Something New  
> Mon) Start of Something New  
> Tue) 101 Maylor Kink  
> Wed) Top Secret Idea  
> Thur) Top Secret Idea  
> Fri) Top Secret Idea  
> Sat) Top Secret Idea
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Top Secret Idea  
> 4) New Idea
> 
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


	11. The Boys Are Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are together at long last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres some sexy time!

Brian woke stiffly, a heavy weight on top of him. His boxers were plastered to him, making him itchy. He opened his eyes, golden hair shining in the morning light filtering in through the window. Brian lifted his arms above his head and stretched, his back arching and toes curling, a loud deep groan coming from his throat, making the body on top of him grumple and nuzzle down into him. 

 

“Sorry.” Brian giggled, his hands moving to rub Rogers back, but the movements made the dry cum pull at his pubic hair. “Fuck…”

 

“Sssssshhhhhhhhh” Roger grumbles, cuddling to the older man made noise and moved around. Instantly relaxing and drifting right back to sleep. His fingers unconsciously tracing Brian's shoulder.

 

“Roger, isn't the dry cum in your pants itchy?” Brian asked, his own crotch feeling like sandpaper now. “Let's go shower.”

 

“No…” The blond grumbled, not wanting to get up. Loving the warm _ safe _ feeling of just being with Brian. “Stay…” He mutters, still more than half asleep. 

 

“Alright.” Brian couldn't help but smile, his arms tightening around Rogers warm body. He let his hands roam over the pale back, his hands reaching down to cup the round perky ass before moving back up to the golden hair. He let his fingers scrap slightly at the scalp, the soft hair moving between his fingers. He moved his nose to rub at the boys temple, nuzzling softly, his right hand moving to trace the shorter spine. “You're amazing.” He whispered, unable to keep how he was feeling inside. 

 

Roger could only muster a sleepy noise in response. Nuzzling closer to his  _ boyfriend, _ burying his nose in the thick curls. Grumbling sleepily as there was a small knock on the door.

 

“Bri, dear….” Ruth called softly, just barely opening the door and peeking in. She smiled softly at the sleepy, covered pair. “Brian. Your father and I are going to see Aunt Lily for a little bit. The house is yours for the day. We'll be home by dinner. Don't do anything dangerous and if you do, don't get caught.” She hums, starting to close the door. “Oh! And if you need condoms, your father bought you some and their in a bag on your bathroom counter!” She quickly adds. Giggling and shutting the door as a pillow was hurled toward her.

 

“Noooooo!” Brian covered his face quickly as he turned bright red. “This is a dream it has to be. Or I’m dead. Please say I’m dead and that did not just happen with my  _ mother  _ in front of my  _ boyfriend _ !” 

 

“It happened.” Roger mutters. “But I can pretend to be asleep…” He hums with a yawn. 

 

“Thank you.” Brian grumbled, still feeling very embarrassed. “But we do have the house to ourselves, so… What do you wanna do? Finish our Marvel marathon?” Brian again let his hands slide into Rogers boxers, hands just resting on his ass. 

 

“Oh yeah, sounds fun. But we do have some condoms of we want more~” Roger teases, wiggling his ass slightly. Frowning as the itchiness hit him from the movement. “Maybe a shower before anything…” He sighs, looking up at Brian. Eyes and hair shining in the morning light. 

 

“A shower is what I was trying to get you to do earlier.” Brian rolled his eyes as he grinned at his boyfriend. “Could we… Shower together? Would you mind? Save water and all that?”

 

“Yeah, that'd be cool. _Save_ _the water_ and all that.” Roger grins before slowly getting off of the older man. Groaning as he stretches and pops his back. He got up a made a face as he walked. The dry cum feeling rather uncomfortable.

 

With a huff he quickly brushed out his hair and made his way to the bathroom as Brian got up as well. Roger entered the bathroom and giggled as he saw the bag with the condoms. Picking it up and turning toward Brian when he entered as well. A teasing smirk on his lips as Brian's eyes widened at the back and a blush spread on his cheeks.

 

“Oh, don't be such a prude.” Roger giggles, throwing the bag at him and turning to start the water. “Also, hope you like hot showers….”

 

“Just don’t try and melt my skin off.” Brian shrugged, throwing the bag  _ away  _ from himself. He quickly took off his shorts, huffing as the dry cum pulled at his pubs. He made sure not to be looking at Roger as the boy undressed, wanting to give him privacy even if they  _ had  _ just gotten off together the night before. He heard Roger step under the warm spray, closing the curtain. The boy took a deep breath before following in. 

 

Roger's back was to him, stream already rising as water ran over his hair. Brian let himself  _ look  _ at his boyfriend. Roger was skinny, too skinny, Brian could see each notch of his spine and where the ribs connected. There were fading bruise all over him, it made Brian sick. Without much more thought Brian wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close, his lips move to the water warmed skin of his shoulder. He held on as tight as he could, not wanting to let Roger go and be hurt again.

 

The blond instantly relaxed against the secure touch, a small smile on his lips. Oblivious to how he must have looked to the older boy. He hummed softly as he felt Brian’s lips on his shoulder. With a hum, he turned in the tall boys arms and smiled softly. Resting his head on Brian’s shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong?” He wonders, noting how Brian’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed. 

 

“I just… I'm just happy your mine and I get to take  _ care  _ of you now.” Brian whispered. His fingers moving once again over Roger's body, his thumb slipping over each notch in Rogers spine. “I just can’t wait to show everyone at school I'm dating the hottest person.” Brian smiled, his lips moving to kiss the smaller boy.

 

Roger’s face lit up with a cheeky smile at the compliment. His face a little red, either from the hot water or a blush, as he leaned up to meet Brian’s kiss. A small hum of content coming from him as their lips met. The kiss was slow, yet there was a certain passion Roger couldn’t place his finger on. It made him giddy and his heart swell. His hands slowly moving up Brian’s more fit chest and shoulder to wrap around his neck. Enjoying the sweet kiss. 

 

“Well.” He mutters against Brian’s lips. Placing another kiss before parting slightly. “I can’t wait to show everyone I’m taken by a more than deserving guy… Not to mention the lead and most handsome on the Lacrosse team.” The blond smiles. A small spark in his blue eyes.

 

“Wow just the Lacrosse team not the whole school.” Brian mocked offense. “Are you saying I have someone I should keep my eye out for? Someone I might have to rough up and tell them to stay away from my boyfriend?” Brian asked, his arms tight around Roger waist, moving them both back into the hot water.

 

“Weeeellll…” Roger shrugs as if he’s in thought. “There  _ is _ Mr. Beach…” He says with a smile. Instantly shrieking out as he feels Brian’s hands  _ dance _ across his ribs. Laughing out as the older boy didn’t stop his assault. “Kidding!! Kidding!!” He laughs, trying to get away. “Sorry! I’m sorry! You’re the hottest, most handsome guy in the school!! I surrender!!” 

 

“You better, baby butt.” Brian giggles catching Roger's lips in a sweet kiss before grabbing the shampoo and working it into the golden hair. He smiled as Roger hummed and closed his eyes, pushing his head back into Brian's fingers. “Alright.” Brian tipped Roger's sud covered head into the warm water, helping work the soap out. “You use conditioner too, right?”

 

“How else would I get these golden locks to shine?” Roger smiles. “But I usually let it set for a bit, so I’ll put it in and help you with your hair!” He chirps happily before switching position with Brian, making him closer to the spray. Letting the older boy enjoy the warmth as he lathered his own hair with conditioner and then taking the shampoo. He had to stand on his tiptoes to be able to fully work the shampoo into the the thick head of hair. Making sure to really scrub and get every inch. 

 

“So much hair.” He hums softly. “You really are like a poodle.” He giggles before leaning Brian’s head back and helping the soap wash out. With a happy hum, he quickly grabbed the conditioner and moved the shower head to spray lower as he worked the conditioner in as well. Taking his time to cover as much as he could. “Conditioner in. Now bodywash…” Roger mutters, looking at the shelves for the body wash.

 

Brian quickly grabbed the body wash from the high shelf. He coated his hand and began rubbing Roger down, over his chest and shoulders then down his back and to his ass. Brian let his finger just slip in between Roger's cheeks, his finger tip just touching Roger's hole. He quickly turned Roger so they were chest to back, his hand slipping down to grab Rogers hardening cock. 

 

“Not such a prude now, am I.” Brian growled in Rogers ear as he quickly pumped the member.

 

Roger gasped and moaned softly at the sudden change of pace. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Brian’s hands around his cock for the first time. He moaned as the hand around him tightened and kept its pace. 

 

“Bri-Brian…” He moans and bites his lip. His hips beginning to rock with the pace Brian set. The small moans and whines echoing through the bathroom. 

 

“Yes, Rog?” Brian asked softly, beginning to give an extra twist to his wrist as passed over the head of Roger's cock. “Mmm.” Brian hummed as as Rogers ass began to push into his hard prick. He let his free hand move to the thin hip, guiding Roger to push into his hand and rub his ass over his prick.

 

“Fu-fuck…” The younger boy moans shakily. His entire body tensing as his hips faltered. A loud moan echoing through the bathroom as he came over Brian’s hand. Roger whined softly as his entire body felt like jelly. Relaxing against the Brian’s strong embrace. 

 

“Fuck!” Brian growled. Both his arms wrapped around Roger, holding him up. Using the soap running down Roger's body, Brian pushed his penis between the boys thighs. He began moving his hips quickly, his orgasm washing over him quickly. 

 

“R-Roger!” Brian let the cry rip from his throat, his arms tightening around Roger's rips. His vision going white, cumming harder than he had the night before.

 

Roger hums softly, calming down from his own orgasam before trying to straighten up. He slowly turned and took the body wash from the shelf. Smiling up to Brian before using his hands to lather the soap over the older man’s body. Being sure to wash the cum off as well. 

 

“There, all clean…” He hums, still a bit breathless. “Let’s get the conditioner rinsed and then get out, hm?” Roger adjusts the shower head and helps Brian work the set conditioner out. Raking his fingers easily through the smoothed thick hair. Being sure not to over rinse. “Alright, you’re good!” He chirps before switching places with him again and stepping under the warm spray. Working the conditioner through his long locks.

 

Slowly, he turned the water off. Instantly shivering as Brian pulled the curtains back. He quickly took the towel Brian offered and wrapped it around himself quickly before making his way to the bedroom. He dried his body and glanced back to see Brian opening his closet. The older boy still dripping wet as he grabbed a long black robe. Offering it to the younger boy. Roger was a bit hesitant, but accepted it. Too cold to pass up the kind offer. Humming loudly as he slipped the robe on. Loving the warm, soft feeling on his cold skin. The robe reaching his shins and looked a bit big on his smaller form.

 

“So warm.” Roger sings with a smile, cuddling to the robe. Swaying softly. 

 

“You look warm.” Brian smiled, towel drying his hair and quickly brushing it out so it could dry in it's normal curly form. He slipped on a pair of boxers and sweats, leaving himself shirtless. Roger continued to stand in the warm robe, his eyes closed as he snuggled in the robe. “You know… I might be warmer than the robe, especially wrapped up in a blanket with you…” Brian smiled, opening his arms to the boy.

 

Roger giggled. “I need to dry my hair before anything. But after I would love to warm up wrapped in a blanket with you.” He hums happily. Skipping over and standing on his tiptoes. Kissing the tip of Brian’s nose. “Do you happen to have a blow dryer?” He wonders. 

 

“My mom does.” Brian nodded, leaving the room without being asked to get it. He grabbed a few other things, round brush, curling iron, what he guessed was a flat straightener or something like that. “I don’t know what all you needed, so I grabbed it all.” Brian shrugged tossing the supplies on the bed. “There’s a plug behind Percy's cage.” Brian moved the hedgehogs pen.

 

“Thanks.” Roger giggled again at the  _ supplies _ . He took the blow dryer and plugged it in before sitting on the bed. Taking the round brush, he started the dryer and began to work with his hair. Curling his hair toward his face just slightly at the ends with the brush. Smiling softly as Percy ran out of his little den. Looking straight at him and the source of the horrible noise.    
  
“Sorry, bud. You’re just gonna have to deal with it.” The blond hums as he continues to work through his hair. The drier it got, the more soft and lush it looked. Almost glowing with a soft halo. If anything, Roger could say he had nice, healthy hair. And he sure liked to take care of it. 

 

Brian leaned against the dresser where Percy cage sat and watched Roger work, a soft smile on his face. When Roger was about half way done Brian moved to his record player and began looking through his collection of vinyls. He picked Bruno Marz, putting it on, but waiting until Roger was done to start playing it. Instead he stretched out on the bed, watching the golden halo move with the wind, looking softer and softer with each second.

 

Roger went over his hair once more before turning the drier off and unplugging it. Wrapping it up neatly and setting it to the side. Brushing his hair out once more before setting the brush down and flopping back on the bed. He gave a small hum as he rested on Brian’s chest. His soft, dry hair fanned across the older boys chest as he settled. 

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Roger mutters. Snuggled to Brian’s bare chest and curling his legs so they were under the robe completely.  

 

“Hmm, no.” Brian moved his hand to the blond hair, feeling the soft strands run between his fingers. He moved the blankets so they were wrapped tightly around both of them. “We should take a nap.” Brian yawned, the sleepiness of his orgasm catching up with him.

 

The younger man frowned slightly before nodding, though instead of snuggling closer he reached and grabbed his phone clicking open to see it was a little past noon. He gave an internal sigh as he thought that he would have to leave soon to make it to  _ Family Sunday _ Dinner. He opened his clock and set an alarm, just in case before setting his phone back and snuggling to Brian. Laying his head back on the older boys chest and gently ghosting his fingers over the muscles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays  
> **ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE TAGGED** If you want to be notified about updates to our stories** (These updates will include chapter updates, songs we find that fit the stories, info about the stories, fanart, and other things.)  
> DM or send me an ask on tumblr @darb6226 and I will tag you on these post!


	12. When There Was You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate summarys. The boys go back to school and Brian gets an idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!

Roger couldn't stop smiling as he strolled down the main hallway of the school. Brian's arm around his waist, pulling him close while he leaned closer to the taller boy.  _ All _ eyes were on them. Students and teachers alike. The happiness that swelled inside him almost able to block out his thoughts about his family dinner.

 

He giggled softly as Brian squeezed his hip slightly. Looking up at the older boy, they both shared a smile before entering their Home Room together. All their peers dead silent as they are their way to their seats. The blond giving a small pout as they had to break away to sit in their own seats.

 

But as Roger sat, he was really able to take in all the stares and his past weekend. In only a few days, his relationship with Brian changed  _ so _ much. No wonder everyone seemed so shocked. Though Roger just shrugged and winked at Brian.

 

The class was painfully slow. He could barely keep his eyes off the older boy and he noticed Brian had the same problem. Each time Roger would look up, Brian would already be staring at him. But soon class ended and both him and Brian hurried out to the hallway.

 

He giggled as Brian pulled him to his chest. With a small hum, Roger leaned up and planted a quick kiss on Brian's lips. 

 

“I'll see you in Science.” He hums softly, giving another small kiss to the older boy before quickly pulling away and making his way down the hall. His class in the opposite direction of Brian's next class. He pouted as he found it hard to walk away, but he did. He pulled out his phone as he walked.

 

 _8:36 AM:_ ** _I miss you already_** 💔😔💔

 

 _8:41 AM:_ **_Babe, don't do that, you're breaking my heart! I’ll see you in an hour and a half, then its lunch. We will be together again soon, promise. ~Bri_**

 

Brian smiled down at his phone, his heart aching because Roger wasn't right beside him. 

 

 _8:41 AM:_ **_Plus….. You have class with Freddie. Good luck!! ~Bri_**

 

Roger sighed as he read the last text. He wasn't looking forward to Freddie's reaction. Especially since he knew the older boy must have already heard from school gossip. So with a deep breath Roger entered his Home Economics class and sat in the back. Still feeling his peers eyes on him.

 

“Roger fucking Taylor!” 

 

_ Here we go. _ Roger thought, looking up to Freddie marching in. 

 

“Hey, Fred.” He hums simply as the darker boy slammed his binder on the desk beside him.

 

“Oh, don't  _ Hey, Fred _ me!! What's this talk I'm hearing about you and Brian being in each others arms?! I just heard someone say you were kissing in front of Home Room!  _ Kissing _ !!” Freddie exclaims, making Roger roll his eyes.

 

“It was just a pack on the lips, jeez.” Roger mutters.

 

“But you did kiss!!” Fred gasps.

 

“Uh… Yeah. That's what you do when you're  _ dating  _ someone. Isn't it?” The blond arches his eyebrow. Freddie gawking at the younger boy.

 

“Dating?!” By now the entire class, including Mrs. Austin, were staring at the two boys.

 

“... Yeah. Dating, Fred. Brian and I are dating.” Roger says loud enough for the class to hear. Hoping to just have to go through this once.

 

“What?! When!? How?! Tell me tell me!!” Fred sat down, looking at him. Roger huffed as he felt like the entire class leaned forward.

 

“It just happened during the weekend.” He shrugs and looks down at his book. More than happy when class started. Trying his best to ignore the looks from Freddie.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Roger darted out of the class and to his Algebra class. Smiling and saying  _ hi _ to a few of his friends in the class before falling asleep as the lecture began.

 

The bell jarred him awake and got him up. He yawned as he got the notes from a friend and started down the hall. Smiling as he realized Earth Science was next. Meaning he'd be by Brian again. Only thing was, Brian sat about 2 rows ahead of him. And that made him pout all over again.

 

Yawning again, he entered the class and didn't see Brian so he just made his way to his seat in the back. He saw John walk in and smiled at the boy before folding his arms on the desk and putting his head down.

 

Brian moved smoothly through his classes, avoiding the halls Freddie took as he  _ knew  _ the older boy would hound him for information. A few girls asked if the rumors were true, that he was dating someone and that it was them. He rolled his eyes and gave a happy  _ yes I am, now shh we are in class.  _ He did feel bad as he had not told his  _ best friend  _ yet, John. The young boy would have heard the whispers by now, but something about the best friend code tugged at Brian’s mind. 

 

“Ay, Bri.” John greeted as the older boy walked into the science classroom. 

 

“Hi, John.” Brian grinned, his eyes moving to the blond head that was resting on folded arms. Brian was a teachers aid in this class, but he did the work with the other students to give to the teacher as good notes and key sheets, so he had an assigned desk, sadly away from his  _ boyfriend.  _

 

“So… How was your weekend?” John asked as Brian sat down beside him, a sly grin on his face. John may be quiet but he was a cheeky bitch when he wanted to be. 

 

“It was great, thank you.” Brian grinned before turning in his seat to look at Roger. Luckily the students that sat between them had not arrived yet, so Brian didn’t have to look around other people. The older boy could tell Roger was struggling  _ not  _ to look at him after hearing his voice, so Brian decided to be cheeky and looked back at John. “I got together with someone. And  _ somehow  _ other people have found out, and these fucking girls have been  _ crying! _ I shit you not, look I have makeup on my shirt from one of them.” Brian held out his sleeve to John where he did indeed have makeup from one of his exs cry on him that morning. “But… some people are worth being a snot rag for.” 

 

Roger bit his smiling lip as he glanced up. Shaking his head when Brian’s eyes flickered back to him. With a hum, he slowly got his notebook and pencil out. Getting ready to struggle with trying to write the notes as he listened to John and Brian go back and forth, but soon the class got quiet as the teacher began her lecture. 

 

To Roger’s defense, he did try to write notes for a good 10 minutes before giving up and putting his head down. Listening to the teacher enough to know they were talking about Divergent Plate Boundaries. But after a bit he ended up falling asleep just like he had in the class before. Jumping awake as the bell rang, signalling lunch. With a yawn, Roger packed his notebook away and slowly stood. Stretching and trying to wake up completely.

 

Brian moved out of the classroom and waited for Roger while talking to John, the younger boy wanted to leave campus to go get lunch and asking Brian to come. 

 

“I already texted Fred, he wants Subway.” John stated, looking at the text. Brian half listened, watching Roger and catching his hand as he came out the door. Brian quickly pulled Roger to his chest, his nose pressed into the soft blond hair that still faintly smelled like his shampoo. “Alright, love birds, not right here while I’m still single as a pringle.” John huffed, hitting Brians shoulder. “Rog, we’re going to get food, wanna come with?”

 

“Hey, I never agreed to go.” Brian huffed, his cheeks reddening. “I don’t…” He whispered to John looking away. Deacy knew about his family's money problems as they had been friends for so long. And Brian didn't want to say it out loud as Roger was right there. 

 

“Oh… Hey you paid for my food last time, I'll buy today. My treat! Roger I'll buy you somethin’ too if you want.” The youngest grinned as Freddie joined them. 

 

“Oh John is paying? I'm getting everything now!” Freddie laughed, putting his arm loosely around the dark haired boys shoulders.  “Bri, are you driving?”

 

“Roger and I haven't even agreed to go yet!” Brian huffed his cheeks still red as he looked down at the blond. 

 

“Already making decisions like a couple, they grow up so fast.” Freddie mocked, wiping a fake tear. “Well hurry up then dears, I’m starving.” 

 

Roger tensed as the other boys discussed what to do for  _ lunch _ . He looked down before shaking his head. “You all go get lunch. I’m not too hungry. Plus I have to copy some notes from earlier and probably start on a paper for English.” He shrugs with a smile. “So I’ll just stick back here.”

 

“Oh don’t do that, darling. Just because you come with us doesn't mean you have to get anything!” Freddie chirps. “Plus I want all the juicy details of this weekend!-”

 

“You won't have time to eat, he will want so much information.” John laughed. “Really Rog, if you don't come Brian wont either. It will be fun!”

 

“Guys, if he doesn't want to he doesnt have to.” Brian huffed, turning to look at Roger. “Whatever you wanna do babe.”

 

“I-I…” Roger stuttered, suddenly feeling a bit sick. He didn’t want Brian  _ not _ to go just because of him. And he didn’t want John or Freddie to be mad at him for being the reason Brian didn’t go. He didn’t want to tear them up or anything… “Sure… Let’s go.” He smiles slightly. Freddie instantly jumping in joy. Turning and leading the group out to the parking lot. 

 

Roger remained silent as they all got into Brian’s jeep. Freddie and John were pestering Brian more for information as the older boy huffed and tried to focus on just driving. Luckily the closest Subway was only like a 5 minutes drive. Soon they were walking into the little food joint and Freddie was first in line. Rambling on and on. Stacking his sub with as much as he could.

 

While Freddie ordered, Roger felt his stomach rumble slightly. He really didn’t eat much last night, or yesterday really  _ at all _ . And he couldn’t deny that he was hungry, but the thought of food just made him even more queasy.

 

“I’m gonna find a table and start on my notes.” He hums softly before leaving Brian’s arm to sit at a booth. Pulling his phone and notebook out quietly.

 

Brian watched Roger go before ordering his own food, he did get Roger a kids sandwich with ham and cheese. He thought even if the boy picked at it, it was better than nothing. His mother had pulled him aside when Roger had left the night before and explained she thought he had anorexia, how Brian couldn't push Roger to eat but could encourage him and give him every chance to put food into his body. Brian did have a feeling Roger liked cold drinks so he made sure to get the boy a lite lemonade from the fountain. 

 

“Thanks John, I owe you.” Brian muttered as the boy paid. 

 

“No you don't, Bri. How often does your mom feed me? Or do you pay for shit when I forget my wallet. This is the least I can do.” John smiled, trying to make his best friend feel better. 

 

“Still wish you didn't have to do anything at all.” Brian's pride about money had always been a hard spot for him, he tried to do better, but it didn’t always work. The two lacrosse players moved to sit at the table Freddie and Roger were at, Brian quickly pressing himself to Rogers side, grabbing his chin and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I missed you today.”

 

Roger let a small smile dance on his lips and kissed the older boy right back. “I missed you too…” He mumbles before their lips connect again. Wanting to just straddle Brian lap and kiss him for the rest of forever. 

 

“Come on, kids. Wait till later, won’t ya?” John huffs softly as Freddie giggles.

 

“Aw, leave’em be! They haven’t sucked face since Home Room!” Freddie teases, making Roger roll his eyes. The younger boy continuing to kiss Brian before pulling away to let him eat. 

 

“We didn’t even  _ suck face _ then…” Roger mumbles, picking his pencil up and starting on his notes again. Ignoring the small rumble in his stomach, but deciding to take a small sip of his lemonade. Blocking out the rest of the friends conversation.

 

Brian wrapped his arm around Roger and began to eat his veggie sandwich, leaving Rogers where he could easily grab it. Freddie began to slam questions into Brian, asking him about everything that had happened over the weekend. Brian merely rolled his eyes about the sex questions ignoring Freddie and focusing on Roger until the older boy stopped asking the same question again. 

 

“You know…” Brian said slowly, tapping Roger shoulder. “Since Roger and I are together we need to find a  _ couple  _ friend. A couple we can go to the movies with, but then we both turn away and make out ya’know… So one of you two need to find someone, get together yourselves, or we need to find new friends.” Brian watched as Johns face turned bright red and freddie choked on his drink. Brian grinned at Roger as the boy looked up. 

 

Roger scoffed softly and shook his head as he wrote. Muttering a small agreement as the other boys composed themselves.

 

“You’re right.” Freddie says after a minute. “I need a boyfriend.” He nods. “Maybe someone younger than me. Shy. Quiet. Dark hair. Nice green eyes, something relaxing to look at. Maybe even on the Lacrosse team… Say, the co-captain?” The darker boy shrugs before taking a bite out of his sub. 

 

John looked like a deer in headlights, staring at Freddie with wide eyes. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” Brian sighed. “John, kiss him already!” Brian hissed, holding his hand out to Freddie who was still looking down. John turned to stare at Brian, then back at Freddie. 

 

“M-me?” John asked, looking like someone who had just been told they won their dream car and their grandma died at the same time. “R-really?” Johns face began to brighten, looking like the morning sun after a week of rain. The young boy quickly grabbed Freddie by the cheeks and pulled him forward gently. Softly, like he was holding a loaded gun, John pressed his lips to Freddie’s. 

 

Freddie eagerly returned the kiss, forgetting about his sub as their lips moved together. Roger rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gently elbowing Brian. Sending him a look, a small smile on his lips before looking at the time.

 

“We need to hurry up. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be late for skipping study block.” The blond huff softly.

 

“Oh no, you are not skipping!” Brian huffed, glaring at his boyfriend before kicking John’s chair, breaking the two boys kiss. “We gotta go.” He jabbed his thumb at the door and began to clean up his meal, putting the left overs in his backpack to eat later. He wrapped up Rogers sandwich and hazitated. “Want this? Or do you want me to give it to John?” 

 

Roger stared at it silently. If ( _ when _ ) he skipped, he could always try to eat… and if it came back up… well  _ when _ it came back up, at least he could say he tried… Biting his lip, he slowly took the 6-inch sub from Brian.

 

“I’ll keep it…” He mutters before getting up. Follow Brian to the car, John and Freddie trailing after them. The drive back to school was short. Freddie and John were making heart eyes in the back seat while Roger stared out the window. Scheming how exactly he was going to go about his day.

 

He knew if he really decided to skip study block, Brian would be sure to follow (and scold him). Brian would do the same for English… He  _ could _ always skip Gym. After all, Brian’s art class was on the other side of the school. But then if he got sick, he wouldn’t want to go to Band, which he already skipped a lot of due to watching Brian play from under the bleachers… Chewing at his lip, Roger decided to just wait till he got home to try to eat…

 

_ Maybe if I smoke a bit it will make me hungry and help me keep it down… _ He reasons with himself. As they parked, Freddie and John both hopped out. Yelling  _ See Ya _ as they crossed the parking lot to enter the school hand in hand. Roger rolled his eyes again before unbuckling himself.

 

“Come on.” He hums softly, looking at his boyfriend.

 

Brian smiled at Roger and took his hand, heading to the other side of the school. As Brian didnt have any homework had to sit behind the teachers computer and help him get ready for his class after study hall. Mr. Beach was one of the assistant coaches on the lacrosse team, closer to most of the boys than the other coaches, Brian felt comfortable with him and didn't get embarrassed when Beach tossed a paper ball at his head. 

 

“Brian!” Mr. Beach called, Brian had been distracted watching Roger. 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

“Do you need to go back to your desk? I can have someone else help me if you have something you need to do.” Beach had a half smile that made Brian know the teacher knew he was distracted. 

 

“Yeah, I do have stuff to do.” Brian nodded moving from the teachers desk and back over to his own desk close to Roger. “Hey.” Brian whispered, getting Rogers attention. “You're very distracting.” Brian grinned. 

 

Roger rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as his eyes flickered to the older boy. For the first time that class period, he wasn’t thinking about wanting a cigarette. “Oh really?” He asks, eyes sparkling softly.

 

“Yes,  _ really _ , baby.” Brian chuckled, looking over at what Roger was working on. “Math, gross.” Brian sniffed, but shrugged and pulled out his Psychology homework. “But I think learning the names of all the old men who liked to touch heads … Actually, math might be as bad. At least mine is kinda a story, yours the devil just decided to put the alphabet in with numbers.” Brian joked, his hand sneaking onto Roger thigh. 

 

Roger felt his heart race at the nickname  _ baby _ and his body tensed slightly at the hand on his thigh. His blue eyes flickering to the older boy and smiling softly. “Agreed.” He whispered in the quiet room. There were a other small conversations in the room, but like theirs they were all whispered. 

 

Brian smiled at the young boy and began reading his textbook, trying not to laugh at some of the theories. The class moved quickly after that, both men studying together, but Brian couldn't help his mind from wandering. Wondering what it would be like to be in college, both of them studying in their own flat. Maybe shared with some other guys because they were college students. What it would be like to be older and lay in bed reading next to each other. Maybe some little feet running around with a dog. A smile grew on Brian's face as he thought of having a home and life with Roger. Of getting married and - 

 

_ Wake up!  _ He yelled at himself mentally. They hadn't even been dating for a week and Brian was already trying to plan their lives as they got older. This was always his problem with the girls he dated, he wanted… more. He wanted a family and a life and a nine to five job where he could be home in the evenings and just… be a family. But this was high school. He should want sex and to not have responsibilities. Go get drunk on the weekends and ditch class, but he didn't. He wanted different than that. He wanted a future not to fly by the seat of his pants… And if he was honest he wanted that with Roger, but he would keep his mouth shut and not scare his new boyfriend away. 

 

Roger started to put his notebook away just as the bell rang. Gently nudging Brian who was still lost in thought. “Hey, come on. English.” He hums softly, getting up and waiting for Brian to follow. They slowly made their way down the hall to their next class. Brian was a teachers aid for this class as well, where it was an actual class for Roger. 

 

Thankfully this class moved relatively fast and so did the last two classes. Before Roger knew it, he was putting away his mallets in band class, listening to the end of the day announcements. The mention of the homecoming next week made all the students around him begin to buzz. And made him slightly curious…

 

He had forgotten about Homecoming… and he wondered if maybe Brian would ask him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays  
> **ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE TAGGED** If you want to be notified about updates to our stories** (These updates will include chapter updates, songs we find that fit the stories, info about the stories, fanart, and other things.)  
> DM or send me an ask on tumblr @darb6226 and I will tag you on these post!


	13. I Want It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming, you must think of a fun way to ask your dream date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet chapter!
> 
> I feed off your comments!!! I miss hearing for all of you!!!

“Do you have everything?” Ruth asked as she help Brain out to his jeep. 

 

“Yes, mom.” Brian smiled, softly putting down box. 

 

“And you are coming home after you drop this off?” She asked, handing her son things to put in his car. 

 

“Yes, mom.”

 

“Is this going to make him mad? He always seemed like… the none _ messy _ type.”

 

“Probably, but I think he will find it funny.” Brian shrugged. He had seven large tubs of butter, each mixed to make it seem there was something inside, then nine roses, a letter of his name and a question mark stuffed in each bud. “Be back soon.” He yelled before heading to the school half an hour early. He had already talked with each one of Rogers teachers and they were all on board with helping him. 

 

“You are really gonna make him do this? In front of the whole class?” Couch Beach asked as Brian handed him the tubs of butter. 

 

“Yep! Don't start class until he goes through it all.” Brian grinned. He gave each teacher their needed thing before leaving the school and going back home. His mother and him planning on going suit shopping for the day, his phone turned off. 

 

+++

 

“You’re kidding.” Roger stares at Mr. Reid. Eyebrow arched as he clicks his tongue. The teacher just staring right back at him, along with his peers. “You’re  _ not _ kidding.” He huffs, looking down at the  _ tub of butter _ on his desk. A note on top that read  _ DIG AND FIND ME _ . With a small grumble, Roger opened the tub and dipped his fingers into the greasy, smooth solid. 

 

He felt around until he was sure he  _ dug _ around enough. He pulled his buttered hand out of the tub and glared a Mr. Reid.

 

“Fucking really?” He huffs.

 

“Language, Taylor. Go wash your hand so we can start class.” The teacher instructed as he tried not to laugh. Roger rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the odd looks he received on the way.

 

History passed rather quickly and Roger was soon walking into his Home Ec class. His eyes widening as there was yet  _ another _ tub of butter on his desk. Walking over, there was a note that read the same thing as the previous.

 

_ DIG AND FIND ME _

 

He quickly looked up and saw Mrs. Austin watching him. She just smiled and shrugged. Motioning for Roger to do what he needed. Roger clicked his tongue before taking the lid off and dipping his hand into the tub. Searching for  _ something _ but not finding it…

 

“What the hell!” He huffs before turning and going to the back of the room to wash his hands.

 

Through five more of his classes, he was greeted with a tub of butter on his usual desk. Each teacher waiting for him to  _ dig _ through it. It made Roger angry, especially when the teacher said they didn’t know what was going on. Roger just  _ needed _ to do it. He was almost tempted to skip band, but Brian didn’t come to school today for some reason so there wasn’t a point in skipping…

 

With an angry huff, he pushed the door open to the band room and made his was to the timpani, knowing he would be working on them instead of the xylophone today. As he approached the large instrument he was shocked (yet relieved) to not see a tub of butter. But instead to find rose petals spread on the head of the main timpani. A lovely bouquet placed there as well. 

 

Roger slowly brought the bouquet up and saw a note inside. Biting his lip, he slowly peeked at it.

 

_ Just wanted to  _ **_butter_ ** _ you up before asking you to Homecoming _

 

A smile spread on Roger’s face, ear to ear, as he reread the note over again. He shook his head before setting the flowers down and clearing off his instrument. The annoyance of his entire day suddenly forgotten as he felt a giddy happiness swirling inside him. He couldn’t wait till after school…

 

+++

 

Brian turned back on his phone as his mother put the car in park in front of their home. He was surprised to not have any messages from Roger. But he shrugged it off, figuring Roger was probably mad at him for making him dig through butter. 

 

Brian took his new suit and started for his room, wanting to hand it in the closet so it didn’t get wrinkled. As he walked into his house he stopped dead in his tracks. Harold walked over, wiping his hands as he was obviously doing work in the garage. 

 

“Your boyfriend came over a bit ago. Did something in your room and then left.” The older man hummed, smiling to his wife and giving her a kiss before looking at his son.

 

“Oh no.” Brian whispered before running up the stairs and into his room.

 

The room was perfectly neat and tidy, just as Brian had left it. Though one thing was a miss: Percy’s cage was open. Before Brian could fully react, there was a little squeak by his foot and soon Percy was running past Brian and out the now open door. Scurrying across the hall as Brian chased after. 

 

Percy made it under Brian’s parents bed and soon dashed out, making Brian trip over himself to follow the little creature. The chase continued all through the top floor. Percy small enough to wiggle his way under everything and around Brian with ease. Soon the hedgehog ran back into Brian’s bedroom, letting Brian close the door and trap Percy in his room again. The little hedgehog was obviously breathing quickly from the new exercise. A little ribbon around his middle and tied on his back. 

 

Brian quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed his  _ child.  _ He quickly untied the ribbon and put the creature back in his home. Brian unrolled the paper that was tied to the ribbon and read it. 

 

_ If you thought this was bad, you’re going to have a hard time keeping up with me on Homecoming _ . 

 

Brian grinned hugely and flopped on his bed, taking out his phone. 

 

5:54 PM:  **_So is that a yes? ~Bri_ **

 

6:22 PM:  **_It wasn’t a ‘no’_ ** The younger boy finally texted back.  

 

7:02 PM:  **_*photo attached* THE RED SPECIAL IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Bri_ **

 

7:03 PM:  **_*Video attached*_ **

 

_ “Am I doing this right.”  _ Harold's voice came. The picture was of Brian on the sofa, looking extremely excited, the  _ finished  _ guitar in his hands. 

 

“ _ Yes, dad it's fine.”  _ Brian huffed before moving his fingers over the strings of the instrument, a unique but beautiful sound coming out of it. “ _ Oh hell yes!”  _ Brian immediately began to jam out, playing a bit of David Bowie. Harold began to laugh and the phone seemed to fall, the video cutting off. 

 

7:03 PM:  **_COME OVER!!!!!!!!! ~Bri_ **

 

7:10 PM:  **_You sound amazing, babe._ **

 

7:13 PM:  **_And I can’t. Helping Clare with homework. Sorry :(_ **

 

7:13 PM:  **_Bring her with you! I wanna meet her anyways. ~Bri_ **

 

7:16 PM:  **_We can’t. Our home has rules with homework. Enforced by mother._ **

 

Brian looked at his text and felt very disappointed. He wanted to share this moment with Roger, because Roger helped name the guitar and…. Brian wanted to see him. But becoming angry wouldn’t help anything, Brian tried to remember. Instead he put his phone down and focused on the joy of the music.

 

7:29 PM:  **_Okay ~Bri_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays
> 
> **Where did you all go!!?? I miss your comments!!**


	14. We're All In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brians guitar is finally finished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **please read**
> 
> First **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> **Second!** Jess and I have made side tumblrs that are as if Brian and Roger have tumblrs. We will post stuff we think they would post, do a little Role play, and some other things. Follow us! Roger (Ran by Jess) is roger-maylor-taylor and Brian (Ran by me) is the-red-suck-my-cock.

“Morning, darlin’!” Freddie chirped as he saw Brian getting out of his car. He was currently latched onto John, against his own car. Waiting as long as possible before they had to make their way into class. “How was your night? How did it go? He was pretty annoyed about the butter thing.”

 

“Actually he didn’t seem to be too mad.” Brian shrugged. “How was shagging?” 

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“John, love.” Freddie giggles as his new boyfriend turns away covering his face. “You're more of a prude then Brian.” The older boy turns back to the guitarist. “Did you bring her?”

 

“Yes I did!” Brian grins opening the back seat of his car to show  _ The Red Special.  _ “She sounds amazing.” 

 

“Let's ditch first hour and go play in the band room! I've been dying to see how she sounds.” John marvels snatching his hand away when Brian went to hit it as he tried to touch the red wood. 

 

“Alright.” Freddie grins, grabbing John's arm. “Text Roger, tell him where we are. I haven’t seen him yet this morning.” Brian rolls his eyes as he ordered around but does as he’s told, walking along behind Freddie and John, the guitar in his hand.

 

7:35 AM:  **_Meet me in the band room. ~Bri_ **

 

Freddie hummed softly as he began to talk about his night. The dinner his mom made. The movie they watched. When John came over. The cake Kashmira  _ and _ Clare made together. 

 

“Kash and Clare are really becoming close friends! Clare’s over almost all the time after school. I swear, they’re the cutest! And Clare is such a good baker! I wonder if Roger is good at baking.” Freddie rambles on, clinging to John as they reached the bandroom. 

 

“Wait…. Clare?” Brian asked stopping as he came into the room. “Roger said he couldn’t come over… Clare had homework…” Brian felt like an idiot. If Roger didn’t want to hangout he should be able to say so, not just lie to Brian. 

 

“What was that, Brian?” John asked picking up a spare base. 

 

“Nothing.” The older boy plastered on a smile. Putting his guitar strap over his head and beginning to play, ignoring everyone and just playing.

 

Around 8 o’clock, the band doors opened and Roger slipped in quietly. The 3 boys playing together. Freddie belting at the top of his lungs, making Roger smile. Flinching slightly at the movement on his face. He stayed silent until they came to a stop and then started clapping.

 

“Wow, Bri! She sounds amazing!” Roger exclaims softly, making his way over to look at the red beauty in Brian’s hands. 

 

Brian simply took off the instrument and handed it to Roger, not saying anything. Instead folding his arms and looking at Freddie. 

 

“Ah Fred, your voice sounds weird. Must be all the sugar from the cake Kash and Clair made.” Brian laughed moving away from Roger and picking up a spare guitar. 

 

“Darling, nothing could make my voice sound weird, I sound like a fucking angel.” Freddie huffed moving to John, leaning against a piano as John tuned the guitar. 

 

“An Angel who's getting fat on little girls cake.” Brian muttered under his breath. He still hadn't  _ looked  _ at Roger, but he was feeling hurt. Roger had lied to him, instead of just saying he didn’t want to come over. 

 

“Brian, whatever put that pity dick in your mouth, get it out.” John yelled, throwing a ball of paper at the curly head.

 

Roger remained quiet before setting the Red Special down and swiftly leaving the room. Keeping his head down as he walked to the parking lot. Silently praying he had a joint  _ somewhere _ in his car.

 

“Whatever that was… Nicely handled.” Freddie said with an arched eyebrow. Looking at Brian before looking back at his piano, shaking his head slightly. 

 

Brian shook his head and grabbed his guitar. He kept his head down and walked to his jeep, putting the guitar softly in the back before closing the door. His head immediately fell to the door, pulling it back and letting it fall forward again, and again. He kept doing it until he heard a sharp  _ fuck.  _ Brian looked up to see Roger digging around in his BMW. 

 

Feeling guilty Brian slowly moved to his boyfriend, who was crying. He slowly wrapped his arm around Roger middle, making the boy jump and turn towards him. Brian saw where the tears had washed away the makeup, black and blue showing through. 

 

“Holy fuck, Roger.” Brian gasped, grabbing Roger's chin. “Did you get in a fig-” Brian stopped as he suddenly knew  _ who  _ had hit the boy. “Oh Roger. I'm such a fucking idiot, aren't I? I would have come and got you again.”

 

Roger shook his head quickly. “No. No…  _ He _ … He was home. I wouldn’t have been able to…” He mutters softly. “Him seeing you would have… it would have made it worse…” The dark ring around his eye was becoming more and more visible along with the bruise on his cheek.

 

“Why? Doesn't he want you to have friends? I could come over and just a friend.” Brian whispered his arms moving to wrap around the shorter boy, but he hesitated. “Can I hug you, hold you tight?” He asked softly, wanting to hold Roger like he did his mother when she was upset. “I can charm him, show off with my fancy hair.” He tried to joke.

 

The blond allowed himself to lean onto the older boy. Relaxing slightly as the arms wrapped around him. He shook his head slightly. “My father doesn’t like me having anyone… Plus he… he knows your name.. You can’t act like  _ just a friend _ … He-.... He found  _ my _ roses and the note…” Roger voices cracks slightly as he speaks. “He almost didn’t let me come today… An-and he refuses to let me go to the dance… or anywhere after school for that matter…” 

 

“No!” Brian growled. “What about your mom? Or is she…?” He didn’t want to say abused just in case it triggered the younger boy. “Come stay at my house… move in. Leave that house. We can get a flat and work and run away and just be us-” He heard Roger beginning to sob. “Rog… talk to me baby.”

 

“I-I ca-can’t just move out!” The younger boy sobs. “I can’t leave my mo-mother and sister! Plu-plus my father’s peers wou-would notice such an absence an-and if that causes anything the-then he’ll haunt me for the re-rest of my life!” He cries. Burying his face into Brian’s jacket. “I-I can’t…” 

 

“Then let's turn your father into the police.” He felt Roger tense. “No, not right now… let's take pictures of this beating, then next time take them again, then again. Of Clare too. Then when we have enough we will go to the police. I'll work day and night so we can afford a fucking American lawyer from wall street if I have to.” Brian huffed holding tighter to Roger.

 

Roger shook his head so quickly it looked as though it may fly off. “H-he doesn’t to-touch Clare… an-and… no...no…” He sobbed softly, clutching at Brian’s jacket “I-I’m sorry… I… I’m too much trouble… I’m sorry…” 

 

“Roger, your not trouble. Your fucking dad is, and if I ever get my hands on him-” Brian took a deep breath, holding tighter to Roger's trembling body. “Fuck this, fuck all of it. I'm going to kill that fucker.”

 

“Don’t say that…” Roger says in a shakey, broken voice. He pulled away from the older boy and kept his head down. “It’s not worth you getting into trouble… It’s fine. Only a few more years and then I can be shipped away from him…” He mumbles, wiping his face. Instantly flinching as he forgot about the sensitive marks on his face.

 

“It’s only murder of you get caught.” Brian muttered, pulling Roger's hand away from his face. He used the back of his fingers to softly and gently wipe the moisture away. “What can I do right now, Roger? I feel… so helpless and I hate that. What can I do?”

 

“I-... Well…” Roger bit his lip slightly and shook his head. “We should be getting to class or we’re going to miss the entire day…” 

 

“Rog… we can't.” Brian sighed, knowing the school should call home and he'd get chewed out. “My mom will kill  _ both  _ of us if I ditch again.” Brian sighed. “But I don’t have practice today so  _ you  _ could ditch band and we could go make out or something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)   
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays
> 
> **Where did you all go!!?? I miss your comments!!**


	15. I Cant Take My Eyes Off Of You

“Love, leave him alone.” Harold sighs as Ruth straightens Brian's shirt for the sixth time. Brian rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood. He and roger had only seen each other at school for the past 3 days. He was missing his boyfriend and it didn't help they were on the street Roger lived. Brian didn't know what house was his, but he knew the street name. Roger had not let him near his home, saying it was better that way. But now he wished more than before he knew, so he could run to the house and beat the shit out of his father. 

 

“I just want him to look nice. This will be the first time Winnie sees him since he was a toddler.” Ruth huffed, holding a box in one arm. It was Ruth's best friend since grade schools birthday, and this year Ruth was visiting her home instead of going to lunch. “Brian stop looking so mopey, stand up properly.” Ruth hissed as Harold rang the doorbell. 

 

“Mom, it's fine, calm down.” Brian smiled. “She's your best friend, I could throw up and she probably wouldn't care. just like you wouldn’t with her kids.” Brian chuckled as the door opened. A shorter man stood there, with dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. Brian thought he belong in an old boy band, like one direction in 40 years. 

 

“Harold, Ruth.” He smiled gently. “Come in, Winfred is excited to see you. This must be your son?” 

 

“Yes this is Brian.” Harold smiles at the man, patting Brian's back as Ruth squealed and ran to hug her best friend. Brian smiled gently and shook hands. 

 

“Firm grip, you must play sports.” The blond smiles. 

 

“Yes, lacrosse-”

 

“He the captain.” Harold stated proudly. “Already working on a athletics and academics scholarships.” 

 

“Wow, you must put in a lot of hard work. What are you looking to going into?” 

 

“Practice everyday for three hours and I have a 4.0 GPA. Astrophysicists is what I  _ want  _ to do, but we will have to see what scholarship I get.” Brian shrugged, charming as he was raised to be. 

 

“Oh, is this your boy?” The women looked over to the three men, Ruth smiled proudly at her son as Winnie rushed over. “Oh you have grown like a weed! I remember when you were no taller than my knee! But you still have those lovely curls like your momma.” The blonde haired woman said quickly, pulling Brian into a hug, making him chuckle. The woman let go and looked back at Ruth. “And he’s so strong!” She lightly squeezed his bicep, grinning up at him. 

 

“Oh- ah thank you.” He muttered feeling awkward. the blond man took the moment to explain to his wife how Brian played lacrosse and was planning on college. 

 

“Smart, athletics and handsome. You're just the full package.” Winnie giggled as Brian blushed. “We might have to have you help Michael move some boxes around in the garage before you go.” 

 

“Of course, ma'am.” Brian smiled. 

 

“You are quite the young man.” The blond man smiled, nodding at Brian approvingly. Brian quickly stammered out a thank you, his parents grinning with pride. 

 

“Oh where are my manners.” Winnie grabbed at her chest, huffing to herself. “Come in and have some tea! I have it all set up in the living room.” She lead them into the living room where there were comfy couches and a large fireplace. A young girl sat on one sofa, playing a DS. “Clary, go get your brother, tell him it's time to come say  _ hello  _ to our guests.” 

 

“Alright, mom.” The girl stood and looked over the guest, her eye pausing on Brian. Her mouth popped open before snapping shut, her eyes wide before filling with mischief. “I'll be right back with him.” She grinned brightly before running off. 

 

She ran up the stairs and down the left hall. Straight down the hall to knock on the door before throwing it open. She shivered as a cold draft instantly came. Her brother lounging by the open window. Joint in hand.

 

“Hey, idiot.” Clare rolls hers her eyes. “Your dream man is here. Mother wants us downstairs. Put that thing out before Father smells it.” She huffs before running out. Purposely keeping the door open.

 

Roger huffed softly before taking one more drag from his joint. He slowly got up and flicked the bud into his ashtray. Moving to the mirror to make sure he look presentable. Also making sure he didn't look as high as a kite (which he was).

 

He fixed the makeup on his face, making sure it moved everything and secretly wishing it could hide the red in his eyes. But he shrugged. No one would be paying  _ that _ much attention to him. So with a huff, he made his way down the stairs.

 

As Roger walked down, he heard laughter and it made his stomach turn. Frowning, he continued down and to the main sitting area. Walking in, his mother Winifred jumped up and walked to him. Hugging him gently before turning to the guest.

 

“This is our son, Roger.” She chirped happily. Roger's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Ruth, Harold,  _ and _ Brian in his home. Their shocked gazes reflecting from him. His foggy brain trying to connect what the  _ fuck _ was happening.

 

His eyes darted to his mother's face. A layer of makeup covering any bad memories, just like his. He looked at his father who was currently glaring at him for his slow and rude behavior.

 

“I'm Roger… Pleased to have you all in our home…” Roger mumbles softly, averting his eyes slightly. 

 

“Roger!” Brian gasped before he could stop himself. Shock, anger, worry and understanding washed over him in an instant.  _ Michael  _ looked to Brian quickly, obviously wondering why Brian was having such a reaction. “Dude, I still have those english notes you let me borrow, don't let me forget to give them to you tomorrow.” Brian covered quickly giving a small laugh. 

 

“You… know Roger?” Michael asked slowly. 

 

“Yeah, we go to school together. I was gone a few days ago and Roger let me borrow some notes I missed.” Brian smiled charmingly, even when he felt like punching the man next to him. “We’re friends.”

 

“Oh! That's why I recognize you. Rogers been to our home before, haven't you?” Ruth added quickly. “Winnie I never would have guess he was your boy! This is just so exciting, our baby boys friends and spending time together. It's like a dream come true.” The two woman quickly giggled as Brian let his eyes roam over Roger, not seeing any more bruises, but after looking at his mother he could see the makeup covering her face as well. 

 

“Aren't you going stag in a group to homecoming, Brian?” Harold asked slowly, looking between the woman and the other father. “Didn't you ask Roger to come with you?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Brian let out a fake deep belly laugh, Michael gave him a questioning look. “One of  _ our  _ best friends Freddie thought it would be funny if we all asked each other to the dance in the most corny way possible. Theres me, John, Roger and Freddie. I had Roger to ask so I used roses and stuff. John had me, he  _ filled  _ my bedroom with confetti and balloons. I'm still finding those little buggers everywhere. But we are all going stag this year, thought it would be better to go and have  _ fun  _ than have to worry about our dates and if they have sit at this place in their dress or if they can take pictures here.” Brian lied quickly, not feeling guilty in the slightest. “It's gonna be a blast, after the dance we are all crashing at Johns and doing a movie marathon. Im super excited to hang out with my friend and finally blow off some steam. John and I coming up with the plan of what we are doing right now.” 

 

“Really?” Michael asked, Brian prayed he believed him. “That sounds like fun, and a good and healthy way to blow off steam. I hope you boys all stay safe that night.” Michael looked at his wife. “Will you all be taking pictures? I’m sure Winfred will want to coming and take pictures of you all. She is a great photographer.” 

 

“That would be awesome! We didn't know who we were gonna have take pictures, so this is awesome! We were planning on using our phones. John and Freddie will be so excited!” Brian charmed easily. “Thank you so much for the help.” Brian clenched his fist at his sides, trying to keep from leaning over and hitting the man in his stupid fucking face. 

 

“Of course. Anything to help out a young man who has a future like you! You are trying to go somewhere in your life and deserve to have some fun.” Michael grinned at Brian like a proud father, only making Brian angry and hate him more. “Winfred and Roger can go tomorrow and get him a new suit.” He said dismissively. “Cant have Roger looking…. Like he does next to a young man like you.” Brian was screaming inside, moving to sit on his hands as he looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“Awesome.” He smiled again, but let the anger flash on his face a moment for Roger to see. 

 

Roger kept quiet and looked down. The urge to throw up was becoming stronger and stronger. Winifred was smiling softly and her face lit up.

 

“Oh! Roger! We were just talking about Brian's taste in music! You should show him your vinyl collection!!” She chirps happily. Her son just shrugging slightly before nodding. Ignoring the glare from his father for his further rude sluggish behavior in front of guests. 

 

“Sure…” Roger mumbles before turning and heading out of the room. Not checking to see if Brian was following. He quickly made his way up the stairs and to his room. Going straight to the open window and looking down.

 

_ Would it hurt if I jumped? _ His foggy mind wondered, but he shook his head and looked to the door as he heard footsteps. Seeing Brian at the entrance to his room. 

 

“...Well… my vinyls are in by the speakers and my record player thing….” He gestures to the amazing music set up in front of his room. A record player and CD player built together with large speakers built in as well.

 

Brian shut the door softly before moving to Roger, his arms wrapping around him and pulling the boy close. 

 

“I'm going to kill him. I'm going to murder him in the dead of night and make it look like someone else did it.” Brian growled, holding tight to Roger. “I'm so sorry. I hate myself for acting like that… I should have shoved my boot up his ass.”

 

Roger shook his head before grabbing Brian's collar and  _ pulling _ him into a messy kiss. Not caring the taste of weed was on his tongue. The foggy high feeling plus Brian being so close just made him so  _ horny _ . Also the fact that his asshole of a father was downstairs.

 

He held Brian down to his lips with a tight grip before slowly letting his arms wrap around the taller boys neck. Pressing their kiss to be deeper and letting a small hum leave his throat. 

 

“Baby.” Brian hummed, pulling Roger close by his hips. “Babe we can’t, not while your dad is already pissed. Let's go back down stair and lie our way into you coming over, maybe staying the night.” Brian muttered, pulling Roger away slightly, making the boy whine at him. “Babe, listen to me, we need to get somewhere safe. I don't want your jackass of a dad hitting you again. Come on, pick some vinyls then we will do and make up a lie.” Brian said in a sweet voice, acting like he was talking to a child. “Come on, baby boy.”

 

“Please, just a  _ little _ more…” Roger whines, tightening his arms around Brian's neck. Lips moving against the older boy's chin. “Please…”

 

“Baby.” Brian sighed, but his hand was already moving to rub over Rogers hard prick. “Mmm, so hard already.” Brian hissed, he himself getting hard. He rubbed Roger through his pants for a moment before pulling away. “Alright, come on. We need to  _ not  _ get caught today.” 

 

Roger whined softly as he kissed at Brian's neck. “Don't you think it'd be worse for us both to go downstairs with hard-ons?” He points out. He thought he made sense for being as high as he was. “We could pop a record in and just say we got carried away..” He mutters, nipping just under Brian's ear. Careful to not leave any marks. 

 

“Roger.” Brian sighed. He pushed Roger back on the bed and popped open his pants, he quickly pulled the aching member out and began to pump. He moved his hand to cover Roger's mouth as the boy began to moan. “Shhh!” Brian hissed, moving to open his own pants. Taking advantage of his large hand, he pressed there pricks together and began to pump, fast and hard. He quickly covered Rogers mouth again and bit his lip to keep from making noise. “If we get fucking caught, I’m going to die!” Brian hissed, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing at the adrenaline of doing something like this, it made him more pent up. He began to twist his wrist as he came to their heads, just the way he did when he was jerking off by himself. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, this is so stupid! I love it!” 

 

“Fuuucckk…” Roger's voice was muffled by the hand over his mouth. His hips rocked up as he felt himself get closer to the edge. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his fingers dug into the nice shirt Brian was wearing. His moans and whimpers still slipping through his covered lips.

 

Quickly, he let a hand slip from Brian's arm to grab a blanket under them. Jerking it enough to cover their cocks and Brian's hand just as he began to spill over. A pleasured sound escaping his throat, louder than the rest of his moans, as he came. His hips rocking slightly to Brian's hand.

 

“Fuck!” Brian moaned, following Roger right over edge. White filled his vision and he tasted blood on his tongue. Finally when he came down from his high he saw Roger looking up at him with a smug smile, obviously very pleased he had gotten Brian to do something. “Oh zip it you.” Brian grinned, leaning down to kiss the blond. “Come on, lets get cleaned up and go back down stairs.” 

 

“Kay.” Roger hums, getting up and motioning for Brian to follow him. Beside his bed and night stand was a door. Opening it and leading to his bathroom. He turned the sink on for hot water and grabbed a towel. He threw a towel to Brian so he could clean himself. With a hum, he made sure he wasn't sticky or anything before throwing his towel in the hamper by the shower.

 

“Let's go back down, I guess…” He mutters, mood instantly shifting as he walked past his boyfriend. “Come on.”

 

Brian grabbed Rogers arm and pulled him close, softly pressing their lips together. “Roger… I love you.” Brian said softly, his hand moving to rest on the boys jaw. “I just… I want you to know I  _ love  _ you. And I’m sorry you live with such a terrible man, but I… I’m gonna keep you safe, or as safe as I can until you graduate. Then we will run away to college and get away from all of this…. Just know I love you.” Brian whispered, his heart in his throat. This was the first time he had said those three words and meant it. Not as a joke, but really because he  _ loved  _ Roger. 

 

Roger's eyes were wide as he couldn't tell if the words were true or just an imagination from his high mind. He bit his lip shyly and looked down.

 

“I-... I'd return the confession and favor, but… I don't think it'd be fair to you… for me to say  _ I love you  _ for the first time and be high…” He muttered, hoping he made as much sense as he did in his head. “But… thanks… it… it makes me happy to think I have safety… or someone to try and make me happy. It means…  _ a lot _ , Brian…”

 

“I get that.” Brian nodded, understand and liking that Roger thought that way. He pulled the blond close and kissed him again. “Now, I really do wanna see your vinyls, you’ve been telling me about them for weeks.” Brian pulled Roger to the collection and began looking at the different music. “You have Hamilton? Really?” Brian giggled, adding it to the pile he was starting to take back to his house for tonight,  _ if  _ Michael let Roger hang out. “ _ And  _ the all the Harry Potter soundtracks! I'm so jealous!” 

 

“That’s just a few. My favorite records I keep hidden.” Roger giggled, making his way to his bed and kneeling. Pulling two large plastic tubs from under his bed. Scooting two different boxes further beneath his bed while he did. He opened the plastic tubs to reveal  _ old _ vinyls. Beatles, Elton John, David Bowie, Culture Club, Billy Joel. Many many more. All name albums in their covers. Some covers still looked relatively nice, but many had a beaten up look to them. Adding to the old aesthetic look. “These are my babies.”

 

“ _ NO!”  _ Brian gasped moving over and marveling at the vinyls. “Fuck I’m scared to even touch them! I might hurt them. Where did you find these? We are going vinyl shopping and you are showing me where you found these!” Brian stared wide eyed at the different music covers. “Do you have any Eagles? My dad will be so jealous! We’ve been searching for  _ months  _ for Hotel California. If you have it and show it to him, he will cry… Hell I’ll cry! Babe this is amazing!” Brian giggled, moving his hands slowly over the cardboard sleeves. “Fuck you have Billy Joel Uptown Girl and Always a Woman!” Brian gasped looking at the vinyls with round eyes. “Don't show this to Freddie, he will steal it from you.” 

 

Roger smiled slightly as he watched Brian look through his vinyl’s like a kid in a candy store. He reached in the other tub and dug around before pulling out  _ Hotel California _ . “I’ve got a lot of Eagles. And The Beach Boys. I have a lot. Even some jazz and disco.” He giggles, looking at the tubs before frowning softly. “Some my mom gave me from her childhood. But most I paid a pretty penny of Ebay or something to get.” He admits with a little shrug as he looks over the album in hand before pulling out Madonna  _ True Blue _ and humming softly.

 

“No!” Brian gasped taking the vinyls from Roger, pulling the actual record out to see its condition. “And they are all so nice!” Brian set them aside and began looking in the buckets again. “You have Dolly Parton! Queen Dolly!” Brian laughed pulling out the music and adding it to the ever growing pile. “Babe, I’m so jealous. I'm not kidding though, we should go vinyl shopping on Saturday, I know a few good pawn shops that will give me a good deal. Nothing is in this good of condition but it's fun to look around and see what weird things you can find.” Brian reached and squeezed Rogers hand. “You do have to show my dad Hotel California, he will die…. And then my mom will roll her eyes as he starts going off about all the facts he knows about The Eagles.” 

 

“Give it to him.” Roger hums simply, flipping through his albums just to look at the covers. “Take what you want. They’ll be safer at your house anyway.” He thinks out loud, pausing to look over a Rolling Stones album.

 

“Oh hell nah!” Brian gasped looking up at Roger. “I’m not just taking these albums. If you want me to  _ keep  _ them for you I will, but I’m not going to take them.” Brian shook his head quickly. “And  _ you  _ should give this to him.” Brian moved The Eagles album into the boys lap. “If you really want me to keep them safe we will move them slowly, and keep them under my bed. That way we know what’s yours and whats mine. Taking them all right now will look suspicious, we will take a pile tonight then you take bring move over slowly.” 

 

“But… I want you to have them…” Roger mumbles as he started to feel drowsy. His blue eyes flickered down as he messed with an edge of a worn cover. “And I can’t give it to him right now… I’ll get in trouble. And by the look of it, I’m already in for it tonight… Maybe that should be more of a reason to give it to him though? I’m already in trouble so fuck it, I guess.” He shrugs.

 

“Why the fuck are you in trouble tonight?” Brian asked, his anger rising. “I swear I’m gonna-” Brian cut himself off and clenched his hands. “Fuck him. Im gonna fucking beat his brain in.” The older boy stood and began pacing, trying to breath through his anger. “Lets run away Roger. Just you and me, lets run away and move to america and get jobs and just start over. I turn 18 soon, that’s legal in America and we are both legal here. Let’s just...leave.”

 

“Hey, hey…” Roger sighed, grabbing Brian’s hand to stop him from pacing. Staying on the floor, he looked up to the taller boy. “I plan to graduate high school, you are too. We can’t just leave. Plus, I don’t even know if you have a passport. And the time it takes to legally move to America is…  _ long _ .” He rolled his eyes. “What’s 2 more years and a few more bruises?” He shrugs. Gently stroking his thumb over Brian’s knuckles.

 

“ _ What’s 2 more years and a few more bruises?  _ A lot! Roger it’s sick how you don’t realize how awful that is. It makes me angry and sick for you. You don’t deserve to feel terrified in your own home! It’s wrong! And… and I can’t protect you from him when you are here. And that makes it so much worse! Because I know I can keep you safe everywhere expect the place you are meant to be safe. I-” Brian felt angry tears come to his eye. “I hate it! I love you and I just  _ need  _ to keep you safe!” 

 

“Hush!” Roger hisses, looking toward his door. “You got to me about my moaning, but now you’re yelling. Talk about getting caught.” He huffs, looking down now. “I could be in a worse situation, Bri… Sure, my dad beats me and my mom. Verbally and emotionally abusing as well… But I have a roof over my head. A damn good one at that. I’m still given money. I’m given food, even though I don’t eat it half the time… I’m given every luxury still. For him to keep up appearances or whatever, I still have it better than most. I’m not sexually mistreated like many other kids by their parents… I’m not forced to work on the streets. Or beaten because my parent is an addict. I  _ do _ realize I may have an awful life compared to  _ some _ people. People like you, who even though you may not be the richest… You have a family who loves you completely. But I also realize there are many people in worse conditions, Bri… I consider myself lucky… Hell. After high school, I will be sent to the best damn university money can buy if my father has any say. Which he will. For appearance purposes, but hell. I’ll take it… I can’t afford to mope about how pitiful my life is. I have to take the small good of it and run.” He mutter softly, his hands slowly letting go of Brian’s and falling to his lap. “So yeah. A few more years and a few more bruises is fucking  _ nothing _ , Brian. I’ve dealt with it this far.”

 

“Roger…” Brian sighed, kneeling in front of the boy and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. “I just… I just wish I could protect you more.” Brian sighed, his lips pressing to Rogers forehead. “I…” Brian couldn’t find the right words, so instead he tightened his arms and played with Rogers hair. “I love you, Roger Meddows. Whatever you need I'll do it.”

 

“Huh.” Roger scoffed softly, nuzzling into Brian’s embrace. “I honestly just want to get high and make out with you. Cuddle together until I fall into that peaceful sleep.” He hums softly. “But, we should really start to head down… Don’t want them coming up here. Especially since my room still kinda smells like weed.” He mumbles the last part mostly to himself.

 

“You are not getting high.” Brian huffed, helping Roger stand. “You are high enough as it is…. And horny.” Brian nodded to the bed where the bed was still covered in their cum. Brian picked up the albums moved to the door, letting Roger open it. He paused at the stairs and slapped on a happy face for  _ Michael,  _ then started up a fake conversation with Roger, hoping the boy would catch on. 

 

“...No! Quicksilver from Age of Ultron is  _ way  _ better than from X-MEN.” Brian fake laughed as they came back into the room with the adults. “But Hugh Jackman in Logan still gives me the feels.”

 

“Hugh Jackman in anything gives Clare feels. Though I think a different kind than what you’re referring to.” Rogers hums.   
  
“Hey!” Clare huffs softly. Glaring at her big brother.

 

“What? It’s true.” Roger shrugs off the meaningless glare of the little girl. Winifred smiles at her bickering child while Michael shot a glare at the two. 

 

“You found some records to barrow??” Winifred smiles brightly as she stands from her place by her husband. 

 

“Yeah! Roger has an awesome collection, just wish he could hang out tonight and come listen to them with me.” Brian shrugs sadly. “I was gonna study while listening to them. Could Roger come over and study with me? I can bring him home tonight, or he can stay the night and come to school with me in the morning, then bring him home after so he can go get his suit.” Brian asked with a hopeful smile at Winifred and Michael, then looking at his parents. 

 

“Oh Winnie, Brian and I have to go get his suit tailored after school tomorrow, you and Roger should join us!” Ruth smiled then looked at Michael and put her hand on his arm. “Harold is going to a gun show tomorrow, Michael you both could have some  _ guy time.  _ Ohh this is exciting! Look at our families getting closer.” Ruth squealed. 

 

“What about  _ me!”  _ Clare huffed, folding her arms over her chest. 

 

“You are spending the day with Kash tomorrow.” Winifred reminded before looking back at her husband. “What do you say, Michael?” 

 

Michael  _ looked _ at his wife before smiling over at the other family. “Unfortunately I’ll be out of town. I leave for America in the morning. But of course, I think it’s a swell idea for the boys to get their suits tailored together.” The older man smiles as he gets up. “Speaking of leaving, I have to make sure everything is together. Roger. Before you leave I need to talk to you.” He says sharply before nodding to the family and heading upstairs.

 

Roger just nodded as his father walked past him, smiling softly as his mother gave him a tiny smile.

 

“Well… This has just been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.” Winifred giggles softly, looking up to her old friend before motioning for Roger to sit beside her where Michael sat earlier. Wrapping her arms around her son happily. Roger felt his heart sink as he felt his mother shaking beside him. He did mention it, only rested his head on her small shoulder.

 

“I love you, mother…” He mutters softly.

 

“Yeah, mum. I love you too.” Clare smiles softly and leans over to give her mother a cheek. Not completely aware of the small flinch the woman made from the small contact on her cheek. Winifred just smiled at her daughter. Patting the younger girls cheek before squeezing her son close.   
  
“Oh, my darlings. I love you too!” She giggles happily. “Now Roger, you should go pack for the night and school. Hurry to see your father… And Clare, why don’t we see if you can stay the night at Kashmira’s?”    
  
Clare brightened up and dashed to the phone without a second thought, but Roger felt sick. He didn’t want to leave his mom alone. But he knew he couldn’t say anything… If he changed his mind now, his father would be  _ furious _ at his rude behaviour. Insulting to the people who had invited him to their home. The last thing he wanted was to anger his father anymore. It would only be worse for her.

 

“Yeah, mum.” Roger nods softly. Hugging his mother once more before passing Brian. Making his way up the stairs.

 

Brian felt his heart sink. He had just doomed Roger  _ and  _ his mother. Brian could feel his own mother tense when Winifred sent Clare away. The little family shared a quick look, all knowing what had just happened and feeling sick. Ruth quickly grabbed Brians hand, both of them holding so tight their knuckles became white. 

 

“Oh Winnie.” Ruth said softly, still wearing a small sad smile. “I just…. Im so happy I got to see you, and that our boys have become friends.” She muttered softly, letting go of Brian’s hand to stand and hug her best friend. “I hope you have a good and safe rest of your birthday.”

 

“Oh thank you, Ruthy.” Winnie smiled, obviously still shaking. “I’m excited to see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yes! It will be fun. How long is Michael away for? Maybe we can have you over for dinner with your children.”

 

“He will be gone for a week or so.” Winifred muttered. “That would be fun.”

 

Winifred smiled softly before a small thud made her jump slightly. Her eyes darted toward the stairs before she shook her head. 

 

“Those boys are so clumsy, aren’t they?” She giggles, turning and making her way to the stairs in a small hurry. Skipping a step or two as she went up. Everything quiet for a moment before Winifred ushered Roger to his own room and slipped into Clare’s room to help her own daughter pack for school. 

 

It was a quiet minute before Roger practically ran down the stairs with his backpack on his back. He flashed a little smile to the family waiting. “Ready when you guys are…” 

 

Ruth walked to the blond and softly took his chin, lifting it slightly to see the new makeup applied. “I should have turned him in when I had the chance.” She huffed softly, thinking of college when Winifred had met Michael. “Come on, baby. Let's get you to my house and get ice on this before it bruises more.” She whispered, watching tears come to Rogers blue eyes. “Will it be worse for her if we just leave?” She asked softly, becoming concerned for her dear friend. 

 

“I-it will be best if we just go… Not make anymore trouble.” Roger smiles softly, his body shaking in a similar way to his mothers. “She’ll be fine… She’s a strong woman.”

 

Harold’s eyebrows furrowed before he nodded. “Come, I’m starting to get hungry.” He smiles softly, hold his wife close to himself. Kissing her cheek softly. Suddenly feeling with the overwhelming want to just shower his beautiful wife in as much affection as he possibly could… “What about burgers tonight? I’ll grill. Ruth, you can bake your famous chocolate cake for the boys.” He grins softly.

 

“Alright.” Ruth nodded softly. The little family and Roger moved to the door, Brian picking up Rogers duffle bag by the stairs. Once they were in the car, Brian pulled Roger close, holding his shaking form as his father drove. 

 

“I got ya’. He’s leaving, I'll keep you safe.” Brian whispered, his hands moving over Roger back and into his hair. “You’re safe with me. I love you, I'll keep you safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	16. Fabulous

Roger gave a loud sigh as he flopped down on the couch in Brian’s living room. Flinging his backpack away from him. He was so happy to be out of school. He had completely forgotten about his math test that day and in the middle of running track for Gym it had started raining. His makeup had started to wash off and one of his friends and the coach noticed his bruised face which he then had to lie about and said he got into a fight with some guy over the weekend. Then during band, the other sections didn’t practice their parts so Roger just had to sit in the back. Unable to talk to Brian since he was in the weight room for lacrosse shit. But now he could finally just relax for a second. The rain was still coming down strong and he kind of wished he and Brian could just cuddle and makeout instead of go out for their suits.

 

His eyes fluttered open as he felt Brian flop right beside him. Letting out a similar sigh as he relaxed as well. The two boys just sat like that for a moment. Both slightly wet from the walk from the car to the house. Roger felt his wet white shirt sticking and rubbing to his cold body, but didn’t bother to try and change at the moment.

 

Brian sighed again and looked at his boyfriend. Slowly he reached and snatched Roger's hand, pulling him up and into Brian lap, making the boy straddle him. 

 

“I missed you.” Brian whispered, his hands moving up Roger's thighs and to his ass, squeezing the kneading the warm flesh. “And you looked so fucking hot in my jacket.” He let his eyes snap to the grey hoodie Roger had worn most of the day that he had taken from Brian's closet. The older boy let his lips attack Roger's neck, sucking softly at the spot just under his ear, before moving to his mouth, pushing his tongue inside. He quickly dominated the kiss, forcing small moans from the blond, one of his hands moving to slide down the back of his pants, the other moving up his tee shirt. 

 

Roger  _ moaned _ softly as he felt Brian’s touch on  _ him _ . His hands slowly moving up Brian’s chest and over his shoulder to lock around his neck. He rocked against the older boys touch and leaned closer. Their lips moving sloppily together making him moan even more.

 

“Hello? Roger?” A voice suddenly called before gasping. Roger tore his lips away from Brian and looked up to see his mother’s blue eyes locked on him and Brian. Him  _ on top _ of Brian. With Brian’s hands  _ down  _ his pants and  _ up _ his shirt.

 

“M-mum!” He gasped softly.

 

“Roger!” She gasped back, still taking in the scene as the two boys rushed to make themselves look proper. “What was that?! You two were kissing! You two… You two!...” Winifred rambled softly.

 

“We’re… Um… We’re dating…” Roger mumbles, looking down.

 

“Dating!?” Winifred gasps again. “Th-then, Homecoming…”   
  
“...We’re really dates…” He confirms. His mother’s eye widen more as she looks between them.

 

“Then what the hell are we suit shopping together for?! You two shouldn’t see each other in tux’s until homecoming!” She huffs.

 

“I-.... wait what?” Roger’s face screws up in confusion. “Isn’t that marriage?” 

 

“It’s everything!! We can’t shop together now!!” Winifred pouts, just her son. 

 

“...Mom… what the-”   
  
“Language, mister! You’re in trouble for not telling me earlier!” She huffs.

 

“I…. uh… okay…?” Roger looks at Brian. “Guess shopping is off?”   
  
“Ooooh, no. I’m going to talk to Ruth about what Brian’s tux looks like then you and I are going to get you fitted for a nice tux!” Winifred explains. Folding her arms.

 

“Umm…” Brian stood there awkwardly, luckily his own mother came into the room. 

 

“Brian go shave, poor Roger has stubble burn.” She huffed at her son before turning to Winnie. “Oh, love, I've been  _ dying  _ to tell you since yesterday that our boys aren't just friends!” Ruth smiled brightly before gasping. “We might finally be able to be related!”

 

“Moomm!” Brian moaned covering his face in embarrassment. 

 

“We might be mother in laws!” Winnie gasped excitement filling her blue eyes. “Oh my goodness! This is better than I could have hoped!” 

 

“Did we just get put into an arrangement marriage?” Brian asked looking over to his boyfriend.

 

“I hope.” Roger giggles. Leaning on Brian's chest before whispering. “I kinda like the stubble on you.”

 

“Roger! Don't feed the monkey!” Ruth scolds. “Tell him that and soon he'll come home looking like a truck driver! Now both of you, up! You'll have plenty of time to snog later. Brian, your Aunt Lily agreed to hem and tailor your suit.” She smiles.

 

“And you, Roger dear, have a date with your mommy.” Winifred hums. “Ruth, send me a picture of Brian's tux, won't you?” 

 

“Of course!” Ruth chirps happily. “Come on you two. Up!”

 

“The wicked step sisters are trying to part us, my love.” Roger says dramatically. Clinging to Brian tighter.

 

“Wicked stepsisters?!” Winifred gasps. “Excuse  _ you,  _ young man! I am a  _ witch _ ! And I'll curse your little butt if you don't get up.”

 

“We're witches only if I get to be the Witch of the East.” Ruth cuts in.

 

“Aw, you can always be the Nessa to my Elphaba.” Winifred coos happily.

 

“Jesus, you two.” Roger huffs. “You know Nessa dies, right?” He says as he gets up making the two women gasp dramatically. 

 

“And by any means, wouldn't you be Glinda, mum? You are the blond.” Roger points out, making Winifred roll her eyes.

 

“ _ Fine _ . I'm Glinda and Ruth is Elphaba. Happy?” Winnie huffs at her son.

 

“Very.” Roger smiles.

  
  


“And people call us nerds.” Brian huffed, following his boyfriend to the counter where the other two woman were, his stomach growling. “You and Rog should come back here once your done, Momma Winnie. It's Friday night, we could all go do something.” Brian offered, not wanting to be away from Roger longer than he must. 

 

“Oh yes!” Ruth giggled, watching as Brian wrapped his arms around Roger and bit his neck, tickling him and making he scream. “Brian be nice! Also Steven is coming with Lily, so he will want to spend time with you.” 

 

“Oh, Rog you will love Steven!” Brian smiled before biting at Roger's neck again, holding his arms down softly.

 

Roger pouted slightly, not liking the idea of babysitting a kid instead of kissing on his boyfriend alone in private. But he shrugged and smiled. Brian seemed excited, so who was he to burst his bubble?   
  
“Alright! We’ll come back after we’ve gotten his suit.” Winifred agrees happily. “Come on,  _ Munchkin _ .” She hums, pinching Roger’s cheek making the boy roll his eyes.

 

“Why am  _ I _ a munchkin?!” Roger pouts, following his mother.

 

“Because it fits. Just think, this all makes Brian a flying monkey!” Winnie exclaims making her son burst out laughing as the exited the house.

 

“Hey!” Brian yelled. “At least I have wings!” Brian turned to his mother. “Is she okay?” 

 

“Yes, bruised up, like her son, but okay. I just… Is it bad I want him to die?” Ruth huffed, her hand moving to Brian curls. 

 

“No… I want him to die or be beaten like he does to them.” Brian whispered back, turning to the fridge to find some food.

 

+++

 

Roger happily walked into the Mays home. It was about 6 something PM and they had finally picked out a tux they both liked and got it fit. Now it was being tailored and would be ready by Homecoming. He felt like he was beaming. He couldn’t remember the last time he and his mother just… had time to laugh together without being watched by the fucking dick-tator of their lives. 

 

As he walked in though he was suddenly  _ very _ annoyed by the sound of a loud child. He remembered when Clare was little and hyper… He hated her. Well… Not really. But… No. No. He hated her. 

 

“Is that him?!” The child ran up to Roger with big wide green eyes. Mouth hanging open. “He’s so pretty!!” 

 

“Steven!” A woman's voice called. “You better not be going out that front door again.” The little boy tensed before running back into the main part of the house and out of the entryway. 

 

“I'm not mom!” He yelled, stopping as he was about to disappear. Brian grabbed the little boy under the arms and lifted him, shaking him softly, making the boy giggle. “I wasn’t going outside again!”

 

“You better not be!” Brian said in a fake growl, putting the 4 year old on his hip as he moved to Roger. “Hey babe.” Brian grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Roger, this is Steven my Godson and cousin. Steven this is Roger, and his mom Winifred.” Brian moved his hand through Steven's short curly hair, pulling his forehead forward to kiss. “How was shopping?”

 

“It was fine.” Roger smiles softly before looking at the kid  _ gawking _ at him. He cleared his throat and looked away.

 

“Roger, Homework done?” Winifred asks as she walks past the, toward the kitchen.

 

“Yes.” Roger lies.

 

“Show me.” Winnie shoots back making Roger groan and head to the living room. Flopping on the couch and grabbing his backpack. Digging for his binder with a huff. 

 

Winifred walked in and smiled down at Steven as the boy ran for the living room. She peered in to look at her son squinting at his own notes.

 

“Roger Meddows Taylor. Where in god's green earth are your glasses?” She wonders, walking over making the boy tense.

 

“Mother.” He huffs softly as the woman picks his bag up and looks through it. Ignoring the cigarettes in her way. She pulls out the case and hands it to her boy.

 

“Glasses.” She instructs. Roger bites his lip and take the cake from her. Slowly opening it and slipping his glasses on. She hums happily and walks away as her son bows his head and begins to work. 

 

Brian had ran to the bathroom when Winifred had begun to question Roger about his homework, and now he moved into the living room looking for his boyfriend. He stopped short, staring at the blond as he focused on the paper in front of him. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” Brian whispered, making Roger look up. Brian quickly moved to knee in front of him, his eyes locked on the glass covered eyes. “You look so adorable!” Brian grinned, grabbing Roger's face in his hands. “Look how cute you are! Oh my gosh and sexy too! You are never allow to  _ not  _ wear these again!” Brian leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, before leaning to his ear. “You look so fucking hot in these, I can’t wait to see you  _ only  _ wearing them.”

 

“Hey, you two! No funny business until after homework! And not in front of the child!” Winnie yells from the kitchen. “And he’s not supposed to  _ not _ wear his glasses! He supposed to wear them daily so if you could help in that department, Brian! He won’t listen to me!” She huffs.

 

Roger blushes and rolls his eyes. Looking down as he focused on his homework again and tried to brush off the praising words of his boyfriend. With a small huff of his own, he started to do his Algebra with slight ease. Humming softly as he worked. 

 

“Yes  _ mom!”  _ Brian yelled, kissing Roger forehead before going back to the kitchen to help Ruth, Winnie, and his aunt Lily with dinner. Steven had followed him into the kitchen, but soon became bored and pulled at Brian's arm. 

 

“Can we go play?” He asked softly, before his face brightened. “Can we go wrestle?” 

 

“Sure, bud.” Brian smiled, washing his hands after he finished cutting the onions. Steven and him moved into the living room, away from Roger. Brian immediately lay on the floor, letting the small child climb on top of him. “Oh no you dont!” Brian lifted the child, making him squeal before laying him on the ground. The older boy moved so he was over Steven, lifting his shirt and blowing a raspberry. 

 

“N-No!” Steven giggled, kicking his little feet and pushing at Brian's head. “Bri-brian stop it!!” He squealed loudly. Brian pulled back giggling himself, Steven ran quickly to Roger, his little arms wrapping around the blonds neck. “Help me, Roger, help me!”

 

Roger instantly tensed up and looked like he wanted nothing more than to soccer kick the kid over the moon. But he bit his tongue and looked down at the kid. “What makes you think  _ I  _ won’t tickle you?” He asks. The boys eyes widen in fear before bounding for the kitchen yelling for Auntie Ruth to save him.

 

Brian giggled and crawled his way to Roger, leaning up and kissing him soundly. “You’re adorable.” He whispered against Roger's lips before looking down at his homework. “The answers 7, you forgot to carry the one.” He corrected looking at the last problem on the homework. “And that's -34. There done with your homework.” Brian leaned up and kissed Roger again. “Think we can sneak away for a snog now?”

 

“I fucking hope so.” Roger hums, diving in for another kiss. Just about to get up with Brian before Ruth poked her head out.

 

“Dinner boys!” She said happily, smirking as they both groaned. “Just dinner, spend a little time with Aunt Lily and Steven, and then I  _ promise _ you boys can go up to your room uninterrupted for the rest of the night.” She hums.

 

Roger chewed at his lip as he balanced the options. Deciding that 30 minutes of dinner and the rest of the night to themselves honestly wasn’t a bad deal. Rolling his eyes, he huffed and made his way to the dining room. Brian following close behind him as they sat at the table. Winnie at one end of the table, Ruth at the other. Lily sat beside her sister while Steven sat between her and Winnie. Brian and Roger on the other side. 

 

The blond didn’t remember the last time he heard his mother talk this much during a dinner. Joking around with both Ruth and Lily. It felt very… surreal to Roger. He wasn’t used to such a warm feeling. Like a family. One of the biggest reasons he was always uncomfortable around the Mays. And it felt even stranger now that his mother was so… carefree. 

 

He kept relatively quiet as the women talked and Brian teased Steven. He had very little on his plate and only nibbled on the noodles. Not eating much at all, per usual. Soon everyone was really done eating and they were just sitting there talking. All until little Steven began to yawn.

 

“Oh, well. There’s the signal.” Lily giggled before getting up. Picking her son up carefully. Ruth got up after her sister and kissed her cheek before kissing Steven’s head.

 

“It was so good to see you! I can’t wait till we all get together again.” Ruth smiles. Winifred getting up to hug the mother and child as well.

 

Lily went over to Brian to give him a kiss and to let the boy hug Steven. Saying her  _ I love you’s _ to her nephew before smiling to Roger.

 

“It was nice to meet you, dear.” She says sweetly.

 

“Yes, a pleasure to meet you too.” Roger nods and fixes his glasses awkwardly. 

 

“So….?” Brian muttered. “Can we help you clean up?” Brian asked, getting a fake glare from Ruth. 

 

“No, go have fun, both of you.” Ruth laughed as both boys quickly left the table, bounding up the stairs. As soon as the door closed Brian grabbed his boyfriend and lifted him into his arms. Roger's legs wrapped around his waist as Brian pressed his back into the wall, kissing him deeply. 

 

“Fuck, baby boy.” Brian huffed, rubbing their crotches together. “You look so fucking hot in those glasses. You can’t wear them at school, because I'll have a hard on all the time.”

 

Roger moaned softly. “I don’t look  _ that _ good in them.” He huffs between another moan, letting his head fall back as the older boy rubbed against him. “ _ Fuck _ …” He mutters, grinding back against Brian. “ _ Bed _ , now.” He groans, tightening his legs around Brian’s waist.

 

Brian quickly pulled away from the wall and walked to the bed, laying Roger on it gently. “Alright they are more  _ adorable  _ than  _ sexy  _ but it makes me wanna kiss you so much more… which then makes me horny, so in all it does make you more sexy.” Brian laughed before biting at Roger's neck, licking and sucking his collarbone. He quickly pushed Rogers shirt up, moving his mouth to suck at one of the pink dusty nipples. “Fuck, baby boy.” 

 

Roger’s eyes fluttered as he gasped softly. His back arching just slightly to the warm, wet touch. Though he was  _ no _ virgin, it had been quite the minute since he’s had any kind of intimate touch with another person and  _ boy _ did he miss it. Especially since his body had been  _ screaming _ for Brian’s attention for about a month. 

 

He continued to moan softly as Brian sucked and bit at his nipples. His hands moving along his sides, making Roger shiver and arch more. Biting his lip, he slowly pushed Brian back.

 

“Um…” Roger starts, taking a deep breath to calm his breath. “Can… I want to do something.” He mutters. Slowly looking up at the oder boy.

 

“Okay… what's up?” Brian asked, sitting back on his heels and looking down at the blond. “What do you want?”

 

“I-... Can I suck you off?” Roger asks, looking up at Brian with his big blue eyes. Biting his lip slightly. He usually was never shy. But then again, he usually didn’t have to ask to give someone a blow job. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Brian shivered, his cock hardening even more. “I-I’ve never actually had one before.” Brian blushed looking away. “But… yeah… Yeah, you can give… give me one.”

 

Roger smiled brightly and nodded. Sitting up and letting Brian strip his clothes off. Biting his lip, Roger slipped his own clothes off and Brian settled back against the bed. Leaning against the headboard. With a small hum, Roger finally really was able to look at Brian’s leaking cock. When they shower or did the handjob, he didn’t really get to  _ look _ look, but now he felt his mouth water as he saw just how  _ packed _ Brian was…

 

He noticed Brian shift under his gaze and quickly settled himself between the older boys legs before he could get shy and change his mind. Roger didn’t want Brian to mistake his horny state of awe for hesitation.

 

“ _ Damn _ , Bri…” He mumbles, gently grasping the thick cock with a hand. “You’re fucking  _ huge _ .” He purred, licking his lips as he saw a bead of precum dripping down the head. Feeling himself harden even more. Before anything, he took his glasses off and sat them to the side. 

 

With a small hum, he leaned down and licked a long, warm line up from the base up to the head. Collecting the dripping precum as he did so before taking the head into his mouth. Sucking eagerly at the bitter, salty taste. 

 

“Ahh!” Brian threw his head back, his hip wanting nothing more than to push into the warm heat. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” His hands twisted tightly into the blanket and pulled softly, trying as hard as he could not to shove his hips up. “Oh  _ fuck!  _ Roger, you gotta stop! I don’t wanna hurt you!” Brian hips snapped up a few times once Roger had pulled away. 

 

Roger giggled and continued to stroke Brian. “You won’t hurt me, Bri…” He hums. Leaning back down and sucking at Brian’s balls happily. Giving a small nip before licking his way back up. Right along the vein at the underside of Brian’s prick. Smirking at the sharp moan leaving Brian’s throat. “You’ve really never had a blow job before, huh?” He placed an open mouth kiss to the side of the aching cock. Eyes fluttering to look up at Brian.

 

“N-no… all the girls I've been with… only wanted me to eat them out.” Brian's hips jumped as he caught those blue eyes staring at him. “Fuck!” Brian hissed as Roger wrapped his mouth around his prick again. “I've… been told I'm… very good at giving… I've never felt comfortable asking for it… back.” Brian's eyes snapped closed as Roger took more of his length, Brian's hips snapped up, Roger easily taking more. “Oh fuck, that's hot!” 

 

The blond could only hum in response as he bobbed his head. He closed his eyes as he worked. Sucking and licking around the thick cock in his mouth. His own hands reaching down to stroke his own hard prick. Another little hum escaping his throat. 

 

With precum on his fingers, Roger reached further down and slowly worked a finger inside himself. He _ moaned  _ around Brian's cock now. Taking more and more into his mouth until he could feel the head hit the back of his throat. This action made him gag slightly as he never had someone Brian's size down his throat. 

 

He pulled back only slightly and Kept sucking. Bobbing his head as he brought his free hand to stroke the base of Brian's member he couldn't fit in his mouth. Small moans and hums vibrating around the cock in his mouth from both the taste and the fingers he was thrusting inside his own body.

 

“R-Roger!” Brian cried out, his hips snapping up slightly. He was seeing stars, his body aching for release. When the head of his prick hit the back of Roger throat he knew he was done for. “Cu-cumming!” He yelled in warning.

 

Roger sucked faster, humming softly as he felt the warm, thick cum shoot the the back of his throat. He pulled away just slightly, keeping the head of Brian's cock in his mouth to make is easier to take the load. Using both his hands now to stroke the rest of the older boy. He swallowed all he could manage before pulling away. The last few strands hitting his cheek and lips while a little bit dropped from his mouth. 

 

“Damn…” He hummed softly before licking his lips. Leaning down and licking the softening member clean as well before sitting up. “That was quite a load.” He giggles, looking up at his boyfriend. Moving the hair from his face before it could get caught in the streak of cum on his cheek. 

 

Brian had squeezed his eyes shut as he had cum, but now as he opened them he shut them again. Roger was slightly flushed making the white cum stand out more on his cheeks and chin. His cock jumped and became hard once again, his mouth falling open slightly as he opened his eyes again. 

 

“Fuck, Roger, that was…. Fuck.” Brian threw his head back, his hips pushing up into nothing. “Did you… did you  _ swallow _ ?”

 

Roger giggled as he took Brian's cock into his hand. Slowly pumping it. 

 

“I swallowed the majority of it. Besides the bit on my cheek. Again, you had quite a load.” He hums softly. “Usually I'd be able to swallow it all… Guess I'll just have to practice?” 

 

“Oh fuck!” Brian moaned at the thought of his load going down Roger's throat. He took a moment to breath before pushing Roger's hand away from his prick. He pushed the boy down onto the bed and crawled lover him, pressing kisses down his chest and stomach, over his hip and finally on the head of his prick. The bitter taste of precum filling his mouth made him moan. 

 

“Time for me to return the favor.” He kissed over Roger's hip and down his thigh, lifting the legs over his shoulders. He could feel Roger about to protest, so without warning Brian licked from his hole to his balls, before pressing his tongue into the tight entrance.

 

Roger cried out in pleasure. Quickly biting down on his tongue to be quiet. It had be a hot…  _ hot _ minute since  _ anyone _ had done such a thing to him. And the last the he imagined was  _ Brian _ doing it do him. But he sure as  _ hell _ wasn't complaining. He gasped out and moaning softly as he felt the older boy work his tongue further in. The feeling of his mouth against his skin. The  _ stubble _ the older boy had yet to shave driving him  _ crazy _ .

 

“Oooohhh  _ fuck _ , Bri…” He moans out. Legs tightening around the shoulders. Eyes rolling back in pleasure as he tried to keep his hips from rolling into the amazing feeling. 

 

Brian hummed loudly, he had been told by every person he had been with he had a magic tongue. That he could easily make anyone cum by eating them out. So Brian put his best foot forward and showed that to Roger, as boy pussy wasn't that different from girl pussy. The older boy grabbed Roger's hips and squeezed before moving his hands to his prick. He stroked slowly as his tongue matched the pace of pushing inside. He continued to stroke Roger inside and out with the slow pace, making the boy shiver and cry out. 

 

“Beg, baby boy.” Brian leaned up to say. “Beg me to let you cum.”

 

Roger could almost cum right then and there from the older boys words. His entire body shivering, he bit his lip slightly before finding his words.

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ …” He moans softly, hips rolling slightly. “Fuck…  _ fuck _ da-...fuck,  _ Brian _ ….” The blond arches his back. Hoping the older boy didn't catch his slip up. “Bri… please…  _ fuck _ , please let me cum…  _ make _ me cum, please! Your tongue feels soooo fuckin’ good! I want more,  _ so _ much more!” He moans louder. 

 

Brian hummed, stroking Roger hard and fast while eating him with a new found pleasure. Brian felt Roger clinch down on his tongue before he spilled over the edge, cumming all over his chest. When Roger was done Brain crawled over him, leaned down and licked up a puddle of cum. He looked up at the blond, his tongue hanging out, he made eye contact before closing his mouth and swallowing, his eyes closing in pleasure as the warm liquid slid down his throat. 

 

“Delicious.” Brian hummed.

 

Roger moaned softly. Biting his lip as he looked down at the older man with half lidded eyes. He gently reached down and ran his fingers through Brian's curls. Letting his head fall back.

 

“That was  _ soooo _ fucking amazing, Bri…” He says in a breathless voice.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” Brian smiled, moving up Rogers body to kiss him, tasting himself still on Rogers tongue. “What now?” Brian asked shyly, his penis still achingly hard. 

 

Roger hummed softly, kissing the older boy right back. Wrapping his legs around his hips and grinding down against him. Grinning against Brian's lips as he felt him grind right back against him. 

 

He let his tongue dip into Brian's mouth. Deeply kissing the older boy as he continued to rock up against him. Small moans leaving his throat as he did so.

 

Brian moaned and pressed his hips down, lining their cocks up. He slowly began to thrust, rubbing the undersides together, making them both moan out. Brian moved his large hand down and began pumping them both, his mouth moving to suck and bite at Roger throat, leaving a large hickey where jaw and ear met. 

 

The younger boy moaned out, leaning his head back and rocking his hips with Brian's hand. His body still super sensitive from his previous orgasam. With the twist of the large hand, Roger found himself spilling over rather quickly. Crying out softly as his back arched.

 

“Brian!!” He moans out, eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Rog-Roger.” Brian moaned following over the edge with his boyfriend. After spilling himself onto Rogers chest Brian fell on top if him, breath hard, his face hidden in Rogers neck. “That- that was amazing.” He breathed before rolling off of the smaller boy. 

 

Roger whined softly as the weight shifted off of him. Quickly rolling after Brian. Snuggling to the older boys chest. He hummed softly before making a small face and sitting up. 

 

“Do you have a towel…?” He asks softly, looking around.

 

Brian looked around and didn't see a towel or anything they could use to clean up. So he moved Rogers legs to wrap around him as he stood, moving quickly to the bathroom. He set the the boy on the counter and got a rag to wipe them both off, cleaning them quickly. He looked at the shower but yawn, too tired to think of anything other than cuddling and going to bed. Brian picked Roger back up, hurrying them back into his room and onto the bed, Roger laying on top of him. 

 

“I love you.” Brian whispered, pulling the blankets over them. 

 

“Hey…” Roger hums. Looking up at the older boy with a smile. “I love you too.” He says sweetly. Leaning up and kissing Brian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOMECOMING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the week on this fic!!! Next week will be hybrid!!

Roger looked himself over and over in his mirror. Unable to pinpoint if he liked his finished look or hated it… He thought he’d look good if he were in the 1800s or some shit.  _ Formal _ formal wear wasn’t his… strong suit in fashion. He could pull off Formal-Casual… But every time he put himself in a suit he just didn’t…  _ click _ .

 

His long golden hair was tied with a blue ribbon in a low ponytail. His tux was white, which he didn’t really like. Especially since he was so pale already, but the dark blue shirt underneath balanced it out a bit and brought out his own eyes. He stepped back and turned. Looking from behind. The tailor did a good job at making sure it fit his body nicely, but he still hated formal wear… 

 

“Roggie…” Winifred called before opening the door and giggling. “Ohh! You look so handsome, my baby!!” She squealed softly. Walking over and cupping her sons cheek. Looking him over with a happy face.

 

“Thanks, mum…” Roger smiles softly at his mother before she gasped and left the room in a hurry. Coming back in, there was a pretty red rose in her hand. Roger’s brows knitted together as he looked over the flower. His mother tucking it in his tux.

 

“Um… Thanks?” He says, slightly confused.

 

“It… It was one of the roses from the bouquet. Your father had ruined the majority of them, but this was turned out fine. I kept it in some water and the sun. It was a happy flower once again.” She giggles. Rogers eyes widened and he smiled softly, now looking at the rose.

 

“Thank you, mother.” He says softly before hugging the older woman. A knock at the door making them both jump and Winifred practically running out and down the stairs. Quickly opening the door to see Ruth, Harold, and Brian.

 

“Ooooh! Look at you, Brian! So handsome!!” She coos happily.

 

“Thank you.” Brian smiled, pushing the hair out of his face and feeling nervous. His tux was a deep blue with a white shirt underneath. The pants were a little too big for him, the store only having his long leg length in a size bigger than needed. His jacket fit perfectly, so he didn't mind too much. His hair was its normal curly poodle on top of his head, but he had taken more time to make sure every curl was in place and would stay that way as he danced. 

 

“Oh is Roger ready?” Ruth asked moving into the warm home, the icey  _ prick  _ still away. 

 

“Let me go see.” Winnie quickly hurried away, Brian fiddling with the flower in his hand. He couldn't stop thinking how he might stab Roger when he tried to pin it to the boys jacket. 

 

Ruth looked over her boy and started to adjust his tie and move a curl out of his face. “You look so handsome!” Seh exclaims. “Now, don’t forget. Your father and I are going to stay here and have an adult night with Winnie! After the dance, I want you to take Roger straight home! No detours. You and Roger have a very… teenage night. You hear me?” She giggles at the bright red shade her son turned. “Enjoy your night.” 

 

“H-hey.” Ruth turned upon hearing footsteps and the younger voice. She couldn’t help but squeal as she saw Roger walking down the large staircase. Looking so dashing in his white tux and his hair tied back neatly. The blue eyes looking straight through her as the focused on the young man behind her. 

 

Roger felt his throat and mouth go dry as he saw how handsome Brian looked. The dark blue suit looked stupidly good on the older boy and Roger couldn’t take his eyes away. He almost felt sorry that they were going to be dancing and having fun, probably ruining the suit in the process…

 

He slowly walked up to the older boy, letting his eyes rake over the tall form over and over again. Biting his lip, he couldn’t hold eye contact as he felt himself blush so he just looked down. Suddenly very interested in both their shoes.

 

“You look very handsome, Bri…” He speaks shyly.

 

Brian's eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend. Roger was naturally good looking, but dressed up like this he was breathtaking, nearly to the point Brian had to pinch himself to believe he was awake. 

 

“Roger…” Brian whispered, his hand coming up to touch the boys cheek. “You look….” Brian could only shake his head. “ _ Holy fuck!”  _

 

“Hey!” Ruth hit her sons shoulder, breaking the spell the two yours were under. “Roger may look good but that does not mean you can use that language.” She scolded, looking pointedly at Clare and Kash who came marching through the front door. John and Freddie behind them, followed by their parents. 

 

“Well, you two do clean up nicely.” Freddie giggled as he came into the house. “How did you work this one out of tee shirts?” He asked Roger, looking at Brian. “I only thought he owned band tees and flannels.”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and just focused on his boyfriend for the time being. Hoping he wasn’t as red as he felt. Winifred giggled and got her camera to take a picture of the two boys. Positioning the boys perfectly, as if they were dolls, before snapping  _ multiple _ pictures. A car horn honking outside making Freddie laugh.

 

“That’d be John. Come on!” Freddie smiles, grabbing Roger’s arm and pulling him along to the door. Roger laughed softly and followed the older boy to the car where John waited.    
  
Roger looked back to see Brian nodding and saying something to his mother before running after the two. Roger slipped into the back of the car while Freddie took the passenger seat by his boyfriend. He felt… excited. He didn’t remember the last time he felt excited to go do something like this. The thought of going to homecoming with Brian… Dancing… Kissing… Drinking spiked lemonade (unknown to the adults around until everything gets too rowdy)... Just being teenagers without the worry of his father…

 

When Brian slipped into the car, Roger couldn’t help the dreamy smile that took to his face as he stared at his boyfriend of about 2 weeks. 

 

“Well, boys…. Let’s get fucked up!” Freddie yells excitedly as he turned the radio  _ up _ , making Roger laugh and bubble with more excitement. John shaking his head as he pulled out of the driveway, smiling at the loud and excited vibe in the car. 

 

Brian quickly grabbed Roger's hand and began singing with the radio. John and him had planned the night, deciding to go to a easy dinner then go for pizza later. (Brian knew Roger wouldn't feel comfortable with food.) 

 

“Boys!” Freddie shouted. “I've been thinking, we should start a band!” He turned in his seat so he was looking into the back. “Deacy on the bass, Brian on the guitar, Roger on the drums and me singing!” 

 

“Fred, you’re crazy!” Brian laughed as they got out of the car.

 

“Are you already drunk, Fred?” Roger giggles. “You’re supposed to share with me!” He jokes, nudging the older boy. Freddie smiles and rolls his eyes.

 

“Darling, I wouldn’t start without you! So no. I’m not drunk! I think we should!” Freddie smiles, looking at all the boys. 

 

“To worry about a band right now? Can’t we just worry about not getting caught for drinking, smoking, or making out in the janitors closet?” Roger jokes.

 

“You too?” John pipes in with a sly smile making the group laugh.

 

“It’s just a thought! We can always talk about it later.” Fred shrugs, smiling as he leaned in John’s arms. Roger smiled softly, his hand tightly entwined with his own boyfriend. He gave a small shrug and followed the group. 

 

They ate dinner. It wasn’t anywhere fancy, just a local diner. But it was quiet and perfect for the boys to sit and joke. Freddie and John had their own plates while Roger ate a very little off Brian’s. They all split the bill, which wasn’t expensive anyway, and hurried back to the car. All eager to get to the dance.

 

By the time they pulled up, the music coming from the gym was loud and students were hurrying in. Roger felt his blood  _ pump _ with excitement as he grabbed Brian’s hand and  _ pulled _ him to the doors happily. Freddie treating John in a similar fashion.

 

Busting through the doors, the  _ party _ was going full blast. Music pumping, lights flashing, kids making out and dancing on the dancefloor (right beside the sign that clearly said  _ no inappropriate touching _ ). Everyone was just having a good time and it made Roger  _ beam _ .

 

“Come on!” Roger giggled, dragging his boyfriend to the dance floor eagerly. He wasn’t familiar with the pop song playing (he didn’t really keep up with modern music), but it had a nice beat and could clearly hear the more obscene meaning in the song (even if the staff tried to block out the  _ offensive _ words).

 

Brian grabbed Roger's hips and began to sway with him. Both if them finding a rhythm to press together and move. Rogers hands moved up his arms, settling on his shoulders as Brian continued to hold his hips. The music shifted to Panic! At The Disco  _ High Hope's _ , Brian grinned. He pulled away slightly and began jumping up and down slightly, banging his head, his hair going everywhere. 

 

_ Had to have high, high hopes for a living _ _   
_ _ Didn't know how but I always had a feeling _

 

Brian could hear Roger giggling softly, the rest of school coming to the dance floor to join in the happy dancing. Brian pulled Roger closer, his hands guiding him into jumping with him.

 

Roger was laughing and jumping along with Brian. His hair already messy and starting to unravel from the ribbon. But he didn’t care. He knew some of the lyrics and sang along. Looking up to Brian with shimmering eyes. He never felt like such… a teenager…

 

“Hey! Got you guys some lemonade!” Freddie moved his way through the jumping crowd. The song slowly ending and switching to some tasteless rap. Roger couldn’t bring himself to hate it though as he took the lemonade.

 

“Thanks, Fred!” He yells over the music before taking a sip. Eyes widening at the  _ strong _ alcoholic taste but it didn’t stop him from taking another drink. Looking up, he almost spit his drink out at Brian’s wide eyes after taking a sip.

 

“You okay there?” Roger laughs, taking a small sip from his drink. 

 

“Holy shit! What did you do Fred, poor the whole liquor store in this?” Brian asked, taking another small sip before slamming the rest back, swallowing in one gulp.

 

“And you just drank the whole liquor store.” Freddie giggled as Brian handed the cup back and grabbed Roger again.

 

“Baby, come on, finish so we can dance!” Brian whined. He had been looking forward to just  _ dancing  _ with his boyfriend all day. 

 

Roger giggled and downed the rest of his drink with ease. Handing the cup back to Freddie and instantly breaking back out with Brian. Dancing happily without a care. As he scanned the area, most teachers were just leaning against the walls talking, not really  _ monitoring _ the students like they were supposed to. This just made Roger smile as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and pressed up against the taller man. Kissing him deeply before giggling and pushing away to shake his hips to the music. 

 

His hair completely unraveled by this point, the ribbon lost somewhere on the dark ground, and was beginning to just get too hot in the tux. He shrugged the tux jacket off and threw it on one of the bleachers. Left in his dark blue button-up, still tucked nicely into his white suit pants. White tie still neatly in place.

 

Brian's eyes raked over Rogers slender frame, pulling him forward so they pressed together. Before they could really start dancing a slow song came on, the moving teenagers quickly stopping and finding their dates. Brian took Rogers left hand in his, his other going around the boys waist, Rogers own hand coming to his shoulder.  _ Falling In Love With You  _ by Elvis played over the speakers, boys and girls who weren’t actually dating awkwardly trying to dance, while the people who were dating moved smoothly together. 

 

Brain looked down at Roger, his blond hair looking like a halo around his face, making him look more angelic than normal. The older boy smiled softly and began to lead them in a four step waltz his father had taught him. Brian's mind slip into thinking about their future, getting married and being able to spend the whole night dancing together like they were now. Brian would never admit it but he actually loved to dance, having taught Deacy most of his moves. He made a note in his head to find somewhere he and Roger could go dancing that wasn't a crowded club. 

 

“I love you, Roger.” Brian whispered, his arm tightening around the boys back. 

 

“I love you too, Brian.” Roger hums softly, leaning his head on the taller boys shoulder. They swayed together peacefully. Enjoying the song and the moment to just be close to each other. Though the next song picked up speed and soon everyone was jumping and dancing again, but Brian and Roger just stayed hand in hand. Swaying together.

 

+++

 

It was about 10:30 and the dance was still going strong. Everyone a bit rowdy and ready to party till dawn.

 

Roger had to admit, he was getting tipsy. Super tipsy. Like 2 drinks away from being drunk. But not trashed… or maybe he was already drunk and 2 drinks away from being trashed…? He didn't remember. Point being: He at least  _ wasn't  _ trashed.

 

His shirt had been untucked about an hour ago and he had unbuttoned the first 5 buttons as he was dancing with Freddie. Both of them laughing and giggling like girls. John was sitting with Brian, laughing and shaking his head as the watched the two. He hadn't drank much since he was the designated driver.

 

Roger laughed and pulled away from Freddie. Running over and falling beside Brian. Leaning back against the bleachers with his messy hair and unbuttoned shirt. His cheeks were flushed red from dancing and the alcohol. His hair was slightly sticking to his damp forehead. His blue eyes shimmered in the flashing lights as he bit his smiling lip.

 

“Hi.” He giggles softly, looking up at Brian.

 

“Hi.” Brian chuckled reaching over and pulling Roger close. “Should we head out? I'm getting tired.” He gave Roger a cheeky smile his hand running up the boys thigh. Brian should say he was buzzed more than tipsy, he still had a pretty clean mind. 

 

“Yeah, I feel the same.” John whispered, as his own boyfriend came and sat in his lap. The boys quickly gathered their things and went home. Brian and Roger waving goodbye as John and Freddie moved into John's house. Brian grabbed Roger as soon as they were in his house, pushing Roger against the door and smashing their mouths together. 

 

“Baby boy… I want… I want to make love to you… I want to penetrate you.” Brian whispered hotly into Roger's mouth, their lower halves pressing against each other. 

 

Roger moaned softly and nodded. “I want that too.” He mutters against Brian's lips. “I want _ you _ , Bri.” He sighs softly as the older boys lips attack his neck.

 

The bond dropped his jacket and tie to the ground before pushing Brian back. He stumbled slightly as he made his way for the stairs, letting out a loud laugh. His laugh getting louder as Brian grabbed him again and pulled him into another kiss. The both of them trying to stumble  _ up _ the stairs, making them both giggle into their kiss but refusing to break away.

 

Between their giggle fits and stopping on a few steps to just make out, it took about 5 minutes for them to clear the stairs. But now they were able to stumble into Brian's bedroom where Roger was, once again, pressed up against the now closed door. The older boy attacking his throat while fumbling with the last few buttons of Roger's shirt.

 

“Mmm… Fuck, Bri...” Roger moans out, his eyes fluttering at the assault on his neck. “C-call me  _ baby _ again… please…?” 

 

“ _ Baby.”  _ Brian whispered into Roger's ear, pushing the shirt from Rogers shoulders. “Baby boy, my baby.” Brian pulled his own shirt off before leaning down and sucking on  _ his spot  _ over Rogers ribs. Since he had found the spot their first night together he had kept it cover in a bruise or his fingers brushing it gently when they cuddled. “Hmm baby boy, you look so fucking sexy.” 

 

Roger moaned out, his body arching to the older boys touch as his fingers tangled into the messy curls. He felt his legs turn to jello with each word, making it harder and harder to stand. Even with Brian supporting most of his weight. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,  _ daddy _ …” He moans softly, the name slipping from his lips with ease and no filter. “I love your fucking voice, Brian… Yours hands and lips on my skin, it all makes me so fucking hot..” He whines, biting his lip softly.

 

Brian stopped. He blinked a few times, stood up and looked at Roger. Brian had always… liked the thought of being called  _ daddy,  _ but had always been too shy and  _ prude  _ to ask anyone to call him that. 

 

“Say-say it again.” He whispered looking deep into Roger's lust filled blue eyes. The boy gave him a very confused looked and began to say  _ I love you.  _ “No, say the right thing,  _ baby boy.  _ Don't disappoint me, be a good boy.”

 

Roger's breath hitched in his throat as he chewed at his lip. His entire body felt like it was on fire and that he would give out onto the floor at any given point.

 

“Da- _ Daddy _ …” He stutters softly and instantly melts as Brian  _ clashes  _ their lips together in a feverish kiss. “Daddy…” He speaks into Brian's hungry mouth. “ _ Fuck _ , daddy, I love you, I  _ want  _ you!” He purrs, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck  _ tightly _ as their lips move together heatedly. 

 

“Hmm baby boy, I love you too.” Brian muttered, grabbing Roger's thighs and lifting him, his back still pressed against the door. “Can  _ daddy  _ fuck you? Put his big cock inside you? Fill you with his cum?” Brian asked, grinding their hips together almost painfully. He pulled away from the door and moved them to the bed, dropping Roger so he bounced softly. 

 

“Can daddy make love to you, little one?” Brian asked as he  _ crawled  _ up Rogers body, dropping kisses here and there.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , yea.” Roger moans, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. “I want  _ everything _ daddy can give me. Daddy has my full permission to do whatever he wants~” He purrs softly, cupping Brian's cheeks and pulling him into a deep kiss. “I want you to make love to me.  _ Need _ you to. You won't leave your baby waiting, will you?” He wonders, tilting his head and staring up at Brian with his big blue eyes. 

 

“Only if my baby has been naughty will he have to wait.” Brian whispered, his hands moving to unzip Roger's pants. “Have you been naughty, baby? Or have you been my good boy?” He stood and pulled Rogers pants off, quickly working his own off as well. He moved to the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a few condoms. 

 

“Little one, it might be harder but I want you on your back. I want to be able to see your face while I make love to you.” Brian whispered, leaning down to kiss Roger's thigh. “Daddys also never worked his little one open before so you need to tell him what feels good and what hurts, okay?”

 

“I've been good, daddy. I promise.” Roger purrs softly, his body completely relaxed but also rushing with excitement at the thought of Brian fingering him open and then making love to him… It was such an odd phrase for a teenager to use, Roger thought.  _ Making Love _ . But he loved the idea of it.

 

“I'll be sure to tell daddy  _ everything _ I like and don't like, I promise.” He hums softly. Biting his lip as he watched the older boy pour the lube on his  _ long _ fingers. His heartbeat thudding and skipping. “Have you ever been with a guy before…?” He wonders suddenly, looking away from the slicked hand and to the hazel eyes. 

 

“No.” Brian shook his head, blushing softly. “But I've watched a lot of gay porn, and I tried anal with another one of my girlfriends. She didn't like it so we stopped after I got her open… she broke up with me the next day because I was too  _ gay  _ for wanting to do anal. And…. I did some research, I know to look for your prostate, that your prostate is like a g-spot. I know I need to go slow and really make sure your open since I  _ am  _ a bigger guy…. I just… I don't want to hurt you, so if I do something wrong tell me please.” Brian looked shyly at his lover.

 

“Well.” Roger giggled softly before smiling sweetly at his lover. “ _ I _ think you're just gay enough for me. And it's cute that you've done your homework. But you also can relax. I'm not a virgin. Sure it's been a minute since I've had sex with another guy, but that doesn't mean I'm not… well.  _ Open _ . But I will tell you if you do something wrong, okay? Promise.” He leans up and gives Brian a small pack on the lips for reassurance. Hoping to help the older boy relax.

 

“Okay.” Brian nodded, flushing more. “Can we… stop with the daddy kink? Just until your open and I know I'm not hurting you?” Brian asked softly. “I like the kink, like  _ really like  _ the kink, but I want to make sure everything's okay and you're okay first.” Brian bit his lip and hoped Roger understood. The boy smiled at him sweetly and nodded, his hands moving over Brian chest. Brian took a deep breath and moved his lube covered fingers to Roger's tight hole. He circled the puckered skin, spreading lube, before slowly pushing inside to the first knuckle, his head dropping to lick at the underside of Roger cock at the same moment.

 

Roger  _ moaned _ out. His back arching just slightly as he gasped softly and let his eyes flutter closed. Biting his smiling lip at the familiar sensation. He didn't know why, but he always  _ loved _ being fingered… and ever since he saw Brian's hands, he could only  _ dream _ what those long fingers were capable of. He let out a happy, breathy hum.

 

“Feels good, Bri…” He hums as he feels the digit twist gently inside him. His body completely relaxed as he let Brian take his time. “You can add another whenever you're ready.” His voice sighs out with a content feeling. 

 

Brian slipped his fingers out and added another, slowly working them in, moving the back and forth to get Roger to open. Once the two were fully seated he hooked his fingers and began to feel around. He had read that when he found  _ it  _ Roger should feel a large amount of pleasure. He was about to give up, as he couldn’t find what he was looking for until Roger let out a gasp and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

 

“Did I… was that your prostate?” Brian asked, wanting to be sure.

 

The blond nodded quickly, rolling his hips down against the older boys fingers. “Ye-yeah, d-do it again…” He gasps out. Moaning loudly as Brian brushed against the bundle of nerves once again. “Fuuck! Brian…” Rogers back arched at the pleasure waving through him from the smallest touch. Whining and moaning as he felt Brian’s fingers twist and move. Hitting and brushing against his sweet spot.

 

“Fu-fuck, ju-just like that, Brian… That feels  _ soooo _ fucking good!” Roger exclaims in a long moan. His blue eyes fluttering open for just a moment before squeezing back shut. 

 

“Wait until it's my cock brushing it.” Brian grinned leaning forward and kissing Roger sweetly. He continued to kiss his boy and mouth at his throat as he worked another finger into the tight hole. “How much more stretching do you need?” Brian asked, feeling slightly impatient but also not wanting to hurt Roger.

 

Roger whined softly and shook his head. “I-I’m ready.” He assures the older boy. Sighing as the fingers were pulled out. He slowly sat up and took the condom away from Brian. Tearing it open with ease and working it onto the older boys aching cock. Taking the lube and pouring it in his hand before stroking the covered member. Humming softly, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend as he made sure the other was slick and ready.

 

“There…” He mumbles softly against Brian’s lips. Letting his tongue trace over the older boys lips.

 

Brian moaned into the kiss and quickly moved between Roger's legs. “If anything hurts promise to tell me?” Brian asked, getting a nod from Roger who was watching his cock move closer to his open hole. Brian let the head of his covered cock press lightly before slowly pushing inside, making him gasp and moan loudly. “Ahh fuck! Roger!”

 

“ _ Brian _ !” Roger moaned out, arching his back slightly and spreading his legs more. As Brian pushed further and further in, Roger’s eyebrows knitted together and furrowed. His mouth hanging open in a small gasp as he leaned his head back. Taking the  _ full _ feeling. Not feeling pain, more just an uncomfortable feeling.

 

“Fu-fuck, you’re so fucking big, Bri…” He gasps softly, starting to wrap his legs around the older boys waist. 

 

“Sorry.” Brian's hips immediately stopped. He had never been able to fit inside a woman. His size always hurting them, making it so he could never seat himself. “Do I need to stop? Have you taken enough? I can pull a little more out if I need to?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ! You pull out and I’ll slap your mother!” Roger moans. “I haven’t taken  _ nearly _ enough,  _ daddy _ . I want  _ all _ of you!” He whines softly, tightening his legs around the older boys waist. Rocking his hips slightly, making him gasp softly. “ _ Please _ continue…”

 

Brian felt his heart skip a beat at the thought Roger could take  _ more.  _ He quickly grabbed the boys hand, threading their fingers together as he began to push the last few inches of his length in. When he reached where he would normally stop, Brian couldn't stop from babbling. 

 

“Little one, you're such a good boy. Did you know no one has taken this much of me. Baby you're the only one who had taken me like this. You're such a good boy. Look at my cock sinking into you. It's so beautiful, you're beautiful. Baby I'm nearly seated, nearly stuffing you all the way. Little one am I the biggest you've ever taken? Is daddys cock the only cock that has filled you like this? Hmm, little one?”

 

“Ye-yeah, daddy. You’re the biggest I’ve ever had, daddy. Soooo fucking big, I  _ love _ it. I _ love _ you. You’re making me feel so fucking good.” Roger moans out and arches his back more. His fluttering open to look up at the older boy. “Does it feel good for you too? Am I tight enough for you? Loose enough? Fuck, you feel so good filling me…” He gasps and bites his lip. Eyes fluttering closed as he felt Brian completely fill him. “Fuck…”   
  
They both moaned and panted softly. Staying still and adjusting to the new feeling. With a small hum, Roger let his hands trace Brian’s shoulders. His body starting to relax more and more before he gave a small mumble.

 

“I-I’m ready when you are…” He hums breathlessly.

 

“You're perfect baby… the right amount of tight and loose. Just perfect for daddy.” Brian hummed, trying to breath through the feeling of finally feeling his cock be fully seat. He could honestly cum at the feeling, but he pushed that away. He insisted pulled his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing back inside slowly. His moan mixing with Roger's perfectly. 

 

“Baby, you feel too good!” Brian moaned, shifting his hip slightly. “I'm not going to last long, you're too perfect!” Brian pulled out and pushed in again, unknowing to him, he dragged over Roger's prostate.

 

“Oh, Fuck!! Ri-right there, daddy!” Roger moans out. His hips rolling up against Brian’s. Moaning louder as he felt Brian repeat the action. The alcohol in his system plus the pleasure making his mind foggy. Moaning louder as he felt the pace pick up, he could barely make out his own incoherent mumbles. The few actual words of  _ fuck _ , _ daddy _ ,  _ Brian _ , _ More _ . All in different orders. 

 

Brian grabbed Roger by the hips and began slamming into him hard. He reached for Roger prick and began pumping it in time with his crazy thrust. Trying as hard as he could to make them cum at the same time, as he felt himself about to tip over the edge. 

 

“Little- Roger I'm gonna cum!” He cried out, his hips faltering as he spilled into the condom, his hips still moving as well as his hand. His vision going white and his breathing stop. He came hard, making his body shake with the force.

 

“ _ Brian!! _ ” Roger  _ moaned _ as he tightened around the older boy. His own orgasm  _ ripping _ through his body. His hips continued to rock up messily against Brian. Riding out the intense pleasure until he was able to relax. Panting as Brian leaned against him. He gave a little, breathy hum.

 

“Fu-fuck, Bri… That… That was…  _ fuck _ …” He pants softly, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Amazing?” Brian offers with a small laugh, leaning forward to kiss Roger messily. “I love you… I'm glad my first time  _ fitting  _ into someone was you.” Brian smiled softly before licking a strip up Roger's neck, tasting the salty sweat. 

 

Roger gave a small giggle, letting his hands run through Brian’s hair. He let out a sigh as he finally caught his breath. Looking over, he couldn’t help but giggle again at the sight of Percy out of his little hut looking at them and then laying down.

 

“Jesus, Percy is a pervert.” Roger giggles and rolls his eyes. “Wonder who he got it from.” 

 

“Ay, dont talk about my child that way!” Brian giggled, his soft cock slipping out of his lover. Brian hissed, missing the warmth around him. He pulled away from Roger to slip off the condom and tie it off, throwing it in the trash. He quickly lay back on top of Roger, his mouth moving back to suck at his neck. “So…. We have a daddy kink thing?”

 

“Daddy kink… Hand kink, voice kink, size kink... Brian Kink.” Roger hums. “Plenty more, I’m sure. We just have to experiment a little~” He giggles, leaning his head back. “I love you… tonight was super fun, Bri… Like… I… I really enjoyed myself…” 

 

“Good.” Brian smiled leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. “I'm glad you had fun,  _ baby.”  _ Brian whispered, rolling off of Roger, but pulling the boy with him so they were cuddled together. “I love you too. More than you love me.”

 

“Bullshit. I love you more.” Roger grumbles, cuddling to the older boy happily. Seeking the warmth from the larger boy. “I’ll prove I love you more…” He mumbles sleepily. 

 

“I'll like to see you try.” Brian laughed, pulling the blanket over them, yawning himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays


	18. Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming is over and Fall break is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! We should be back to updates everyday (unless there are fewer than 6 chapters) 
> 
> This weeks chapters are all fall break for the boys.

Roger leaned against the door frame to the master bedroom of his home. His arm crossed as he watched his mother silently. She was humming a happy tune while packing her bag. His father had been out on conference since Friday, it was now Monday. It was the start of his fall break, homecoming being the last school activity before the 2 weeks off. Originally, Roger had plans to go to Paris with his mother and sister, but now Winifred had to fly out to meet his father in America. For what reason, Roger hadn’t a fucking clue. But he hated it. Knowing his mother was flying across the Atlantic to be with him alone….

 

“You know,” Winifred hums “Standing there pouting isn’t going to fix anything.” She giggles. Finally turning to face her son. Folding her arms while smiling softly. She knew why her son was upset. He wasn’t pouting because they weren’t going to Paris. They went to Paris at least 2, sometimes 3, times a year. No. She knew the real worry the young man held. And when those youthful, blue eyes just stared at her she couldn’t help but sigh. Her smile never leaving her face as she slowly walked to her boy.

 

“Roggie, don’t give me that look. I have a duty as a wife to go to my husband whenever he needs me.” She coos softly, gently cupping Roger’s cheek. Arching her brow as the young man simply rolls his eyes. 

 

“You still shouldn’t have to go… Alone, at least. Let me come!” Roger exclaims softly. Pouting more as his mother simply shakes her head.

 

“No. Clare would be left alo-”   
  
“Clare can come too! More distraction from….” Roger bit his lip. They never really…  _ voiced _ what his father did. Never outright spoke about the physical contact. They talked about it, but…  _ didn’t _ …

 

“Roger…” Winifred sighed softly. Stroking Roger’s cheek gently. “Michael will have plenty on his mind and will be distracted enough. You needn’t worry about me.”

 

“... I know… I…. I know you’re strong, mom… But…” Roger looked down slightly. His mother was the strongest person he knew. Where he relied on drugs and drinking to help numb his own pain… his mother… His mother  _ never _ needed or relied on such things… He felt so weak compared to her. She went through a lot worse, being married to the son of a bitch.

 

“But nothing, Roger. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you every night and check in on you and Clare… Oh, please look after your sister. I told her she could stay with the Bulsara’s but if her and Kashmira would like to stay here, I do ask that you stay here as well. You can have Brian and the boys over. If you throw any wild parties, don’t get the cops called, no evidence of anything  _ illegal _ , and clean it up. Because I will beat you with a sock full of butter if I find out.” She goes on before flashing a pretty smile to her son. Roger couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. He actually had never thought about throwing a party… but  _ now _ ….

 

“I see those little wheels turning in there, mister.” Winnie says in a playful, scolding voice. Turning around and zipping her bag closed.

 

“...Promise you’ll be safe…?” Roger says in a soft, meek voice. Winnie pauses and looks back at the boy. Her blue eyes soften as she offers another smile. 

 

“Roggie. I promise. I’ve been dealing with him for years. There’s  _ nothing _ I can’t handle.” Winnie assures. Though Roger can’t bring himself to think that as a good thing… But he knew there was nothing he could do to stop his mother. And honestly, if he went he’d probably just make it worse… Where it seemed Michael could stand Winifred, he just seemed to straight up hate Roger...

 

“... Love you, mum…” Roger says softly as he walks over and hugs the small woman tightly. 

 

“I love you too, Roggie.” She whispers back, hugging her boy just as tight before pulling away. “I’m going to be late. I’ll call you when I’m about to board and then again when I land in New York, alright?”   
  
“Yes, ‘em.” Roger nods before taking her bag for her and walking down stairs. Putting the bag in the back of the nice family car and opening the door for his mother. Winnie smiled and kissed Roger’s cheek before sliding in. They exchanged one last goodbye and ‘be safe’ before Roger watched her drive off. 

 

Chewing his lip, he looked around him before sighing. He had told Brian he had plans and hadn’t been able to text him all morning to tell him the change of plans… But he knew Brian was excited and looking forward to today because he was supposed to be having a ‘Father-Son’ day, so he didn’t want to just call and interrupt that…

 

_ I could go for a drive… _ He thinks silently. Chew at his lip before shrugging and heading to the garage where his baby sat. Clean and waitin’ for him. He happily slipped into the car and started her up before pulling out and speeding out of the neighborhood. He cranked the radio up, grinning as  _ By The Way _ by Red Hot Chili Peppers played. 

 

Roger didn’t know where he was going, though muscle memory seemed to take him to the area by the school and Brian’s house. Well…. Everyone else's houses, really. He spent more time in this area than his own neighborhood. Not that he cared. 

 

He hummed as he sped through the streets skillfully. Cutting in and out of lanes. Ignoring the angry honks. He even lit a cigarette and happily smoked it as he drove. Windows down and the cold, fall air whipping around him. Completely in his own state of mind before his eyes suddenly fell upon a familiar figure.

 

He slowed  _ way _ down as he tried to get a better look. Furrowing his eyebrows he quickly turned into a driveway and turned around. Coming to a stop beside the woman. Sure enough, it was Mrs. Ruth May. Grocery bags in her hands as she wore a nice, warm dress. She gave a small glare before Roger poked his head out.

 

“Mamma May?” Roger asked softly, arching an eyebrow. Offering a small, charming smile. “Need a lift?”

 

“Roger!” Ruth had been expecting another man to shout rudely at her. But she smiled brightly when she saw her son’s boyfriend. “Oh, that's so kind of you. I normally walk to the store, but it's nice to have a kind young man offer a ride.” She glanced at his cigarette and arched an eyebrow, giving him her best motherly disapproving look, the one she used on Brian  _ and  _ Harold. “I know you are a mature young man, but you are shortening your life with each drag of those, Roger Taylor. You need to live as long as you can to keep my boy happy, now put that thing out.” She gave him another soft smile as well as her motherly eyebrow arch.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Roger said simply, flicking the cigarette out and holding his hand up in defence. He put his car in park before unbuckling himself, suddenly very glad he decided to buckle, and getting out. Opening the trunk and helping Ruth put in her bags before closing the trunk and opening the passenger door for her. He shut the door after she slid in and hurried over to his side. Slipping in and putting his seatbelt on again. Looking over at her to make sure she was strapped in.

 

“Well aren't you just the gentleman!” She patted his hand softly before moving her hand to the handle attached to the roof. She was a very nervous passenger, with anyone. Harold she trusted, most of the time, Brian made her press the imaginary brake more often than not. Even if he was a very safe driver, and had yet to wreck, she couldn't help but be scared. It was blamed it on her motherly nature. “Thank you for stopping.” She patted his arm again, gripping the handle tightly as he pulled away from the curb.

 

Roger eyed her hand slightly before smiling softly. “Of course. Can’t have a beautiful woman like you walking home by yourself. I’d always stop for you.” He flashes another smile before focusing on the road. He put his windows up before looking both ways and carefully pulling into traffic. Checking his mirrors religiously. Going a little slower than the speed limit. Using his blinkers. Always able to see the tires on the ground of the car ahead of him. Driving  _ perfectly _ . They way he drove with his own mother, or sister, in the car. 

 

“You can change the radio and volume, if you’d like. Or put the heater on if your cold. I don’t want to take my hands off the wheel.” He says softly as he comes to a stop behind another car at a red light. Gently tapping his fingers on the wheel.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Ruth smiled brightly at the younger boy, letting her hand fall into her lap and looking out the window. She settled more before they came to the house. “You are a very good driver, Roger.” She smiled brightly as he parked. “Are you coming in? Brian will be excited to see you, and I'm making eggplant parmesan for dinner.” She could see he was about to argue. “Please, yes the boys are having  _ their  _ time, but they are just having a Star Trek marathon. I always just take a nap, you can do the same.” She winks at him cheekily, grabbing his hand and giving a small squeeze. “You are planning on spending some time here this break right?”

 

“Well… I don’t know. My plans were originally to go to Paris with my mother and Clare, but… Well, she had to go to America on short notice. I didn’t have time to text Brian about anything. So I don’t really have any plans for this break… That’s why I decided to come out for a drive. Then I saw you.” Roger explains, shrugging. Gently clicking his seatbelt off as he turns the car off. 

 

“Well, come surprise him then!” She smiled brightly and moved to the boot of the car. “I got him fruit roll up, he’s still a child and loves those things, so you can give them to him.” Ruth waited for Roger to open the back before taking a few of the bags. “And you are more than welcome to spend as much time as you want here.” She paused before smiling softly. “I was actually going to talk to you and Brian about cleaning out the basement and turning it into his, or more,  _ your  _ room. Then you aren’t right next to Harold and I and can have more privacy for…” She grinned at him. “Activities.” 

 

Roger couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head as he took the remainder of the bags out of his car and shut the trunk. Making sure to lock her up before following Ruth into the house. He heard the familiar voices of Captain Kirk and Spock loud over the TV. Smiling softly, he set the groceries down and began to take everything out of the bags. Looking at Ruth for guidance on where she wanted certain things.

 

“Welcome home, my love! That was quick. Did you run?” Harold called softly with a small laugh before getting up to help his wife. He smiled brightly as he entered the kitchen. “Roger! What a nice surprise!! I knew Ruth was getting groceries, but I didn’t realize she was getting Brian a  _ snack _ !” He jokes. Roger can’t help but start to laugh with the older man. 

 

“ _ What!?”  _ Brian squealed, his face flushing as he hurried into the kitchen. He made a Beeline for his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hiding his face. “Did my  _ dad  _ really just use  _ that  _ slang?” Brian kissed the warm skin of Roger's throat before looking up at Harold. “Where did you learn that?” 

 

“The interwebs.” Harold tried to say in a smooth voice, making a  _ mic drop  _ motion. 

 

“Oh my gosh, stop!” Brian whined, hiding his face again in Roger's neck. “You're so cringey!”

 

“I think your cool.” Ruth laughed, kissing her husband's cheek as she handed him a can of beans to put in pantry. “You do know, in college your father was the one every guy wanted to be like. The perfect handsome man.” 

 

“Me and my best friend, Allen. Making sure all the girls were treated right at the parties.” Harold smiled. “I still remember the party I met your mothers at.” He smiled softly, looking at the two boys who were hugging. “That's a fun story. Michael was trying to get into your moms pants.” He looked at Ruth and shook his head. “You were sick of him so you pretended I was your boyfriend.” 

 

“That's right.” Ruth giggled, putting things in the fridge. “We had our first kiss before we had said a word to each other. And when Michael went after Winnie, Allen acted as her boyfriend.” She shook her head, smiling sadly. “Only three months later Winnie and Michael were dating.” 

 

“Which is sad, because Allen had been fancying her since before that party.” Harold shrugged, kissing his wife. “I just remember your 80s perm!” 

 

“Oh do not bring  _ that  _ monster up!” Ruth laughed, smacking her husband's chest softly before leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

 

Roger watched the older couple quietly before slowly pulling away from Brian and continuing to put the groceries away. He pulled out the box of fruit roll ups and threw them to Brian. “Here you are, kiddo.” He chirps softly, smiling ear to ear. 

 

“Awe yes!” Brian grinned, pulling the box open and pulling one out. “Awe hell yeah!” He shouted when he saw he had gotten strawberry. He pulled the paper back and began to eat the snack, grinning like a little kid as his parents and boyfriend laughed at him. “‘hat? These are the fu- freaking best.”

 

“Watch your language, young man.” Ruth scolded, handing Harold boxes to put on top of the fridge.

 

“‘orry.” Brian muttered, turning back to Roger as he came to the end of his snack. Brian pulled the last of the paper away and shoved the end of the treat into Roger's mouth. Before the blond could complain he leaned forward and caught the red sugar hanging from Roger's lips with his teeth. He quickly pressed their lips together and swiped his tongue into Roger's mouth, stealing the sticky fruit roll up, but letting Roger taste it on his tongue. “Hmm, new favorite way of eating these.”

 

Roger couldn’t help the soft  _ moan _ from his throat as the kiss happened so fast. His blue eyes darkening and flickering up to Brian’s. Lips slightly parted and a little wet from the kiss. The only thing keeping him from just completely stripping down and sprawling out on the counter was the fact that both Brian’s parents were  _ right _ there.

 

“You could be helping and  _ not _ snacking.” Roger points out, trying not to come off too breathless as he turns to empty the final bag.

 

“Oh, Rog. Brian said you had plans this break. What are you doing here?” Harold suddenly wonders, looking over to Brian before Roger. 

 

“Oh, um… Well, my mom had to leave in short notice. So I don’t really have any plans now.” Roger shrugs. “I decided to take a drive and then saw Mamma Ruth. So I stopped and offered her a ride. Now here I am.” 

 

“Wait what?” Brian looked from Roger to his mother. “You got in a  _ car  _ with  _ him driving?” _ Brian asked shocked. 

 

“Yes, he drove very well. Better than you I must say.” Ruth smiled, taking the last few things from Roger's hands. 

 

“ _ What?”  _ Brian asked again shocked, he looked back at Roger who was grinning widely. “Little butt.” Brian laughed, know Roger must have used all his self control not to speed around with his mother in the car. 

 

“Roger, since you don’t have any plans, feel free to come and go as you please. Even if Brian is busy doing something else. You are more than welcome here.” Harold smiled before looking at his son. “Like tomorrow, we are cleaning out the basement-”

 

“ _ We?  _ You have to work tomorrow!” Brian whined. 

 

“Yes, so  _ you  _ will get it started.” Harold rolled his eyes before opening a cupboard. “Do you want popcorn? For the rest of the movie? Roger, want to join?”

 

“No. You two enjoy the marathon! I honestly might grab a shower… And Mamma Ruth said something about a nap, which sounds  _ great _ .” Roger admitted. Thinking it was silly how excited he was to sleep in Brian’s bed. He knew his own bed was way better and bigger, but there was just something about his boyfriends bed…

 

Harold laughed softly and nodded. “Okay!” He said before starting to pop some popcorn for himself and Brian. Roger smiled softly and nodded. Looking up to Brian. 

 

“You watching the movies or the series? Sounds like the series.” Roger asked. 

 

“Series, with Leonard.” Brian nodded, his arm still around Roger's waist. “You can use my shower and sleep in my bed.” Brian smiled, knowing his boyfriend would use his clothes too. “My sweatshirts are hanging in the closet too.” He took the bag of popcorn from his dad.

 

Roger hummed softly before making his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. He turned the water on and quickly stripped off his clothes. Slipping into the steaming hot water and melting happily. He took his time. Washing his hair, body, then letting the conditioner set for a few minutes before using the comb to brush and wash it out. He even took the chance to brush his teeth, knowing Brian probably didn’t like the taste of smoke on this tongue…

 

Sighing softly, Roger got out and wrapped a towel around himself. Grabbing his dirty clothes and making his way to Brian’s room. He put his clothes in the hamper and started to dry off. Smiling as Percy ran out of his little home and to the glass, as if to welcome Roger back. Roger stole a pair of boxers from Brian’s drawers before opening the closet and picking out a dark grey hoodie and slipping it on. The hem of the boxers just barely showing as the hoodie covered the majority of him.

 

He walked over and opened Percy’s cage. Gently grabbing the small animal and laying down on the bed. Letting the little one run onto his chest as he relaxed. His eyes lipping closed as Percy ran all around his chest before settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think! Love hearing from y'all!


	19. Right Here, Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lock the doors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! 
> 
> **AWKWARDNESS WARNING*** HEHEHEHEHEHEHE
> 
> ALSO!!!! Please let us know what you think if this chapter!! We had so much fun writing it and love know what you all think!!

Brian was able to focus on the TV while the shower was going, but once it turned off he struggled to follow the plotline of the show. His mind kept wandering to his boyfriend. Wondering if he was asleep yet, if he was naked, if he was just in his boxers, if he was snuggling with Brian's pillow. He couldn't keep his mind from drifting. 

 

“What just happened?” He asked for the sixth time. Harold glanced at his child, a soft smile on his face before he paused the show. 

 

“Go.” The older man laughed, getting a confused look from his son. “Go be with Roger, I don't mind. I need to help your mom with the laundry anyways.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked hopefully. 

 

“Yes, go!” Harold laughed as Brian raced upstairs. The older teen came to stop outside his door, taking a deep breath before entering. He smiled as he saw Roger's mouth slightly open, the hood of the jacket bunched at his neck, Percy sleeping curled up in the fabric, his spikes rubbing softly at Roger's throat. Brian scooped up his baby, giving Percy a small kiss before placing him back in his habitat. 

 

The curly headed boy moved back to the bed, softly moving over Roger to lay on his side of the bed. Brian ran his finger softly over Roger's cheek, nose, and eyebrows, studying him silently. He paused, trying to decide if he should let the boy sleep or wake him so he could suck or eat him out. He was feeling horny, but didn't want to disturb Roger looking so peaceful.

 

“ _ Bri _ ….” Roger mumbles softly, his head turning more into Brian's touch. His body shifting slightly before settling back into a comfortable sleep. His lips slightly parted as he mumbles something else, less coherent than the last. 

 

Brian bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He shook his head, not knowing if Roger would be comfortable with Brian waking him up by giving him a handjob. But… Brian didn't feel  _ comfortable  _ ask Roger such a thing when he did wake up. 

 

_ Hey, I'm gonna wake you but by eating you out, hope that's okay!  _ Did not sound good in his head. If anything it made him sound like a perv and didn't give Roger the right to consent with a clear mind. Brian flopped on his back, pulling out his phone. He opened tumblr and began to scroll through, pausing when an idea hit him. Yes,  _ Brian  _ didn't feel comfortable asking  _ Roger.  _ But Red damn well felt comfortable asking Scifi. He switched to his DM and went to the convention they had not used since getting together. 

 

**_Hey, do you think my boy would be okay with me waking him but like… I don't know, jerking him off or eating him out or sucking on his neck while I dry hump him? Or… is that too far. Like no consent kinda thing? Flying blind here, help me with your all knowing power._ **

 

Brian turned off his phone, hearing Roger vibrate on the nightstand. He put his phone to the side and cuddled up to Roger, deciding to try and sleep.

 

+++

 

Roger slowly woke. The calming scent and warm presence of his boyfriend right beside him making him hum softly. He cuddled closer to the older boy, wondering when Brian came in to lay with him.

 

He spent a few minutes just laying there. Enjoying the feeling of Brian beside him before he turned on his side and grabbed his phone. Arching an eyebrow as he saw he had a DM on Tumblr. He quickly swiped the app and unlocked his phone. Instantly noticing Brian's user name.

 

He bit his lip as he read the DM and silently wished Brian would have woken him up like this. His eyes flickered to the sleeping boy beside him before looking back at his screen.

 

 ** _Well, I can't speak for your boy, Red. But I can say that_** ** _personally_** **_I'd_** ** _love that kind of thing. It'd be nice to know that even while I'm asleep, my man is still that attracted to me! Lol. I wonder what my man would think of that kind of thing too. He's a bit of a prude, ya know. He may be comfortable doing something to me, but that doesn't mean he'd like me doing it to him…_**

 

Roger sent his DM. Seeing Brian's phone light, making him smile. Sighing softly, Roger slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats from Brian's drawers. He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs, where he could smell the beginnings of dinner being made. 

 

Poking his head in the kitchen, he smiled softly as Ruth was preparing dinner. He hummed and sat at the dining table. Pulling his phone out and scrolling around on Instagram. 

 

Brian reached out for the warm body, his eyes slipping open when he didn't feel anyone there. He frowned, but stretched, his hand hitting his phone. His heart hammered as he saw a DM, he smiled when he saw the response. 

 

**_Good to know, good to know._ ** **_Apparently_ ** **_I'm a prude as well so let me give you my opinion for your man. For me I'd_ ** **_love_ ** **_to wake up being blown. I'm gonna say your mans a top, so don't shove your fingers up his ass like he might do to you 😂😂 But I'd also love to have my boy grinding my thigh and clawing at my chest to get me to wake up. Needy sounds are a-fucking-mazing. If your man is asleep right now go wake him up in some sexual way, that's what I would do if I was you. But you know your man *shrug*_ **

 

Roger stared at his phone and suddenly felt  _ extremely  _ horny. He licked and bit as his lip as he stared at the screen. Tapping his thumb against the side of the device.

 

**_Well, I think my man may be awake now. But damn if I'm not horny 😂😂 Maybe I just need to go in and be needy anyway. TMI but God I've wanted him since our first time the other night. Then today, he had the fucking nerve to shove a fruit roll up into my mouth and then shove his tongue right in after it. I swear, Red. If his parents weren't right there, I would have happily stripped and let him fuck me like no tomorrow._ **

 

He typed before slowly getting up and moving from the kitchen, excusing himself from Ruth while walking up the stairs again.

 

**_Dude not TMI at all. Bet you 20 pounds he was thinking of shoving_ ** **_something else_ ** **_into your mouth 😂😂😂 Go get him tiger! Be needy and whiny and let him fuck you into tomorrow. We are teenagers, why arent we going at it with our lovers none stop? We should be these stereotypical people. And I bet if you tell him what you wanted, hed happily bend you over… don't take that weird coming from me._ **

 

Brian tossed his phone onto the bed and rolled onto his back. He put his arms behind his head and turned his head towards the wall, trying to act like he was asleep.

 

Roger flung the door open and almost slammed it closed as he tossed his phone away from him quickly. Bee-lining for the bed and right on top of his lover. Smashing their lips into a  _ heated _ kiss. He felt like his body was on  _ fire _ with how hot he felt. A small whine immediately left his throat as their lips molded together. His hands on Brian's cheeks, holding him into the kiss as he straddled the older boy. He felt his legs already shaking with want. 

 

Brian grinned into the kiss, but growled when he heard Roger  _ whining  _ for him. Brian quickly grabbed the boys thighs and flipped them, pressing their pelvises together roughly, rolling his hips to make them both groan. The older boy pushed the blond hair out of the way and pulled the jacket out of the way, sucking hard at Roger throat. 

 

“Fuck, Rog! I'm so hard! Want you so bad.” Brian moaned, smashing their mouths back together as he moved to push the jacket up. “Take this off, I want to mark you!” He growled possessively before freezing, having never said something like that before. “Oh, ahh sorry.” He blushed, hiding his face and pulling away.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , daddy~ I want you to mark me too! I want to look at myself in the mirror and see all your marks  _ all _ over me. Want to remember every bloody detail~” Roger coos softly, smirking as he flings the hoodie off. Grabbing Brian by the hair and forcing their lips together again. His legs wrapping around the older boys waist and grinding up against him.

 

“So fuckin’ horny for you. I want your touch so fucking bad. I feel like some kind of bitch in heat almost 24-fucking-7 thanks to you. Even before the other night. But now that I've had  _ all _ of  _ you _ , I can't go 2 minutes without thinking of you  _ shoved  _ inside me~” He whines softly, kissing at Brian's ear before biting softly. Rolling his hips up again.

 

“F-fuck!” Brian cried out, his hips shoving forward on their own. “Baby, I wish we had more time because I'd stuff you full with my cock!” Brian reach down and began palming Roger through the sweats. “We should wait. You said no ones at your house, go there tonight and fuck over every surface. How would it be to have daddy fuck you over your father's desk? Have you spill your cum on the nice wood. Then every time you saw him sitting there you'd remember how I fucked you hard and fast.” Brian squeezed Roger's aching prick before smashing their mouths together. 

 

“How many condoms do you think we could go through in one night? How many places could I fuck you over?” Brian asked, slipping his hand under Rogers waistband. “Hmm Roger?” Brian's hips snapped as he felt the warm weight of the other boys penis in his hand. 

 

Roger moaned out. His back arched as he felt Brian's large, warm hand wrap around him. He tugged at Brian's hair and brought their lips back together. Their lips moved together easily before he pulled away.

 

“Briiii!” Roger whines out, pouting up at the older man. “I want you  _ now _ ! I  _ need _ you  _ now _ !” He exclaims much like a whiny, impatient child. 

 

“Not enough time for that, baby boy.” Brian chuckled, slowly stroking Roger cock. “But tonight, I'll take you tonight, make love to you.” Brian blushed at the saying, having always thought it was a weird way to talk about sex, but with Roger… that's how it felt. “I'll get you off now, then you can blow me. Tonight I'll bend you over and make love to you.”

 

Roger moaned and whined softly. His arms wrapping around Brian's neck tightly. He pushed his hips up needily. 

 

“Brian… Bri…  _ please _ !!” He whines. Pouting up to his boyfriend. “Need  _ something _ …  _ anything _ … please…”

 

Brian grinned softly before attacking Roger's neck as he reached for the nightstand. He pulled out the lube and coated his fingers as his other hand pulled Roger free of his boxers. 

 

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Brian asked softly as he pressed his fingers to Roger's hole, his other hand stroking the hard cock. “Fuck you look sexy like this.”

 

“Fu-fuck, Bri…” Roger gasped happily as he  _ finally _ got a little something he wanted. His eyes fluttered slightly as he felt the grip tighten just slightly as the finger inside him added a bit more pressure. He bit at his lip and let his eyes fall shut. Absolutely enjoying the feeling. “Your fingers are  _ sooo _ long~ Fuckin’ love it… Wish you could finger me 24/7…” He moans softly, gently gripping Brian’s curls as he felt another finger slip in. 

 

“24/7 huh babe?” Brian grinned. “You wouldn't want… oh I don't know, my mouth? Or dick? What about those 24/7.” Brian teased, slipping another finger inside as he stroked Roger's faster, trying to work him to the edge. He curled his fingers inside the boy looking… searching… before he found it!

 

“ _ Bri~!! _ ” Roger moaned out. His hips rolling down into the fingers. Eyes fluttering closed as his mouth hung open in pleasure. “Fuck, right there!” He gasps. A loud moan ripping through him as he felt Brian hit his prostate again. “Ooooh, Brian~ That feels fuckin’ amazing, lover~ I want  _ all  _ of  _ you _ 24/7~” He bites his lip, trying not to be  _ so _ loud. But he couldn’t help another moan as he felt Brian  _ press _ into his spot  _ perfectly _ . “Ooooooooh  _ fuck _ , love!” 

 

Brian laughed softly, his hips grinding against the bed for any amount of friction. “You're gonna get us caught, Rog.” He pulled away slightly and looked at Roger's cock. “Umm… I wanna try something. I've never… but I want to. Would you talk me through… sucking your cock?”

 

Roger blinked for a moment before sitting up slightly, looking at his boyfriend. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s really not hard… Just need to make sure your teeth are in check, but… I don’t have good control and I don’t want to choke you or anything by my hips pushing up…” He bites his lip as he talks. He wasn’t good at keeping his hips still even when he was just being kissed on the neck. Let alone having someone actually touching him like that.

 

“I wanna try.” Brian shrugged. “I've wanted to since you gave me one. It felt so good that I wanna give you the same pleasure.” Brian scooted down so he was laying on his stomach between Roger's thighs. “Do I just… put it straight in my mouth or should I lick around a bit?” Brian took a chance and kissed the head of Roger's prick, his fingers still moving in and out of Roger's ass. 

 

“Nngh… T-typically I try to lick around first… It builds up the pleasure instead of diving right in…” Roger moans softly. Laying back and letting Brian do what he wanted. He bit his lip softly and let his hands grip at the blankets below. Silently willing self to not ruin this and make Brian uncomfortable.

 

Brian looked at Roger then his penis, trying to think where he wanted to start. Remembering Roger's warning of his uncontrollable hips, he put his arm over them and placed pressure, keeping him down. With a deep breath he leaned forward and licked a strip from base to tip on the underside, his fingers pressing into the prostate at the same time. As he reached the tip he pulled it into his mouth and gave a sharp suck of the head.

 

Roger moaned out. He felt his hips already struggling against the Brian's strong arm. His grip on the sheets tightening. “Br-Bri…” He moans softly, biting his lip. Wanting to rolling his hips into the fingers which continued to work his sweet spot and wanting more of that warmth around him. “Fu-fuck, bri…”

 

Brian pressed his arm harder into Roger's hips, keeping him down as he sucked again at the head of his penis. Precum filled his taste buds making his nose scrunch at the bitterness, having not expected it. He twisted his fingers inside his boyfriend, making it so the pad of his index finger rubbed directly over the bud of nerves. Thinking back on the blow job Roger had given him, Brian pressed his tongue onto the underside and lick. 

 

“Do you… I want to make you cum like this.” Brian panted, pulling off Roger dick. “I just… I don't think I can swallow everything so will you warn me?” He kept his fingers moving inside Roger's ass.

 

“Yea-Yeah…” Roger manages to nod quickly. Trying to focus on his boyfriend but the fingers working inside of him making it very difficult. His hands moved from the sheets to Brian's hair. Gently gripping at the curls. Hoping that even when he was close to cumming and could barely speak, Brian would be able to get the warning by how his hands gripped at his hair.

 

Brian smiled brightly up at Roger before leaning down and taking him back into his mouth. He tried to get use to having the weight on his tongue, but found it slightly awkward when he focused. Sighing through his nose, Brian closed his eyes and imagined what he would want. He let his jaw hang slightly, but made his lips tighter as he pulled just a bit more into his mouth. He heard Roger moan above him, so he took that as a good sign as sucked a little harder, his tongue swirling around and around. When he began to bob his head, Brian let his top teeth lightly catch the the lip of the mushroom head, before he soothed the area with swirling his tongue again. His fingers inside Roger never stopped, working a rhythm of fast and hard then slow and soft.

 

Roger continued to moan and whine under his boyfriends touch. His toes curling when Brian’s fingers would brush him a certain way. Fingers tightening in Brian’s hair as the older boys tongue pressed against him  _ just right _ . He felt his orgasam rising and wanted nothing more than to move his hips. Mostly wanting to fuck himself on Brian’s fingers. Absolutely loving the feeling of them deep inside of him…

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ …” He whines, his hands  _ gripping _ Brian’s hair. Gently pulling on the curls, trying to urge Brian off of his cock as he felt his climax begin to hit him.

 

Brian pulled away quickly and watched as Roger's penis released rope after rope of cum onto his belly. Brian kept his fingers moving slowly, pulling away when Roger's moans turned to pitiful whines. 

 

“That was one of the most beautiful and sexy things I have ever seen.” Brian whispered, removing his fingers and working his way up Roger's body, dipping his tongue into the pools of cum. He hummed loudly as the taste filled his palette. “You are fucking gorgeous when you are cumming.”

 

Roger blushed softly and looked away. He hardly ever got shy during times like this, but Brian was different. He had never been complimented on how he looked while cumming… He really was hardly,  _ sincerely _ , complemented. It made him feel so… well. Good.

 

“Thanks, I think…” He giggles softly, mostly out of shyness before his lips are taken over by his boyfriends. He kissed the older boy lazily for a moment, letting himself summon enough energy, before sitting up and pushing Brian back. “You said earlier you wanted me to blow you?” He hums softly. 

 

Brian shivered at the thought of having Roger's mouth wrapped around his prick. He pulled Roger into another heated kiss, moving his mouth down to kiss Roger throat.

 

“If you wanna.” Brian shrugged, trying not to come off too excited. “You don’t have to do anything, I liked being able to just take care of you. No need for  _ ‘returning the favor _ ’ or whatever.” Brian shrugged, still mouthing at Roger's throat.

 

“You’re sweet.” Roger giggles as he pushes himself from Brian, moving the older boys legs apart and eyeing the  _ obvious _ bulge of Brian’s pants. “But I don’t look at it as ‘ _ returning the favor’ _ . Honestly… It’s probably a little more selfish than that.” He purrs softly as he settles between Brian’s now spread legs. Gently rubbing the hard bulge as he glances up to his boyfriend. A smirk on his lips. “I like sucking cock. More importantly, I like sucking  _ your _ cock. I don’t see it as ‘having to do it because you did it to me’... I see it as ‘I  _ want _ to do it cause I enjoy it and having you cum down my throat is a personal pleasure.” He winks and bites his smirking lip. Slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the rough clothing. Urging Brian to lift up slightly so they can get them off, along with Brian’s boxers. 

 

Roger knew his pupils were probably blown wide as he stared hungrily at the aching cock in front of him. He licked his lips before leaning down and slowly licking a long stripe up the base and to the head. Happily lapping the leaking precum at the tip. With a hum, he continued to lick and kiss around the long shaft. His eyes flickering up to meet Brian’s gaze. 

 

Brian felt his jaw go slack as Roger looked up at him. Brian's back was pressed to the wall, his boyfriends naked ass and back to the door, both fitting on the bed. Brian used the leverage from the wall and his heels in the mattress to lift his hip, pressing his dick closer to Roger's mouth. He groaned when the pretty pink lips wrapped around his erection, the blue eyes still locked on his hazel. Brian licked his lips, his right hand coming to rest in Roger hair. 

 

“Fuck, baby! Take my cock, let daddy shove it down your throat, make you swallow his cum.” Brian babbled and he couldn’t stop himself, the daddy Kink they had discovered on Homecoming turning him on more. “So good baby boy.” Brian moaned as Roger hollowed his cheeks, taking half of Brian's length. “Ahh yes! Fuck!” Brian muttered when the blond  _ popped _ off his penis and sucked at his balls. 

 

“Boys dinners ready.” Harold threw open the door without knocking, expecting the boys to still be asleep. His eyes widened when he saw his son’s boyfriend ass and Brian's penis. “Oh fuck!” He slammed the door closed. 

 

“DAD!” 

 

“Well… looks like Roger is already eating.” Harold tried to joke, his cheeks burning. “Uhh just come down when your done.”

 

Brian's penis was soft immediately, having locked eyes with his father as his  _ boyfriend  _ gave him a  _ blow job. _

 

Roger had sat up quickly. His face hidden in his hands as he blushed deeply, but couldn’t help the giggles that began to come from him. He looked back at the closed door and then to Brian. “Well…  _ That _ happened. Better him than your mom, right?”

 

Brian wanted to die.

 

He wanted to ground to open up and swallow him. He could feel the blush all over his face and neck, down his chest and over his ears. This was his absolute  _ worst  _ nightmare. He could never look his dad in the eye again, ever. He would rather jump out his window then go downstairs right now. 

 

“No, no it's all just bad.” Brian shook his head, closing his legs. “When I move into the basement it will be so much better. I'm gonna die! We made eye contact!” His face still burned, he couldn’t even look at Roger. “I'm so sorry! He should have knocked… oh my bloody hell he saw  _ you!” _

 

“It’s okay.” Roger giggles. “My sister never knocks either. I’m used to being walked in on at this point… Plus, think of it as… a milestone for our relationship. Caught in the act by a parent. Everyone goes through that at least once, right?” He laughs, trying to calm Brian down. His hands gently brushing against the older boys thighs. 

 

“Your sister is different from my  _ dad!”  _ Brian peeked at Roger before breaking into giggles. “Okay maybe it is a little funny. I think it might be worse for him… But I would have been worse if it were my mom.” Brian agrees pulling Roger in for a quick kiss. “But let's go down so they don’t come up again.” He moved off the bed and slipped his pants and boxers back on. “I just hope he  _ doesn’t  _ tell my mom, she wont let me live it down.”

 

“I’m sure he probably has…” Roger pouts softly. Wanting nothing more then to push Brian back down and finish what they started. He hated that Brian got turned off so easily while it felt like he only got even _ more _ turned on. But he could understand and wasn’t like he could just force his boyfriend to be in the mood. So he simply got up as well and pulled the hoodie and sweats that he was wearing earlier back on. “And I’m sure she’ll tease us both. Only you’ll get more bothered than me.”

 

“I feel like Neville Longbottom ‘ _ why is it always me?’  _ It feels like my parents are the one who always find me in these situations where they can tease me about it.” Brian pulled Roger close and gave him a quick kiss. “Well go to your house after dinner, yeah? Finished what we started before we were… interrupted.” Brian patted Roger's ass and moved to the nightstand pulling a strip of condoms and putting them in his pocket, along with the lube. “Oh fuck, my dads gonna give me a talk about using protection even with oral. Awe damnit! I don’t need that again.” Brian whined, letting his body sag a little.

 

“He just cares about you.” Roger giggles. “Better to have parents who tease and care for you, right?” He smiles and tilts his head. The deeper meaning behind his words masked easily as he didn’t want to damper their mood by bringing up such things. 

 

“They care about you too. He'll give you a talk too. It won’t be for a while, because he’s embarrassed, but he will.” Brian reassured, give Roger a soft smile as he ran his knuckles over the boys cheek. “I love you, I'm glad I don’t have to face them alone right now.” He whined, letting his head thump on Roger's shoulder. “Shall we soldier on, my love?”

 

Roger smiled softly and nodded. “You never need to face anything alone now… You always have me.” He chirps happily before moving and opening the door.

 

“Oh! I hear the door! Roger, did you get him off so quickly?!” He hears Ruth call down from the kitchen, laughing. Roger can’t help but blush and giggle. Glancing back at his boyfriend. 

 

“Here we go.” He says simply.

 

“NOOOOOO!” Brian yelled, turning back into the room, but Roger caught his arm. “No don’t make me!” Brian pleaded, but moved easily with his boyfriend who was giggling,  _ giggling.  _ Brian couldn't believe it! They had just been caught and Roger was  _ giggling.  _ Who was this man and where did come from? Brian wasn’t sure but he wasn’t letting him go. 

 

“So…” Ruth grinned like a cat who got the cream as they came into the kitchen. “Is Roger really that-”

 

“Stop it!” Brian feels his face turn more red, but is happy to notice his dad won’t look at either of them. 

 

“Oh Brian!” Ruth tries to wave off. 

 

“No! No, this is not happening. We were in private and having a nice time and  _ someone  _ didn’t knock and ruined it!” Brian huffs keeping ahold of Roger's hand as he moves to the table. 

 

Roger just grins and shakes his head. Looking straight at Ruth. “What he meant to say was ‘Yes, Roger really  _ is _ that good.’” He says with a wink before sitting. Not a hint of embarrassment on his face. “Your son has to work on that part of it, but he’s good at  _ other _ things.” He smirks.

 

“Brian!” Ruth gasps. “You’re not good at giving head?! Well, that’s certain not something you got from your momma… or your papa.” She smirks as both her men choke on the air around them and Roger busts out laughing.

 

“Dads sucked  _ cock!?”  _ Brian squeaks, horror written all over his face. 

 

“Oh no!” Harold shakes his head, he was curious at one point but had never swung that way. “She means…” The father blushed again. “Eat… a woman.” 

 

“Oh I'm bomb at that.” Brian said confidently before horror took over his features again. “Wait-I didn’t-” 

 

Ruth began to  _ cackle  _ in laughter, her hand against her chest as she tried to breath, tears streaming down her face. “Oh my lord, Brian! This is a very open conversation stop being so prude like your father.” She giggled before looking at Roger. “Should he have reason to be so confident?”

 

“Ooooh  _ yes _ . Yes he should be that confident.” Roger purrs without hesitation. Smirking over at Brian. “He’s also not bad in the  _ main _ department, if you get my drift. And believe me… He’s not prude in bed.”   
  
“He’s not?” Ruth smirked. “That’s something he has in common with his father.” She giggles as she serves the food and sits. 

 

“Your son likes a great amount of different things. So do I, but he kind of surprised me.” Roger admits, facing Ruth as they continue their discussion. 

 

“He’s not vanilla?” Ruth wonders.

 

“He was when we first got together… But  _ now _ . He’s not as shy.” Roger hums, glancing over at his boyfriend. 

 

Brian wants to die again, and looking at his father the man must be feeling the same way. Brian drops his head to the table and let's his forehead hit hard. He picks his head up again and does the same thing. 

 

“Kill.” Drops head. “Me.” Again. “Please.” Again. Harold glares at his wife, but there is too much love for it to be anything other than a frown. 

 

“Ruth… please?” Harold begs, eyes flickering to their beet red son. “Spare the boy…. And me.” 

 

“Shh, Roger and I don’t mind sharing.” Ruth giggled. “What else Roger?” She looked at her son who was still banging his head. “Alright alright, Roger and I will talk later and trade tip and tricks.”

 

“Thank you!” 

 

“But first…” Brian froze in horror unsure of what his mother would ask. “Did I hear one of you two saying  _ daddy  _ at one point? Who's kink is that?”

 

“Both of ours.” Roger says simply. “It slipped from me the other night on accident and both just went with it.” He shrugs as he begins to eat.

 

Ruth started to eat as well. Nodding as Roger talked. “Have you two gone all the way?”

 

“Only once. After homecoming.” Roger smiles. “It was really nice. I’m glad we waited. Made it a bit more… meaningful? I guess.” He shrugs again. A little smile on his lips. Ruth smiled as well.

 

“That’s so sweet! It definitely means a lot more to wait rather then rush into things.” She agrees as she takes a sip of her drink.

 

“ _ But… _ ” Harold gives the boys and his wife a pointed look. “You are using protection, correct? We don't need either of you getting something, even if you think your clean you need to be safe.  _ And,  _ there is always the possibility of getting pregnant. Brian we've had you checked when you were a babe, you can't have kids, you can only father them. Roger, I don't know about you, but it wouldn't be wise to take a chance while you are both young. Once you are in college, still not the best time, but your older. When your a junior and sophomore in high school, not the best time.” Harold paused, giving them both a hard look. “This is going to be hard to hear, but nine times out of ten high school sweethearts don’t last. I know you two, and you wouldn’t want to put a child through that, so just… wait.” 

 

“Even with oral. You never know what STDs could show up. Be smart and safe. Please.” Ruth looked seriously at both boys. “We love you both, and just want you both safe. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. That could be you  _ or  _ a baby.”

 

Roger nodded. “I understand. I was checked when I was younger as well. I can’t give birth, so we shouldn’t have that problem. And my family doctor checks for STDs every visit, so I know I’m clean. I’m well aware on how to keep oral sex safe and clean and thar protected sex is important.” He explains. Suddenly not just a teenager anymore. Showing more maturity then normal as he knew this was an important subject. “May it be good or bad, I’m well read on sex, STDs, and protection. I wouldn’t want to subject Brian to anything that could harm him or ruin his future.”

 

“I probably need to do better.” Brian nodded. “I haven’t had the doctor check since the last time you went with me, mom. I'll make sure to get checked out and always keep protection close.” Brian took Roger's hand and gave it a squeeze. “I don’t wanna do anything that could hurt you, I want to keep you safe, even if that mean no sex.” Brian gave Roger a soft smile leaving over to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Just be mindful. That's all we are asking, we don’t want to see either of you hurt.” Harold smiled, proud of his son and the boy he was starting to love like one.

 

“Yes, sir.” Roger smiled as he began to eat again. The rest of the dinner was spent in a comfortable silence which Roger loved. Usually his family meals were spent in a tense silence with small mean comments from his father. He felt so warm to be surrounded by this family.

 

After he finished eating, he made sure to rinse and wash his plate. Only to be pushed from the kitchen by Ruth. Smiling and telling him not to worry about anything and to let her clean up. He hummed softly and went upstairs to grab his phone and keys as Brian told them they were going over to Roger’s house. Roger could hear Ruth giving a teasing comment as he came back downstairs. Making him grin and shake his head.

 

“Ready? We can take my car. Save on gas.” He hums softly.

 

“Only if you drive like you drove with my mom!” Brian warned, grabbing Roger around the middle, lifting him over his shoulder. He gave a swift smack to Roger ass as he opened the front door and grabbed his bag. “Bye, love you!” He called back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Brian!! Roger and Ruth have no shame!!!! 
> 
> Please let us know what you think!!! I cant wait to hear what you all have to say about poor Brian!


	20. All For One

Roger woke up slowly. His entire body aching as he tried to blink his eyes open, only to groan at the bright light filling his room. He  _ slowly _ and carefully sat up, feeling Brian’s arm slip from it’s spot on his chest, and got up. Making his way to the bathroom connected to his room. 

 

Glancing at himself in his full length mirror, he noted that he looked exactly how he felt.  _ ‘Thoroughly fucked’ _ . His hair was a tangled mess, body was covered in hickeys, and his legs wobbled as he walked. He couldn’t help but smile and love the way he looked.

 

With a hum, he started his shower. The water steaming in seconds. But before he moved into the hot spray, he made sure to brush his hair out so it’d be easier to deal with. He was thankful he had relatively straight hair and not the unruly bunch Brian had to deal with.

 

As he walked into his large shower, he couldn’t help but moan as the hot water hit his aching body. Relieving any and all tension. Helping his  _ ruined _ body relax. 

 

_ ‘He absolutely wrecked me last night.’ _ Roger thinks with a small smirk on his lips as he remembered the fun they had when they got back to Roger’s house last night. How Roger was actually able to be naturally loud and how Brian… Ooooh how Brian  _ ravished _ his body. Roger bit his lip as he knew he shouldn’t be thinking of this while in a hot shower, but he just couldn’t help it. Every detail was so vivid in his head. They didn’t really try anything new, since it was only their second time really having sex, but it was still amazing.

 

Brian woke slowly and frowned, his arms reaching for warmth that wasn’t there. With a grumpy sigh he looked around, hearing the shower. He sat up, feeling his back stretch, the skin pulling and making him hiss. He glanced at his ribs and saw nail marks, making him smile. His scalp ached as well, the pulling of his hair making it sore. Brian stood and moved to the shower, glad he was already naked. 

 

“Hey.” He whispered, touching Roger's back before taking the soap and beginning to rub his boyfriend down. He hissed as he noticed Roger's neck, covered in love bites. “Oh fuck, Roger I'm sorry.”

 

“Hm? For what?” Roger hums softly. Completely relaxed as he let Brian take over. His eyes closed and shoulders slumped. A small hum, close moan, left his lips as he felt Brian apply pressure to his sore hips. 

 

“For how… you are covered in bruises.” Brian whispered. Moving his hands carefully over the warm skin. “Are you okay?”

 

“Perfect.” Roger purrs. “I love the way you’ve marked me all up, daddy.” He giggles softly, turning to face the older boy and putting his arms around Brian’s neck. “It makes me happy to look in the mirror and see evidence of you all over my body. I  _ love _ it.”

 

Brian shivered at the kinky name. He wrapped his arms around Roger's thighs and lifting him. He pressed Roger's back against the wall. “So…. Are you saying you are good for another round?”

 

“I'm  _ always _ up for another round. You should know that,  _ daddy _ ~” Roger teases. Letting his legs wrap around the older man as he leans forward and licks Brian's lips. “Know I'm always a little slut for you. Always a naughty boy for  _ you _ .” 

 

“Hmm naughty for sure.” Brian muttered with a chuckle. “Sorry baby, but we don't have a condom, so I'm gonna jerk us off.” The older boy moved them slightly until their cocks lined up. He used his large hand to wrap around them both, quickly stroking them both to hardness. “Fuck my fist baby. Let me hear you scream again, telling me how good I make you feel.” Brian chuckled and twisted his wrist as he came to the head of their pricks, in the way he had learned drove Roger crazy. “Come on baby, show daddy how good you are.”

 

Roger was already moaning out as he felt Brian work them together. His eyes fluttered as he pushed his hips up into Brian's grip. Moaning at the friction of Brian's hand and cock against his own. “ _ Daddy _ ~! Fuck, I love your touch… make me feel so fuckin’ good. Make me so fucking horny, you don't even know… fuck your hand feels so perfect around me. You know just how to touch me~” 

 

“Come on, baby!” Brian growled, leaning forward to suck at Roger's neck. “You feel so good in my hand. I'll never be able to sleep with someone else now that I've been with you.” Brian moaned, his own hips pushing up into his hand. “Only you, I only want you from now on. Marry me, be mine for the rest of our lives. Promise me your mine.” Brian rolled his hips and tightened his hand. He knew he was babbling and Roger wouldn't take him seriously, but he meant every word. “I love you so much, and want you to be mine!”

 

Roger moaned and nodded. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but he liked the thought of being with Brian forever. His loans grew louder and louder. Echoing through the bathroom perfectly. “Cl-close… I'm close..” He moans as his head leans back. 

 

Brian tightened his hand, feeling Roger's balls tighten before an extra hot substance hit his hand and chin. Brian let out a cry and came himself, seeing white and squeezing his eyes shut. His legs were shaking when he opened his eyes again, Roger still in his arms and pressed against the wall. 

 

“Fuck Rog.” Brian sighed, putting his weight into the wall. 

 

“Brian…” Roger hums softly. His hands running through Brian's hair slowly. He kissed Brian as the older boy let him down. He began to move his lips down Brian's neck. Peppering kisses all over the long area.

 

“How'd you sleep?” He asks in between kisses. 

 

“Good.” Brian hummed, turning his head to give Roger more access. As Roger still showed attention to his throat, Brian grabbed the shampoo and began to work it into the blond hair, his fingers working deep into the boys scalp. “Under the water for me, baby boy, let's wash this soap out.” He couldn’t help but smile as Roger hummed at being back in the warm water, his boyfriend seeming to melt as it rained over him. “You're so beautiful.”

 

Roger blushed softly and looked down shyly. Still not used to receiving such compliments. He replied with only a shrug, not sure if he should thank the older boy for the sudden compliment or just stay quiet and let him continue bathing. He decided on the latter option and closed his eyes. Letting Brian rinse his hair out and help with the conditioner. A small hum began to leave his throat in an unfamiliar tune as the older boy combed the conditioner out of his hair.

 

“Thanks.” He mutters softly, not quite sure why he felt so awkward all of a sudden. Keeping his head down and biting at his lip.

 

“Course, my love.” Brian smiled, taking the shampoo and cleaning himself quickly. Once they were done and beginning to dress he checked his phone. “Hey John and Freddie are going to the aquarium, wanna go? Double date or something.” Brian phone buzzed again. “Looks like Freddie has to take Kash, so we could take Clare with us.”

 

Roger pouted softly as he  _ really _ just wanted to be selfish and spend the rest of the break… and rest of his life, just completely  _ alone _ with Brian. But he knew Brian likes to spend time with their friends…

 

“Sure. Sounds fun.” He shrugs. Lying slightly as it did sound fun to go to the aquarium, but not with others. As he dressed, he thought of how it had been a bit since him and Clare had gone anywhere like the aquarium and it made him happy to think that Clare would at least enjoy the day…

 

Biting at his lip, Roger threw on a comfortable pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a denim jacket. Looking in the mirror, he was proud of the simple yet fashionable look he had going on. He continued to chew at his lip as he brushed his hair out. Deciding whether or not to leave his hair alone or  _ attempt _ to make it a little less..  _ Bleh _ .

 

Brian texted John back before slipping on his own clothes, black ripped jeans and a Marvel tee. He looked at Rogers dresser and the necklaces he had, finding a leather one with a guitar pick, smiling he put it around his neck before taking another, plane chain with a small symbol and putting it on Roger. 

 

“Hmm, I might be cheesy and get us those stupid best friend necklaces.” He giggled, pressing a kiss to Rogers nose. “I love you.” Brian gushed, unable to keep the feeling inside any longer. “So much, babe.”

 

Roger blushed and averted his eyes shyly. He bit his lip and moved a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked  _ anywhere _ but at Brian. “I love you too, Bri…” He says softly. Fully aware of how red his face must be as he shifted under Brian’s gaze.

 

Brian grinned, loving that he could make Roger blush so much. “You ready? Freddie said they were coming here so Clare could get somethin’. Should we ride with them?” They heard the downstairs door open, then the sound of two young girls laughter. “Looks like they are here.” 

 

“Darlings, stop snogging and come down here.” Freddie yelled, making Brian roll his eyes as they moved out of Rogers room. 

 

“Screw you, Freddie, you're just jealous.” Brian yelled back. 

 

Roger smiled and rolled his eyes only to immediately push away from Brian as he saw the bounce of his sisters ponytail coming up the stairs. He smiled as he locked eyes with his little sister and went over to hug her. Both of them enjoying the warmth of the others embrace. He felt like it had been forever since he  _ saw _ his sister without having to be tense. She was always with Kash now, which was good. He’d rather her be safe and away from the fights…

 

“Roggie!” Clare says in a sing-songy voice as she hugs the older boy. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, Cici.” Roger hums softly, kissing her forehead. “What did you need to grab?” He questions. Laughing as Clare bounces away from him and to her room.

 

“Just a bag to hold my wallet and phone while we walk around. And a jacket.” She smiles as she disappears into her own room.

 

“You left home without a jacket?” Roger says in a scolding voice. “Ci. You  _ know _ better than that. Especially in the autumn!” He scolds more.

 

“You do the same!” Clare fights back.

 

“Yeah. But I’m older.” Roger defends himself in a ‘matter-of-fact’ voice.

 

“You don’t act older!” Clare hums.

 

“Yeah I do!”   
  
“Do not!”   
  
“Do too.”   
  


“Do not!”   
  
“Do too.”

 

“Not!”   
  
“Clare!”   
  
“Fine.” Clare pouts as she comes out with a jacket on and purse on her shoulder. 

 

Brian laughed as he watched the siblings interact, again wishing his mother wouldn’t have had such a hard time getting pregnant and carrying children. The older boy grabbed his own jacket and his hoodie, in case Roger did get cold. 

 

“You two ready?” He asked, coming to stand beside Roger as they watched Clare in her room. He reached his hand for Rogers, looking over the stair railing to see Freddie and John kissing. “Ay! Don’t be yelling at us for snogging when you are doing the same thing, you little shits! And this isn’t even your house.” John pulled away, face turning red as Freddie looked up and flipped Brian the bird.

 

“Bugger off, May.” John mumbled, taking Freddies hand as Kash came back into view, going to stand by her brother. 

 

“Hi, Bri!”

 

“Hi Kashy.” The boy grinned, looking back at his boyfriend. 

 

Roger walked down with his sister, smiling as Clare made her way to her friend happily. “Well, they can fit Cici and Kash in their car, unless the girls wanna ride with me.” He hums with a shrug. “But I don’t think we can all comfortably fit in John’s car. So pick who you’re gonna ride with.” He says to Clare as he heads outside. Instantly shivering as the cool air hit his still damp hair.

 

“If your driving, can I ride with John?” Brian joked, winking at his boyfriend as he moved to his car, settling into the passenger side. The girls giggled and climb in with them, Clare leaning forward. 

 

“Can we listen to some good music? Like Maroon 5 or Fall Out Boy?” She reached for Rogers large collection of CDs. “Brian, do you like good music, or are you dumb and like something like Beethoven since you have his hair?”

 

“Shots fired.” Brian laughed. 

 

“Brian likes the same as Fred.” Kash explained, looking over the CDs. “He had a crush on David Bowie, him and Freddie would  _ gush  _ over him!” The girls giggled loudly. 

 

“Ay! Kash I got dirt on you as well! Clare did you know Kash  _ loves  _ Cher, but not old 80s Cher who was a boss ass bitch, no now Cher who is all plastic!”

 

“It was for a day, Brian!” Kash blushed. “I said it once! And it was because of Mamma Mia 2.” 

 

“Alright you have me there, she did look good as a blonde…. Maybe I just have a thing for blonds.” Brian gave a side glance at Roger, unsure if Roger had told his sister about their relationship. He kept his hands in his lap, remembering Freds joke earlier, but he still wanted to give Roger the chance to make the first move. 

 

Roger laughed. “Yes. We can listen to some  _ good _ music. Brian, put the Beatles on.” He hums happily, winking over at his boyfriend. Noticing how the older boy sat a bit tensely. So he reached over and pulled Brian in for a small kiss as he grabbed the Beatles CD from the passenger side door. “It’s the greatest hits.” He points out simply as he pops it in and puts his seatbelt on. “Seatbelts girls. And Bri. Seatbelt.”

 

Brian and the girls buckled quickly, Brian relaxing some now that Roger had kissed him. He put his hand on the blonds thigh and began singing with the music. The girls in the back giggled as he pointed to them for their solos. 

 

“Look at you Clare! You and Rog both have good voices!” Brian laughed as the too began to sing ‘We All Live In A Yellow Submarine’ together. “You two should start a family band, like the Jones Brothers.” 

 

“Ha! Yeah, right! Roger would take up all the attention!” Clare laughs.

 

“Yeah I would. I have more of a body than you.” Roger teases. Laughing as he felt his sister smack the back of his head. “Hey! No hitting the driver!” He playfully scolds as he drives the way he did with Ruth in the car. Knowing he not only had his sister to think about, but Freddie’s sister and his boyfriend. It was one thing to drive like an asshole when it was only his life on the line, but an entire different thing with 3 other lives in the car with him. He peacefully followed Freddie and John. Not panicking to rush up to them if they got cut off or behind. Both hands firmly on the wheel as his fingers taped to the beat of each song.

 

He glanced in his rear view mirror and couldn’t help but smile slightly as he noticed how Clare smiled and giggled while talking to Kash. He knew there was more than just friendship between them. Even if the girls didn’t know it yet, there was something blooming.

 

Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of the slightly busy aquarium and got out. Making sure to keep Clare at his side, he went over to Brian.

 

“Hey, let me pay for our tickets, okay?” He says softly, looking up at the older boy.

 

“Oh no.” Brian felt his cheeks flame, knowing he didn’t have the money to pay for himself, Roger and Clare. “Are you sure, I don’t mind at least paying for you and I, or just myself.” Brian wanted to climb into a hole and die. He hated money, and hated even more that he wasn't able to take care of Roger in the way he deserved. 

 

“Brian. Clare’s gonna pay for herself and Cash.” Roger explained, Clare nodding happily beside Roger with a proud smile. “You paid for our time at the fair. Let me pay for this, ‘kay?” He flashes a side smile up to Brian. Obviously not trying to embarrass his boyfriend. “This is an equal relationship. I’m not going to sit back and let you pay for everything just cause you’re the ‘top’. I wanna pay for stuff to!” He fake pouts.

 

“Alright.” Brian sighed, knowing Roger was right and it wasn't fair for Brian to pay for everything. The older boy took the youngers hand, leading their small group to Freddie and John who were by the front door, John already looking at the map. “Planning where we are going already?” 

 

“It's better to be prepared, Bri. I don't want to lose the girls or something.” John muttered, he was a planner, he couldn't help it, he liked to know what was happening and where they were going. 

 

“Alright alright, as long as you make sure we hit the sharks, I don’t mind.” Brian smiled, his arm wrapping around Rogers shoulders as they came to a stop. 

 

Clare pouted slightly and looked around before tugging at her brothers jacket. Roger looked back at her with a questioning face.

 

“Can Kash and I go on our own?” She asks quietly. Roger bit his lip and looked his sister over before glancing at Freddie and Kash.

 

“I don’t know, Cici-”   
  
“Please, Roggie? We both have our phones. We’ll put them on full volume! I even have the mace that you gave me.” Clare says quickly, biting her lip slightly.

 

“.... Fred?” Roger looks over at the older boy.

 

“Hm…” Freddie hummed before looking at Kash. His own sister giving him pleading eyes. “... Fine. But We’re both going to text you every 30 minutes. If you fail to text us back  _ once _ , we will re group. Understand?” Fred says sternly, Roger nodding in agreement. Clare smiled instantly and nodded quickly.

 

“Deal!!” She giggles, looking over at her friend.

 

Brian smiled softly and followed the group in, the girls in front of them. The four teens chatted softly as they waited in line, Freddie cracking jokes to make them all laugh. They moved through the halls, starting at the sharks like Brian had wanted. 

 

“Babe, look at this one!” Brian pulled Roger in front of him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on the shorters shoulder. “It’s a tiger shark!” He pointed before wrapping his arm back around the blond.

 

Roger giggled and arched an eyebrow. Craning his neck to look at his boyfriend. “My favorite is the Great White. They’re over in the  _ Shark Bowl _ . It’s scary to walk into… Wanna go?” He smirks. Remembering the first time his mother took him here to see a Great White. The Shark Bowl was a room made out of thick, yet clear glass. In a shape of a bowl where all you could see was water and the sharks swimming beneath, on top, and beside you. It had been one of his favourite rooms…

 

“Hell yeah I do.” Brian grinned, letting Roger lead the way. They went to one of the sides and waited for the sharks to swim in front of them. Slowly the shark went in front of the glass, its eyes looking cold and dead. “That thing is huge.” Brian muttered, holding Roger the same way again. “It… it looks kinda like your dad.”

 

Roger laughed out and shook his head. “This beautiful beast shouldn’t be compared to my monster of a father. I’m pretty sure my father kills more people in a year then these lovely sharks do in 50 years. At least the sharks don’t know better and are just surviving.” He hums, watching the shark with a content sigh.

 

“True.” Brian nodded, pressing his cheek to Rogers. “I wanna touch it. And the fact that I know it could rip my arm off makes me want to touch it more.” Brian laughed, reaching out to put his hand on the glass. “Are sharks your favorite?” A sudden wicked grin took over Brian’s face. “Is baby shark your favorite song? Baabbyy shark do do do da do, baby shark do do do da do-” Brian began to laugh. 

 

Roger elbowed his boyfriend slightly, laughing at the stupid song as he turned to face the older boy. Looking up at him, silently happy there weren’t many others in this area at the moment. “Sharks are my favorite. I used to come to this Aquarium a lot as a child. I would sit right up against this glass and  _ talk  _ to the sharks here for… hours. I would ask them if they would eat my father.” He giggled softly as he remembered that. “It gave me some comfort that there were stronger things out there. Stronger than my father… Things that could maybe protect me. It also made me happy to think that even though sharks could be violent, they weren’t  _ always _ violent… They do what they need to do to survive. Unlike my dad.” He hums before looking back at the glass as the shark came around again. “Needless to say, my father hasn’t been eaten by a shark. But it was nice to  _ talk  _ about it and get some of the tension off my shoulders when I was younger… Sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble… You only asked if it was my favorite…” Roger giggles nervously before shaking his head. “Yes, they are my favorite…”

 

“I was gonna ask  _ why  _ next, so you answered my next question too.” Brian gave Roger a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. “I think that’s an awesome reason. I think we should feed him to the sharks, chop him up and dump him in. Pull some Sweeney Todd but not feed him to humans, but sharks.” Brian joked. “That’s a good play… Dark but good, the movie is okay too, but Johnny Depp wasn’t good for that part.”

 

“Musical. Not play. And leave my Johnny alone!” Roger gasped in a mock, offended voice. “And Yes. Let’s make my father into a nice chum and feed him to the sharks. Though, I doubt the sharks would want to eat such trash.” He scoffs softly before wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck. His eyes flickered around, seeing the other few people were too busy admiring the giant beast swimming before them. With a little hum he took the chance to lean up and seal his lips together with Brian’s. Having to stand on his tiptoes to full lock their lips. 

 

Brian hummed into the kiss, giving Roger a tight squeeze and lifting him slightly. He pulled away again and pecked Rogers lips. “Can we go look at the seahorses?” He asked softly with a childish grin, loving the little critters. “Want a piggyback?” 

 

“Piggyback? Do I like 4 to you?” Roger giggled yet he didn’t complain when Brain knelt slightly for him to climb onto his back. Biting his lip, he slowly got on Brian’s back. Squeaking softly as Brian lifted him effortlessly. “I-if I’m too heavy, I can walk…” Roger says softly. Remembering how Tim would complain that Roger would be too heavy. Also he had been slowly eating a bit more lately, so he knew he had put on a little more weight… 

 

“Babe, you are lighter than my backpack! Carrying you is super easy and fun, I like that I can take care of you.” Brian hosted Roger up a bit higher making it more comfortable for both of them. “You're perfect, my love, just wrap your legs around me and hold on tight.” Brian smiled, filling with warmth as he felt Rogers legs and arms wrap around him. “And, my prince should not walk on the same ground as these  _ average people. _ ” Brian said in a posh tone trying not to laugh. 

 

“I'm breathing the same air as these  _ peasants.  _ It's absolutely awful. How ever will I survive?” Roger whines in an equally as dramatic posh voice. “To think a prince as fair as I must mingle with such a crowd. Disgusting. I could be locked away in my chambers with my servant boy between my legs~” He whispers the last part into Brian's ear. Smirking softly.

 

“ _ Servant boy?  _ And here I was thinking I was a knight in shining armor!” Brian laughed turning his head so he could catch Rogers eye. “Maybe I need to take you back to your chambers and show you what a  _ knight  _ could do to that beautiful body of yours, my prince.” Brian squeezed the boys thighs tightly. “Make you feel like the special thing you are.”

 

“Servant boy.” Roger giggles. Kissing at Brian's neck softly. “I think it's more forbidden for a servant boy to be baggin’ his prince more than a knight doin’ so~ Unless, however, you were to be a king from far away~ Sneaking into the princes chambers to have his way with the beautiful prince~” Roger coos, letting his imagination run. “What a shameful thing.” He tsks softly. Biting his smiling lip.

 

“Hmm then I am a king who has come to not only have my way, but to steal you. I am going to lock you away and lashive you with gifts of gold and silk. Then one day when I know you are safe I will let you out and marry you, then we will be kings together!” Brian laughed. “Born to be kings, princes of the universe.” Brian stopped as they came into the dark room where the different tanks lined the walls. “Would my prince like to walk or stay on my back?” Brian still felt like he was holding air, Roger light in his hold. 

 

“I'm rather comfy, actually…” Roger hums softly as he nuzzles into Brian's neck. “And I would be so happy to be locked away by you… not having to see or deal with anyone but  _ you _ … o wouldn't mind it one bit.” He happily imagines any such world. Hidden away, kept by a protective and possessive, loving Brian. “I would happily succumb to any such thing for you.” 

 

“Then it might just happen.” Brian laughed going to the first tank so he and Roger could see inside. “All the things I could do to you with you locked away. How I could make you  _ scream. _ ” Brian chuckled darkly, trying not to let his head fill with images as his pants were tight already. “Then I wouldn't have to worry about someone stealing you away or looking upon you fair beauty. You would be  _ all  _ mine and I would ravish in that knowledge.” 

 

Roger bit his lip as he stared into the tank. His legs tightened around Brian's waist and he pressed himself closer to the older boy. “I-... could we?” He asks quietly. Suddenly feeling like the world around them got super quiet, making him whisper.

 

“Tonight, my prince.” Brian whispered back. “I'll make you only be able to say my name and not walk for the next week.” His hands once again tightened around the thighs. “But right now we have to make sure the princess is safe and back with  _ her princess. _ After that though, your chamber walls will be shaking.” 

 

Roger couldn't help but smile and tighten himself around Brian. He chewed at his lip softly as he thought. “...Bri…? I was wonder if I could-.... um…” Shaking his head, he hid his face in Brian's neck. “Nevermind…” He mutters softly. “Have we come to the seahorses yet…?”

 

“No up there.” Brian jerked his head before craning it to an odd angle. “Whats up, Rog? What were you wondering?”

 

Roger just shook his head and remained quiet as he stared in the tank they stopped in front of. Watching a few jellyfish just chillin. His head laying on Brian's shoulder. “They have a penguin exhibit here, by the way.” 

 

“I love penguins! They mate for life, did you know that?” Brian asked taking a few steps to the next tank. “Babe, what's wrong? Talk to me, you just got really quiet. What's going on in that blond head of yours?”

 

“Nothing.” Roger huffs softly. “And I didn't know that… is that all penguins or just a certain type??” He wonders, wanting just hear Brian speak.

 

“Ahh, I think so?” Brian thought for a moment but he couldn't remember. “Yeah, I don't know. I read a book about them when I was little, I'll have to look at the book again to be sure. I think it’s all of them.” He shrugged as best he could as they came to the seahorses. “You know how the males carry the kids? The females make them pregnant as soon as they are done giving birth with the last group. Because they are so small the dad can carry like, 200 babies in one go, and they are on their own immediately after. Can you imagine being that little and one huge ass ocean? It’s insane.” Brian decided to drop the subject of what was bothering Roger for now, knowing pressing him would make him shut down more. 

 

“I did know that about seahorses! It makes me feel a little bad for the little tikes. For a human, being alone in a huge dangerous place like that is a nightmare. But these brave little creatures are probably so instinctive. It comes to them naturally. Makes me wish I could be that strong and brave. Then again, they don’t have to worry about money or anything. Everything they need is natural. They just need to worry about surviving…” He rambles slightly, staring at the small, beautiful creatures tangled in the seaweed. “Sea Koala.” He giggles.

 

“Ugh money, and school, and work, and all that.” Brian huffed on a laugh. “And they don’t get cuddles or kissing or any of that. So I think being human is better, because then I get to make out with you.” Brian turned his head and kissed where he could reach on Roger. “And you’re the one being a koala right now!”

 

Roger giggled and turned his head so he could kiss Brian properly. Humming happily. “I think being human is better too…” He says simply before pecking Brian’s lips again.

 

“There you two are.” Freddie hums, walking over with a little smirk. “Did the princess get tired?” He questions, gesturing to Roger on Brian’s back.

 

“No, my boyfriend is just extra thoughtful.” Roger hums. “Have you texted-”   
  


“Texted Kash. She texted back right away. They were over by the seals.” Freddie informs happily. Holding John’s hand as he began to inspect the seahorses. “How beautiful. Don’t you think, darlin?” He says to John, glancing to the quiet boy beside him. 

 

“Yeah.” John smiled, looking at Freddie then the tank. 

 

“We were about to head to the penguins, wanna join?” Brian asked, snuggling his head back into Rogers shoulder. 

 

“Sure.” John nodded after giving Freddie a glance. “We could have the girls meet us there, just to touch point.” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Brian nodded then looked back to Roger. “My prince?”

 

“Alright.” Roger hums softly, allowing Brian to carry him as he looked over to see Freddie texting. They walked in a comfortable silence toward the penguin exhibit. Roger making a small face as they neared. “Yep, this is  _ definitely _ the penguin exhibit.” He comments, seeing Freddie and John’s noses scrunch up at the smell as well.

 

“They’re lucky they’re so cute.” Freddie mutters. “It smells like when mama begins to make Patra Ni Machi.” He huffs, making another face as he remembered the heavy fish smell that would linger in the house for days after his mother would prepare any fishy, Parsi dish.

 

“Oh it’s not that bad!” Brian laughed, hurrying forward, his nose becoming blind to most smells after working at the fair for so long. “Cow and horse crap is worse.” Brian took him and Roger right up to the glass of the underwater viewing. He laughed as two of the birds dived deep into the water and swam around each other, another two chasing each other. “They're so sweet and dopy.” Brian cooed.

 

“Aw. Just like you.” Roger teases, only to let out a shocked yelp as he felt Brian begin to let go of him and jerk, causing Roger to cling closer for support. Laughing as Brian supported him once again. “Jerk.” He giggles softly before looking back at the cute animals.

 

“It smells like that one dish your mama makes, Kash.” Clare commented as they came up to the exhibit as well.

 

“That’s what I said!” Freddie holds his hands up before smacking Brian’s shoulder. “Told you.”

 

“I never said you were wrong.” Brian chuckled, hoisting Roger higher once more. The group watched the animals for a few minutes before moving out and to the gift shop, before making their way to the dolphins. 

 

“These are my favorite!” Clare giggled, running in front of the boys to see the animals playing. Brian felt himself begin to state facts about the mammals, talking about how they communicate with each other. 

 

“... Its can be related to bats-” He stopped suddenly, becoming embarrassed about how he had just started talking nonstop about something ‘ _ brainy’  _ having been teased as a kid for such a thing. His cheeks flamed as he looked away. “Ahh sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry…” Roger hums in his ear. “Keep talking.”

 

“Yeah!” Clare smiles back. “Roggie and I both love bats too! I never really thought about how they have similar communication styles!!” She giggles, looking back toward the playful animals. 

 

“What else can you tell me about ‘em?” Roger wonders, snuggling closer to the older boy.

 

Brian blushed more and continued to talk. He tried remembering all the facts he had read about, seeing how Clare kept looking back at him for more information. 

 

“Still same old Dictionary I see.” John laughed, pointing at Brian in good humor. The older boys hands tightened on Rogers legs, the old bullying nickname stinging more than he would care to admit. 

 

“Shut up, John.” Brian huffed, putting his head down and looking away. 

 

“Oh come on Bri, you're just our nerd, its fine.” John laughed again. 

 

“Shut it, Johnny Boy.” Roger snaps softly, shooting a glare at the younger boy. Not wanting Brian to be uncomfortable for any reason. His arms tightening around his boyfriend. Freddie glanced over at Roger before calling the girls over.

 

“Let’s all take a picture together.” Fred chirps happily. Roger bites his lip and nods. Silently thankful Freddie was changing the subject. 

 

Roger slowly got off Brian’s back and stood beside of Clare in front of the dolphin exhibit. Holding his arm out for Brian to join him. Kash was beside of Clare, Freddie on her side with John as well. Freddie got his selfie stick out and held it out.

 

“3… 2… 1.” Freddie counted down before taking a few different click and bringing his phone back down. “Yay!” He bounces as he looks through the pictures. “They came out so good!!”

 

Roger smiled softly and ran over to look at the pictures as well. “Ooo… I like that one.” He nodded along with Fred. “Send it to me?”

 

“Sure thing.” Fred hums as he goes to his messaging app.

  
“Send one to me too!” Clare chirps with a happy bounce.

 

Brian was making his way closer when John grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry, I forgot about how much that bothers you.”

 

“It’s okay.” Brian smiled, feeling better already. Suddenly, as they came to where the enclosure had lower walls Brian grabbed John around the middle and picked him up, acting him he was gonna throw him in. 

 

“Brian!” John squealed, grabbing onto his best friend. The older boy heard the two girls yell out as they saw what happened, but Brian again set John down, laughing at the fear on his face. “You fucking ass hat!” He laughed punching the older boy in the arm. 

 

“I don’t think my ass would make a good hat, sorry.” Brian laughed running back to the group and hiding behind Roger as John chased him. 

 

Roger and Freddie were laughing uncontrollably at the childish behaviour of their boyfriends. Roger got in front of Brian in a playful, defensive stance as John neared. Giggling as Clare also came over and mimicked Roger’s stance.

 

“Shit, that’s a losing battle.” Freddie laughs, patting John’s shoulder. “Next time, throw him in, Brian!” He teases.

 

Roger giggled and leaned back against the Brian before looking around to Clare. “Are you going to stay with Kash again tonight?”

 

“I think so… Is that okay?” Clare tilts her head.

 

“Yeah, just making sure I know what you’re doing.” Roger smiles softly and watched Clare walk over to her friend.

 

“You’re a good big brother.” Brian smiled, kissing Rogers cheek and taking his hand. “Alright girls, are we ready to go or is there more to see?” Brian asked, putting his arm over Clares shoulders, who acted like she was gonna bite him. “Ohh bitey! She’s a piranha.”

 

“ _ I live in the Amazon!”  _ Kash laughed. 

 

“Finding Nemo! That’s my girl!” Brian gave the girl a high five, looking at Roger. “We need more Disney movie nights.” 

 

“We do.” Roger giggles.

 

“Well, we can just ride back with Fred and John so no one has to waste any gas.” Clare points out as the exit the building.

 

“You don’t need anything from the house?” Roger asks.

 

“No, got clothes and all that.” Clare hums.

 

“Have money? How much money do you have in your account.” Roger questions sternly, gently grabbing her arm and speaking in a more quiet tone. 

 

“I have plenty, don’t worry.” Clare smiles softly.

 

“Are you sure? You have enough for a uber to the mall, to get you something to eat, and all that?” Roger continues to question.

 

“Yes, Roggie. I have enough.” She assures again.

 

“...Okay. Well, if you need anything from the house call me. I’ll run it to you. And if, for some reason, you need money. I’ll send you some. Kay?” Roger says, looking his sister in the eyes. “Be safe. Don’t go out late. I’m sure Mrs. Bulsara wouldn’t let that happen anyways, but still…”   
  
“I know. I’ll text you later, kay? I love you.” Clare hums before hugging her brother. Roger returned the hug quickly.

 

“Love you too…” He hums and pulls away, looking over at Freddie and John. “Whoever is driving, drive safe. Or I’ll fucking kill you.” He threatens.

 

“Like your one to talk!” Freddie laughed before turning and walked away with the group. 

 

“What shall we do now, my prince?” Brian asked pulling Roger to the car. Brian leaned his back against the nice car and pulled Roger in for a kiss. “I gotta go home at 5, once my dads off work and help with the basement. But I'm all yours until then… and of course you can come chill while I do.”

 

Roger frowned slightly and looked down. “You and your dad should have some alone time. I know I kind of ruined it yesterday. Plus I should probably work on an assignment for school later.” He shrugs. “Are you hungry?” He glances up at his boyfriend, chewing at his bottom lip. 

 

“I could eat somethin’.” Brian smiled, kissing Roger's nose. “And babe, my dad loves having you around, so does my mom. You didn’t crash anything. You can work on shit in my room while I do all the physical labor, cant have my prince getting himself hurt.” Brian teased.

 

“... Okay.” Roger nods softly, flashing a little smile before moving from Brian and getting into his car. Buckling up and waiting from Brian to get in as well. Starting the car, he looks over as Brian buckles as well. “What are you hungry for? We could run through somewhere and head to your place. Just eat at your place. Or something.” 

 

“Let's eat at my place!” Brian quickly answers relieved he won’t have to worry about paying. “I'll make us something yummy! Grill cheese? Ohh I think we have sourdough. Have you ever had one on sourdough? You at least have to try a bite!” Brian grins, putting his hand back on Roger's knee. 

 

Roger tapped the wheel as he began to drive. Nodding to what Brian was saying as he focused on the road. He was driving a bit faster than before, but not full on 007 like he would alone. He knew he was only half listening to whatever Brian was going on about, nodding here and there so show that he was…  _ listening _ . Though his mind was somewhere entirely different. 

 

“...Huh?” He said as he heard Brian repeat something. His eyes flickering to Brian for a split second before returning to the road. 

 

“I asked if you wanted to do somethin’ with John and Freddie and some of the boys from the team this weekend?” Brian asked on a laugh, his hand squeezing Roger's thigh. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure…” Roger nods before focusing on driving again. He slowly came to a stop as he parked in Brian’s drive way. Turning the car off and getting out before locking his car. Following the older boy inside quietly and sitting at the dining table as he let Brian make himself a grilled cheese.

 

Brian hummed to himself as he made his food, his hips swaying softly with the beat. He plated his food and cut it diagonally, pushing one of the halves onto a spare plate and in front of Roger. 

 

“Bone Apple Eat!” Brian said in his best southern American accent, falling into laughter. “At least try my amazing cooking, even if it taste like ass, well not your ass but other ass, tell me it's amazing and feed my ego!” 

 

Roger cracked a little smile and took a little nibble of the crust. Making an instant yummy noise and nodding. Setting the slice down. “Delicious.” He hums as he unlocked his phone and began to scroll on tumblr. Biting at his lip as his eyes flickered to the DM button on the bottom of his screen. Silently debating with himself.

 

“Hey, boys!” Roger jumped as he heard Ruth’s voice as the front door opened and shut. She happily walked in and began putting groceries away. “Glad you’re here! Brian, your father is getting home early so you can start the basement a little earlier.” She hums happily.

 

Brian let out a whine and began eating faster. Ruth scolding him for it and hitting his hand softly. “Ma’ its fine!” Brian whined around a mouth full. 

 

“Brian Harold May I did not raise you in a barn, do not talk with your mouthful!” She pointed the dreaded finger at him, making the boy lower his head like a puppy. 

 

“Sorry ma'am.” He whispered sheepishly once he had swallowed his food. Ruth glared at him once more before putting the grocery shopping away. 

 

“Now, Roggie, are you staying over tonight? Or are you and Brian going back to your place. Your mother texted me and asked if I would check on your little sister. So you and her are to be here tomorrow for dinner and a movie night.” Ruth went to the blond and touched his cheek softly with the back of her hand before petting his hair. “I thought it would be fun if we have John and Freddie over as well as Clares friend Kash. How does that sound to you two?” 

 

Roger jerked away from the woman's touch and stood, back away. “Sounds bloody perfect! The more the merrier!” Roger huffs. “I don't need anyone to check on me _or_ _my_ sister. I can check in with my mother on my own, thank you. Clare and I will be out tomorrow night.” He lies, knowing him and Clare made no such plans. But he could easily arrange for such things. “As for tonight, I think I'm going to leave. I-....” He bit his lip as he looked at the slightly shocked woman before him and felt Brian's gaze. “... I want to be alone…” He mutters softly before bee-lining out of the house. Not sure if the calls of his name were real or his imagination, but either way he got in his car as quick as possible and didn't bother with his seatbelt as he quickly pulled out of the driveway.  

 

“Is he alright?” Ruth asked becoming extremely worried as Brian came back into the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah, I think so. He just… gets funny about adults taking care of him sometimes. I think it's from his shit bad, but I don't know.” Brian shrugged cleaning up his mess before texting the boy. 

 

2:48 PM  **_Text me when your safe please. I love you ~Bri_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am LIVING for y'all comments!!!


	21. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys picking these High School Musical songs is getting hard!! Heheheh I hate summaries so much

Ruth glanced at the clock and sighed softly before peeking down in the basement as her men worked. 

 

“Has Roger texted you yet?” She asked Brian for the 500th time that night.

 

“Not yet.” Brian rolled his eyes as he lifted a heavy box and took it upstairs for his mother to go through. “I promise as soon as he texts me I will tell you first.” Brian sighed, kissing his mother's cheek and taking a box from his dad. 

 

“You do need to calm down, love. I'm sure he's safe.” Harold kissed his wife gently. “He's a smart boy.”

 

“Why don't you boys take a break? I made some cookies.” Ruth sighs. They had eaten dinner but knew they'd get peckish after doing this work. 

 

As she went into the kitchen, she heard Brian's phone  _ ding _ . Though she recognized it wasn't a normal message notification. 

 

“Ah, is that your...tumbie-thing?” She asks curiously, trying to remember the app her son was always on.

 

“Cookies sound wonderful!” Harold smiled as Brian pulled out his phone, his brow furrowing at message from Roger's URL. His eyebrows raised even more as he  _ read  _ the message.

 

_ That-Gay-Scifi-Drummer _ :  **_hey, Red. I've been having a… difficult time today. My man started calling me ‘prince’. Just teasing, ya know? But it made me think of something… something I wanna try but… I've never… ever been able to for many reasons… Any time I would even bring it up with my ex… well. Honestly. I could never really bring it up… point is I really wanna ask him but… idk… I had to get high to even muster the courage to text you about it…_ **

 

_ The-Red-Suck-My-Cock _ :  **_Dude whatever it is, tell me and I'll help you figure out a way to ask your man! And first pointer, dont be high when you ask him, then he will just think you only want it cause your high, not that you've been thinking about it for a while._ **

 

_ That-Gay-Scifi-Drummer:  _ **_first of all... fuck that. I tell more of the truth high then I do sober. Second… idk… I just… I don't want him to… well… I know he won't do anything or try to make me feel bad, but it's just… idk… still having issues with the entire… ‘loving relationship’ part of all this, haha…_ **

 

_ The-Red-Suck-My-Cock:  _ **_Dude, just tell me what it is? Do you want him to spank your ass or something? Whatever it is, you guys have safeword and shit, don't you? Just talk about it before you do it. You say I'm a lot like your man, let's see how I respond. Lay it on me! Spank you, you fuck him? Hell him piss on you or something?_ **

 

_ That-Gay-Scifi-Drummer _ **_: I wouldn't be this nervous to ask him to spank me… and I would never try to fuck him but… that is close… I want to power bottom… like… ya know… be in charge a bit… idk…._ **

 

_ The-Red-Suck-My-Cock:  _ **_like… tie him down? Gag him, BDSM kinda shit or just tell him what to do? How to fuck you, where to touch you?_ **

 

_ That-Gay-Scifi-Drummer:  _ **_More on the latter… I mean. Maybe eventually tie him down, but initially… just I guess tell him what to do?.... idk…._ **

 

_ The-Red-Suck-My-Cock:  _ **_Well… I just thought of my boy tying me down and riding me or using me how he wanted and just about came in my pants in front of my parents. I think your man will like the idea. Ask him, talk to him about RP with the prince thing a bit._ **

 

_ That-Gay-Scifi-Drummer:  _ **_...I might._ **

 

“Was that Roger?” Ruth asks, walking over to look over her sons shoulder. 

 

“No!” Brian shut off his phone and put it away before his mother could read anything. “Just someone from that tumblr doohickey thing.” Brian quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He palmed himself roughly through his jeans, trying to relieve some of the pressure for his aching dick. He took a few deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom and shoving a cookie in his mouth. “These are great mom!”

 

Ruth arched an eyebrow before setting the skate down. “Perhaps you should go check on Roger. Maybe take him some cookies? Just to make sure he's okay and not depressed or anything….” She folds her arms and looks down at the cookies. Tapping the table softly.

 

“Yeah, yeah that'd be good… no no he needs space.” Brian fights mentally with himself, wanting to let Roger come to him, but also being tied down and ridden like a horse into the sunset. “I don't know, maybe I'll just drop by for a minute. If he wants me to stay I will, but if he wants me to go I can… Yeah, that's a good idea.” Brian nodded to himself, taking the plate his mother handed him. “I'll ahh- I'll let you know if I'm coming home.” 

 

“Good boy!” She kissed his head and waited until he was to the door to yell: “Use lots of lube!” 

 

“Mom!!” Brian yelled back, his cheeks flaming. He quickly drove to Roger's house, trying to decide if he should just go for it or let Roger  _ ask  _ him. He was still decided as he walked to the door and knocked loudly.

 

There was no answer for a minute or two before a few clicks could be heard and Roger was peeking out the door.

 

“Yea-... Bri?” He asked, opening the door fully. Looking over Brian. “Yeah? You okay…?” 

 

“No- I mean yes, I just-” Brian stammered and rubbed his neck. “I brought you cookies.” He held out the plate with a fake smile, his mind ruined my images of the things they could be doing. With a huff he let the plate lower some, looking at his boyfriend pleadingly. “I brought cookies.”

 

Roger arched an eyebrow before biting his lip and glancing away. A little blush on his cheeks as he moved from the door and let Brian inside. He shut the door and led Brian to the kitchen to set the cookies down. Silently wondering if he  _ looked _ high.

 

“Thanks.” He says softly, nodding to the cookies with a little smile. Before biting at his lip and looking down to his hands. His fingers fumbling together. “Um… I'm sorry… for earlier and… for being a bit off today…” 

 

“Its okay, love.” Brian smiled, biting the inside of his cheek. “You seemed like there was something you wanted to talk to me about. Like that was what set you off.” Brian moved forward so he would in front of Roger, his hand moving to hold the boy hip. “Will you tell me what it is? Please? I just want to do what  _ you  _ want.” 

 

Roger bit his lip as he stared up at the older boy. He, _ of course, _ knew Brian now knew what was on his mind… Well…  _ Red _ knew. Which meant Brian knew… But Roger also knew that Brian  _ obviously _ didn’t hate the idea… In fact, he seemed more than eager for Roger to voice it in person. Not Scifi to Red. But there was still that hint of doubt instead him, like always.

 

“Um… well… you know…” He stumbled over what he wanted to say. Tearing his gaze from Brian and looking down. “I… I really don’t know how to voice it without sounding…. For feeling selfish….” He tries to explain, knowing he shouldn’t feel any such way, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Babe whatever it is, I’m  _ positive  _ I will love it. Just tell me, and if I dont we will talk about it. Okay? Trust me.” Brian smiled softly, trying to not look like an excited puppy. 

 

“I… want to try…” Roger shut his mouth as he noticed his voice shaking. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly. “Like… a power bottom… type thing…?” He tries in a steadier voice. “Only if you want and… and… I don’t know… I know it’s kinda… I just… I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to…” 

 

Brian  _ moaned,  _ so loudly he was sure the window shook with the force. His hand moved to the front of his pants where he rubbed himself roughly. “Yes, I’m so down for that. Please let’s do that! Right now over this counter.” Brian felt his knees go weak slightly at the thought. “Actually no, lets go to your room, then you can have me anyway you want me. Tell me what to do.” 

 

Roger blinked up at Brian in a slight state of shock. He hadn’t really expected the older boy to be so…  _ willing _ . “Er… are you sure? Really, Brian… I don’t want you to not be sure… O-or we have our safe word too! Do you want it to be a different safe word? You could always just tell me to shut up. Safe phrase? I don’t know…” He rambles softly and shakes his head. “I-I’m still kinda high, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…” 

 

Brian took a deep breath knowing he had to be the logical one since Roger was still high. “Okay, first off we are waiting until you come down. Okay? Then I think we should talk about it again. I'm more than happy to let you power bottom and tie me up or whatever else you wanna do, but safeword for sure.  _ Rhapsody  _ is a good one but you can pick. Let’s go watch a movie and maybe just  _ sleep  _ tonight then talk in the morning, yeah? Wait for you to come down.” Brian pulled Roger into his arms and kissed his forehead lovingly. “I love you, don’t be scared to tell me things you wanna do.”

 

Roger wanted to continue to protest, though he wasn’t sure why. He decided to blame it on smoking and nodded. Agreeing to wait to talk about it when he had a clear system. He relaxed in Brian’s arms happily, suddenly feeling sleepy and calm.

 

“I wasn’t joking earlier, by the way… about being locked up where I could only see you… Is that weird? I feel like that’s a bit weird… Though I’d be jealous ‘cause you’d still have to go out and deal with people. I don’t want you to deal with others. I wish we could just go to an uncharted island and live together… Just us… If they ever do that thing withs Mars, where they send people to live there or whatever, it should be us. Only us…. Is that still a thing? Or was that from a movie… I think it was from a movie, but they should still do it… With us.” Roger went on, only stopping to take a breath here and there as he rambled on. 

 

“Roger.” Brian giggled, kissing the boys lips to shut him up. “You’re rambling again. They are not doing the thing with Mars, I think its the moon.” Brian pulled the boy into his arms and held him close. “And I will lock us both away, Amazon is an amazing thing and they can send us everything we could ever want right to our door. How we will make money to get everything… I don’t know, but we will figure it out.” He ran his hand over the boys hair, kissing his nose. “Let's go watch a movie and let you sleep yeah? I can tell you're tired.” Brian took the blonds hand and pulled him into the living room, plopping him on the couch. 

 

“... We could become porn stars and just film everything from home…” Roger says sleepily, watching the older boy open one of the huge cabinets filled to the brim with movies. Many other cabinets surrounding the large flat screen TV. “But make like… good porn. Not that cheesy staged shit… People would pay for that. We could wear masks or something, though I don’t really give a fuck…” He hums, his eyes slipping closed. “We could have an entire fanbase that ships the ever living shit out of us… Wouldn’t that be cool? Have people pay money cause they ship us?” 

 

“Babe, really?” Brian laughed, shaking his head at his lover. “And I want to hide you away from the world, not let any creepy dude in his basement look at you, that’s kinda defeating the purpose of hiding you.” Brian put in Captain America and moved back to Roger, pulling the blond into his lap for a cuddle. “How about we just become youtube stars? Make videos about music and space and stuff like that. And I think people already ship us on tumblr. I know Freddie has shipped Red and Scifi for a while.” Brian kissed Rogers head and rubbed his back. 

 

“... And have some annoying 12 year old watch our videos at 2 am and whine the moment we say one ‘offensive’ thing? That’s  _ also _ defeating the purpose… How about we just become serial killers and feed the meat of our victims to the entire town until some little boy gets smart on us. You kill me then he kills you? Or we could kill the little boy and continue on our way…. Has this been done already?” Roger giggles a little as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Eyes closed and already planning on falling asleep before Steve even becomes Captain America. 

 

“Sweeney Todd again babe.” Brian laughed, his hands running over Rogers hair. “What is up with you and killing people while you are high? Remind me never to let you get high when you’re mad at me, I might end up with a knife in my back!” Brian kissed Rogers nose and pet his hair. “Go to sleep, my prince.” 

 

Roger could only hum softly before he slipped into a complete state of sleeping peace.


	22. Just Wanna Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys so sorry I didnt post this on Friday I suck I'm sorry!!!
> 
> **READ END NOTES**

Roger groaned softly as he shifted. His arm flinging over his face to shield his eyes from the sunlight peeking into his room. He began to relax back into the warmth of his bed and the heavy feeling of another sleeping weight right beside him. Slowly, Roger lifted his arm and peeked an eye open. Squinting as the bright light flooded his senses before he could look over and see his boyfriend.

 

Part of him remembered Brian arriving, but he didn’t remember if that was real or a dream. But now, he could confirm it was indeed real. Now the question was one what they had discussed. Biting his lip, he slowly moved and grabbed his phone. Swiping it open and being greeted by his tumblr Dms. Seeing the conversation of Red and Scifi.

 

“Ah…” He says softly as his phone drops back onto the table and he lays back. Staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself.

 

Brian woke feeling warm and comfortable, without opening his eyes he reached out and grabbed Roger around the middle, pulling the boy to his chest and nuzzling his neck. He felt Roger squirm some, making he growl and tighten his arms. “Mine.” He mumbled, a smile ticking at the corner of his mouth. “My teddy bear.” He grinned, peeking an eye open to look at the blond. “Nice soft warm, teddy bear.” 

 

“You’re the warm one. Five seconds without you in this bed, it’d be below freezing.” Roger hums, snuggling closer to the warm body. “But you’re right about one thing. I  _ am _ soft.” He mumbles as he turns so he’s facing the older boy. Resting against his chest. “But you’re the warm one.”

 

“Hmm maybe.” Brian mumbled, kissing Rogers forehead, his eyes still heavy with sleep. “But we need to talk.” He felt Roger tense in his hold. “When you power bottom are we still using the same safe word or nah?” Brian figured jumping in feet first was the best idea, not beating around the bush anymore. “And we gotta talk about what were comfortable with. Are you just gonna tell me what to do? Tie me down? Make me sit back and take what you give me? What’s your plans here?”

 

“U-um… I don’t exactly know. I mean, definitely have a safe word! Again, I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t want… But I just… I’ve never power bottomed or tried to. It’s something I’ve… well.  _ Watched _ . But I don’t know how I would go about it… I guess, yeah. Telling you want to do and all that…” Roger bites at his lip as he explains. His fingers tapping Brian’s chest slightly.

 

“Well, I have no idea. I’ve heard of power bottoming, but that’s it. I trust you, so I’ll follow your lead.” Brian opened his eyes and looked at Roger, his cheeks flaming. “I- ahh… I have jerked off to the thought of you tying me down before. To… to you tying me down and riding me. So I’m… good with that stuff I think. I don’t think we should do gag or anything yet, because hard to say the safe word with a gag in.” Brian laughed softly, his cheeks still warm. “But I trust you and will follow your lead.” 

 

“You say me tying you down and riding you… but…” Roger chews at his lip and glances up at Brian. “But how do you mean…?” He asks, not quite sure how to ask his question. “I… Again, I don’t want to be selfish… What if what I do isn’t pleasurable for you too?”

 

“Then I'll tell you. Let’s just… play this by ear. Keep the communication really open. Maybe talk through what we are gonna do before we do it.” Brian shrugged, his hand moving to Rogers cheek. “We can start out slow, maybe just telling me what to do and how to do it. Kinda like a daddy kink but the baby is in charge.” Brian thought for a moment. “What I was talking about was like…” His cheeks flamed again. “Okay dont judge me for this, but like… kinda light fifty shades of grey shit. Being tied down and touch and breath play. Some orgasm denial maybe. I don’t know, I know its kinky and that but I’ve always wanted to try letting someone else take control and tease me. Being frustrated as I’m touched everywhere but where I  _ wanna  _ be touched. I’m not into hitting and that, no whips or being choked, but being stimulated sounds fun.” 

 

“No hitting or choke but… but what about breath play in like… Well…” Roger shook his head. “Nevermind. I agree that we should just take it slow…” He nods, not wanting to bring anything too ‘extreme’ this early. “And if you don’t like something, tell me… and all that…” 

 

“Babe, what do  _ you  _ want? This was your idea. Tell me and let’s talk about it. You never know, coming from your mouth might make me want to get whipped.” Brian chuckled, kissing Rogers head. 

 

“It’s not whipping.” Roger giggles. “But… I mean… you… You like to eat me out…? I mean, you’ve said you do… But just cause you say it doesn’t mean you really do…” Roger fumbles with the blanket around them. 

 

“Roger I would eat you out all day every day if I could, until my jaw got stuck from eating you out so much!” Brian moaned his mouth already watering. “What do you want, baby?” Brian licked his lips, his penis hardening at the thought. “Do- do you wanna sit on my face?”

 

A small blush spread on Roger’s cheeks but he couldn’t help but giggle as Brian brought the topic up. “Er… Ye-yeah. I do. At least wanna try it… I guess that goes under breath play? I would consider it as so… And it would be easy to do with power bottom… and… yeah…” He looks away shyly. “You know I hate how shy you can make me…”

 

“Roger, get your perky little ass on my face right now.” Brian moaned, his hips pressing forward into Rogers on their own. “Please! I'm going to cum at just the thought! Can we please get started, you're killing me! Take control, do what you want to me.”

 

Roger laughed softly and rolled his eyes. Grinning ear to ear as his boyfriend was obviously more than willing. “You’re mighty eager.” He teases, leaning in and locking their lips. Humming before pushing his tongue past Brian’s lips as he forced Brian on his back. Straddling the older boy instantly and tugging at his shirt. 

 

“... Strip. I want these clothes off of you, Bri… And I want you to strip me after you’re done.” He says in a slightly commanding tone. Sliding off Brian to allow him to get up. 

 

Brian nearly fell to the floor trying to get his clothes off quickly. He tossed his shirt to the side and kicked off his gym shorts and boxer. He stood before Roger for a moment letting the boy drink in his tanned skin, feeling confident in his body from playing lacrosse. Once Roger had a moment Brian went to him and pulled off his shirt, his knuckles skimming the pale skin. 

 

“Beautiful.” Brian whispered, kissing Rogers jaw before pushing his boxers down. “Real fast, can we ahh do the daddy kink or prince thing? I like having you as my baby or prince who I get to take care of. Is that okay?”

 

“Whichever is fine. Either way… We can stay with daddy kink for now, if that’s easier? Just to get our feet on the ground?” Roger tilts his head as he looks up to his boyfriend. “Once we’re more comfortable we can switch it to the other?”

 

“Mkay.” Brian nodded, his large hands reaching down to cup Rogers round ass. “Where do you want daddy, baby? Tell me what you want like the good boy I know you are.”

 

“On your back, daddy. Get comfortable for me.” Roger hums softly, gently swatting at Brian’s hands. Arching an eyebrow up at the older boy. “And no touching unless I say, daddy. Or else I will have to tie you up.” He warns with a sweet smile.

 

Brian thought about touching Roger just to get tied up but thought better of it. He moved to the bed and laid in the middle, pushing the blankets on the floor and the pillow more comfortable under his head. “Alright baby, I’m ready.”

 

Roger bit his lip, looking over how Brian was laid out before nodding. Deciding he liked the position he straddling the older boys waist and leaned down. Locking their lips again in a deep, sloppy kiss. Pulling back, he stared down.

 

“You’ll be allowed to have your hands on my hips. Squeeze or slap my ass when you  _ absolutely _ have to breathe. Got it, daddy?” Roger tilts his head while keeping eye contact with Brian. Biting his smirking lip as his hands ran up Brian’s toned stomach and chest. 

 

“Okay.” Brian nodded, his cock achingly hard as it tapped Roger's ass. He took a deep breath and his hands moving to Roger's thighs to gave them a tight squeeze. “Yes baby, I understand you instructions.”

 

“Good.” Roger hums softly. Leaning down to give him a small peck on the lips before easily shifting himself above Brian. His legs on either side of Brian’s head as he steadied himself on the headboard. Shivering as he felt Brian’s breath ghost over his inner thighs. Biting his lip, Roger took a moment to gather his thoughts and to calm his heart rate. 

 

“Hands on my hips.” He says in the best commanding voice. “Use your tongue, but I don’t want you to dive right in, yet. You only have access to my thighs at the moment, got it?” His blue eyes flicker down to stare into his boyfriends darker eyes. 

 

“Yes, baby.” Brian nods, his arms resting on Roger thighs, his hands on the narrow hips. He began by licking hotly up Roger right thigh then blowing cold air on the wet patching watching as Roger shivered. Brian then latched his mouth onto the lean muscle, biting softly before working his way with sloppy kisses up to where groin met the thigh. He kissed back down, sucking at a few spots before moving to the left leg. With this thigh, Brian went a few inches below the meeting of thigh and groin and sucked as hard as he could, making sure to leave a nice hickey. Scraping his teeth over the warm flesh, he tightened his hands and tried to pull the warm body closer. 

 

He nipped and sucked all over the left thigh, leaving welts and bruises in his wake. He turned his attention back to the right, licking another hot strip up the flesh. Opening his mouth wide, he breathed hot air out, before blowing cold, mixing the sensations and shocking his lover. He licked again and did the warm air trick before biting roughly and sucking.

 

“Mm… Bri…” Roger hums softly. Biting his lip before gasping out and glancing down at the boy between his thighs. Debating his next words. 

 

“Do you want more? Wanna taste me? Tell me, daddy. Tell me what you want.” He coos down to his lover. Shivering as he felt another nip on the sensitive skin Brian was focusing on. 

 

“Yes, baby. I want more, I want all of you. I want you to sit on my face and force me to eat you out. Shove your ass onto my mouth so I can't breathe.” Brian moans hotly against Roger's bruised thigh. “Please, baby? Can I have more?”

 

Roger couldn’t help but whine as Brian pleaded with him. Biting his lip and shivering slightly before nodding. Slowly and tentatively grinding down. Gasping softly at the feeling of Brian’s tongue  _ finally _ where they both wanted it to be. His eyes fluttering at the soft waves of pleasure. He kept his movements light and gentle, making sure Brian was comfortable before grinding down a little harder. Letting himself stay down for a second longer before lifting back up.  

 

Brian squeezed Roger's hips and tried to pull him closer as he took a deep breath. He started gently, by licking and nipping the skin around Roger's hole before flattening his tongue over it. Hearing the moan it  _ ripped  _ from the other boys mouth, Brian did it again, this time pressing the tip into the warm heat. After a moment, Brian squeezed the narrow hips again, Roger lifting himself and allowing Brian to suck in air. 

 

“B-baby. Can daddy make a suggestion, please. If you were to turn around, so your back was facing the wall, my nose wouldn't be covered. Then I'd be able to breath while you sat on my face, so you wouldn't have to pull away as much.” Brian muttered, leaning forward to lick at Roger's balls as he talked.

 

“Would that make you more comfortable, daddy?” Roger wonders, looking down and letting his hand gently rake through Brian’s curls. “Breath play too much?” He asks in a softer voice. 

 

“I love it baby, like  _ a lot.  _ But I want to eat your hole good for you. I want to be a good daddy and make my baby feel so good.” Brian whispered, sucking one of Roger's testicles into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue. “I just wanna be good for you, baby. If you want to cut off my air more than a good eat out, than I want that too. Daddy just wants his baby to feel the best.”

 

Roger bit at his lip slightly as he thought, running through the different pros and cons through his head. “Well… I think either way is pleasurable. So it comes down to if we want you to  _ practice _ this way and get better with breath play so later in the future you’ll be able to eat me out like a boss this way… Or play it safe for now and do the alternate way. It’s a new experience, so I understand if daddy doesn’t want to practice all too much.” He hums softly, resting against the headboard. 

 

“No!” Brian tightened his hands on Roger's hips. “I'll do what you want, baby boy. I love a challenge.” The older teen yanked at the blonds hips, sitting him firmly on Brian's mouth, where he attacked the hole with more vigor. Brian sucked hard at the hole, pressing his tongue inside as he did. He lifted Roger hips again, taking a moment to breath, blowing air on the wet flesh as he did, before pulling Roger back down, using all his tricks to work his tongue inside.

 

Roger moaned out and gripped the headboard for support. He threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Brian eagerly work him. His hips grinding down against the warm, wet heat of Brian’s tongue. His voice got louder and louder as he felt Brian only grow more and more confident in his ability. 

 

“Fuck, daddy…  _ Fuck _ , that feels heavenly~” He moans before lifting his hips, letting Brian catch a much needed breath. “Doin’ so good, daddy. Your tongue is amazing~ But to continue, you’re going to need some work too.” Roger hums softly. “Stroke yourself, daddy. So I can ride you properly here in a bit. Need us both ready~” 

 

“Yes, baby.” Brian moaned, his hips lifting off the bed to fuck the air. Roger sat back on his face, Brian again putting all his efforts into opening his lover, his hand taking his penis and stroking it slowly. He moaned loudly, but cured himself as it took up most of his air. Using his hand on Roger's hip he pushed the boy up, breathing quickly. When Roger came to sit back down, the older boy pulled his hand from his own member, using it instead to shove two fingers deep into the blond. “Oops, sorry baby, looks like you'll have to tie me down now.” He grinned cheekily.

 

“Bad, daddy.” Roger pouts, trying not to moan. “You  _ want _ to be tied up. I don’t know if I should. Seems too much of a  _ good _ thing to be a punishment….” He hums before completely removing himself from the older boy. “Or….” He smirks as he kneels and grabs a box from under his bed. A glint of mischief in eyes. “Hands above your head, lover.” 

 

Brian squints but does as he’s told. Closing his eyes softly as he hears Roger moving around. “Sorry baby.”

 

“Are you?” Roger hums as he grabs a pair of cuffs from his box. Looping it through the headboard and locking in Brian’s wrists. He made sure they weren’t too tight and fit comfortably before moving off the bed and back to the box. He tapped his fingers and looked up to the older boy. 

 

“Maybe I should just leave you here for a bit. Achingly hard and cuffed to the bed.” He smirks to himself as his eyes flicker to the older boy. 

 

Brian looked up at the cuffs then back at his boyfriend. He put on his best pouty face and looked down. “If you think it's best baby, you’re in charge today.” He sighed sadly, looking away and back at his hands.

 

Roger couldn’t help but giggle and shake his head. “Aw, daddy. You’re too good to me, ya know? I can’t stay mad at you.” He smiles as he takes a small bottle of lube and a condom before crawling back over Brian. Straddling the older boys hips He slowly worked the condom onto Brian’s cock before stroking on a good amount of lube. 

 

“Alright… You’re not allowed to cum without permission. If you do, I  _ will _ leave you tied up here with a cockring on. You disobeyed me once and I let you off easy. Don’t do it again, daddy.” Roger warns with an icy glance.

 

“Okay, baby!” Brian nodded, giving Roger a sorry look. “Can I fuck up into you or do I have to stay still, my baby boy? I don’t know if I can stay still that long.” He bit his lip, his eyes watching Roger's hand pump his cock. 

 

“Hm… Stay still, lover. Until I say you can. You’ll have to beg for it when it becomes too much. But until then, stay still.” Roger decides with a little smirk. Loving the little power he had over the older boy at the moment. 

 

He gave Brian a few more strokes before positioning himself above the older boy and began to sink down. A long moan escaping his lips as he stretched around his boyfriends cock. He closed his eyes as he fully sank down. Completely filled by his lover.

 

“Oooo fuck…” Roger moans. His head tilting back as he relaxed into the feeling. 

 

“Nugh! Baby boy! You feel so good around me, so tight and hot!” Brian yelled, his wrist pulling at the cuffs and his head thrown back against the pillows. “Fuck fuck fuck! Baby I'm not gonna be able to follow orders for long! I'm sorry if I disobey but you feel so good I can’t control myself.” Brian had to consciously force his hip not to smack up into the tight heat and fuck Roger raw and rough. “Baby boy!”

 

“That just won’t do.” Roger shook his head, tsking softly. Rolling his hips against Brian’s with a smirk. Watching him very closely. “You have to  _ beg _ . Otherwise I’ll punish you.” He hums, lifting his hips slowly and sinking back down. 

 

Brian moaned loudly, keeping his hips still. He bit the inside of his cheek to the point he could taste iron, but still kept his hips still. He clenched his fist and focused on slowly relaxing them as Roger again sank down, his beautiful hips doing wicked things to Brian's body. 

 

“Baby, you feel so good. Giving you the control is making me so hard. I dont think I'm gonna last long with you using my body like this. I wanna fuck you so bad. I wanna pound that little ass until its black and blue.” Brian's whole body shook with the need to snap his hips but he kept them down. “Baby, please, go faster, please.”

 

Roger moaned softly and began to quicken his pace. His eyes screwing shut as he concentrated on moving. Gasping as he felt the older boy twitch inside of him. Once again, he had to balance himself on the headboard and really begin moving his hips the way he wanted. Setting a faster, more rough, pace making them both moan at the feeling.

 

“Oooooh,  _ fuck _ , Bri!!” Roger moans out. “Feels  _ sooo _ fuckin’ good~! You’re doing so good for me~ Staying so still even though I can  _ see _ you want to thrust up~  _ Fuck _ , you might have to fuck me properly after this~” He hums.

 

“Let me baby, let me pound into you hard and fast. Let me make you scream.” Brian moaned, before screaming himself as Roger rolled his hips a certain may. “Rog-  _ fuck-  _ Baby I gotta move my hips a little, please! Please baby let me.” His toes curled with the need to snap his hips up and into the tight heat of his lover. “F-fuck!”

 

“Mmmm, you have permission to move, Lover~” Roger hums softly, gasping in a pleasant shock as Brian  _ instantly _ snapped his hips up. His head tilting back as he slammed his hips down to meet Brian’s hips again and again. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ~! Brii~~” He moans loudly, letting his hands fall to Brian’s chest to steady himself.

 

Brian tugged against his restraints and growled in annoyance, wishing for nothing more than to flip them over and pound into the younger boy from behind. Roger kept his hips moving and rolling though, making Brian moan and work to fuck him harder. 

 

“Rog-ger.” He moaned, listening to the sound of skin on skin. “I’m gonna cum, gonna fill you up, fill you with my babies.” Brian yelled, realizing at this moment he might have a breeding kink. “I’m gonna make you so full of children you won’t be able to stop having them!”

 

A mixture of a giggle and moan left Roger’s throat as he worked his hips faster. Brian’s words having a strong effect on him as he couldn’t shake the thought of them. 

 

“No, don’t cum. You’re not allowed to. Not yet.” Roger gasps softly, instantly stilling his hips. Panting softly as he stared down at his lover. He bit his lip softly. “I can’t be getting pregnant now, daddy~” He coos with a little smirk. He knew he couldn’t get pregnant anyway, but it was still a thrilling kink to him.

 

With a little hum, Roger lifted himself off of Brian. Whining at the empty, cold feeling he was left with. “Do you want to cum, daddy?” He wonders innocently. 

 

“Yes! Come back baby. Come and sit on my cock again, please!” Brian begged, his hips pushing into the air. 

 

“Mmm…” Roger bit his lip and looked around before gently stroking Brian’s cock. Slowly removing the condom and tossing it to the trash by his bed. His eyes flickered back to Brian’s gaze.

 

“I want to feel you… But we don’t have to necessarily do bareback. Unless you’re comfortable with it. Or I could suck you off and let you cum on my face…” Roger shrugs, stroking Brian firmly. “Whichever…”

 

Brian bit his lip his hips still moving in Rogers hand. “I  _ want  _ to do bareback, so bad Roger. But we can’t. We have to be smart about this. Even if you can’t get pregnant there are other things that could happen that neither of us need to deal with. If… if were still together by the time you graduate we’ll have sex without a condom, kay? I promise. So right now, lets just put on another one or suck each other off, okay.” Brian sighed, his hips stopping their movement as he looked into the big blue eyes. 

 

Roger stared down at Brian before giggle. Pressing his finger to the older boys lips. “Geez, Bri. Didn’t have to lecture me. Could have just said  _ ‘No.’ _ and saved the lecture for after.” He giggles. Smiling ear to ear and shaking his head. “I knew you’d feel that way. That’s why I offered an alternative. But it is something I want to talk about later.” He hums, leaning down and pecking the older boys lips. 

 

He kissed Brian for a moment before moving and sliding down between the older boys legs. Not wasting any time and licking up Brian’s cock. Sucking the head into his mouth happily and pulling away quickly. He continued to lick and kiss around the hard member as his hands stroked him at a decent pace.

 

“Shit!” Brian hissed, letting his hips rock into Rogers hand. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure he was feeling, shivering and shaking as Roger continued to play him in the best way. “Gonna cum!” He screamed as his vision whited out, his whole body shaking and his jaw clenching hard. They had been having a lot of sex the past few days, so his load wasn’t huge but still a fair amount. When he opened his eyes he nearly came again, Rogers face marked by two patches of his white hot cum. “ _ Fuck!” _

 

Roger hummed happily before leaning in and licking the tip of Brian’s cock a few times. Satisfied with his work, he pulled away and uncuffed Brian from the headboard. Throwing the cuffs back toward the box. 

 

“That was fun.” Roger giggles softly as he wipes at his face. Only smearing the thick substance instead of removing it making him pout slightly. “That didn’t work.” He says as he looks around him before just shrugging. Really not in any hurry to clean himself up.

 

Brian moaned as he watched his lover, trying to move his stiff shoulders while Roger sat next to him. “Are we still-?” He wondered, wanting to know if Roger wanted control or not. When the boy just stared at him Brian sighed and gave a small smile. “Can daddy give you a prostate massage? You are still in charge, baby boy. So daddy is just asking permission.”

 

“Hmm…” Roger hummed softly, biting his smiling lip. “Well… You  _ did _ obey my last two orders by staying still and not cumming till I said… So, as a reward, I’ll let you do what you want. If that thing is to give me a prostate massage, then sure.” He nods, gently twirling Brian’s curls in his hand.

 

“On your back for me then, baby.” Brian grinned, waiting for Roger to get comfortable before laying between his legs. He slipped his fingers into the open hole and took the hard cock in his other hand. He slowly pumped the hard member as he rubbed softly over the bud of nerves. He watched happily as the blonds back arched, his toes curling as his mouth hung open. “Beautiful, my good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Brian rubbed the spot deep inside Roger as he continued to pump his cock in the same time, slowly speeding up until he was at a fast steady pace. “Come on baby boy. I know you wanna cum, so cum all over yourself. Let me hear those pretty moans. Cum baby, cum for daddy.” 

 

Roger whined and moaned out as the older boy continued to work that spot inside him. High pitch whines and sighs leaving his lips as his hips rocked into the fast pace. He cried out as his body froze and shook as his orgasam ripped through him. His hands gripping the sheets beneath him, knuckles white with his death grip. The ropes of cum shooting onto his stomach as Brian continued to gently massage his prostate.

 

“Bri…” Roger whimpers softly, slowly coming down off his high. “Fuck…” He gasps. His death grip on the sheets loosening as he relaxed.

 

“Beautiful.” Brian whispered, kissing Roger's thigh. Gasping when he saw the bruises from earlier. “Oh shit fuck! Roger I'm so sorry!” He hissed his hand moving to softly touch the purple skin.

 

“Mmm, ‘bout what love?” Roger hums, reaching down to run his fingers through Brian’s curls. “Felt amazin’.... Every bit of it…” He purrs and glances down with a little smile. “Did you like it…?” 

 

“I shouldn’t but I do.” He muttered, moving up Roger's body to kiss his lips. “I love you. That was a lot of fun, we should do it again.”

 

Roger grinned and looked up to his boyfriend. Absolutely glowing and biting his lip. “We should. I really liked it… Though I do prefer  _ you  _ in charge… I would love to see a more…  _ commanding _ side of you, ya know.” He hums softly, kissing the older boy softly. “Maybe later?”

 

“Like…. Dom sub stuff?” Brian asked, moving off of Roger to find something to wipe him down with. He moved to the bathroom and got a rag, coming back with a thoughtful expression. “Like those Dom/Sub AU in fanfiction? That kinda stuff or more just of what we did today?”

 

“Yeah… Like Dom/Sub. I’d feel comfortable doing it with you. Cause I know my master would took care of me.” Roger giggles, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Gazing up at the older boy with a little smile. 

 

“Hmm, might need to look into punishments for you then, you cheeky thing.” Brian smiled, taking hold of Roger's chin and wiping his face clean. “And rewards, because you are my good boy.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a short sweet kiss before leaning to the side and blowing a raspberry on the blonds cheeks. 

 

Roger giggles and snuggled into Brian’s arms. “Choking me with your cock could be a reward~” He purrs softly, smirking up as his eyes darken. He gave another giggle and shook his head. “I love you, Brimi…”

 

“I love you too, Roggie poo.” Brian laughed, snuggling Roger close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! So! As you noticed me finally figuring out how many more chapters there are gonna be! And that's probably a lie to be honest! There might be more than 30, most likely there will be actually. But! This is really just... a long ass prologue to be honest. So part two will be like... the main plot! And we will be starting that as soon as this part is finished!
> 
> **IF YOU FOLLOW OUR OTHER STORIES PLEASE READ**
> 
> Next week is HYBRID!! And let me tell you I'm so excited!!! We should be back to our regular update schedule of everyday, unless we have less an 6 chapters or I get busy/lazy on uploading (like this chapter). 
> 
> I LIVE FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 2/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> **Where did you all go!!?? I miss your comments!!**


End file.
